Third Gilmore
by LeeLynn13
Summary: This is Gilmore Girls with my OC, Harley, who is Rory's twin sister. Tristan/OC and possibly Finn/OC later on.
1. Pilot

**Harley looks just like Alexis Bledel just with shoulder length curly hair.**

Rory and Harley walked into Luke's and sat down at the table their mother, Lorelai, was sitting at with her coffee. "Hey, it's freezing," Rory said.

"What do you need? Hot tea, coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"Lip gloss," Rory answered.

Lorelei reached into her purse and pulled out her makeup bag. "I have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and toasted marshmallow."

"Anything in there not resembling a breakfast cereal?" Rory asked.

"Yes. It has no smell, but it changes colors with your mood," she said as she showed them yet another makeup bag.

"RuPaul doesn't need this much makeup," Rory said.

"You're crabby," Lorelai stated.

"I'm sorry. I lost my Macy Gray CD, and I need caffeine."

"Make that two of us," Harley said tiredly. "I'll take the vanilla."

Lorelai smiled at her youngest daughter and passed it to her. "I have your CD." She pulled it out of her bag and passed it over.

"Thief."

"Sorry, and I will get you both some coffee," she said before grabbing their cups and going over to Luke's.

A guy came over to the twins and started flirting with the two of them. "I've never been through here before," the guy said.

Lorelai joined them at the table again. "You have, too," she said to the guy.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Oh, hi. You really like my table, don't you?"

"I was just…"

"Getting to know my daughters."

"Are you our new daddy?" Harley asked in a little kid voice.

"Wow. You don't look old enough to have two daughters. No, I mean it. And you two don't look like daughters," he stated.

"That's possibly very sweet of you. Thanks."

"So, daughters." Lorelai nodded. "You know, I am traveling with friends."

"They're sixteen."

"Bye."

"Drive safe." The three guys exited Luke's quickly. Lorelai laughed with her daughters.

**_Later that day_**

Rory and Harley walked into the Independence Inn and found their mother behind the front desk on the phone. She kissed them both. Rory went behind the counter. "What is your offspring doing?" Michel asked.

"I need stamps. Can I have these?" Rory asked as she showed the stamps.

"No," Michel said.

"Take them," Lorelai answered. "What's with the muumuu?" Lorelei gestured to Rory's sweater.

"Stop."

"I'm just saying. You couldn't find one made of metal, in case anyone has x-ray eyes? Why don't you wear a sweater like Harley's," she said motioning towards the tight blue sweater her other daughter was wearing.

"Agreed. And you can't borrow it," Harley pointed to her mother.

"And now we say goodbye."

"I'll just steal it from you when your out of the house. Have Michel look at your French papers before you go."

"Excuse me?" the French man asked.

"That would be great."

"No."

"Come one, Michel. We'll tell all the ladies what a stud you are," Rory bribed.

"I believe that memo has already been sent."

"Oh please, Michel. Pretty please with sucre on top? I will stop talking like this."

"Leave it. I'll look at it if I get a chance," Michel said annoyed.

"It's due tomorrow. And pay special attention to the grammar," Rory pointed out before placing her paper in front of him.

"Thanks Michel. You're the best," Harley added with a wink placing hers with Rory's.

"That I already know."

Rory and Harley left and met up with Lane in the town square. The trio started heading to school. "When are you gonna let your parents know that you listen to the evil rock music? You're an American teenager, for God's sake," Rory said to her friend while she put a shirt her mother wouldn't approve on over her long sleeved shirt.

"Guys, if my parents still get upset over the obscene portion size of American food I seriously doubt I'm going to make any inroads with Eminem. I have to go to that," Lane said pointing to the teen hayride sign beside them.

"The hayride? You're kidding," Harley asked.

"My parents set me up with the son of a business associate. He's gonna be a doctor."

"How old is he?" Rory asked.

"Sixteen," Lane said.

"So he's gonna be a doctor in a hundred years," laughed Harley.

"My parents like to plan ahead," Lane said.

"You have to go to the hayride with him?" Rory asked.

"And his older brother," she added.

"Oh, now you're kidding," Rory and Harley said at the same time.

"Koreans never joke about future doctors. So I guess you guys aren't going?"

"No. We're still fuzzy on what's fun about sitting in the cold for two hours with a bundle of sticks up your butt," Rory answered for the both of them.

"Don't expect me to clear it up for you."

"Hey is doctor boy at least cute?" Harley wondered.

"No idea I haven't met him yet," Lane answered with a shrug and with that the trio entered the school.

**_In the classroom_**

"For those of you who have not finished the final chapters of Huckleberry Finn you may use this time to do so. For those of you who have, you can start on your essay now. Whichever task you choose, do it silently," the teacher announced.

Both Rory and Harley started their essays having finished reading the book a couple days ago.

**_After school, entering Kim's Antiques_**

"Mom we're home," Lane called out. "Did you hear something?"

"I'm not sure," Rory answered.

"Mom, are you here?" Lane asked.

"We're open. Everything's half off," Mrs. Kim called back.

"We have contact," Harley said with a grin.

"Mom!"

"Lane?"

The trio started walking around the store.

"Mom!"

"Lane!"

"Mom, where are you?"

"Lane, where are you?"

"Back here."

"Over here."

"It's like playing marco polo," Harley said to the girls.

"I think she's that way," Rory pointed.

"Are we closer?" Lane asked.

"I'm by the table."

"She's kidding, right?" Rory asked.

"Look, we'll meet you in the kitchen.

"What?"

"The kitchen!" both Rory and Harley said exasperated.

"Who's that?"

"It's Rory and Harley, mom."

"Oh."

"I could hear the disappointment from here."

"Come on. Stop it."

"It sucks that after all these years your mom still hates us," Rory said.

"She doesn't hate you."

"She hate our mother," the twins said together.

"She doesn't trust unmarried women."

"You're unmarried," pointed out Harley.

"I'm hayriding with a future proctologist. I have potential," Lane said.

"Go upstairs. Tea is ready. I have muffins. No dairy, no sugar, no wheat. You have to soak them in tea to make them soft enough to bite but they're very healthy. So, how was school?" Mrs. Kim said to Lane. "None of the girls get pregnant, drop out?"

"Not that we know of," Lane answered with a straight face.

"Though come to think of it, Joanna Posner was glowing a little," Rory joked.

"What?" Mrs. Kim's head snapped up.

"Nothing, mama. She's just kidding."

"Boys don't like funny girls."

"Noted," both Gilmore's answered.

A customer called out. "We're here. We're coming. Have the muffins made from sprouted wheat. Only good 24 hour," Mrs. Kim said walking away from them.

**_Later at in the Indepedence Inn's kitchen_**

Rory and Harley walked in the kitchen seeing their mother giggling with her friend Sookie. "You're happy," Rory stated.

"Did you do something slutty?" asked Harley.

"I'm not that happy. Here," Lorelai said handing over bags to both girls.

"What's going on?" Rory asked.

"Open it," Lorelai urged.

Both opened their bags and pulled out a plaid skirt. "We're gonna be in a Britany Spears video?" Rory asked.

"You're going to Chilton! Sorry," Sookie blurted out excitedly.

"Mom?" both girls asked.

"You did it, babes. You got in," Lorelai said showing them the letters.

"How did this happen? You didn't with the principal, did you?" Harley asked.

"No. That was a joke," Lorelai insisted. "They have two open spots. You're gonna start on Monday."

"Really?" both girls asked.

"Really," Lorelai confirmed.

"I don't believe this. My God, we're going to Chilton?" Rory said hugging both their mom and Sookie. "Sookie, we're going to Chilton!"

Harley followed suit and hugged them both as well. "I'll make cookies. Protestants love oatmeal," Sookie said.

"I have to call Lane. I love you," Rory hugged Lorelai again before heading out front.

"I love you," Lorelai said back.

"I'll get my uniform on and give you a hand in here Sookie," Harley said heading to the staff room.

**_Later that night_**

Rory and Harley put on their Chilton skirts and came out on the front porch. "Mom, so what do you thing?" Rory asked.

"Wow, it makes you guys look smart," Sookie answered.

"Okay, no more wine for you. Mom?" asked Harley.

"You guys look like you were swallowed by a kilt."

"Fine, you could hem it. A little, only a little," Rory said.

"Ok, or I could hem it a lot," Lorelai said.

"No, I don't want it to be too short," Rory protested.

"Go to town on mine, mom," Harley said with a laugh.

"That's my girl," Lorelai said smirking at her daughter.

"I can't believe tomorrow's our last day at Stars Hollow High," Rory said.

"I know," Lorelai agreed.

"Today I was so excited, I dressed for gym," Rory said.

"You're kidding!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"And I played volleyball," Rory continued.

"With other people?" Lorelai asked as she crouched to work on Rory's skirt.

"And I learned all this time I was avoiding group sports was very smart, because I suck at them," Rory stated.

"It was hilarious by the way. You would have laughed," Harley added with a chuckle.

"You got that from me. Harls got her skills from Chris," Lorelai stated.

"Where's your pate?" asked Sookie.

"At Zsa Zsa Gabor's house," Lorelai stated confused.

"Right. I'm going to the store, because you have nothing. Do you feel like duck?" Sookie asked.

"If it's made with chicken, absolutely," Lorelai answered.

"I'll be back," she called as she left.

"Bye. All right, this will give you an idea. Go see how you like it," Lorelai said.

"Okay. I love being a private school girl," Rory said as she left.

Lorelai knelt in front of Harley next and pinned up her skirt. Her's wasn't as long as Rory's. It went to about her mid-thigh. Harley nodded that she liked it and ran to her room to change.

**_Next day at school_**

Rory and Harley were cleaning out their lockers into boxes. "And we'll have uniforms," Rory told Lane. "No more people checking you out to see what you're wearing 'cause everyone's dressed alike in boring clothes, just there to learn."

"Okay, there's academic-minded and then there's Amish," Lane said.

"Funny," Rory said.

"Thank you," Lane replied.

"I don't think it's gonna be like that Ror. I mean come on most of the kids we'll be going to school with are rich kids."

"Yeah, but they have to maintain their academics to stay there so it won't be a big deal," Rory assured her little sister.

"I told my mom you guys are changing schools," Lane said.

"Was she thrilled?" Rory asked.

"The party's on Friday. I got to go. I have to have a pre-hayride sup of tea with a future doctor," Lane said full of fake excitement. "How do I look, Korean?"

"Spitting image. Let me walk you. Gotta get to the inn for my shift," Harley said to Lane.

"Good. Bye Rory."

"Bye," Rory replied.

Harley just waved to her sister as she left.

**_At the diner later that night._**

Lorelai and Rory were both picking at their salads while Harley actually ate hers. "You were late getting home tonight," Lorelai said to Rory.

"Yeah, I went to the library," Rory informed her.

"Oh. We're having dinner with the grandparents tomorrow night," Lorelai said.

"We are? But it's September," Rory said confused.

"So?" Lorelai asked.

"So what holiday is in September?" asked Harley.

"Look, it's not a holiday thing. It's just dinner, okay?" Lorelai answered.

"Fine. Sorry," both girls said.

Luke walked over and delivered their plates. "Red meat can kill you. Enjoy," Luke said before walking away.

"I finished hemming your skirts today," Lorelai said.

"Thanks mom," Harley replied.

"Your welcome sweets," Lorelai said. To Rory she said, "A grunt of acknowledgement might be nice."

"I don't understand. Why are we going to dinner tomorrow night? I mean. What if I had plans? You didn't even ask me," Rory said moodily.

"If you had plans, I'd have known," Lorelai said.

"How?" wondered Rory.

"Well, you would've told me," Lorelai stated simply.

"I don't tell you everything. I have my own things."

"Fine, you have things."

"That's right. I have things."

"Hey, I had dibs on being the bitch tonight," Lorelai joked.

"Just tonight?" Rory muttered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lorelai wondered.

"I'm not sure I want to go to Chilton," Rory stated.

"What?"

"The timing is just really bad," Rory said.

"The timing is bad?"

"And the bus ride to and from Hartford, it's like 30 minutes each way."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Lorelai said.

"Plus I don't think we should be spending that money right now. I mean, I know Chilton's got to be costing you a lot," Rory said.

"You've got no idea," Lorelai replied.

"All of your money should be going into buying an inn with Sookie."

"What about college? What about Harvard?" Lorelai wondered.

"We don't know I can't get into Harvard if I stay where I am," Rory stated.

"Okay, enough of the crazy talk, okay? I appreciate your concern, but I have this covered," Lorelai told her.

"I still don't want to go," Rory insisted.

"Why?"

"Because I don't."

"I have to get out of here," Lorelai said getting up to leave.

"We have to pay first," Rory said.

Lorelei came back and put money on the table. Rory and Lorelai left leaving Harley at the table. She shrugged and continued eating. When she was done she slowly walked home knowing that Rory and her mom were arguing and didn't want to be involved.

**_At the house._**

Harley walked into the house and saw her mom coming out of Rory's room. "It's about a boy."

Harley smiled and flicked on the radio. She sat on the couch with her mom and listened to the radio for a bit, then she headed downstairs to her room to paint for a bit.

**_Next day at the Independence Inn._**

Michel and Harley walked into the kitchen. "You told me to tell you when your daughters arrived. They're here and one is sitting in my chair," Michel said.

"Hold on just a minute," Lorelai said to Sookie. "Hey sweets." She kissed Harley on the cheek and went out to Rory.

Michel looked to where the burnt stove was. "And you are the one left standing. Life is a funny thing, no?"

Sookie looked at him with no amusment. Harley laughed, and put on her chef's jacket.

**_That night. The Gilmore's mansion_**

The three of them stood at the front door. "So, do we go in or do we just stand here reenacting The Little Match Girl?" Rory said clearly still in her bad mood.

Lorelai shook her head and faced Rory. "Look, I know we're having a thing here, and I know you hate me but I need you to be civil, at least through dinner and then on the way home you can pull a Menendez. Deal?"

"Fine," Rory agreed.

Lorelai rang the door bell and Emily, their grandmother answered.

"Hey, Grandma," the twins greeted.

"You're right on time," she said.

"Yeah, no traffic at all," Lorelai told her.

"I can't tell you what a treat it is to have you girls here," Emily added.

"Oh, well. We're excited, too," Lorelai said.

"Is that a collector's cup, or can I throw it away for you?" Emily said pointing to Lorelai's to go cup.

Lorelai went to throw it out. "In the kitchen, please," Emily added.

"Sorry," Lorelai apologized.

"So, I want to hear all about Chilton," Emily said taking Rory and Harley's hands.

"We haven't actually started yet," Rory told her.

"Richard, look who's here," Emily said entering the sitting room.

"Rory. Harley. You're tall," Richard stated.

"I guess," both girls answered.

"What's your height?" he wondered.

"5'7," both girls answered.

"That's tall. They're tall," he said to Emily.

"Hi dad," Lorelai greeted.

"Lorelai, your daugthers are tall."

"I know. It's freakish," she replied. "We're thinking of having them studied at MIT."

"Champagne, anyone?" Emily asked.

"Oh, That's fancy," Lorelai said.

Everyone took a glass. "It's not every day I have my girls here for dinner on a day the banks are open. A toast: to Rory and Harley entering Chilton, and an exciting new phase in her life," Emily toasted.

"Hear, hear," Richard said.

"Well, let's sit, everyone," Emily said. Rory sat next to Richard, Harley sat in a chair, and Lorelai sat next to Emily. "This is just wonderful. An education is the most important thing in the world, next to family."

"And pie," added Lorelai. "Joke."

Richard passed part of the paper over to Rory silently.

**_Dining room._**

"Rory, how do you like the lamb?" Emily asked.

"It's good."

"Too dry?"

"No, it's perfect."

"The potatoes could use a little salt, though," Lorelai said.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"So, Grandpa, how's the insurance biz?" Rory asked breaking the tension.

"Well, people die, we pay. People crash cars, we pay. People lose a foot, we pay," he answered.

"Well at least you have your new slogan," Lorelai said.

"And how are things at the motel?" Richard asked.

"The inn? They're great."

"Lorelai's the executive manager now. Isn't that wonderful? And Harley here is the assistant chef."

Harley smiled at her grandmother. "Speaking of which, Christopher called yesterday," Richard said.

"Speaking of which? How is that a speaking of which?" Lorelai wondered out loud.

"He's doing very well in California. His internet start-up goes public next month. This could mean big things for him. Very talented man, your father," Richard informed.

"They know," Lorelai said.

"He always was a smart one, that boy. You must take after him."

"Speaking of which, I'm going to get a Coke. Or a knife," Lorelai said leaving the table.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to her," Rory said as she started to get up.

"No, I'll go," Emily stated. "You girls stay and keep your grandfather company. She rose from the table and went to the kitchen.

The three of them sat awkwardly while they listened into the argument taking place loudly in the kitchen. Both Rory and Harley looked up when they heard their mother say she came to their grandparents for money for their school. Their grandfather fell asleep in his chair, which made Harley giggle.

They exited the house. Lorelai leaned against the wall. "Mom?" Rory asked.

"I'm okay. I just…Do I look shorter? Because I feel shorter," Lorelai said.

"Hey, how about I buy you guys a cup of coffee?"

"Oh, yeah. You drive, though, 'cause I don't think my feet will reach the pedals," Lorelai chuckled.

They walked to Luke's. "So, nice dinner at the grandparents' house," Harley started.

"Yeah. Her dishes have never been cleaner," Lorelai replied.

"You and Grandma seemed to have a nice talk," Rory said.

"How much did you hear?" Lorelai wondered.

"Not much," Rory replied. "Snippets. Little snippets."

"So basically everything?"

"Basically, yes," Harley replied with a smirk.

"The best-laid plans," Lorelai said.

They entered and sat at a table. "I think it was really brave of you to ask them for money," Rory told her.

"I so do not want to talk about it."

"How many meals is it gonna take till we're off the hook?" Harley asked.

"I think the deli spread at my funeral will be the last one," Lorelai joked with a straight face. "Hey, wait, does that mean…"

"Can't let a perfectly good plaid skirt go to waste," Rory replied.

"Honey, you won't be sorry. Plus Harley's got your back," Lorelai promised. Luke walked up to take their order dressed up nicer than usual. "You look nice. Really nice."

"I had a meeting earlier at the bank. They like collars. You look nice, too," Luke complimented.

"I had a flagellation to go to."

"What'll you have?" he asked with a smirk.

"Coffee, in a vat."

"I'll have coffee also. And chili fries," Rory said.

"Coffee, and apple pie," Harley said.

"That's quite a refined palate you got there." Luke walked away with Lorelai watching.

"Behold the healing powers of a bath," Lorelai said. "So, tell us about the guy."

"You know what's really special about our relationship? The total understanding about the need for one's privacy. I mean, you really understand boundaries," Rory told her.

"So tell us about the guy," Lorelai insisted.

"Mom!" Rory said.

"Is he dreamy?" asked Lorelai.

"That's so Nick at Nite."

"I'm gonna find out anyway," Lorelai promised.

"Really? How?" Rory asked.

"I'll spy," Lorelai said like it was obvious.

Luke came over with their order. "Coffee, fries, and pie. I can't stand it. This is so unhealthy. Rory, Harley, please, put down that cup of coffee. You do not want to grow up to be like your mom."

"Sorry. Too late," both girls said.

Lorelai smiled proudly. "Tell me about the guy," she continued to insist.

"Check, please."

"Are you embarrassed to bring him home?"

"I'm not embarrassed."

"Does he talk at all?"

"No, mom, he's a mime," Harley answered sarcastically.


	2. The Lorelais' First Day at Chilton

Harley sat on the porch while her toenails dried. Rory leaned into her as Lorelai worked on her nails. "Don't move, please," Lorelai asked her daughter.

"So, why are you insisting on doing this?" Rory asked.

"Well, because you're starting private school tomorrow."

"Yes, but we're gonna be wearing shoes. Nobody's gonna see our feet," Harley added.

"Okay, but everybody knows that private school girls are bad. And bad girls always wear red nail polish. Are you nervous?"

"About what?" Rory asked.

"About starting Chilton," Lorelai clarified.

"I wasn't until I heard about all those bad girls," Rory said.

"Not scared. Nervous yes. Scared no," Harley answered.

Lane comes running up to them. "Guys! New CD! XTC, Apple Venus Volume 2!" she ran into the house.

"Good!" exclaimed Lorelai and Harley ran after her.

"But you only finished half my toes," Rory protested.

"Who cares? You're gonna be wearing shoes anyway!" Harley yelled back.

**_Next Morning._**

Rory ran downstairs to wake Harley up and found her sister painting with her iPod in. She had paint on her face, which made Rory laugh. She made sure that Harley could see her and motioned to her ear. Harley pulled out her headphones. "Get ready for school we leave soon. I'm gonna wake mom."

Harley nodded tiredly and put her iPod in her school bag. She washed her face in her purple bathroom and got into her Chilton uniform. When she got to the living room their mom was running down the stairs. She was wearing short jean shorts, cowboy boots, and a pink t-shirt. "What?" Lorelai asked seeing Harley's face.

"Nothing. I just didn't know the rodeo was in town."

"Alright. That's it. I'm bringing the baby pictures," Lorelai said grabbing one with the girls naked in front of the tub.

"No! I'm sorry. We love the rodeo, the rodeo rules," Harley called out fallowing their crazy mother.

**_At Chilton._**

They stared at Chilton from the car. "I remember it being smaller," Rory said.

"Yeah. And less…" Lorelai started.

"Off with their heads," Harley finished from the backseat.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed. Then she tilted her head.

"What are you looking at?" Rory asked, confused.

"I'm just trying to see if there's a hunchback up in that bell tower."

"So, how do we look?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled at her girls. "You guys look great. Loving the black finger nail polish there Harls," she complimented.

Harley smirked at her mother. "Really?" both girls asked.

"Really. You are amazing kids. You guys have earned this. You just go in there and show them what smart really is. I love you. Call me if you need me."

"You're kidding, right?" Rory asked.

"No. Call me if you need anything. I'm great at making up dirty cheers," Lorelai said.

Harley laughed. "You have to go in with us," Rory stated.

"Rory, come on," Lorelai said motioning to her outfit.

"You have to meet the headmaster," she pointed out.

"Well, look at me. I can't meet anybody who does anything in there."

"Mom," Rory continued to protest.

"No! I look like that chick from The Dukes of Hazzard.

"Daisy," Harley informed her mother.

"This is our first day," Rory said. "You are not getting out of going in there with me. Period."

They all got out of the jeep. Lorelai had two ladies stop and stare at her. "Good morning," she said to them.

"We're gonna be best friends," Lorelai said to her daughters as she put on her coat. "So, where do we go?"

"The Ambroise building," Harley stated.

"Which is?" Lorelai asked.

"The big, scary one," Harley muttered shrugging her shoulders.

"Great! Thanks for the input."

"Lost?" a gentleman asked.

"Oh, yeah. We're looking for the headmaster's office, Ambroise building," Lorelai said.

"Okay. This is it right here," the man informed them. "Just go inside, down the stairs, make a left and the headmaster's office is at the end of the hall."

"Great. Thank you," Lorelai said.

"You're welcome. I'm Ian Jack. My daughter Julia goes to school here."

"Hi. I'm Lorelai Gilmore. These are my daughters, Rory and Harley."

"Your daughters? Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow, that's great," he smiled. "I mean, daughters are a great thing."

"We're big fans."

"Yeah. So, is your husband here? I'd love to meet him."

"I'm not married. I'd love to meet your wife, though."

"I'm divorced."

"Shame."

"Excuse me. We've really got to—" Rory cut in.

"Right. We gotta go meet the big guy, and I gotta get back to work."

"Where do you work?"

"At an inn. The Independence Inn. I run it."

"Really?"

"In a different outfit, of course."

"It was nice to meet you, Lorelai. Good luck in school, girls. I'll tell Julia to look out for you."

"Great, thanks," Rory told him.

"What a nice, nice man," Lorelai said after he walked away.

"You're feeling pretty good about yourself right now, aren't you?" Rory asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to get you a mirror?" Harley asked.

"I'm back. Let's go."

They walked into the building. "Good. More big stuff," Lorelai said.

They found the headmaster's office and stood outside it. "You ready?" Lorelai asked.

"No," both girls said.

"You ready?" Lorelai asked again a moment later.

"Yes," they answered and Lorelai pushed the door open.

They walked to the secretary's desk. Lorelai cleared her throat. "Excuse me. Oh, wow. Hi. I'm Lorelai Gilmore. These are my daughters, Lorelai and Harley Gilmore, because I named her after me. I was in the hospital, all whacked out on Demerol. Never mind. But we call her Rory. It's short for Lorelai but she'll answer to either one or even "Hey, you" depending on –" Harley elbowed her. "Is the headmaster here?"

"One moment," the secretary got out of her chair and went into the office behind them.

"See, that's what happens when you go to bed with your makeup on," Lorelai whispered to them.

The secretary came back out. "Headmaster Charleston will see you now."

"Great. Thanks," Lorelai said.

"Ms. Gilmore, I'm headmaster Charleston," the man greeted with a handshake.

"Hi. Wow. It's really nice to meet…mom. What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked shocked to see her.

"I came to wish my granddaughters luck on their first day of school. Girls, you look wonderful in that uniform," Emily greeted.

"You didn't have to come all the way out here," Lorelai said.

"This gave me a chance to make sure that Hanlin here takes good care of Rory and Harley."

"You're Hanlin," Lorelai said to the headmaster.

"Hanlin Charleston," he said.

"Hanlin's wife and I are on the Symphony Fundraising Committee together," Emily informed.

"Wow. That's great," Lorelai replied.

"Your father and I are golf rivals. We're still fighting it out to see which one is worse," headmaster Charleston laughed.

"Oh, yes. We're all old friends," Emily stated.

"Well, there's nothing like friends. Especially if they're old…ones," Lorelai added.

"Well, would you like to take off your coat and have a seat?" Charleston asked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Lorelai stated.

"I'm afraid they were a little overzealous with the furnace this morning. It's quite warm in here," Charleston informed.

"I like it warm," Lorelai insisted.

Harley was trying to hold in her laughter at her mother's situation. "Lorelai, take off your coat and sit down," Emily ordered her like a child. "You don't want Hanlin to think you're rude."

With an embarrassed smile Lorelai took off her coat and showed everyone her rodeo outfit. "Laundry day," she excused quietly.

"Hanlin, did you know that the girls both have a 4.0 grade average?"

"I'm sure he does, mom. These are very special girls. You take good care of them," Emily insisted.

"We'll do our best, Emily."

"Oh, God. Rory's not going to be a problem. She's totally low maintenance. You know, like a Honda. Harley on the other hand…" Harley cut her off with a sharp look. "Nice office," she finished.

"Well, I don't think we should take up any more of your precious time. Hanlin, it was lovely to see you. Give Bitty our love."

"Tell Richard I'll see him at the club Sunday."

"Have a wonderful day, girls. I want to hear all about it," Emily told them. To Lorelai she uttered, "Do you need a ride, or is your horse parked outside?"

Lorelai held out her hand to Charleston. "It's so nice to meet you." She turned to the girls. "Have a great day," she said then kissed the tops of their heads.

"You don't want to forget your coat," Charleston said.

"No, cause that would be embarrassing." And with that Lorelai left with Emily.

"You're obviously bright girls, Miss Gilmore," Charleston complimented.  
"Thank you," both said.

"Good grades, the teachers like you. Lots of social activities for you Harley but not a lot of social activities, though Rory."

"Just living in Stars Hollow is a social activity, actually," Rory replied.

"Nothing in your school appealed to you?"

"I work at my mother's inn after school sometimes, as does Harley," she informed. "And I was in the German Club for a while. But there were only three of us. Then two left for the French Club after seeing Schindler's List."

"What are your aspirations?" he asked.

"I want to go to Harvard to study Journalism and Political Science," Rory answered.

"I want to go to Yale to study Journalism and History," Harley told him.

"On your way to being…"

"Christiane Amanpour," Rory answered.

"Me. And hopeful a photojournalist," Harley answered with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes," Rory answered.

"Not Cokie Roberts?" he asked Rory.

"No."

"Not Oprah, Rosie, or one of the women from The View?"

"No."

"Why do you wish to be Christiane Amanpour?" he asked Rory.

"I don't wish to be her exactly. I just want to do what she does," Rory answered.

"Which is?"

"Travel, see the world up close…report on what's really going on, be part of something big," Rory answered.

"And to be a part of something big you have to be on TV? Why not lead the police on a high-speed chase? That's a quicker way to achieve this goal."

"Being on TV has nothing to do with it. Maybe I'll be a journalist and write books or articles about what I see. I just want to be sure that I see…something. You'll notice the debating team's also missing from my resume," she added.

"I've known your grandparents for quite some time."

"We know," Harley stated.

"In fact, I was at a party at their house just last week, where I had the most delicious lobster puffs I've ever eaten. I'm very fond of them."

"That's nice," Rory said.

"None of this, however, will be of any benefit to you. Chilton has one of the highest academic standards of any school in America. You may have been the smartest girls at Stars Hollow but this is a different place. Pressures are greater, the rules are stricter and the expectations are higher. If you make it through you'll have received one of the finest educations one can get. And there should be no reason why you should not achieve all your goals. However, since you are starting late and are not used to this highly competitive atmosphere there is a good chance you will fail. That is fine. Failure is a part of life. But not a part of Chilton. Understand?"

"So, you liked the lobster puffs?" Rory asked nervously.

"Take this to Miss James in the administration office across the hall," he passed them each a folder.

They got up and headed to the door. Halfway there Harley stopped and turned to face the headmaster again. "I'm gonna prove you wrong headmaster Charleston. I'm not going to fail," she stated with a bright smile. Then she turned and left the office.

The two of the them headed into the Administrative office. They went up to the desk. "Hi, we're looking for Miss James," Rory told the lady.

"Names?"

"Lorelai Gilmore but I go by Rory."

"Harley Gilmore."

"Gill this out, please." She handed them each a piece of paper and a pen.

"Here's the dining hall, and the theatre. Here's your locker numbers, here's your schedules, take these maps. Here's the rules of the school and the Chilton Honor Code. Here are the words to the school song, which must be recited upon demand. This can happen any place, any time. If you do it in Latin, you get extra credit. Do you have any questions?" the lady stated quickly.

"Not at the moment," both said.

"If you do, you can make an appointment to see your guidance counselor, Mr. Winters. He handles everything but bulimia and pregnancy. For that, you have to go to the nurse or Coach Rubens. Welcome to Chilton."

**_English Class._**

The teacher was lecturing the class and asking questions. Harley was sitting behind Rory and following fairly easy. She even managed to answer a few questions. The door opened and a guy came in late. "Mr. Dugray."

"Sir," he handed the teacher a slip.

"Nice to have you back. I hope your grandfather's better."

"Much better, sir."

"Good. Take your seat, please."

He walked down their isle. He smirked at both girls. Rory hid herself but Harley returned the smirk. He sat in his seat. The bell rang not too long afterwards. "Looks like we got ourselves a Mary, and a Magdalene," he said loudly to his friend.

"Miss Gilmores, come up here, please," the teacher called. "Here are last week's study materials. There'll be a test on them tomorrow. But since you're new you guys can take a makeup on Monday. Will that be sufficient time?" he asked.

Harley nodded and took the binder. "Monday, sure that's fine," Rory confirmed slightly shocked.

"Good. That's just an overview. It'd be helpful to borrow another student's personal notes. They tend to be more detailed."

"More detailed than this?" Rory asked.

"It seems daunting right now, I know."

"No. It's okay. It'll be fine," Rory said.

"Remember to get those notes. They'll be a lifesaver."

They exited the class and Rory ran into a girl. "I'm Paris," she greeted.

"I didn't see you there. Where'd you come from?" Rory said to her.

"I know who you are, too. Lorelai and Harley Gilmore from Stars Hollow."

"You can call me Rory."

"Are you going out for The Franklin?"

"The what?" Rory asked.

"Nice innocent act. At least I know you're not going out for Drama Club."

"I'm confused."

"It's the school newspaper, Ror."

"I don't know. I have to find my locker first," Rory replied.

"I'm gonna be editor next year."

"Well, good for you," Harley said.

"I'm also the top of the class. I intend to be valedictorian when I graduate."

"Okay. We're going now," Harley told her grabbing Rory's arm.

"You'll never catch up. You'll never beat me. This school is my domain, and The Franklin is my domain. And don't you ever forget that," and she left.

"I guess you're not going to let me borrow your notes."

Rory and Harley went their separate ways to their different classes.

**_In the afternoon._**

Rory and Harley met up in the hall and were walking towards their next classes which we beside each other. "Hey, Mary, Magdalene," the guy that was late to class called as he caught up to them.

"Us?" they asked.

"Yeah, you guys."

"My name is Rory."

"And Harley."

"I'm Tristan."

"Hi," Harley greeted.

"So, you guys new?" he asked.

"Yeah, first day," Rory answered.

"Remmy's class is rough," he told them.

"Yeah, it seemed very intense," Harley agreed.

"I could loan you my notes, if that would help," he told Rory.

"Really? That'd be great," she answered.

"Yeah? How great? I could even help you study if you want," he said clearly hitting on her while moving into her personal space.

Harley stepped in between them and lightly pushed him away with a glare knowing he was making Rory uncomfortable. He chuckled. "Bye, Mary," he said to Rory before turning to the glaring Harley. "Bye, Maggie."

"It's Rory," she said softly.

They separated again. Harley walked into her art class and found Tristan there. She took a seat at an easel and he took the one next to her. "Look if you want my notes I can give them to you," he said sincerely to her.

"Yeah? No personal favors I have to perform?" she said snidely to him.

"Nah, sorry about that. With your sister," he clarified. "You can have them if they help." He held out his binder to her.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, thanks," and she took it from him.

The teacher started talking so she turned away from him. Their project was to pant a landscape with watercolors. Harley asked if she could put her iPod on and the teacher told her to go ahead. She started her music and began panting. She zoned out until Tristan poked her shoulder. She took her headphones out and looked at him. "It's time to clean up."

Harley nodded and started cleaning her supplies. "You're good. That looks fabulous," Tristan complimented looking over at her painting.

"Thanks," she replied with a light blush.

The bell rang and she went to her next class. In this class she met Mara Valentine and she became fast friends with the blonde. Mara played softball and told Harley that she should come out for the team, as they were short girls. She also got some extra notes from her so she should be able to catch up in no time.

**_After school._**

Both girls exited the school together. "Hey you," Lorelai greeted them.

Rory dropped her bag and hugged her. Harley hugged them both. "So, this whole plaid-skirt thing, my idea?" Rory asked.

"Yup, all yours," Harley confirmed.

"My day sucked, too," Lorelai said.

"Promise?"

"I swear on my mother's life."

"Mine wasn't too bad," Harley shrugged.

"Not yet," Rory said pulling her mom back into the hug.

"Still hugging. Still hugging," she confirmed. "So, I brought us some coffee."

"Why, I'm absolutely shocked," Harley said with a laugh.

"Triple caps, easy foam. If that doesn't work, we'll stick our fingers in a light socket. Come here," Lorelai grabbed Rory's book bag. "Wow, what, do they expect you to get smart all in one day?"

"Oh, they expect a lot of things."

"So, tell me."

"I don't know. It was just one big, long, scary, tweedy, bad eight hours," Rory informed.

"Add some hair spray, and you've got my day," Lorelai stated.

"One of the girls already hates me. The guys are weird," Rory explained.

"Weirder than other guys?"

"Yeah, they kept calling me Mary."

"You're kidding me. Wow, I can't believe they still say that."

"Why? What does it mean?" wondered Rory.

"Mary, like Virgin Mary. And Magdalene, like Mary Magdalene."

"It means they think you look like a goody-goody."

"You're kidding."

"No. Well, what would they have called me if they thought I looked like a slut?" Rory wondered.

"Well, they might have added a Magdalene to it."

"No!" said Harley. "That's what they'd been calling me!"

"Sorry sweets. You look fabulous."

"And I thought that jerk wasn't so bad. He actually lent me his notes Ror."

"Really?" Rory questioned her sister who answered with a head nod. "Biblical insults. This is an advanced school."

**_That night in Stars Hollow._**

"It was so weird not having you guys in school today. I mean, I finally noticed some of the other kids. Let me just say, they are a sad lot," Lane said.

"Yeah? Add a couple plaid skirts, and you've got the Chilton freaks," Rory said.

"I totally miss you guys," Lane said.

"I miss you," both Rory and Harley said.

"Hey guys, I have an idea. What about, on Tuesday and Thursdays you know when I go to Hartford for my business class what if Lane comes along, and you guys can shop and study and join a cult and shave your heads?" Lorelai suggested.

"Really?" Lane asked.

"All accept the shaving your heads part," Lorelai answered.

"Oh, no. What time is it?" Lane asked suddenly.

"6:30," Harley replied looking at her watch.

"I'm late for dinner."

"Again?" Lorelai asked. "Lane, your mother is gonna kill me if I keep sending you home fed and happy."

"I'm sorry. But she found a website that sells tofu in bulk."

"You're kidding, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Yesterday, she went out and bought a bigger fridge."

"Boy, honey, your life is scary," Lorelai admitted.

"Can I have your crust?" Lane asked Rory.

"It's the least I can do," Rory replied.

"Thanks. Bye," and Lane ran off.

"Pizza for your thoughts," Lorelai bribed Rory.

"I wish I could figure out a way to get Paris off my back."

"Yeah, angry chicks are the worst. When I was in high school, I had a Paris."

"Yeah?" both girls asked.

"Yeah, she was horrible."

"How'd you get rid of her?" Rory asked.

"I got pregnant and dropped out," Lorelai stated.

"What if I learn to French braid her hair?" Rory questioned.

"Even better," Lorelai replied. "Sweetie, you can't let those kids get you down."

"I know."

"Do you want me to talk to anybody? A parent, a teacher, a big guy named Moose?"

"I'll just figure it out for myself."

"Okay."

Rory started laughing. "What?" Lorelai and Harley questioned.

"I was thinking about the way Paris' face looked when I beat her to that Martin Luther question."

"Good?" questioned Harley.

"Fourteen shades of purple. You should have seen it Harls. It kinda looked like the face she made at you in English."

Harley laughed. "That is a good look on her. We should make it happen more often."

"Tomorrow let's shoot for 15," Rory suggested.

They stopped outside Luke's window. "Hey, what do you think of Luke?" Lorelai asked her daughters.

"What do you mean?" Harley asked.

"I mean, do you think he's cute?" she asked them.

"Oh, no. No way," the two of them said.

"No way, what?"

"You cannot date Luke," Rory stated.

"I said nothing about dating Luke."

"If you date him, you'll break up and we'll never be able to eat there again," Harley pointed out.

"I repeat, I said nothing about dating Luke," Lorelai insisted.

"Date Al from Pancake World, his food stinks," Rory suggested.

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing. Al's food does not stink, Al stinks," Lorelai said.


	3. Kill Me Now

**_Gilmore mansion. Dinning room._**

"Dinner was lovely, Emily," Richard complemented.

"Mira does make a perfect cassoulet," Emily stated.

"Who's Mira?" Lorelai asked.

"Our cook," Emily informed.

"I thought the cook was Heidi," Lorelai said.

"No, we let Heidi go months ago. She had a problem closing things. The door, the refrigerator," Emily gossiped.

"The liquor bottle," Richard added.

"Then it was Trina, then Sophia," Emily said.

"I liked Sophia," Richard pointed out.

"You did not," Emily insisted.

"I didn't?" he asked confused.

"She was the one who sang," Emily informed him.

"That's right. Terrible woman," Richard shivered.

"And after Sophia, we had Anton."

"That's right. Anton was the one that I liked."

"I'm sorry. Dad, how do you mix up Anton and Sophia?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, one is a man and one is a woman," Lorelai informed.

"And your point being…"

"That one is a man and one is a woman," she repeated.

"I have a lot to do in a day, Lorelai. I don't have time to keep up with the multitudes of people that your mother employs."

"But one is a man and one is a woman," Lorelai insisted.

The cook brought out dessert. "The dinner was so wonderful, Mira," Lorelai told her.

"It's Sarah," she told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lorelai said as she walked away. "Mom, her name is Sarah."

"I thought she said Mira," Emily insisted.

"Hey Grandma, these plates are really pretty," Rory said changing the topic.

"Thank you, Rory. They were your great-grandmother's."

"Lorelai the first," Richard stated.

"I thought mom was the first," Harley asked.

"Not in the name," Emily told her.

"No, but in so many other things, I was a regular trailblazer. Just finishing your thought, mom," Lorelai said.

"Lorelai the first was my mother," Richard informed.

"She was an extremely accomplished equestrian a distinguished patron of the arts and she was also world-famous for her masquerade balls. She was quite a woman, my mother."

"Yes, she was," Emily stated. "Mira, come cut the cake, please."

"Yes, and why don't you bring Sarah out here with you?" Lorelai called.

Harley chuckled at her mothers comment.

"So, Lorelai, how are things at that charming little inn of yours?" Emily asked.

"They're still charming and little. We're crossing our fingers it doesn't assert itself and become rude and large."

"Mom's having a huge wedding there this week," Rory informed.

"Really?" questioned Emily.

"Yeah. Actually, there's people coming form all over the country. And Miss Harley here is helping with all the cooking."

"Isn't that nice?"

"Yeah."

"Girls, how's Chilton?" Emily asked.

"Okay, done with me now," Lorelai stated.

"I'm sorry, was there more to the story?" asked Emily.

"Rory has to pick a team sport to play," Lorelai said to get out of the spotlight.

"It's a requirement," Rory informed.

"Physical fitness is as important as intellectual fitness. So says Plato, and so say I," Richard told her.

"What sport are you playing Harley?" Emily asked.

"I'm on the girls softball team," Harley told her.

"That's fabulous. What sport are you going to pick, Rory?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm not really the athletic type, like Harley."

"I told her she should go out for the debating team," Lorelai said.

"That's not a sport," Harley pointed out.

"It is, the way the Gilmores play," she insisted.

"So what are your choices?" Emily asked.

"God, there are a thousand of them. Basketball, lacrosse, swimming, track, golf," Rory listed.

"Golf?" Emily asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, your grandfather is a golf player."

"Oops," Lorelai mumbled.

"He plays every week at the club. He could teach you to play like a pro," Emily stated. "He could take you there on Sunday. It's perfect."

"It's not something you can teach in an afternoon," Richard informed her.

"That's okay. Rory can pick something else," Lorelai said.

"Why should she?" Emily asked. "She needs to learn a sport, and Richard can teach her a sport. You can use your mother's old golf clubs. They're upstairs gathering dust along with the rest of her potential."

"Okay. Mom, could I maybe talk to you for a minute?" Lorelai asked.

"We're having dessert," Emily informed her.

"I know, but I'd like to talk to you fast before the sugar sets in and makes me crazy."

"You are the oddest person."

"Too easy," Lorelai whispered.

The girls talked with Richard about school for a bit before they left. "Did you get blind-sided? I'm so sorry," Lorelai said to Rory.

"That's okay," Rory insisted.

"I tried to stop it, I swear."

"I know. Maybe it won't be that bad," Rory hoped.

"Maybe it won't."

"Maybe I'll like it."

"Maybe you will."

"Maybe one of you could come with me," Rory tried.

"Is there a You're Crazy team? Cause they'd make you captain," Lorelai said.

"Please," Rory begged.

"Rory, I love you. I would take a bullet for you. But I'd rather stick a sharp thing in my ear than go to the club with you," Lorelai said.

"Sookie needs my help at the inn," Harley stated.

"Fine," Rory said.

"I'd rather slide down a banister of razorblades and land in a pool of alcohol than go to the club with you," Lorelai added.

"I got it," Rory stated.

"Don't stop me, I'm on a roll," Lorelai said. "I'd rather eat my own hand than go to the club with you. Oh, I'd rather surgically alter my face to look like the mad rich lady with the lion head than go to the club with you."

"Would you like me to drive so you can continue your diatribe?" Harley asked.

"Would you? Thanks," Lorelai said giving her the keys. "I'd rather cut off my head and use it as a punch bowl than go to the club with you."

**_The next day. Independence Inn._**

The inn was a buzz with getting ready for the wedding. Harley was in the kitchen helping Sookie to make food for the people ordering in the dining room and half cooking some of the food for the actual wedding. Her mother came laughing into the kitchen. "The twin girls and marrying twin guys. You can't tell the couples apart," and with that she ran back off.

Sookie looked at her and they burst out laughing at her mothers behavior. Harley spent all morning and her early afternoon assisting Sookie. She was even able to enjoy the usual crazy interaction between Sookie and Jackson. And was there when her mother came in to tell the story of Rory golfing with her grandfather. They were all huddled in the lobby watching the twin couples. "I think the one on the right is Matt," Lorelai guessed.

"No, that's the one on the left. The one on the right is Mark," Michel stated.

"That's very impressive," Lorelai complmented.

"I'm very good at observing people. You know, learning their tics and traits, the sound of their voices. It's a gift."

"That one has a Post-it on its back," Sookie pointed out.

"Then that's Mark. The one on the right is Matt," Michel stated.

"Nicely done," Harley commented.

"You will go and take that off of him," Lorelai told him.

"I will not," the stubborn man insisted. "We can't all call everyone "sweetie" and get away with it."

"Now go with me here, but let's say Mark walks into a hotel room and he sees his wife naked but it's not his wife it's his naked sister-in-law, and he has sex with her. Would that be cheating?" Sookie wondered.

"My head hurts," Michel stated.

"I think no," Lorelai laughed.

"Really? Lucky," Sookie said.

"If you ask me, this union belongs on a public access station. It's against the laws of nature, and just this short of completely obscene," Michel said.

"You won't be giving the wedding toast," Lorelai joked.

After that discussion Harley left the inn as her shift had ended. She headed to the lake on the inn's property and started to sketch in her sketch book the view from where she sat. She stayed there until it was dark and her mom came and got her.

The two of them headed into Luke's where Rory was waiting. "My God. This day, the swans, the tulle, my head," Lorelai greeted. "Luke, I need the largest cheeseburger in the world. Let's break a record, mister. So, the wedding is a nightmare. We got these 10 boxes of creepy larvae that are supposed to swarm into butterflies on the wedding day. They swarmed a little early."

"What's with the hat?" Harley asked.

"Grandma gave it to me," Rory told her.

"That's just mean," Lorelai stated.

"It's not that bad," Rory insisted.

"Do you want a mirror?" Harley asked.

"I'm taking it off," Rory said.

"So, Rory's golfing adventure. Tell us."

"It was fine."

"I brought you some of Sookie's chocolate cake to make you feel better," Lorelai said.

"It really wasn't that bad," Rory insisted.

"You're the sweetest kid in the whole world. Where on earth did you get that from?" Lorelai wondered. "Luke, am I mistaken, or did the sign on the door say "open"? So where were we?"

"Me golfing."

"Right. Go."

"Okay. Well, by the end of the day I could even hit the ball. Sometimes it wasn't my ball, but the intentions were good."

"Good intentions and no physical exertion whatsoever…is what the game of golf was built on," Lorelai stated. So did you order?"

"I'm not hungry. I had a big lunch at the club," Rory stated.

"With all the other devastators of our land," Luke added while pouring coffee for them.

"Luke, I'm really sorry. I didn't know," Rory said to him as he walked away.

"You had a big lunch at the club?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, it was quite good."

"Quite? What's with the quite?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't ever say quite."

"I've said quite plenty of times."

"Whatever," Lorelai replied.

Sensing yet another mother daughter battle between the two, Harley took her cup of coffee to the counter where she could talk with Luke. Luke managed to talk her into trying a cup of herbel tea. He handed her the fries she ordered before taking her mothers order to the table. Harley headed home when she was done eating and did her homework in her room.

**_The next day. Independence Inn._**

Harley was once again in the kitchen working, and avoiding getting hurt by the clumsy Sookie. She was done her shift by four o'clock and headed to the town square. She spent a couple hours drawing in the gazebo. When she came home Rory and her mother were still fighting. Therefore, to avoid it she went straight to her room. She prayed they would stop fighting soon. The tension in the house majorly sucked.

**_The next day. Indepenance Inn. Wedding._**

Harley was helping out in the kitchen until all the food was completed. Then she changed into a light blue dress and joined the party. She noticed Rory and their mother getting along so she wandered over to them. She squeezed in between them and wrapped an arm around each shoulder. "Everything good?" she asked looking from one to the other. She smiled when both nodded.

**_Dinner at Gilmore mansion._**

Emily opened the door and they entered. "What's that you've got?" she asked motioning towards the box Lorelai was carrying.

"It's dessert," Lorelai answered.

"Really? How thoughtful! What is it?" Emily asked.

"Blueberry shortcake," Harley informed.

"I've never heard of blueberry shortcake," Emily said confused.

"It's a Stars Hollow specialty," Lorelai told her.

"Why is it already cut?" Emily wondered.

"It's left over," Lorelai said. "From the wedding. At the inn."

"Yes I know where the wedding was."

"Oh, sorry. You were just doing that staring thing."

"You brought us used dessert?"

"It's not used. It's left over," Lorelai insisted.

"How nice."

"I helped make it Grandma. I thought you and Grandpa would like to try some," Harley said.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful," Emily smiled at her granddaughter.

"Can I get you a drink?" Emily asked them.

"White wine would be great," Lorelai said.

"Coke," both Rory and Harley said.

"So, Lorelai did Rory tell you all about the wonderful time she had at the club?" Emily asked.

"She sure did," Lorelai answered.

"Your father was simply flying all week. She really charmed him. Harley, you should go out with him one day."

"I'm not much of a golfer grandma, however, Rory told me about the grounds and it sounds like a good place to sketch or paint about," Harley pondered.

"Well, you can walk with your grandfather and find a perfect spot."

"Sounds like fun."

"If anybody could, it would be her," Lorelai said.

"In this age of MTV and 100 television channels who would have thought a girl could get a thrill spending a simple afternoon with her grandfather?"

"That wine would be real good right now, mom."

"I think we should consider getting her a membership at the club. Don't you?"

"If she wants, sure."

"To have a place to go where she can socialize. That's very important to a young girl."

"Well, now especially that the crack den has closed down on the corner all her really good friends are gone," Lorelai joked. "What do you think, mom, should I pursue the career in comedy?"

"It's just very interesting the way things turn out, isn't it?"

"Oh, you're here," Richard greeted entering the sitting room. "Lorelai. Harley."

"Dad."

"Rory, I have a surprise. Not only did I find that copy of Mencken's Chrestomathy we discussed I also found a first edition of his memoirs as well."

"You're kidding," Rory exclaimed.

"It's in my office if you'd like to see them."  
"Oh, my God, I totally would."

"I'd like to take a look at those myself," Emily added as she handed Lorelai her wine.

The three of them left the room leaving Lorelai and Harley. "Got your back, Jack," Harley said to her mom which gained her a smile of appreciation.


	4. The Deer-Hunters

**_Doosie's Market._**

"Shopping for school supplies. Party," Lorelai said to her daughters.

"Nobody demanded that you come," Rory said.

"Are you kidding? How often do you do things like this? I was thinking, while we're going crazy, we should get toilet paper and a plunger next," Lorelai said.

"We'll do this later," Rory threatened.

"No, I'm teasing," Lorelai stated. "Get that list of yours out."

"Okay," Rory said taking their list out of her pocket.

"We need legal pads…" Rory started

"Got it!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"…tons of pens, some number 2 pencils, six highlighters, 2 erasers, a staple remover, and two folders," Rory continued.

"You need six highlighters?" questioned Lorelai.

"Yes," stated Harley.

"That's a very random number," Lorelai stated.

"It six is not random number," Rory insisted.

"How did you get to the number six?" Lorelai questioned.

"Well the original number was 3. I just multiplied it to get Harley's. One dries up, one gets lost, I have one left," Rory simply stated.

Harley just shrugged to her mom. "You've really thought this out," Lorelai said to Rory.

"Yes," she replied.

"What came first, the chicken or the egg?" Lorelai asked jokingly.

"Can we get back to the list?" Rory asked.

"All right. Hey, legal pads," pointed Lorelai as she grabbed a purple one.

"No. Those are purple," Rory said.

"Yes. Purple is festive," Lorelai said.

"I can't have purple," Rory stated putting it back on the shelf.

"I can," Harley said putting it back into the basket.

"You can too," Lorelai said to Rory. "They're on sale."

"We're going to a serious school. We need serious paper," Rory tried telling both her sister and her mom.

"No, they need to brighten their day and that's what I'll do with my purple paper," Harley stated.

"Paper is paper," Lorelai stated.

"Not at Chilton," Rory said.

"All right, fine. Here's your serious paper," Lorelai conceded.

"Thank you," Rory said.

"Oh, and here are your somber highlighters, your maudlin pencils, your manic-depressive pens. Harley's neon highlighters, funky pencils, and sparkly pens," Lorelai stated putting things in the basket.

"Mom," Rory whined.

Lorelai grabbed two packs of the neon colored erasers, "Now, these erasers are on lithium. So they may seem cheerful but we caught them trying to shove themselves in the pencil sharpener."

Harley laughed at her mothers banter. "I'm going home now," Rory stated.

"No, wait. We're gonna stage an intervention with the neon Post-its," Lorelai said as she put some in the basket and followed the girls. "And make them give up their wacky, crazy ways."

"You're never coming shopping with me again," Rory stated.

"You're always welcome to come with me mom. What she makes it more entertaining," Harley said with a shrug.

**_Chilton._**

Rory made her multiple trips on and off the bus grabbing bags while Harley stood there and laughed at her. Rory carried all her bags and Harley carried her one.

**_English Class._**

Their teacher was talking. "Decent effort by most. Good effort by some. Exceptional effort by three. Ms. Geller. Ms. Grant. Ms. Harley Gilmore." Mr. Medina said as he passed out the papers. "Mr. Graham. Ms. Rory Gilmore. Take these home. Learn from your mistakes." Harley looked at her paper and saw an A on it. She smiled and turned to Mara to see what she got. "Look at the large red circles around various parts of your papers as friendly reminders that to err is human. And that here at Chilton, we try to beat that humanity right out of you. Okay, next up, the test. The dreaded test. Shakespeare! The man we've been droning on about for the last three weeks finally comes back to haunt us on Friday. This is a big one, my friends. Multiple-choice, with an essay section that will count for 20% of your grade this semester. And don't be fooled by my kind face and charming personality. This test will be hard, and there will be no make-ups. Refer to the study materials I gave you at the beginning of the month and those extensive notes I know you've been taking."

The bell rang and everyone rose. Mara and Harley started heading towards the art room. "Hey, Maggie!" someone called out.

The duo stopped and turned around. They saw Tristan approaching them. "Hey, Maggie," he greeted again once he was closer.

"Bible boy," Harley replied back with a smirk.

"What are you doing Friday?" he asked.

"Dinner with the grandparents. Why?" she asked noting that he looked put down.

"Nothing doesn't worry about it. Wanna study for the English test during spare period. In the library?"

"Sure," Harley nodded and they all headed into the art classroom.

**_Spare period. Library._**

Tristan and Harley sat across from the table quizzing each other and making notes on what they needed to study more of. Harley was pleasantly surprised when Tristan didn't waste anytime fooling around but did some serious studying. Every now and then they would make a sly or funny comment to each other but they managed to get a lot of studying in.

**_After school. Independence Inn. Kitchen._**

A tired Rory walks in first and Harley comes in with a concerned smile. "Behold, in theaters now, The Thing That Reads A Lot," Lorelai joked seeing all of Rory's bags.

Rory dropped all her bags to the kitchen floor. "Chocolate," she demanded.

"Glass measuring cup," Sookie pointed. "Lorelai, look. Look," she insisted towards the magazine.

Harley stepped over Rory's bag and walked toward her mom and Sookie, as she was curious about what they were looking at. "I'm sorry," Lorelai apologized and started flipping through the magazine.

"Jeez, who's naked?" Harley asked.

"Lucien, Mills, food critic," Lorelai said.

"Yeah? How's his butt?" Harley joked.

"Oh, no. He was supposed to review the restaurant. Here it is."

"Is it good? Is he mean? Should I cry?" Sookie asked anxiously.

"Here we go. "The words divine, delectable, and delirious don't begin to describe the delicious experience of dining at the Independence Inn." I'm smelling a rave!" Lorelai said.

"Really?" Sookie questioned excitedly.

"Only Chef Sookie St. James could make a simple salad of hothouse tomatoes and assorted fish herbs seem like a religious experience. Her lobster bisque is worth every sinful, cream-filled, rich sip," Lorelai read.

"See, I don't use that much cream. I just use a very concentrated lobster stock," Sookie informed them proudly. "And it really makes it…"

"Sookie, he's not here," Lorelai stated.

"Okay, go on."

"The entrees are as heavenly as the starters. Though the much-lauded risotto was perfectly fine it was the simple handkerchief pasta with brown sage in a butter sauce that sent me through the roof," Lorelai continued. "This is unbelievable! I'm gonna have this framed for the dining room!"

"Oh, yeah, that'd be swell. Can I see that again?" she asked pointing to the magazine.

"So we should celebrate tonight, huh? Girls on the town?" Lorelai asked.

"I can't I have to study," Rory said.

"You know, I should really get started on this shopping list," Sookie said.

"I'm being picked up in two hours by Mara. Is it cool if I stay at her place for a couple nights we're gonna do some studying. We have a big test coming up," Harley asked her mom.

"Sure sweets. Just check in with me after school and you're good," Lorelai told her. "What is going on here? We are young and fiery women. Studying? Shopping lists? Where's to hell with it all? Where's throwing caution to the wind? Where's…shoot, the linen delivery."

Lorelai walked out of the kitchen and Harley's laughter followed her. "You go, girl," she yelled to her mother.

A few hours later Mara stopped by the inn and picked up Harley. They spent the night studying in Mara's room, and gossiping about the girls at school.

**_Chilton the next day._**

The next two days were typical days at school for Harley. She received homework from her teachers; she painted in art, and studied for the test during lunch. In her spare period she worked on homework in the library with Mara and surprisingly Tristan, who was nice to both of them.

After school Mara and Harley had softball practice. They had an early dinner before heading back to Mara's. They studied together for most of the night before heading to bed.

**_Morning of the test._**

Mara's family cook made them breakfast. Harley liked Mara's family. They were a cross between her grandparents and her mother. They joked around a bit, but they were still strict. They got in Mara's car and headed towards Chilton. They both wanted to get to the school early so they could look over their notecards one last time before the test started.

When they were let in for the test Harley tried to catch Rory's eye but she couldn't find her. Harley took her seat and began the test.

With all the studying Harley had done with both Mara and Tristan Harley was finding the test somewhat easy. She smiled to herself while she answered some of the questions. Almost ten minutes into the test Rory barges into the room. "I'm sorry," she apologized as she headed to a seat.

"Everyone back to your test," Mr. Medina said. "Ms. Gilmore you're going to have to wait in the library."

"What about the test?" Rory asked.

"You've missed the test," Mr. Medina stated.

"No," Rory said quickly.

"We start class promptly at 8:05. That's when I need people in their seats," Mr. Medina stated.

"No, please," Rory begged.

"I'm sorry. It's the rules," Mr. Medina stated.

"But you don't understand. I was up all night studying and then I missed my bus. So I had to drive."

"Let's discuss this outside," Mr. Medina said.

Harley noticed Tristan laughing so she kicked his chair. The smile on his face vanished and he mouthed, "Sorry," toward her.

"So, I'm driving, and I get hit by a deer," Rory continued.

"You hit a deer?" Mr. Medina asked worriedly.

"No, I got hit by a deer," Rory clarified. "You don't believe me? I've go antler prints on the side of my mother's car."

"Rory, come on."

"No! You have to let me take this test! I'm ready for this test. I know everything about Shakespeare," Rory insisted.

"Okay, okay. You need to calm down now."

"I know his birthday, his mother's name, and the type of ink he used," Rory told him. Then she bent down to Paris, "And just what is wrong with you? You already have everything. You have the grades and the status. What the hell is wrong with you that you have this need to be the biggest jerk in the entire world?"

"Let's go," Mr. Medina insisted.

"Huh? What's up, quippy? Why so silent?" Rory continued to badger Paris.

"Outside, now," Mr. Medina demanded.

Rory stopped at Tristan. "And, for the last time, the name is Rory!" she snapped.

Harley sat there shocked momentarily. She finished her test as quickly as she could before heading to where Rory was sitting in the office.

Harley sat next to a sullen Rory and hugged her. "It will be fine," Harley whispered into her ear.

About twenty minutes later their mother walked down the hall. "Rory, what happened?"

"I got hit by a deer," Rory stated.

"You got what?" Lorelai asked confused.

"And then I was late, and they wouldn't let me take the test."

"What?"

"They wouldn't let me take the test."

"Oh, no, you're kidding me."

"Mom…" Rory tried to tell her.

"No, it's okay. Just sit right here. I'll handle this," their mom said before she headed into the headmasters office where he was talking with Mr. Medina.

After five minutes their mother came out and sat between them. "You got hit by a deer?" Harley asked confused.

**_Outside Chilton._**

Rory showed them the dent on the passenger door of the jeep. "You did," their mother stated. "You got hit by a deer."

"It just came out of nowhere," Rory said.

"You couldn't just run into a wall like other kids?" their mother asked.

"Can we just go home, please?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, sure. Jump in," Lorelai said.

Harley got in the backseat, Lorelai drove, and Rory sat in the passenger seat. They drove for a bit. "Quite a day, huh?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't want to talk. Please," Rory said.

"Okay," Lorelai said softly. "You know I just think we should talk about it."

"Stop the car," Rory demanded.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Here. Stop here." Rory got out of the jeep.

"You're just feeling like an impromptu nature walk?" Harley called out.

"I wanna see if it's all right," Rory told them.

"If what's all right?" Lorelai asked.

"The deer," Rory said.

"Sweetie, you're never gonna find the deer!"

"I'm gonna try."

"Let's get out and help, mom," Harley suggested while she hopped out of the passenger side.

"Well, I'm in heels," Lorelai whined.

"Stay in the car," Harley ordered.

"It's dangerous in the car with kamikaze deer running around," she joked as she got out.

"I have to find it," Rory insisted.

"All right. Wait up!" Lorelai called to her daughters. "So what does the deer look like? Does he have any distinguishing marks besides the word jeep imprinted on his forehead?"

"He's just a deer," Rory stated.

"So I had a nice chat with Headmaster Charleston today. He said you went ballistic in class."

Harley slightly nodded towards her mom. "I was just tired," Rory admitted.

"You wouldn't have been tired had you not been killing yourself all week," Lorelai informed.

"I was studying. I didn't have a choice," Rory said.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be studying that hard," Lorelai told her.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked confused.

"You're 16. You should get some sleep and eat a real meal and come up for air once in a while."

"They kicked me out," Rory worried.

"No of course not. They love you. This is coming from me," Lorelai told her.

"Are you saying I should quit?" Rory wondered.

"I'm saying, if you wanted to go back to your other school with Lane that would be fine with me."

"You don't think I can do it," Rory stated.

"You know that's not true. I think you can do anything. But you don't lose it in class. That's not part of the Rory personality description. And, if you're losing it in class because you're tired, stressed out, or working too hard I'm worried about that. I have to be," Lorelai told her oldest daughter.

"We both are. You kinda scared me Ror," Harley admitted.

"I lost it once."

"Okay. Fine," Lorelai said. "It's just I can't remember a time when we weren't talking about you going to Harvard. It was just a given. You would go to Harvard and Harley would go to Yale. That was what we were working for. Everything went in that direction."

"I know," both girls said.

"And I'm forgetting where that all started."

"What are you talking about?" Harley asked confused at her mother's thought process.

"I'm talking about did it start with me or did it start with you guys? I mean, was is my dream that you guys went to Harvard and Yale?"

"Mom," both girls protested.

"Because I never got to do the big, fancy college thing," Lorelai continued. "Maybe all this time I'm thinking it's all for Rory and Harley when really it wasn't.

"We're not doing this because of you," Rory stated.

"If you are, you don't have to," Lorelai stated.

"We know that," Harley told her.

"I'll still love you guys. Even if you can't support me in my old age in the fabulous manner to which I plan on growing accustomed."

"We'll remember that selfless gesture. Thank you," Rory said.

"I just want you both to be happy," Lorelai informed.

"We are," both said smiling at her.

"No, I want you to be dancing-through-the woods-crazy happy," Lorelai stated.

"We could dance right now. We're in the woods," Harley joked.

Lorelai and Rory laughed at her. "If Harvard, Yale, and Chilton is not gonna do that for you guys then forget about them," Lorelai stated.

"I was just behind. I never caught up on all the reading, like Harley. That's why I got a D," Rory admitted. "I can catch up. I will catch up. And when I do, everything will be fine. No. Harvard is my dream. I want it more than anything. I swear."

"I actually want coffee more than anything," Harley said but was ignored.

"Yeah, but…"

"I appreciate all that you're saying. I do. But I'm not ready to give up on Chilton yet."

"Fair enough," Lorelai said with a smile.

"I do, however, reserve the right to change my mind," Rory insisted.

"That's your prerogative, as long as you remain a woman," Lorelai informed.

"Thanks, though," Rory said.

"For what?" Lorelai asked.

"For yelling at the headmaster the way you did," Rory said to her.

"Oh, I didn't yell at him," Lorelai insisted.

"You called him El Duce," Harley informed her.

"Which means kind sire in Cantonese."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. How much longer are we gonna look for this crazy deer?" Lorelai asked.

"Just a little further," Rory answered. "I just hope he didn't hurt himself."

"I just hope he has insurance," Harley joked.

**_At the house._**

"Go get those plaid skirts off and grab your books. We're going to Luke's," Lorelai ordered to her daughters.

"Don't you have to get back to work?" Rory asked.

"They can last a little longer without me," Lorelai said. "Plus Michel gets so cute when he feels he's overworked. His ears puff out, his nostrils flare. It's big fun. Go."

"I'm gone," both girls stated and head to their perspective rooms.


	5. Cinnamon's Wake

**_ilmore mansion. Dinning room._**

"So, where did you say Dad was?" Lorelai asked Emily.

"Away on business," she answered.

"Location's top-secret?" Lorelai questioned.

"Oh, Germany."

"Is Dad's firm insuring Nazis?" Lorelai joked.

"Your father doesn't know any Nazis," Emily stated.

"I know, mom. I was just…"

"What?"

"Joking. She was joking," Rory clarified.

"Oh, hard to tell," Emily said. "Oh, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Claudia died."

"Who?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Claudia, your cousin," Emily clarified. "Claudia."

"I'm hearing the name, mom. I have no idea who that is," Lorelai informed her.

"Claudia's your cousin, for all intents and purposes."

"Ah, now we're getting to it," Lorelai said.

"She was your father's grandmother's sister's girl. So, to you, that would maker her…"

"Nothing," suggested Lorelai.

"Regardless. Funeral's on Thursday. I thought we'd all go together."

"Oh, two problems: One, impossible to get away from the Inn on Thursday. Two, I've never met this woman."

"You most certainly have."

"When?"

"Several times."

"I'll take one."

"We went to her house in Groton to see the first moon landing. She'd just gotten a new Philco."

"I have no memory of this whatsoever," Lorelai insisted.

"Girls, correct me if I'm wrong, but men have walked on the moon regardless of whether your mother remembers."

"That's the rumor," Rory said.

"Several times," Harley added.

"I know men have walked on the moon. I just don't know Claudia."

"So you're not going?"

"Not this time."

"I don't think Claudia's planning to die a second time."

Both Rory and Harley giggled at their grandmother's comment. "Mom, I couldn't go if I wanted to."

"Fine," Emily said. "Oh wait, Rudolph Gottfried."

"Another cousin?" Lorelai guessed.

"No, a Nazi that we knew. I'd forgotten. We stayed with him once in Munich. Nice old man. Interesting stories."

"Mom, you socialized with a known Nazi?" Lorelai asked scandalized. "That's despicable. That's heinous."

"No, dear, that was a joke," Emily stated simply.

Rory and Harley burst out laughing.

**_The next morning. The house._**

Harley came upstairs to see her mother telling everyone to get to school. They exited the house and Lane ran off shouting bye. They saw Morey and Babette. "Wow, Cinnamon riding in style," Rory commented on the cat wagon.

"Yeah, Morey made it," Babette told them. "Cinnamon's not walking good these days, but she still likes her passeggiatas. That's Italian for a nice walk."

"Passeggiata," Morey said.

"Oh, God, he makes it sound so sexy," Babette said.

"Come on," Morey said shyly.

"What's that?" Lorelai questioned.

"That's Cinnamon's private area. Sometimes she likes to be alone. She's just like Morey in that sense. Hey, say passeggiata again."

"I can't do it on command, Babs."

Oh, he's blushing. God, I love a man that blushes." With that the couple walked away.

"Okay, our town is just weird," Rory commented.

"Thank God," Harley stated.

"Bye," both girls said to their mom, kissing her cheek.

"We'll see you later at school," Rory said.

"For what?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, the bake sale," Rory stated.

"I got the vein in the forehead," Lorelai pointed out.

"Sadist," Harley called out.

**_Bus stop._**

Harley and Rory waited at the bus stop. The bus pulled up and they got on. Harley sat in the window seat and put her headphones in. She started sketching, while Rory read a book. Rory yelled out suddenly. Harley looked up curiously and noticed a cute guy talking with Rory. Shrugging Harley returned to her drawing.

**_Chilton. Bake sale._**

Harley, Rory, and Lorelai stood as they watched Sookie show off her baked good. "Okay, we've got our French fantasies, American treats, and out Italian taste sensations. Well, what do you think?" Sookie questioned.

"Amazing," Rory exclaimed.

"Incredible," Lorelai stated.

"Indescribable," Harley added.

"It is good, isn't it? Well, final touch," Sookie said.

"Oh, can I do that?" Rory asked.

"Honey, this is a more delicate procedure than you might think. It takes an expert hand," Sookie said rounding the table and lighting the tablecloth on fire.

Lorelai grabbed a glass of lemonade from the next table and put out the fire. Harley laughed then wandered around the bake sale.

**_After school. Walking past Luke's._**

"Philadelphia?" Rory asked. "If you could live in any city in the world you'd pick Philadelphia?"  
"M. Night Shyamalan lives there," Lane replied.

"Who?" Rory asked.

"The guy who directed The Sixth Sense."

"But what would you do there?" Harley questioned.

"Hang out with M. Night Shyamalan."

"Okay, cross Guidance Counselor off your potential career choices," Rory told her.

"Lie still, baby doll. We're almost home," Babette said to Cinnamon.

"Hey, Babette," Rory and Harley greeted.

"Hey kids," she greeted.

Cinnamon made a groaning whine noise. "Wow, that sounds bad," Harley sated.

"Cinnamon's dyspeptic. So is Morey. Too many clams," Babette informed them.

"Bad clams," Morey confirmed.

"This doesn't reflect well on Al's establishment.

"You had clams at Al's?" Lane questioned.

"Al's Pancake World?" Rory confirmed.

"Yeah, well, we had a coupon," Babette shrugged as they walked away.

"Oh, wow, the store," Rory said suddenly. "Hey, listen, I have to pick up some stuff, so…"

"What do you have to pick up?" Lane wondered.

"Just some stuff," Rory said smoothly. "So, I'll talk to you guys later tonight."

"I'll go in with you," Lane said.

"Why?" Rory questioned quickly.

"Because, otherwise, I'd have to go home."

"Home is good," Rory said.

"My home?" Lane asked confused.

"Yeah, actually, I don't have to go in," Rory changed her mind.

"Okay, then I guess I will go home."

"Great. Go. Bye," Rory said.

"Bye. Freak." Lane said as she walked away.

"Say hi to the bus boy for me," Harley called as she walked away as well, knowing her sister just wanted to talk to him. Harley Headed towards the town square to draw some of the townsfolk in her sketchbook.

**_Babette and Morey's house._**

Harley and Rory had gone over to Babette's when they saw the Animal Hospital van outside. Cinnamon had passed away. Rory ran to get their mother, which left Harley to comfort an upset Babette.

"Babette? Honey?" Lorelai greeted.

"Lorelai, come in," Babette said. "She's gone. Cinnamon's gone."

"I'm so sorry," Lorelai said.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Morey?" Rory asked.

"This is life, Rory. It breaks your heart," he answered.

"She looked like she was sleeping," Babette said. "I thought she was asleep, so I nudged her and she didn't wake. I gave her a push and she rolled off the couch and since I'd just waxed the floor, she went shooting across the room. And then she knocked over the lamp and she still didn't move. I knew it was over. Oh, God, my baby."

"Tell me it wasn't the…" Morey started.

"Oh, Morey, don't do this to yourself. He thinks it was the clams."

"She saw me eating, them, and she gave me that, Hey, man, what's up? Look."

"It wasn't the clams," the vet confirmed. "Morey, in human years, this cat was 260 years old."

"That's a good long life," Lorelai stated.

"Listen, why don't you let me take her out to the van?" the vet asked. "And then I'll get out of your way."

"No, stay," Babette said. "All of you please stay. Cinnamon would want you here."

"We'll stay as long as you want," Rory promised.

"I'll never eat clams again," Morey stated.

"Me either," both girls promised.

One by one the people of Stars Hollow showed up. Harley floated around the house helping out where she could. She looked outside when she noticed an unknown car pulling in. Tristan stepped out of the car and started walking towards her house. She went outside. "Hey Bible boy. What're you doing here?"

Tristan smiled shyly at her. "I was returning the notes you leant me. Was going to see if you wanted to catch a movie or something but it seems like your busy."

"We're mourning our neighbor's cat."

"Really?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. It's more of showing support for our friends then being there for the cat. Stars Hollow community is pretty tight. I'd love to go to the movies with you but I can't leave. However, I'm not gonna make you drive out here for nothing. There's food inside. Come on," Harley grabbed Tristan's hand and led him into the house.

They ate and Tristan stayed for an hour before he had to head home. After Tristan left Harley noticed her mom talking on her porch with Mr. Medina. She shrugged. If her mother liked him then good for her. Mr. Medina was one of her favorite teachers at Chilton.

Harley got bored with talking with people so she sat down and pulled out her sketchpad and looked through it. She found the sketch she made of Babette, Morey, and Cinnamon and handed it to Morey. She hugged him tight and left the house. She stood with Luke around the piano while Morey played Cinnamon's song.

Lorelai pulled Harley outside. She sat her and Rory down. "I have some explaining to do. That man on the porch. That was your teacher."


	6. Rory and Harley's Birthday Parties

**_Gilmore mansion. Dinning room._**

"Tomorrow our lawyer, Joseph Stanford, is coming by," Emily informed.

"Crazy Sissy's dad," Lorelai said.

"That's terrible. You were good friends," Emily said.

"She spoke to her stuffed animals, and they answered."

"Let's just start a new topic," Rory suggested.

"You're impossible," Emily stated.

"She said a new topic," Lorelai pointed out.

"Everything's a joke. Everyone's a punch line."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"My daughter, Henny Youngman."

"Sorry for that," Richard said entering. "A little trouble in our China office. Well, what did I miss?"

"I was being impossible. Then I turned into a Jewish comedian," Lorelai joked.

"Ah, continue."

"Thank you. Where was I?" Emily asked.

"Joseph Stanford is coming tomorrow," Harley reminded.

"Yes. So, Rory, Harley, your grandfather and I thought it might be nice after dinner for you two to go around the house and pick out what you'd like us to leave you in our will."

"Take a look at that desk in my office. It's a really fine Georgian piece," Richard told them.

"Why don't I ever bring a tape recorder to these dinners?" Lorelai asked Harley who shrugged.

"Anything you want to leave us is fine," Rory said awkwardly.

"Nonsense. You should have what you like. Just look around. And when you see something you like, stick a Post-it on it."

"You two have officially reached a level of weird I marvel at," Lorelai said.

"You can pick out things, too," Emily told her.

"Now it's way less creepy," Lorelai said happily.

"Did you hear that, Richard? Apparently we're creepy," Emily stated.

"Yes, well, you live and learn," Richard said.

"Oh, cool," Rory said.

"What's that?" Lorelai asked.

"It's dessert," Emily said.

"It's pudding," Lorelai continued.

"If you knew what it was, why did you ask?" Emily wondered.

"You don't like pudding," Lorelai stated.

"Yes, but you like pudding."

"I love pudding. I worship it. I have a bowl up on the mantel at home with the Virgin Mary, a glass of wine and 1 dollar next to it."

"I've never had pudding from a crystal bowl before," Harley said.

"You like the bowl?" Emily asked. When Harley nodded she said, "Put a Post-it on it when you're done."  
Harley smiled at her definitely thinking of going through the kitchen with her Post-its. She knew Rory would most likely scavenge the study. Her mother on the other hand is most likely to put post-its randomly.

**_Gilmore mansion. _**

Harley had already gone through the kitchen and put her Post-its on stuff that she wanted. She then made her way to the sitting room where Rory and their mother were.

"So, what do we think of this?" Lorelai asked gesturing to a vase of some sort.

"Where would we put it?" Rory asked.

"I don't know," Lorelai said.

"The Emily and Richard Gilmore Psycho Museum?" Harley joked.

"This is the strangest evening I've ever spend here," Rory informed.

"So, how are we doing?" Emily asked as she entered.

"Great. Just getting ready for the big day," Lorelai answered.

"I already claimed most of the kitchen," Harley informed.

"Very nice," Emily said.

"It's getting late, mom. Unless you've got some funeral plots for us to decorate, we should be going," Lorelai said.

"Any special requests for dinner next week?" Emily asked the twins.

"Mom, I want to talk to you for a minute. And, girls, why don't you go say goodbye to Grandpa?" Lorelai suggested motioning with her head to leave.

"Very smooth," Harley commented. They left the room and found their Grandpa in the study. The two of them said their goodbyes and they meet in the main hallway with their mother. She informed them that they were not getting out of their dinner next Friday, even though it was their birthday.

**_The next night. Gilmore house. Kitchen._**

"Lucy, I'm home!" Lorelai greeted.

"Kitchen," called Harley.

"And Justin is just so dreamy. He can't marry Britany. I'll just cry, cry, and cry," Lorelai said in a funny voice.

"Okay, thanks," Rory said into the phone.

"Pizza's on its way," Rory informed.

"You're such a good provider," Lorelai told her.

"We're gonna go start our homework. Call us when the pizza guy gets here," Rory said as the twins entered Rory's room.

**_The next day. Chilton._**

Harley had just opened her locker when Tristan joined her. "Hey," he greeted. "I just wanted to say, early Happy Birthday," Tristan said as he handed Harley a small wrapped box.

"It's not my birthday," she asked confused as she took the box.

"No, but it will be," Tristan stated holding up an invitation. "On Friday at 4:45 in the morning, Harley Victoria Gilmore was…"

"What is that?" questioned Harley taking the paper from his hand. She read the invitation quickly. "Who else got these?" Harley wondered.

"I don't know. Everyone in our class, I think."

Harley looked at him shocked. "Tell me you're joking," she pleaded.

"You didn't know?" he asked.

"No. She didn't tell us. I've got to tell Rory," Harley said walking away. She stopped and turned back to him. "Come to my real party Saturday. My house. I'll wait to open the present," she smiled and actually walked away this time.

Harley found Rory and showed her the invitation she stole from Tristan. Rory had a panick attack about it but Harley was able to calm her down before class started.

**_Luke's._**

Rory and Harley entered the diner where their mother was waiting for them. They sat down at a table. "Wow, nice faces you got on there," Lorelai said to the girls.

"Coffee," both demanded.

"Bad day?" Lorelai wondered.

"I've now used the word suck so much that it's lost all meaning to me," Rory stated.

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up," Lorelai said unzipping a dress bag and pulling something out.

"What is that?" both girls wondered.

"These are our party dresses," Lorelai told them.

"So it's a Halloween party?" Harley asked.

"Listen. So I'm shopping today with your grandmother and it's a while three hours of, "Who are you buying that for, mom? Have you met Rory or Harley?" And then finally I talked and she listened. And she wound up getting you guys something I think you're gonna like."

"Really?" the twins asked.

"Yes. And she insisted on buying us these dresses. But I think I can do something to make them better."

"Wow, I've never seen you so cheery after spending time with Grandma," Rory stated.

"Well, it's been a long time since we got together and didn't end up fighting. It was refreshing. It wasn't exactly fun but I didn't get that shooting pain in my eye like I usually do."

"That's great," Harley said.

"Yeah."

Luke brought their coffees over. "So I hear you're having a party Saturday," he stated.

"Yeah. Mom's famous for her blowouts," Rory told him.

"The best one was their eighth birthday," Lorelai said.

"Yeah that was good," Rory agreed.

"The cops shut us down," Lorelai told him.

"The cops shut down an eight-year-old's birthday party?" Luke questioned.

"And arrested the clown," Harley added.

"I don't want to hear any more of this," Luke said as he walked away.

"So now tell me, why Miss Lemonhead today?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Rory insisted.

"I just got an A-minus on a French test that I should have gotten an A on," Rory lied.

Harley looked at her and quickly figured out that she didn't want to ruin what her mother had with their grandmother by telling her all about the Chilton party that was being thrown. "Honey, an A-minus is awesome," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, it's fine," Rory insisted.

"Let me see. Maybe we should really embrace the whole tulle thing. Go totally modern Cinderella. What do you think?" Lorelai asked her daughters. "It's your birthday."

**_Early morning. 4:45 am._**

Lorelai snuck into the basement where Harley's room was. She pushed her way under the covers and snuggled up beside her. The motion woke her up. "Happy birthday, little girl," Lorelai whispered as she laid beside her daughter. "I can't believe how fast you're growing up."

"Really?" Harley asked. "Feels slow."

"Trust me, it's fast. What do you think of your life so far?"

"I think it's been kick-ass."

"Any complaints?"

"None."

"So you know what I think?" Lorelai asked. "I think you're a great, cool kid, and one of the best friends a girl could have."

"Back at yeah," Harley mumbled sleepily.

"And it's so hard to believe that at exactly this time many moons ago, I was lying in exactly the same position. Only had a huge, fat stomach, and big, fat ankles. And I was swearing like a sailor on leave. And there I was…"

"In labor."

"And while some have called it the most meaningful experience of your life to me it was something more akin to doing the splits on a crate of dynamite. And I was screaming and swearing and being surrounded as I was by a hundred prominent doctors I just assumed there was an actual use for the cup of ice chips they gave me."

"There wasn't."

"But pelting the nurses sure was fun. So there I was, lying…"

**_Luke's. Breakfast time._**

Rory, Harley, and Lane entered the diner. "You guys shouldn't have to go to school today," Lane insisted.

"We have to. Latin test," Rory told her.

"Jeez. Every day you have a test. When do you have time to learn anything to be tested on?"

They sat at the counter in front of Luke. "Wrong table," he told them.

"Since when is there a right table?" Harley asked confused.

"Since the coffee cake I baked for you guys, and the stupid balloons I blew up are at that table, over there."

"You blew up balloons for us?" Harley asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Luke, you old softy," Rory said.

"I count to three, it's gone," Luke stated.

"Thank you," both girls said.

Harley motioned for him to come closer and when he bent over the counter Harley kissed his cheek. She threw a bright smile at him before skipping to the table that Lane and Rory were already sitting at. She cut herself a slice of cake. "It's bad enough that I have to see these kids everyday at school. But tonight, on our birthday?" Rory complained. "I've never even talked to most of them. We've only been going to this school for a couple of months. God, they're gonna think we are the biggest freaks. That we need our grandma to get people to come to our party."

"Well, what did Lorelai say when you told her?" Lane asked.

"We didn't," Harley answered.

"Why not?"

"Because of the pudding," Rory said.

"Right, I forgot about the pudding," Lane said confused.

"My grandmother served us pudding the other night. And, then she went shopping with my mom, and they didn't fight. I don't know. I mean, they never get along. And now, suddenly, they're getting along. And I knew that if I told mom about the invite, she'd wig out and call Grandma and that would be the end of the pudding."

"You know, you can buy the pudding," Lane said.

"It's one night, right?" Rory asked.

"Right."

"We can stand it for one night," Harley stated.

Harley saw Rory paying attention to a bus guy at the counter. He mouthed "Happy Birthday" to her as he left.

"Why are you smiling?" Lane asked not having seen him.

"I'm just thinking about pudding," Rory said.

"Nice, nickname," Harley whispered to her sister.

**_That night. Gilmore mansion._**

They walked into the house and saw all the people setting up for the party. "Jeez, mom, leave some servants for the rest of the neighborhood," Lorelai joked.

"There they are, the birthday girls," Emily greeted.

"Hi, Grandma," the twins said.

"Wow, you really went all out," Lorelai said.

"I wanted everything to be perfect. What do you think?" Emily asked.

"I think, Edith Wharton would have been proud, and busy taking notes. Here, babes, go change," Lorelai handed the girls their dress bags.

"Hurry," Emily called after them.

Harley's dress was just like Rory's except it was blue instead of green. Harley went off on her own and was hanging out with Mara in the room filled with Chilton students. She saw her grandmother force Rory into the Chilton room and then bolt the second that she was gone. Harley shrugged and started following Rory. When she got to the main hall she saw Tristan coming in the front door. "Oh, coming to greet me?" he asked.

Harley smirked at him. "Hey Tristan."

"So where's my birthday kiss?" he asked turning his head.

"It's my birthday," she said grinning.

"So I'll give you a birthday kiss," he said moving closer.

He bent down and lightly softly kissed her lips. When Tristan pulled away Harley had a light blush on her cheeks. Richard approached them. "Harley, who's your friend?" he asked.

"Grandpa, this is Tristan."

"Tristan Dugray, sir," he said as he shook his hand.

"Dugray? Are you any relation to Janlen Dugray?"

"That's my grandfather, sir," Tristan confirmed.

"Well, I've done business with Janlen for years. He's a fine man."

"That he is."

"Harley, you have very good taste in friends. I approve."

One of Richard's work friends caught his attention and they started talking. "He likes me," Tristan smiled.

"He's drunk," Harley joked.

"Let's take a walk," Tristan held out his hand.

Harley took it and he led her out front. The two of them wandered the grounds enjoying themselves. "You're coming to the party tomorrow right?" Harley asked.

"For you anything," Tristan stated. "I do have this though," he pulled out the little present he tried to give her at school the other day. "Open it for me."

Harley smiled and took the present. She lightly opened the paper and found a necklace box. Lifting the lid she found a heart locket. Engraved on the back of the silver heart was her initials as well as Tristan's. On the front it said Maggie (short for Magdalene) "You like," he asked softly.

She nodded and turned holding her hair so that he could put it on her. When she turned to face him she touched the necklace with her fingers. "It's beautiful, Tris."

"Um, would you, ah, be my, uh, girlfriend, Ms. Gilmore?" Tristan asked shyly.

Harley leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Of course."

Tristan smiled and walked her back towards the house. When they got back Rory was sitting in the car upset and guys were loading presents into it. "I think I missed something. See you tomorrow," Harley said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She hugged him before getting into the jeep. Rory told her all about her argument with their grandma. In turn Harley told her about the walk with Tristan. Rory was happy for her sister. She hadn't seen Harley smile this much since they were little.

**_Saturday night. Gilmore house._**

The party was in full swing. People were gathered in the living room watching the girls open presents. Harley sat between Rory and Tristan. Tristan was enjoying the close family feel and was extremely happy that she introduced him as her boyfriend. Lorelai had met him and liked that Tristan had joked back with her when she made a comment most wouldn't catch. That instantly gained him points. Each girl just opened an apple laptop they got from their mother. A blue one, and a pink one. Sookie brought out the birthday cakes. One with Rory's face and the other was Harley. Everyone started singing happy birthday and the girls blew out their candles. Lorelai got everyone to quiet down. "All right, everybody, I need your attention. Attention, please. This is a very serious moment. Two priests, a rabbi, and a duck…" everyone started laughing. "All right, I'm kidding. I would like to propose a toast…to the two things in my life that are always good…always sweet…and without whom I would have no reason to get up in the morning. My pals Rory and Harley. Cheers. And in honor of these very special girls I know invite you all to help me eat her face. And not her actual one Tristan" Lorelai joked.

Tristan's face went red at the laughter from everyone there. Harley giggled and kissed his cheek. Sookie handed them each a knife to cut the cakes. "There's something very strange about hacking into my own head," Harley joked.

Someone kept ringing the doorbell. "Jeez, who the hell's ringing the bell? It's a party. Get you ass in here," Lorelai called.

Richard and Emily entered. "Grandma, grandpa, I'm so glad you're here. I can't believe you're here. I'm so glad you came," Rory hugged them.

Harley hugged them as well. "No tie?" she asked Richard.

"I thought I'd mix it up a little."

"Grandma, look," Rory said as both her and Harley showed her the beaded bracelets she got them.

"Why, they look lovely."

"We want you to meet everyone. Everyone, these are our grandparents," Rory introduced.

Tristan came over to greet them and Richard smiled secretively as he noticed them last night. He stood next to Harley holding her hand so they could clearly be labeled as a couple.

"I'm Patricia Lacosta. We just love your daughter and granddaughters. My god, you're a tall specimen of a man," Miss Patty said. "Must be all that good air in Hartford."

"Mom, dad, can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you."

"You're gonna need one. And I have wine glasses that say Holiday Inn on them."

"Stoli on the rocks with a twist."

"Right."

Lorelai walked into the kitchen. Emily fell in love with the food and went into the kitchen to talk with Lorelai.

Harley heard her mom greet Luke and she headed that way. He had ice in her hands and hugged her in front of Emily. "Happy Birthday, Harls," he greeted.

"Luke my boyfriend Tristan. Tris, coffee god Luke," she made the introductions.

Luke nodded his head at Tristan and headed into the kitchen with the ice.

Next they sat in the living room and told childhood stories about the girls. They enjoyed the night and Harley said goodbye to both her grandparents and Tristan at the same time as they were leaving about the same time.


	7. Kiss and Tell

"One of us has got to do laundry tonight," Lorelai stated as the Gilmore girls walked through the town square.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Because I haven't had any clean underwear for three days," Lorelai said.

"So right now under your skirt you're wearing?" Harley asked.

"Not underwear."

"Mom!" Rory said.

"It's kind of nice actually. Breezy."

"Our role model, ladies and gentlemen," Rory said.

"How come you guys haven't run out yet?" Lorelai wondered.

"I don't know. I guess we have more underwear than you," Rory said.

"That's not true. You guys have less. Have you been doing laundry without me?" Lorelai asked.

"No," both girls said guiltily.

"Girls," Lorelai said.

"Ok, one load," Rory said.

"Two," stated Harley. "What? Most of my clothes get paint on them."

"And you guys didn't even ask if I had stuff to throw in?" Lorelai said.

"They were big loads. There wasn't any room," Rory insisted.

"I'm crushed and bleeding. Get me a tourniquet," Lorelai said in a joking manner. "Oh, no. They're dirty cause you guys won't wash them with your stuff."

"Sorry. I'll do another load tonight, I promise," Rory said.

"Never mind. I'll do my own laundry," Lorelai told them.

"Fine, even better," Harley said.

"I hate doing laundry," Lorelai pouted. "Maybe I'll just buy new underwear."

They walked by the dancers for the Autumn Festival.

**_Luke's._**

The Gilmore girls entered to see Taylor badgering Luke. They sat at the counter and watched the show. "Every other store in town has fall decorations."

"Well, hurrah for the mob mentality," Luke muttered.

"We're talking a few streamers and a paper turkey. How is it gonna hurt to have a paper turkey?" Taylor wondered.

"No turkeys, no squash, no pumpkins. Nothing colored orange," Luke stated.

"Okay. So you don't like orange. That's fine. Autumn has many varied hues to toy with."

"Excuse me, could we get some coffee?" Lorelai called.

"And muffins?" Rory asked.

"Warmed," Harley added.

They were ignored. "This is the Autumn Festival," Taylor stated. "Your shop is right across the street from the horn of plenty. You're right smack dab in the middle of everything. You have to decorate."

"I don't have to do anything. All I have to do is serve food."

"And coffee!" insisted Lorelai.

"And muffins," the girls followed.

"Taylor, I'm tired of having this conversation with you every year."

"Luke," Lorelai tried.

"You have lived in Stars Hollow for a long time, young man. It's time you became one of us," Taylor insisted.

"Sorry, I guess my pod's defective," Luke said sarcastically.

"Hey, my mom's not wearing nay underwear," Harley called as Lorelai made a sound of protest. "Well, you aren't."

"You're being selfish, Luke."

"Still they don't notice. I can't take it anymore," Lorelai got up and walked behind the counter.

"We're talking about the spirit of fall," Taylor continued.

Lorelai poured them coffee. "What types of muffins do you want?"

"Blueberry," both girls stated.

"You know where you can stick the spirit of fall?" Luke asked rhetorically.

Lorelai went to get the muffins and Luke passed her a pair of tongs. "Here, don't use your hands."

"I don't think you're taking me seriously," Taylor stated.

"What gave you that idea?" Luke said to Taylor. "No tip?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"Oh yeah, here's a tip: serve your customers," Lorelai said as they started walking out the door.

"Here's another: don't sit on any cold benches," Luke called before resuming his argument with Taylor.

**_After school. Stars Hollow. Bus stop._**

Rory exited the bus first and headed towards Doose's market. Harley and Tristan exited next. They headed made out at the bus stop for a few minutes until Rory exited the market and ran by holding a yellow box. Curious they followed her to Kim's Antiques. Harley turned to Tristan and asked him to grab coffee and wait for her at Luke's. She then turned and followed Rory into the store/house. Rory was calling for Lane.

"What's wrong?" both Lane and Harley asked.

"I got kissed," Rory stated she lifted up the box. "And I shoplifted."  
"Are you serious? Who kissed you?" Lane asked excitedly.

"Dean," Rory said.

"The new kid?" Lane asked.

Harley asked, "Bus boy?"

"Yes and yes," Rory answered.

"You got the new kid? Oh, my God," Lane exclaimed.

"It happened so fast. I was just standing there," Rory started.

"Where?" Lane asked.

"Doose's Market."

"He kissed you in the market?" Lane asked.

"On Aisle 3," Rory stated happily.

"By the ant spray?" Lane asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, that's a good aisle," Lane said.

"What defines a good aisle?" Harley asked her Korean friend.

"An aisle where you get kissed by the new kid is a good aisle," Lane insisted.

"Oh, my God, I can't breathe," Rory said.

"No, I can't sit down. I'm too…Oh, my God, he kissed me," Rory said.

"Who kissed you?" Mrs. Kim asked.

"The Lord, mama," Lane stated.

"Oh, okay, then," and with that she walked away.

"So, tell us everything," Harley insisted.

"So, I go into the store, and he offers me a soda. And then he puts two behind his back and asks me to pick one, and he kissed me."

"I'm so jealous. That's it, I've got to get some dumb, ugly friends," Lane joked.

"I have to go tell mom," Rory said excitedly.

"Call me later," Lane said.

"Okay," Rory paused.

"What's wrong?" Lane asked.

"I can't," Rory said.

"You can't leave? It's hymn night at the Kim house. Make a run for it," Lane insisted.

"My mom doesn't know about Dean."

"So tell her," Harley and Lane insisted.

"The last time the subject of boys came up, it got very ugly," Rory reminded.

"Yeah, but look at Tristan. She likes him," Harley told her sister.

"Well, that was different. She thought you wanted to quit school over a guy," Lane said.

"Yes, over Dean," Rory said.

"Okay, fine. But she doesn't have to know it was him," Lane said.

"She'll know," Harley said. "Just tell her. If she doesn't hear it from you she'll hear it from someone else. It's not like you kissed in a private place Rory."

"How?" Lane wondered.

"She'll know. She's Lorelai. What do I do?" Rory asked panicked.

"Well, maybe she'll be more open to the concept now that you're in school and doing well," Lane told her.

"Maybe."

"Try it."

"Okay. I got to go," Rory said.

"So do I. I sent Tris to get coffee. He should be back by now," Harley said.

**_Gilmore house. Kitchen._**

Rory, Harley, and Tristan entered the kitchen to see all the food from the fridge spread out around their mom. She was on the phone with someone talking about their broken fridge. They all took a seat at the table. Lorelai hung up the phone. "So, are they coming tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"Nope. Monday, between 3 and 8. I'm completely useless."

"I'm sorry," Rory apologized.

"Oh, look at this place it's a sty. Tristan be a dear and help me up," Lorelai said. Tristan got up and pulled her up by her hand. "Now I'm crabby. I'm crabby and useless. Stupid fridge! Stupid fridge guys. I hate my life," Lorelai exclaimed as she walked away.

Tristan laughed at he antics. Harley took his hand and led him to her room in the basement. They worked on their homework until it was done. They started joking around and Harley attempted to wrestle with him. Tristan pinned her to the floor with a laugh. He bent his head to kiss her but she caught him off guard and flipped him. "Ah ha! Admit it. I'm the best. I win," Harley laughed.

Tristan chuckled, "Alright you win."

"What's my prize?" she asked.

Tristan pulled her down and kissed her lightly. They made out for a bit before he had to catch the bus home as he hadn't driven today.

**_The next day. Town square. Can Drive booth._**

Harley, Lane, and Rory were dressed in pilgrim costumes. "Okay, just one more time," Lane insisted.

"I have been telling you this story for an hour. It doesn't get dirty," Rory told her.

"I can't help it. I'm obsessed. I'm totally living vicariously through you two," Lane stated.

"Why? You got kissed last weekend," Harley reminded. "Remember? You told us. That guy your parents set you up with. The one with the Lincoln Continental. What's his name? Patrick Cho."

"Okay. Let's do a little compare and contrast here. You both get kissed on the mouth by a cute, cool, sexy guys you really like and I get kissed on the forehead by a Theology major in a Members Only jacket who truly believes rock music leads to hard drugs."

"Fair enough. You can live through us," Rory said. "But just remember that I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I'm well aware of that. That's why I've been diligently gather information for us," Lane informed.

"What kind of information?" Harley asked.

"Let's see. Dean's from Chicago, which you know."

"I do," Rory said.

"He likes Nick Drake, Liz Phair and The Sugarplastic. And he's deathly allergic to walnuts."

"Walnuts bad, got it," Rory said.

"Now, he had a girlfriend in Chicago," Lane stated.

"A girlfriend?" Rory wondered.

"Her name's Beth. They went out for a year, but split amicably before he left. And now she's dating his cousin but he doesn't feel weird cause he doesn't think they were really in love."

"Beth."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Lane reassured her.

"How'd you get all this information?" Harley asked.

"Through his best friend, who, by the way, is really cool. So once you get settled with Dean, could you ask him about Todd?"

"Absolutely. So, Beth?" Rory said. "I hate the name Beth. It's so…Beth."

"Now, Todd also said that Dean hasn't been able to talk about anything but you for weeks."

The girls shrieked excitedly. Rory kissed Lane on the forehead. "Stop it. You're giving me Patrick Cho flashbacks," Lane joked.

The girls continued laughing and gossiping at the booth.

**_Later that night. Gilmore house._**

Harley was sitting on the couch next to her mother watching TV. Every now and then Lorelai would get up and look out the window. "You know don't you?" Harley asked without looking up.

"Know what, sweet child of mine."

"About Rory's kiss," Harley said.

"Yeah. How come she didn't tell me? You did."

"Yeah. I think she's just scared to tell you. Look what happened the last time you guys talked boys."

Lorelai shrugged and checked the window again. She ran back to the couch. "Sorry I'm late," Rory said as she entered.

"No problem. Chinese in the fridge," Lorelai stated.

Rory went into the kitchen and Lorelai followed. Harley stood at the opening of the kitchen and watched her mother walk over to Rory at the fridge. "So, kissed any good boys lately?"

"Who?" Rory asked looking to her sister.

"Mrs. Kim," Lorelai said.

"Of course," Rory muttered.

"So, he's cute."

"Yeah, he is."

"Can he spell?"

"He can spell and read. How long have you known?"

"Since this morning," Lorelai informed. "You didn't think you could keep it a secret. Did you? You were making out in the market."

"We weren't making out. It was just one kiss. Harley makes out with Tristan all the time."

"Hey!" Harley said glaring at her sister.

"Yeah, by the time that gets to Miss Patty's it's a scene from Nine and a Half Weeks," Lorelai said ignoring the comment about Harley

"You've known all this time? At Luke's? Here?"

"Yeah."

"You could have said something."

"Now, funny. I was going to say the same thing to you."

"So, what now?" Rory asked.

"Now? Nothing."

"No? No lecture about kissing a boy?"

"No. I didn't do that to Harley. Why, did you do it wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"No. I don't think."

"I didn't love the way I found out but you guys are getting older. These things are bound to happen occasionally. Actually, I think it's great."

"No, you don't," Rory said.

"Yes, I do. I'm thrilled."

"Thrilled?" Rory questioned.

"Yeah."

"You're completely weirded out by this, aren't you?" Rory asked.

"No, you're crazy. I'm perfectly fine with it."

"You don't seem fine. You seem the complete opposite of fine," Rory pointed out.

"Well, you're projecting that on me cause you don't want to think that I'm fine when I am fine. Never been finer."

"Got it."

**_Outside Doose's Market._**

"Okay so, we have to be really quick cause the video store's gonna close. So stick to our list. No impulse buying like toothpaste or soap," Lorelai told the girls plus Tristan who had come over for movie night.

Rory paused outside the market. "Rory?" Harley called.

"You know what? I think we have enough stuff to eat at home," Rory said nervously.

"Really? Where do you live? Cause the home I left had nothing," Lorelai stated.

"We're ordering pizza. That's enough," Rory pointed out.

"Are you crazy? You can't watch Willy Wonka without heaps of junk food. It's not right. I won't allow it. We're going in. Rory, it's fine."

"It's too weird," she said.

"I'm gonna have to meet him eventually. And hey I like blonde over there so I might like him too."

"Okay, how about next year?"

Harley shook her head at her sister and leaned into Tristan's side.  
"I'm going to be so cool in there, you will mistake me for Shaft."

"There will be no interrogation," Rory demanded.

"I swear," Lorelai promised.

"No kissing noises and no stories from our childhood like what you did when you met Tristan. No referring to Chicago as ChiTown. No James Dean jokes. No father-with-a-shotgun stares. No Nancy Walker impressions."

"Oh, come on," Lorelai pouted.

"Promise me."

"I really and truly promise."

"Don't worry Mary, he shotgun stare is more amusing than anything," Tristan joked.

"Hey! It's terrifying. It's the stuff of your nightmares baby," Lorelai joked back.

"Can we please go to the market already?" Harley asked her sister.

"Okay let's go," Rory said.

They all entered the store. "I don't see him," Rory pointed out.

Lorelai grabbed a basket. "All right, maybe he's on a break."

"Yeah, yeah, maybe he's on a break," Rory said nervously. "Okay, good. So we can shop."

"Yep."

"Do we want marshmallows?" Rory asked grabbing a pack.

"And jellybeans. And chocolate Kisses," Harley added putting them in the basket.

"Cookie dough we have at home, peanut butter. Oh, do you think they have that thing that's like a sugar stick on one side but then you dip it in the sugar on the other side and eat it?" Lorelai asked.

"We are gonna be so sick. It's amazing that we still function," Rory stated. "There he is," Rory pointed out.

"Boy, he's tall. That must have been some back-bender, that kiss. Make sure you warm up next time," Lorelai pointed out.

"Okay, we are leaving now."

"Sorry. Done now. He's got great eyes. You got to love a guy with great eyes. And a nice smile."

"Very nice."

"Think we can get him to turn around?" Lorelai wondered.

"It's nice, too," Rory informed.

Tristan was walking behind the girls avoiding all conversation about Rory's crush so Harley went back and joined him. They all walked up to the cashier. "So you girls having another movie night?" the cashier asked.

"Yeah. Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory," Lorelai replied.

"Oh that's nice. Isn't that the one with Gene Hackman?"

"Gene Wilder," Dean answered.

"You're a Wonka fan?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah."

"Dean, this is my mom, Lorelai. My sister, Harley, and her boyfriend, Tristan. Guys this is Dean," Rory introduced.

"Nice to meet you Dean," Lorelai said while Harley and Tristan both nodded.

"Yeah, you too," Dean replied.

"Nice apron," Lorelai pointed out.

"Thanks."

"$41.83" the cashier said.

"Wow, it's expensive to slowly rot your insides, isn't it?" Lorelai joked. "Here you go."

"So, Dean, nice meeting you. Hope to see you again," Lorelai said.

Dean walked away to help out a fellow employee. "See, that wasn't so bad," Lorelai pointed out.

"You're right," conceded Rory.

"We said nothing embarrassing, nothing stupid," Lorelai pointed out.

"Except the apron comment," Harley pointed out.

"I appreciate that."

"So chill out, supermarket slut," joked Lorelai.

"See, even a little information in your hands is dangerous," Rory stated.

They exited the store. "I need coffee," Lorelai said.

"Mom, the video store closes in ten minutes," Harley reminded.

"Well, you guys run to the video store, and I'll got get coffee. Go, go, go. I'll meet you at Luke's."

The girls and Tristan wandered away. The trio entered the video store and quickly found the movie. They walked towards Luke's. Harley found it odd that they found their mother outside and that she didn't have any coffee with her. "So?" Lorelai questioned.

"Got it," Rory informed.

"Score! I'm glad it was in, but what kind of world do we live in where no one has rented Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?" Lorelai wondered.

"Well, we rented it," Harley stated from Tristan's side.

"Thank God for us," Lorelai declared. "Oh, hey. I invited your friend over to watch it with us," Lorelai told Rory.

Harley smirked at Tristan having figured out what her mother was up to now. "What friend?" Rory asked innocently.

"Dean," Lorelai answered.

"What?" Rory asked starting to freak out.

"I told him what we were doing tonight, and he was totally into it. So…why are you looking at me like that?" Lorelai said with a smile.

"You invited Dean to our house?" Rory asked.

"Yes," Lorelai said more like a question.

"Are you crazy?" Rory freaked.

"Why are you mad?" Lorelai wondered.

"Because, we haven't even been out on a date by ourselves yet. My first date with Dean is gonna be with my mother, and my sister? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you would be happy about this," Lorelai said with a big smile.

"In what universe would I be happy?" Rory wondered. "This isn't Amish country. Girls and boys usually date alone."

"I thought of it more as a hanging out kind of session," Lorelai admitted.

"Well, I don't want our first hanging out session to be with my mother either," Rory stated.

"Stop saying mother like that," Lorelai demanded.

"Like what?" Rory wondered.

"Like there's supposed to be another word after it," Lorelai said.

"I can't believe you did this. I'm so humiliated," Rory muttered.

"You're totally overreacting. Ror, think of it like this. It takes the pressure off of you. We're there to break any awkwardness. And he'd have to meet us all like this eventually. Why not make it a movie night?" Harley told her twin.

"Yeah, I invited him to a movie and pizza, not to Niagara Falls," Lorelai added.

"He's the boy that I like," Rory stated.

"I know. I looked for one that you hated. But it was really short notice and you don't hate Tristan anymore," joked Lorelai.

"And now he's forced to come over, sit with me and my family and eat crap and watch a movie?" Rory asked.

"Well, I just invited a friend of yours to hang out. What's the big deal? What if Lane had done it?"

"You're not Lane. You're my mother. You inviting him over is like Grandma inviting a guy you liked over," Rory informed.

"You're comparing me to my mother?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"No. I just—"

"I'm Emily Gilmore now? My, how the mighty have fallen. I wasn't trying to humiliate you."

"I know."

"If I was Emily Gilmore, I'd be trying to humiliate you."

"I just—"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I screwed up. I was trying to…look I'll go. I'll uninvited him. I'll tell him it's canceled because I just found out that I'm my mother. And I have to go into intensive therapy."

"Yeah, cause that won't confuse or scare him at all," Tristan stated.

"No, you can't uninvite him," Harley told them. "He'll think Rory wigged out."

"Well, then I'll just disappear, and you teenagers can hang out alone."

"Oh, and have it look like my mom arranged a double date for me? No!" Rory exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Lorelai asked.

"He has to come," Rory finally concluded.

"It won't be so bad, okay? Just pizza, and a movie, and hanging out," Harley pointed out.

"I promise you won't feel like your mother is there," Lorelai added.

Rory thought about it for a second. "Okay."

"You might, however, feel like my mother is there," joked Lorelai trying to get Rory to relax.

**_At the Gilmore house._**

Tristan was helping Lorelai set up for movie night while Harley helped Rory pick something out to wear. Harley was wearing a pair of purple pajama bottoms and a black tank top, as she wanted to be comfortable for movie night. Rory had her clothes spread out on her bed as she stood looking at them all in her pink robe. Lorelai walked in. "This is good. Add some cold cream, and some curlers and let him know what he'll be coming home to every night," Lorelai greeted jokingly.

"This was supposed to be a simple night," Rory stated. "Watch movie, eat junk, go to bed feeling sick. End of story. Now I'm supposed to look pretty and girly, which is completely impossible because I'm gross, and have nothing to wear."

"You're not gross," Harley stated. "You could borrow some of my clothes if you want."

"Do you want some help?" their mother asked.

"No," Rory answered before changing her mind. "Yes."

"Okay," Lorelai said. "Let's see. This and…this says "Hello, I'm hip and cute, but also relaxed. Since this is something I just threw on, even though it looks fantastic on me." Lorelai said as she held up a red sweater.

"How did you do that?" Rory asked amazed.

"What?" Lorelai wondered confused.

"I've been staring at that top for twenty minutes. It was just a top. You walk in and in three seconds it's an outfit."

"It comes from years of experiencing fashion brain freeze like the one you had," Lorelai admitted.

"How do you do it?" Rory wondered.

"What?"

"This whole guy thing? I mean, I've watched you, both of you, when you talk to a man. You have a comeback for everything. You make him laugh. You smile right."

"We smile right?" Harley asked confused.

"And them you do the little hair flip."

"Oh, twirl. It's a hair twirl," Lorelai corrected.

"Then you walk away. And he just stands there, amazed like he can't believe what happened. You do it too Harls. I've seen how Tristan looks when you walk away from him."

"That's cause I just stole his wallet," both Harley and Lorelai joked smirking at each other.

"I'll never be able to do that. Trig, I can do. But boys and dating, forget it. I'm a total spaz," Rory continued to doubt herself.

"Listen," their mother said as she took a seat on the clothes covered bed. "The talking part, you just get used to. The hair twirl, I can teach you, I taught it to Harls. And the leaving him amazed part with your brain and killer blue eyes, I'm not worried. You'll do fine. Just give yourself a little time to get there."

"Is half an hour enough?" Rory questioned sullenly.

"Plenty," Lorelai assured. "Come on. Dab on some lip gloss, clear but fruity. Maybe a little mascara. Wear your hair down and you attitude high."

"You're like a crazy Elsa Klensch," Rory informed.

"Oh, thank you. Come on, now, hustle. We got a man coming over," Lorelai said excitedly before leaving.  
Harley laughed at her crazy mother before helping Rory put her clothes away. When she came out into the living room Tristan had set up all the snacks and was sitting on the floor beside the table. Harley sat down on his lap. "Howdy," she greeted as she kissed him.

Tristan smiled at her and pulled her closer. Rory and Lorelai entered and sat down on the couch. Lorelai smiled at Harley and threw her pink blanket at her. Harley wrapped the blanket around them but made sure their arms were out so they could eat. "What time did you tell him to get here?" Rory asked their mother.

"7."

"Maybe something happened. Maybe he's not coming," Rory panicked.

"Maybe he's just late, Miss German Train," Lorelai suggested.

"Relax Mary. If he's smart he'll show," Tristan said.

Harley smiled up at him. Lorelai got up and checked the window. "Oops," Lorelai said.

"What?" Rory asked going to see what it was. "They've got Dean," Rory said after seeing Babbette and Morey talking with him.

"Wait here," Lorelai said as she went to rescue the boy.

Tristan laughed having been there a couple days ago. Dean entered the house. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got here, like, a half hour ago," he said to Rory.

"We believe you," Harley told him. "They did that when Tristan picked me up for the movies a few days ago."

"We'd believe you if you said you got here three hours ago," Lorelai added. "So, Dean, how do you like it here in Stars Hollow?"

"I like it. It's quiet, but nice. I like all the trees everywhere," Dean answered.

"Yeah, the trees here are something. When the girls were little, they found out that one was called a weeping willow. And so they spent hours trying to cheer it up. You know, like telling it jokes and…," Rory shook her head no, while Tristan laughed into Harley's neck. "No, I'm sorry. That was me," Lorelai added. "Would you like a tour of the house?"

"Okay," Dean shrugged.

"Totally using that story for blackmail," Tristan whispered to Harley. She slapped his arm in response.

"So, this is the living room, where we do our living," Lorelai started. "And upstairs is my room and the good bathroom. And, the kitchen is right through here. You ever heard a fridge yodel before?" Lorelai put down some embarrassing baby photos so Dean wouldn't see them.

Harley didn't care Tristan already saw them. They continued the tour of the house while Tristan and Harley talked quietly in the living room.

The doorbell rang and Lorelai left Rory alone with Dean. Harley could hear Sookie as she entered so she went to see why she was here. "We do not need dessert, Sookie," Lorelai told her best friend as Harley entered the front room.

"Everybody needs dessert," Sookie replied. "Hi Harley. So, where is Rory?"

"With Dean," Harley informed.

"Dean, oh, that's right. Dean is here," Sookie falsely remembered.

"Yeah, right. You need to go now."

"Please. I just want one little peek," Sookie begged Lorelai.

"No."

"Okay, fine. So, how are you? How are you doing?" Sookie stalled.

"Sookie," Lorelai laughed.

"I'm concerned."

"You're stalling," Lorelai stated.

"Am I?"

Joe the pizza guy walked up to the door. "Hey, Lorelai, Harley."

"Hey, Joe. What do we owe you?" Lorelai asked.

Joe passed Sookie the pizza. "Fifteen even."

"Okay. How you doing?"

"Awesome," he replied.

"What did you get on your pizza? Did you ask for extra sauce? I always ask for extra sauce," Sookie rambled.

"Sookie, she's already freaked out that I invited him here. If she thinks I'm parading him in front of all my friends, she'll kill me. She's not Harley. Harley put up with the entire town hounding Tristan. It will kill Rory for that to happen to Dean."

"Tristan was amused by it," Harley shrugged.

"But, I just—" Sookie started.

Lorelai interrupted, "Death, bloody and slow, okay?"

"Mom, is that the pizza?" Rory called.

"Yeah!" Lorelai called. "Okay, bye. Now go."

"I just wanted—"

"No. Bye. See you."

Sookie exited the house with the pizza boxes. Rory and Dean entered. "So, are you hungry?" Lorelai asked.

"Starving," Dean answered.

"Where's the pizza?" Rory asked.

"The pizzas…" Lorelai looked down at the baked goods Sookie brought, just realizing it wasn't the pizza. Harley looked amused.

Sookie opened the door. "Just bringing in the pizza. Hi, I'm Sookie. I'm a friend of Lorelai's."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you, Dean. Not that I knew you were Dean. But you do look like a Dean. Doesn't he look like a Dean?"

"Yeah, of all the people in this room he looks most like a Dean. Bye, Sookie."

Sookie handed Rory the pizza boxes. "Have fun. Okay," Sookie left the house.

"Here, I'll take that," Dean said to Rory taking the pizza into his arms.

"Oh, thanks. Great. The coffee table's fine," Lorelai told him.

"Tell Tris we'll be in in a second," Harley added. Dean nodded and left for the living room.

"I did not invite her," Lorelai whispered.

"Why didn't you just set up a camera, broadcast it over the Internet?" Rory whispered angrily back.

"Because I don't think that big," Lorelai suggested.

Rory left first followed by Harley and Lorelai.

"Thank God there's good pizza here," Dean stated, mostly to Tristan.

"Yeah, if anything the Gilmore girls know food," Tristan told him.

"Oh, yeah. We didn't know what kind you liked, so we just got everything," Lorelai told him.

"Everything is fine," Dean told them.

"Good. Well, while it's hot," Lorelai stated.

Dean passed out napkins and everyone dug in. Harley started the movie and everyone sat on the floor.

Harley was snuggled into Tristan, who sat on the beside side Dean. Rory sat on the other side, and Lorelai beside her. "Who wants more?" Lorelai asked.

"I do," both twins said as they reached for another slice.

"Wow, you can eat," Dean said looking at Rory.

"Yes, I can," Rory said with a smile. "Oh, that's bad, isn't it?"

"No. Most girls don't eat. It's good you eat," Dean said.

"I'm all for it," Lorelai said not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Let's talk about something besides our eating habits. Shall we?" Rory suggested.

"Oh, Oompa Loompas!" Lorelai called out excitedly.

"Our mom has a thing for the Oompa Loompas," Harley informed the boys.

"I don't think finding them amusing constitutes a thing," Lorelai replied.

"No, but having a recurring dream about marrying on does," Rory reminded.

Everyone laughed. "Don't get me started on your Prince Charming crush, or Harley's Aladdin one, okay?" Lorelai warned. "At least my obsessions are live. You guys have a things for cartoons."

"Ooh, Prince Charming, huh?" Dean teased.

"It was a long time ago," Rory said. "And not the Cinderella one, the Sleeping Beauty one."

"Cause he could dance," Dean stated.

"Yeah," all the Gilmore girls looked at him.

"I've got sisters," Dean informed them.

"Hey, do you like Aladdin more than me?" Tristan joked.

"Of course. He's the owner of my heart," Harley giggled.

"That's fine. Jasmine owns mine," Tristan stated with a smirk.

"So, come on, boys, tell us some of your embarrassing secrets," Lorelai insisted.

"Well, I have no embarrassing secrets," Dean replied.

"Oh, come on," Harley rolled her eyes.

"I bet I know one," Rory stated.

"What?"

"The theme from Ice Castles makes you cry," Rory laughed.

"Oh, that's a good one," Lorelai said.

"That's not true," Dean said.

"I've got one," Lorelai said. "At the end of The Way We Were, you wanted Robert Redford to dump his wife and kid for Barbra Streisand."

"I've never seen The Way We Were," Dean told them.

"Are you kidding?" Harley said with wonder.

"What are you waiting for? Heartache, laughter…" Lorelai started.

"Communism," Rory continued.

"All in one neat package," finished Harley.

"I'll have to experience that sometime," Dean stated.

"Next movie night," Lorelai suggested.

"It's a plan," Rory concluded.

The microwave beeped. "I'm gonna get the popcorn," Lorelai said getting up.

"Bring the spray cheese," Rory asked.

Harley snuggled into Tristan with the blanket wrapped around them.

"So," Dean asked Rory. "At what point does the outsider get to suggest a movie for movie night?"

"It depends. What movie are you thinking of?" Rory wondered.

"I don't know, Boogie Nights, maybe," Dean suggested.

"You'll never get it past Lorelai," Harley informed.

"Not a Marky Mark fan?" Dean asked.

"She had a bag reaction to Magnolia. She sat there screaming for three hours, "I want my life back!" Then we got kicked out of the theater. It was actually an entertaining day," Rory told him.

"Yeah?" Dean said moving slightly closer.

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll have to come up with a different movie then," Dean suggested.

"I guess you will," Rory replied.

The couples started laughing and enjoying the movie. Harley noticed that their mother didn't come back to the living room and noticed Rory freaking out. Rory got up quickly and headed toward the kitchen to talk with their mom.

"She'll be back," Rory told Dean while Tristan played with her hair.

Dean nodded and a couple minutes later their mom entered. "Hi. I'm back," she greeted. "Rory went to wash her face."

"Oh, okay," Dean said as Lorelai sat down.

Lorelai paused the movie and Tristan and Harley didn't really notice, as they were busy whispering to each other. "Dean, I don't know exactly how to say this but this is a very different kind of household you walked into tonight," Lorelai started.

"Yeah, I know," Dean told her.

"See, Rory is my daughter."

"Ah, here comes the talk," Dean stated.

"How about I talk, you listen?" Lorelai suggested.

"Her talks aren't too bad," Tristan told him.

"Shhh, bible boy. Let mommy do the threatening," Harley laughed.

"Rory is a smart kid. She's never been much for guys. So, the fact that she likes you means a lot. I don't believe she'd waster her time with some loser."

"But you're watching me," Dean stated.

"Sweetheart, the whole town is watching you. And Tristan, well when he's here. My girls are beloved around here. You hurt her, there's not a safe place within a hundred miles for you to hide. This is a very small, weird place you moved to," Lorelai informed him.

"I've noticed," Dean told her.

"So, just know all eyes are on you," Lorelai continued.

"Anything else?" asked Dean.

"She's not going on your motorcycle," Lorelai stated.

"I don't have a motorcycle."

"She's not going on your motorcycle."

"Fine. She won't go on my motorcycle," Dean conceded.

"Curfew will be enforced. You will not detract from her schoolwork. And you'll be handling those lemons better."

Harley looked at her mom weirdly for the last comment. "What?" Dean questioned.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking. I reserve the right to change, alter, tweak, or add to the list of rules at any given time without any written notice. Am I clear?" Lorelai finished.

"You're clear."

"Good."

"My turn to speak?" Dean asked.

"Fine. Go ahead," Lorelai told him.

"You can lay on all the rules you want. And you can have the whole town spy on me and stare at me, and chase me through the streets."

"Ah, I like the chase you through the streets idea," Lorelai informed.

"But, I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere," Dean promised.

"It's gonna be a short chase then, isn't it," joked Lorelai.

"I need you not to hate me. If you or Harley hate me, then I don't have a shot in hell with Rory," Dean told them.

"Rory has her own mind," Harley reminded.

"But you're her best friends," Dean stated. "And what you guys think means everything to her, and you know that."

"I want to like you, cause Rory likes you," Lorelai told him.

"But you don't," Dean stated.

"I want to. And I usually get what I want," Lorelai replied.

"I like you," Harley shrugged.

"Fair enough," Dean said to Lorelai as he nodded at Harley.

Lorelai turned the movie back on. Harley turned to her mother. "Is that the same speech you gave to Tris?" she asked.

Lorelai smirked at Tristan. "Eh, something similar," she told her daughter.

"She's taking a long time on her face," Dean commented.

"Yeah, well, Rory is a perfectionist," Lorelai stated.

After the movie Rory said goodbye to Dean and Harley got Tristan settled on the couch so he didn't have to drive back to Hartford that night. She kissed him good night and started heading upstairs to her mom's room. "Night Magdalene," Tristan said to her.

"Night bible boy," she said back to him.

**_Lorelai's room._**

Lorelai laid on one side of the bed, and Harley laid in the middle. Rory came into the room and laid in the open space. "So, that went well," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, not bad," Rory agreed.

"Did I humiliate you?" Lorelai wondered.

"I don't know. What did you say to him when I went to the bathroom?" Rory asked.

"That you're pretty," Lorelai lied.

"Liar," Rory said.

"Yeah," Harley agreed outing her mother.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Rory said.

"Okay," Lorelai said.

"Mom, what's the matter?" Rory wondered hearing their mother sigh.

"Nothing," Lorelai replied.

"Yes, there is. Come on. Tell us," Harley said.

"Nothing. I just really wanted you to tell me about that kiss," Lorelai said to Rory.

"I'm so sorry. I really wanted to, I swear. I just got scared and—"

"I know. I'm not mad. I just wanted to hear about it. That's all. It's no big deal. It's okay. I'm fine. It's one too many Caramello bars. I'm sorry. You guys have school, I have work. so time for bed."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Okay, goodnight hun."

"Ror, that's mom prompting for you to tell her now," Harley pointed out.

"Mom, I know this is lame and totally after the fact, but.." Rory started.

Excitedly Lorelai sat up. "Start at the beginning. And you leave anything out, you die. Harley you're the lie detector. Any lying you let mommy know. Where were you?"

"I was in the aisle where the ant spray is."

"That's a good aisle," Lorelai pointed at Rory.

"That's what Lane said, too," Harley said.

"But, anyway, so he was working, and I go into the store and I just kind of walked around pretending to shop for food or whatever…" Rory started telling them.


	8. Love & War & Snow

**_Nighttime. Ms. Patty's studio. Town Meeting._**

"This town meeting will come to order," Ms. Patty began.

"No one is listening to me," Taylor said.

"Taylor, calm down," Ms. Patty suggested.

"I can't calm down. I'm being persecuted," Taylor insisted.

"I promised that we'd hear you," Ms. Patty said.

"We've been hearing you for twenty minutes," Andrew said standing up.

"Excuse me, but some of us have businesses to run that don't involve peddling drug paraphernalia to kids," Taylor said.

"It was a lava lamp, Taylor," Andrew stated.

"There is no use for a lava lamp unless you're on drugs," insisted Taylor.

"For crying out loud," Andrew said as he sat.

"Now, we've already agreed to look into your accusation but to just…" Ms. Patty continued.

Lorelai entered and brought food over to the girls who were sitting behind Andrew. "What I'd miss?" she asked the girls.

"Taylor Doose wants the no-parking zone in front of his store removed," Rory informed.

"He says his customers are being unfairly ticketed," Harley added.

"No, he just wants to park there all day," Lorelai stated.

"Genius," Rory said.

The mayor got up to talk at the podium. "I have been mayor of this fine town for a long time. I tend to think all of you as my children," at this Lorelai nudged her Rory who nudged Harley. The three of them were trying not to laugh. "Unfortunately, sometimes children have to be disciplined. Now, I'm gonna say something, and I'm only gonna say it once. We have leash laws, people."

"Daddy's getting angry," Lorelai said.

"Rover will not leash himself," the mayor continued.

"Good point," Rory said.

"I would like to now move on to something of even greater importance. As you all know, this coming Friday is the anniversary of the legendary Battle of Stars Hollow."

Everyone clapped. "Where's Luke?" Lorelai questioned.

"There," Harley pointed out.

"Patty will be circulating a sign-up sheet for those of you who would like to participate in the reenactment of the aforesaid battle."

The Gilmore girls were watching Luke. "He's turning red," Harley pointed out.

"All right," the mayor put on his glasses to read. "It was a frigid November night some 224 years ago…"

"He's shifting in his seat," Lorelai whispered.

"Stars Hollow Militia stood in wait for the redcoats," the mayor continued.

"He's adjusting the cap," Rory said excitedly.

"Tired and hungry, 12 proud men took their positions in the town square," the mayor said.

"He's fighting the urge," Lorelai added her commentary.

"and imminent death in their valiant efforts—" the mayor was cut off by Luke.

"Ooh, for God's sake, do we have to go through this every damn year?" Luke asked exasperated.

"Yes!" both Lorelai and Harley cheered.

"And the urge wins by a long shot," Rory commented.

"I thought we were here to discuss town issues," Luke said.

"This is a town issue," Taylor stated.

"Excuse me, who's talking?" the mayor asked taking his glasses off.

"It's me, Harry. Luke. You've known me since I was five years old."

"Oh, yes, Luke. Sit down," the mayor, Harry, demanded.

The Gilmore girls were silently laughing. "Now, as I was saying: "12 heroic men assembled with guns drawn, ready to meet their maker—" the mayor was once again cut off.

"What are you talking about? Twelve guys stood in a row all night," Luke pointed out.

"Waiting for the redcoats—" the mayor continued.

"Who never showed!" exclaimed Luke.

"Now just a—" Harry was loosing his temper.

"Twelve guys stood in a row waiting for an enemy that never showed," Luke told the town. "They got stood up. They should've been wearing prom dresses."

The girls couldn't hold in their laughter this time. "I've had just about enough of this," Taylor said standing.

"Sit down, Taylor!" Luke demanded

"Menace," Taylor said.

"Suck up," Luke insulted back.

"Five bucks, says someone ends up in a headlock," Lorelai said to her daughters.

"You're on," they both said.

"Have any of you considered the fact that you're glorifying a war we fought so we could keep land that we stole?" Luke asked.

"If you don't like it here in America why don't you go stand in line for toilet paper in the USSR?" Harry asked.

"There is no more USSR, Harry," Luke pointed out.

"A sense of community is so important, isn't it?" Lorelai asked her daughters.

"It's what made our country great," Harley said back.

**_The next day. Independence Inn. _**

Harley was in a good mood, as she could sense the snow coming just like her mother. Rory, Harley, and Lane walked through the front door to the inn. "I just can't believe it. I mean, I sat next to him in practice for months an then one day I look over, and it's Rich," Lane said while Rory rifled through her backpack. "Rich Bloomenfeld."

"Where is my chemistry book? I had it at your house yesterday, didn't I?" Rory asked.

"Rory, focus, please," Lane said.

"I'm sorry. I just can't find my book," Rory said

"Hey, babes," Lorelai greeted. "Sergeant Pepper," she added to Lane, seeing her band costume.

"Mom, do you know where my—" Rory started to ask.

"Big, scary chemistry book is? Behind the desk," Lorelai informed.

"Oh, thank God," Rory said as she went to get her book. When she came back to the girls she asked Lorelai, "So, is Sookie in the kitchen?"

"And there she'll stay," Lorelai replied.

"Okay. So, where were we?" Rory asked.

"I just met my soul mate," Lane reminded.

"Right. Rich Bloomenfeld," Rory remembered. "Does he still wear the Star Trek shirt?"

Lane rolled her eyes and they headed into the kitchen. "Hey, Sookie," the twins greeted.

"Hey, kitty-cats," Sookie greeted happily. "Cinnamon buns are over there."

"Sweet," Harley said as she went over to grab one.

"Do you have any Rocky Road cookies you made yesterday?" Rory asked.

"And some of the snickerdoodles we made," Harley added.

"I can scrounge some up. Lane, you need a bag?" Rory asked.

"No, thank you," Lane said politely.

"Are you staring?" Sookie asked one of her chiefs.

"I'm staring," he confirmed.

"Thank you."

Lane turned to Rory and the newly returned Harley, who was eating her bun. "So, anyhow, Rich has this amazing hair."

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Oh, my God. It's so perfect. It's thick, but it's not too thick, and it's got really good natural wave," Lane informed them. "So he probably uses way less product than most guys."

"Always a plus," Harley told her.

"Hey, what time is it?" Rory asked changing the subject.

"I don't know," Lane answered.

"I have to get to the bus stop. Dean's meeting me there," Rory informed.

"But, I'm trying to talk to you about this," Lane said desperately.

"I know. We'll talk on the way," Rory said.

"Here you go," Sookie said handing each girl her bag.

"Thank you, Sookie," the twins said.

"Hey, sweets. I have a locksmith coming to the house today, like five-ish, and it could take long. So could you guys tell Grandma and Grandpa I'll be late and that I'm having Satan's baby? You pick the order," Lorelai greeted.

"I'll relay the time message but I'm leaving the rest to you," Rory said.

"Don't worry I got your back mom. I'll tell grandma about our new sibling.

"What is this?" Lorelai said grabbing the bags. "You guys hate Rocky Road cookies and Snickerdoodles."

"We do not," the twins said.

"Oh I'm sorry. That must be my other twins, Shmory and Barley."

"We're leaving now," Rory stated.

"Wait a minute. I know who like Rock Road cookies and Snickerdoodles."

"Who?" Sookie asked.

"They're for Dean and Tristan," Lorelai stated.

"They're bringing baked goods to a boy. Wow, serious," Sookie joked.

"Here, Dean, these cookies are for you, because you're keen," Lorelai said with a funny voice."

"Stop," Rory muttered embarrassed, whereas Harley just shrugged it off.

"They're in love!" Sookie said.

They started doing a weird song and dance so they left.

**_Outside. town Square. Bus stop._**

"I just can't believe it. I've known him since the sixth grade, but suddenly he's different. He's not gangly anymore. You remember how gangly he was?" Lane told them talking about Rich.

Rory was looking through her book. "He was really gangly. That is if I'm remembering the right guy," Harley said with a frown trying to picture him.

"I'm sorry. What?" Rory asked.

"You're not listening to me," Lane pointed out.

"I am. I'm sorry. I just couldn't find my bookmark. Okay, go ahead," Rory said.

"Okay, here are the problems facing the whole Bloomenfeld-Kim situation," Lane started.

"One: hyphenation would be a pain," Rory stated.

"Two: he's my band partner. Romance would be completely awkward. Three: he's never even looked at me like I'm a girl or something resembling one," Lane listed as they sat on the bus stop bench. "Four: there's no way I could convince my parents he was Korean. But I can't help it. I'm obsessed. Did I tell you about his hair?"

"That it was really nice and curly, yes," Harley answered.

"It's on his head, right?" Rory asked.

Dean poked his head between Rory and Lane. "Nice hat," he greeted her.

Dean sat on Rory's other side. "Here," he said handing her a book.

"How'd you like it?" she asked him.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," he answered.

"Ah ha, you liked it. You liked Jane Austen. I knew you would. Guys, Dean likes Jane Austen," Rory said.

"Who would've thought?" Lane asked.

"We have ears sister dearest," Harley told her.

"I told him he would but he was all "Forget Jane Austen. Read Hunter Thompson."

"You do have to read Hunter Thompson," Dean insisted.

"Not as much as you needed to read Jane Austen."

"Hey, what's that?" Dean asked grabbing the cookies.

"Just some cookies," Rory answered shyly.

"Rocky Road."

"Yeah."

"Wow, she brings me cookies. How can I repay her?" Dean asked.

"How about a little Charlotte Bronte?"

"How about something else?" he leaned in and kissed her.

"That's good, too."

Lane said suddenly, "Okay, I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for homeroom. And I have that perfect-attendance certificate in my sights."

"See you later," Rory said.

"Yeah, see you," Lane said sadly back.

"Bye, good luck!" Harley shouted after her.

**_At Chilton._**

Tristan was standing at her locker when she got to school. "Hey," she greeted him with a kiss. "Got some cookies for you to try. New recipe," she said as she handed him the bag of snickerdoodles.

Tristan smiled and took a cookie. He bit into it and moaned. "Delicious."

Harley laughed as he stuffed the cookie in his mouth. "Walk me to class?" she asked.

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked her to her history class. He kissed her goodbye before heading to his own class.

**_Gilmore mansion. After school._**

"Hey, grandma," the girls called entering the sitting room.

"Girls, it's your mother," Emily said handing them the phone.

They held the phone between them so they could both hear. "Hey," they said.

"Hi. Things bad out there?" Lorelai asked.

"It's crazy," Rory informed.

"There's snow coming down everywhere and let me just say saddle shoes are not the best all-weather footwear," Harley stated.

"Oh, you fell."

"Twice," Harley confirmed. "Would have been more if Tris hadn't grabbed me a couple times."

"Yikes. I'm sorry."

"So, are you coming over tonight?" Rory asked.

"No, I'm pretty much stuck in the Hollow tonight."

"Bummer. Well we can take our snow walk tomorrow night?" Harley suggested.

"Absolutely," Lorelai confirmed. "All right, tell grandma you guys arrived there not members of the Junior League. I'd like you two to leave there the same way."

"Call if you get lonely," Rory said.

"I will. Bye."

**_Later that night._**

Rory and Harley sat at the dining room table in their school uniforms doing their homework.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked the person on the other end of the phone. "Fine. All right. Yes, goodbye. Well, I don't know what I'm gonna do now." Emily hung up the phone.

"Well, what's the problem, Emily?" Richard asked.

"The problem is that apparently Florence cannot get here because of the storm."

"Florence?"

"Our cook."

"We'll just have to go out, then," Richard stated.

"Please, Richard, pay attention. We can't go out. it's miserable out there."

"Well, we'll figure something out then."

"What? What will we figure out?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but—"

"I hate the damn snow," Emily interrupted.

"Emily, calm down."

"This is a serious problem. These Friday dinners are the only proper food these children eat all week."

"Girls, are you in any way malnourished or in need of some international relief organization to recruit a celebrity to raise money on your account?" Richard called.

"We're good," they said.

"They're good, Emily."

"Your sense of humor rears its ugly head at the oddest of times, Richard."

"Emily, I'm not the mastermind behind some great scheme to spoil your dinner plans and I don't care to be treated as such."

"So you're fine with having no dinner tonight, is that it?"

Rory and Harley came into the room with them. "I certainly am not."

"How about we check the fridge? I'm sure there's something in there Harley can whip up. She's quite the good cook," Rory suggested.

"Whip up?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, come on," Harley said walking towards the kitchen. "It'll be fun, I promise.

"Well come on, Mr. We'll-figure-it-out."

They followed their granddaughters into the kitchen. Rory opened the fridge and immediately Harley started looking at what was in there. "Nothing," Richard stated.

"Not a blessed thing," Emily said.

"Hey, there's frozen pizza," Rory pointed out.

"How did that get there?" Emily wondered.

"Maybe you bought it and forgot," Harley suggested.

"I've never bought frozen pizza. It must belong to Anna."

"The maid," guessed Richard.

"Yes."

"Got one!"

Harley took the pizza out. "What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"I'm gonna make it," she stated.

"Oh, Harley you're not serious," Emily said.

"That hardly looks like dinner," Richard said.

"I agree. Harley, that's food you eat at a carnival or in a Turkish prison."

"I promise you'll love it," Harley said.

"But—"

"Listen, just leave it up to me," interrupted Harley. "You guys go back into the living room, and I'll call you when it's ready. Grandma?"

"Yes?"

"What are the odds you'd know where a cookie sheet would be?" Harley asked.

"I'd say very slim," Richard answered.

"Never mind. I'll find it," Harley waved them away.

"Very slim? Thank you for that," Emily said to Richard.

The girls explored their mom's room while waiting for the pizza to finish. They found an old photo album with pictures of their parents together. Rory's pager went off and she called home. Lane was there and they talked on the phone while Harley inspected her mother's dollhouse.

Their grandma came into the room. "There you are."

"I think the phones are down," Rory stated.

"It's probably just this horrible storm. You must come downstairs immediately."

"What's wrong?" Harley asked.

"The stove is buzzing," Emily stated.

"It's just the timer, grandma," Harley said rolling her eyes.

"I know it's the timer. I don't know where it's located or how to turn it off."

"But I really need to call Lane back," Rory said.

"There's nothing you can do. The phones will eventually come back. Now please girls come downstairs and help me stop the buzzing."

"Emily, for heaven's sake, get down here," Richard called.

"Okay, let's go," Rory said.

**_Dining room._**

Emily and Richard stared at the pizza. "You want to eat it before it gets cold," Rory pointed out. "How is it?"

"Not cold," Emily stated.

"It's quite tasty," Richard stated. "Emily, we should have this more often."

"What?"

"Perhaps instead of that horrible salmon that keeps showing up," Richard added.

"That salmon is a fine delicacy," Emily informed.

"Po-tay-to, po-tah-to."

"Try it again, grandma. It's probably cooler now," Harley insisted.

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

"You know what? It's really good if you add some extra Parmesan to it," Harley said getting up to put the cheese on for her. "This is mom's special trick. Frozen pizza is a staple at our house. Mom's become a major doctoring genius. She'll put anything on it."

"One time Sookie came and brought us some foie gras and mom stuck it on a pizza," Rory shared.

"How was it?" Emily asked.

"Pretty good once we took the foie gras off," Harley laughed. "Okay that's good."

"Try it, please," Rory persisted. "If you want to get really crazy, you can pick it up," she said when she saw Emily was going to cut it with a knife and fork.

"Well, all right." Emily said. "Here goes nothing." She took a bite, "That's wonderful!"

"See?" Harley asked.

"Harley, pass me that cheese," Emily said as she went over to Richard. "Trust me. It makes all the difference."

"I'll be right back," Rory said as she left the table.

When she came back she was carrying the photo album. "We found this in mom's room."

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"Pictures," Rory answered.

"Oh, my goodness, I haven't seen that in years," Emily said.

"Oh, my gosh," Richard said.

They started flipping through the album. "Oh, look at this."

It was a baby photo. "That's one fluffy white dress," Harley commented.

"There were 12 petticoats underneath it. We got it in London, remember, Richard?"

"She looks like a little princess," Rory stated.

"Yes, I believe about two minutes after that picture was taken her highness dumped a glass of grape juice over it," Emily laughed.

"Look, Emily, it's Hopey," Richard pointed.

"Hopey?" Harley asked.

"My younger sister," Emily said.

"Have we ever seen her? I don't remember her," Rory wondered.

"She lives in Paris. Our great expatriate," Richard said.

"Oh, my. Hopey, look at you. I haven't seen her in such a long time," Emily said.

"Maybe we should take a trip this year," Richard suggested.

"That would be nice," Emily stated.

"Maybe the girls could go with us," he added.

"We'll start packing tomorrow," Rory said. "Oh, is that you guys?" Rory asked pointing to a wedding photo.

"Yes, it is," Richard confirmed.

"That is our wedding picture," Emily stated.

"That's an amazing dress," Harley said.

"It should've been. My mother had three seamstresses working round the clock making it."

"You still have it?" Harley asked.

"It's upstairs packed away somewhere. I'll save it for you if you like," she said with a smile.

"Oh Emily. They're too young to be thinking about such things like that," Richard stated.

"Oh, Richard, please. Every young girl thinks about her wedding. I know I did. I knew from the time I was 12 that I wanted lilies and orchids with a silver bow wrapped around them for my bouquet."

"You also knew that you wanted to marry Errol Flynn," Richard added.

"Really grandma had a thing for the pirate guy?" Rory questioned.

"I did not," Emily declined.

"She was mad about him. she even tried to get me to grow one of those mustaches."

"You're kidding," both girls laughed.

"Richard, stop," Emily said with a smile.

"She wanted me to swing from a chandelier."

"Oh, now you're just being silly."

"Luckily, I was on the fencing team at college or I would have married Lucinda Lester by now."

"Actually, Lucinda Lester looked a lot like Errol Flynn. I should have married her. It would have been very modern of me," they chuckled.

"Wow, mom looks really beautiful there," Rory said pointing to a picture of Lorelai in a white dress.

"Yes, she does."

"What was the occasion?" Harley asked.

"Who would like some coffee?" Richard asked changing the subject.

"That was her debutante gown for her coming-out party," Emily informed.

"Mom had a coming-out party?" Rory asked.

"No, she didn't," Richard answered.

"Oh," the girls said clueing in.

"Yes, well, things happen, don't they?" Emily asked rhetorically.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some business calls to make," Richard said as he left.

"I'll go get that coffee," Emily said leaving as well.

**_The next morning. Gilmore house._**

Their grandparent's driver drove the twins back to Stars Hollow. The girls were just outside the door when Lorelai stepped out. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," both girls replied.

"What's up?" Rory added.

"Nothing. What's up with you?" Lorelai replied.

"You have something to tell us," Harley stated.

"Boy, you're so smart. Right. Okay. Here we go. I've got a boy in the house," Lorelai admitted.

"You what?" both girls asked.

"Nothing happened, I swear. He slept the whole night on the couch. And you guys know him."

"We do?" they asked in sync once again.

"And you like him. I don't know if that's relevant. I just thought that I would throw that in there."

The girls entered and found their English teacher, Mr. Medina, asleep on their couch. "It's Mr. Medina," Rory pointed out.

"I know," Lorelai replied.

"Our English teacher is asleep on our couch," Harley said.

"It was the snow. You know how I get. It's like catnip. I was walking. He was there. His car was broken. We had fiesta burgers. It was the snow. Girls, say something."

Rory walked to the kitchen and Harley followed. Lorelai shortly followed the girls.

"Talk to me," she demanded. "How do you feel?"

Harley sat at the table and listened to what was going through her sister's head.

"I don't know," Rory admitted.

"Fine," shrugged Harley.

"Take a guess: angry, frustrated, nauseous?"

"Weird. I feel weird. Has he been here all night?" Rory asked.

"Pretty much," Lorelai replied.

"Oh, my God! Did he go into the bathroom? I have stuff hanging in there!"

"Honey, you knew I was gonna date him. this isn't a total surprise."

"Yes, I knew you were gonna date. I just didn't expect for him to be here at our house in the morning."

"I know."

"I don't even remember ever there being a man in our house," Rory pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I kind of broke the rules."

"God, why is this so weird for me?" Rory asked.

"Because I should have told you first."

"No."

"Because I should have talked to you before I did this."

"No."

"Because you're afraid he smooshed the couch pillows out of shape?"

"Do you love him?" Rory asked.

"We had one date. It was a great date. World Series level. But it was just a date. Honey, I promised myself a long time ago that I was gonna keep all this stuff separate from you guys. And I want you to know that, that still stands, okay? This was a one-time thing. I'm not gonna start just bringing guys home. This is not a trend."

"You can, you know," Harley pointed out.

"What?"

"Bring guys home," she clarified. "I mean if you like someone, you should feel comfortable doing that."

"I appreciate that," Lorelai told them.

"We want you to be happy," Rory stated.

"And I love you two for that."

"Plus, I know you're not a cat person so you truly will be alone if you don't find someone," Rory pointed out.

"Okay, look, someday I will bring somebody home. But when I do, I just want to be sure it's the guy."

"Mr. Medina's not the guy?" Rory questioned.

"I don't know," Lorelai admitted. "He might be. But right now, it's just you and me. And sometimes Lane."

Lane walked out of Rory's room. "I'm gonna go wake the man up," Lorelai excused herself.

"And I've got some painting to get done. See yeah, Lane," Harley went down to her room.


	9. Rory and Harley's Dance

**Gilmore Mansion. Dining Room.**

Emily broke the silence at the table. "Your grandfather called and told me to let you know he's bringing you girls back something very special from Prague."

"Wow, Prague," Harley said with wonder shining in her eyes.

"How amazing is it that he's going to Prague?" Rory asked.

"It's supposed to be lovely. Dramatic castles everywhere," Emily informed them.

"Do you know that the cell that Václav Havel was held in is now a hostel? You can stay there for fifty dollars a night," Rory stated.

"We should totally stay there on our big trip to Europe. We could go spend the night in his cell. That would be pretty cool," Harley suggested.

"Absolutely. Then we should go to Turkey and stay in that place from Midnight Express," Lorelai replied while she played with the salad on her plate.

"Lorelai, what are you doing?" Emily asked her daughter.

"Getting rid of the avocado," Lorelai stated.

"Since when do you not like avocado?" Emily asked.

"Since the day I said, "Gross. What is this?" and you said, "Avocado."" Lorelai informed.

"I'm focusing on you two now," Emily said turning her attention away from the avocado talk. "Tell me all about the Chilton formal next week."

"There's a formal?" Lorelai asked the twins.

"How do you know about the formal?" Rory asked Emily ignoring her mother's question. Harley nodded yes to her mother's question.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Lorelai asked her mother.

"I read my Chilton newsletter," Emily stated.

"Since when do you get a newsletter?" wondered Lorelai.

"Well, as a major contributor to the twin's education I figured I had the right to ask for a newsletter to be sent to me," Emily said as she stood from the table and walked into the foyer.

"Are you serious?" Lorelai said.

"It's a good thing, too, since you don't bother to read yours," Emily pointed out. "One of us should be up-to-date on the goings-on at their school." Emily walked back into the dining room with the newsletter in hand.

"Hey, mom, I read my newsletter," Lorelai lied.

"You did?" Emily asked.

"That's right," Lorelai lied again.

"What was the picture on the cover?" questioned Emily.

"It was a picture of a really rich kid in plaid," Lorelai attempted.

Emily turned the newsletter around to show a picture of an owl. "It was a spotted owl," Emily informed.

"In plaid," joked Lorelai.

"The owls are endangered, and Chilton is taking donations to help them. You girls gave a very nice one, in case you're interested," Emily informed the twins.

"Mom, don't be giving donations on Rory and Harley's behalf. I'll do that," Lorelai said.

"How can you do that when you don't bother to read the newsletter?" Emily questioned.

"I read the newsletter," Lorelai said.

"You didn't know they were taking donations," Emily pointed out.

"It's a private school. They always take donations. They teach a class in it. I'll get them next time," Lorelai stated.

"Well, what about the owls?" Emily wondered.

"They'll live," Lorelai said.

"Well, apparently they won't, dear. That's why they need the donations in the first place," Emily pointed out.

"So, you two have a formal coming up?" Lorelai changed the subject.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm gonna go," Rory replied.

"Nonsense. Of course you're going," Emily argued.

"Mom, if Rory doesn't wanna go, she doesn't have to go," Lorelai said.

"Well, I don't understand why she wouldn't wanna go," Emily said.

"I know you don't," Lorelai informed.

"I'm going," Harley stated. "Tristan already asked me to go with him."

"This is Tristan DuGrey, right?" Emily questioned.

"Yes, that Tristan," Harley informed her grandmother. She then turned to Rory and attempted to get away from their grandmother's further questions. "Hey let's go get another Coke." The two of them got up from the table and went into the kitchen.

**After the dinner. Lorelai's jeep. On the way back to Starshollow.**

"Why didn't you guys mention the dance?" Lorelai asked.

"Because I'm not going," replied Rory.

"I didn't cause I didn't know if I'd be going. Tristan just asked me today, to go with him," Harley stated.

"But, why aren't you going," Lorelai asked Rory as she nodded to Harley in the backseat.

"Because I hate dances," Rory stated.

"Good answer," Lorelai replied. "Except you've never actually been to a dance."

"So?" Rory questioned.

"So you have nothing to compare it to," Harley pointed out. "I'm excited to go. I just want to at least have the experience of going to one high school dance."

"No, but I can imagine it," Rory said.

"That's true," Lorelai agreed. "However, not really, since you've never actually been to one. You're basing all your dance opinions on one midnight viewing of Sixteen Candles."

"So?" Rory asked again.

"You should have a decent reason for hating something before you really decide you hate it," Lorelai pointed out.

"Trust me, I'll hate it. It'll be stuffy and boring, and the music will suck. And since none of the kids at school like me I'll be standing in the back listening to 98 Degrees, watching Harley and Tristan make out, while Paris is wanting to make me miserable," Rory stated.

"Hey! We don't always make out. He has to dance with me too," Harley stated with a chuckle.

"Okay. Or it'll be all sparkly and exciting. And you'll be standing on the dance floor listening to Tom Waits with some great-looking guy staring at you so hard that you don't even realize that Paris was just eaten by bears," Lorelai argued.

"What guy?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the guy who hangs out in our trees all day waiting for you to come home," Lorelai suggested.

"Dean," Harley clarified in a duh fashion.

"Dean does not hang out in trees," Rory stated.

"He bashed his head in a branch, last week when I came out too quickly," Lorelai informed them.

"Why do you care all of a sudden if I go?" Rory wondered.

"I don't care if you go," Lorelai answered. "I just don't want you to miss on any experience because you're too afraid."

"I'm afraid? Of what?" Rory asked.

"Of asking Dean, of him saying no, of going to a dance with a bunch of kids who haven't accepted you yet, of dancing in public, of finding out you should never be dancing in public," Lorelai listed.

"Okay, I get it," Rory conceded.

"Listen, I know you are not Miss Party Girl, and I love you for that but sometimes I wonder. Do you not join in because you really don't want to or because you're too shy?" Lorelai informed. "If the reason you don't wanna go is because you really don't wanna go and not because you are in any way afraid, then this is the last time I'll mention it. I promise."

"I don't have a dress," Rory stated.

"Me neither," Harley added.

"I could make you guys one," Lorelai informed.

"Really?" Rory questioned.

"Oh, yeah. We could get some great shoes, and some new earrings. We could get your hair done," Lorelai said getting excited.

"Shopping day. Sound fun. Come on Ror, Tristan and I'll be there. You'll have someone to talk to at the dance," Harley persuaded.

"You won't think I'm an idiot?" Rory asked both her sibling and her mother.

"It depends on what hairstyle you choose," Harley quipped.

"This dance could be great for you," Lorelai pointed out.

**Starshollow. Town square.**

"He's gonna say no," Rory protested.

"Why would he say no?" Lane questioned.

"Why would he say yes?" Rory argued.

"Uh, because you're a sweetheart, and he adores you," Harley pointed out.

"Rory, listen. There's no point in having a boyfriend if he won't go to the dance with you," Lane pointed out.

"He's not my boyfriend," Rory protested.

"Really?" Lane questioned.

"No," replied Rory.

"Not yet anyways," Harley stated.

"What is he then?" Lane asked.

"He's my gentleman caller," Rory said.

Harley chuckled. "Okay, Blanche," Lane said.

"I don't know what he is, but he's not a boyfriend," Rory told them. "Do you guys think he's my boyfriend?" she asked confused.

"You guys spend a lot of time not kissing other people, if it isn't a girlfriend boyfriend thing," Lane stated.

"Girlfriend," Rory said.

"You," Harley pointed out.

"Boyfriend," Rory added.

"Him," Lane stated.

"No, it sounds weird," Rory said.

"Look, have you had the talk yet?" Lane asked.

"Yes, Lane. Babies come from the stork," Rory replied jokingly.

"The other talk," Lane replied.

"What other talk?" Rory questioned innocently.

Lane said, "We've been dating a few weeks now. Where do we stand?"

"What are we to each other. If another girl asks you out, do you feel free to go?" Harley finished.

"How do you know so much about this?" Rory asked Lane.

"Those who can, do. Those who can't, teach. That and Harley told me all about her talk with Tristan," Lane stated.

"Yep. I had to sit him down after we went out and asked if this was an exclusive thing. You'll be happy to hear my dear twin that it is," Harley said with a bright smile.

The trio stopped walking outside Doosie's market and peered through the window seeing Dean. "There he is," Lane pointed him out.

"I should do this later," Rory said turning away.

Harley grabbed Rory's arms, stopping her from walking away. "No. You have to do this now," she protested.

"Why?" Rory questioned.

"Because I have to go home soon and my mom threw out our TV when she caught me watching V.I.P. So I'm bored, and I need some entertainment," Lane answered.

"Okay, here I go," Rory said after taking a deep breath.

"Good luck," Land and Harley wished her.

"Oh and Rory, remember to enunciate. We're reading lips out here," Lane pointed out. Harley laughed at their friend and nodded her head to confirm her statement.

Rory entered the store. Lane and Harley watched from the window as Rory followed Dean around the store talking with him. After a few minutes Rory walked towards the door and gave a thumbs up as she passed them at the window. Lane and Harley smiled happily at her. When Rory reached them they all squealed happily and walked away from the store.

**Chilton. Ticket Line.**

Harley stood in line beside Tristan, who had his arm around her shoulders. "Hi, Tristan, Harley," Paris greeted from behind the table.

"Two, I assume?" Paris asked the couple.

"You assume right," Tristan said handing over his money for the tickets.

"Here's your change," Paris said handing over the tickets as well.

"Hey is your hair shorter?" Harley asked.

"Yeah. Quarter of an inch," Paris replied. "I got it trimmed."

"It looks good," Tristan stated.

"Thanks," Paris said blushing slightly.

The couple turned away from the table and walked down the hall and other students waiting in line. They came across Rory. "And she's reading again. How novel," Tristan joked.

"Hey guys," Rory greeted looking up from her book.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"I like lines," Rory replied sarcastically.

"You know, the guy's supposed to buy the tickets," he pointed out.

"Really?" Rory asked. "Does Susan Faludi know about this?"

Harley chuckled before looking at Tristan. "I forgot to tell you. She asked Dean to come to the dance with her."

"Good job Mary. He seemed pretty cool when I met him," he said to Rory before turning to Harley and kissing her lips softly. "Come on Magdalene let's get you to class."

"See you later, Ror," Harley said as they walked away.

**Gilmore house. Night of the dance.**

"Come on, already!" Lorelai yelled from the living room.

"I'm primping," Rory replied.

"You're sixteen, you have skin like a baby's ass. There's nothing to primp," Lorelai yelled back.

"I lost my heels," Harley stated.

"Check the oven!" Lorelai called to her.

"Found them!" Harley yelled after a minute.

"Okay, okay, here we come," Rory said.

The twins walked into the living room in matching dresses except while Rory's was blue, Harley's was a bright purple. Harley's hair was in a messy up do while Rory's was in a tight bun. "Someone hit the two of you with a pretty stick," Lorelai stated.

"These dresses are amazing. You outdid yourself," Rory replied.

"It's beautiful, babes. You two look beautiful. Come here," she motioned to Rory.

"What?" Rory asked coming over and sitting on the coffee table.

"Stray hair," Lorelai answered.

Lorelai fixed the hair then looked down at Rory's shoes. "I think my favorite part is the shoes."

"The heels hurt," Rory stated.

"Beauty is pain," Lorelai replied.

"I'll just throw them on, on my way out," Rory stated.

"Same," Harley agreed motioning to the heels she was holding in her hand.

"No you should put them on now and let your feet get really numb," Lorelai said.

"That's sick," Rory stated.

"Go get me the hair spray," Lorelai ordered.

Rory ran to her room to get the hair spray. The doorbell rang. "It's open!" Lorelai called.

"It's me!" Sookie greeted before entering the living room. "I've got tacos."

"Yay!" Lorelai cheered.

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart," Sookie said to Harley as she opened the bag and approached Lorelai. "I've got extra hot sauce and a couple of extra burritos to put in the fridge for later."

"You take such good care of me," Lorelai told her best friend.

Rory entered the living room with the hair spray. She stood next to Harley. "Hey Sookie, look," Rory greeted.

"Oh, my God! You're movie stars! I'm serious. At some point tonight, walk down a flight of stairs. Movie stars always walk down staircases," Sookie informed them.

"Alright come on. Let me spray while you try to figure out what she said," Lorelai joked.

"You don't move. I got it," Sookie said taking the hair spray from Rory. She shook the bottle and pointed it at Rory. She pushed down on the cap and sprayed herself in the eyes.

"Sookie!" Lorelai said in concern.

"Wrong way. I got it," Sookie said handing Rory the hair spray and closing her eyes in pain.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked concerned.

"Yeah, sweetie. Hand that to your mother. My eyelashes are all stuck together," Sookie stated.

Rory went over to Lorelai and sat on the couch. Lorelai took the hair spray. Harley walked over and sat down on the couch as well. "Honey, are you sure you're all right?" Lorelai asked her friend.

"I'm fine," Sookie answered.

"Shield the tacos," Lorelai said to Harley.

Harley nodded and placed the bag of tacos under the coffee table. "Okay, ready?" Lorelai asked Rory before shielding her eyes and spraying her hair.

"God," Rory complained.

"Okay, that'll be good for six slow dances, four medium ones, one lambada but if you wanna do any moshing I suggest another coat," Lorelai stated.

"No, I think I'm good," Rory said holding up her had to shield herself from the hair spray.

"Rory, sweetie, is this soap by the sink in the silver bottle?" Sookie asked.

"No," Rory answered.

"Whoops," Sookie said.

"Go in there, quick," Lorelai suggested.

Harley scotched closer to her mother so that she could spray her hair as well. After that was finished Harley went downstairs to collect her bag. As she left the living room the doorbell rang again. "We're in here!" Lorelai called.

She grabbed her bag from her room and a taco in the kitchen where she meet up with Rory. "Okay girls come in here, please," their grandmother called from the living room.

Both girls walked into the living room eating their taco. "Hey, Grandma," they greeted.

"They have lived with you too long," Emily said to Lorelai.

"Sweets, lose the bibs and the tacos…put your shoes on and come back out. let Grandma take the pretty picture," Lorelai said to her daughters.

"Okay," they said in sync before heading back to the kitchen passing Sookie.

The twins entered the living room again. "Here they are mom. Get your camera moving," Lorelai pointed to the twins.

"What?" Emily asked before turning around. "Oh, my! You're gorgeous. Smile," Emily said as she took pictures. "I'm so glad you decided to buy them dresses."

Lorelai winked at her daughters as a truck pulled up. A horn honked. "That's Dean," Rory said excitedly.

"Hey, come here," Lorelai said as she reached for a hug. "Have an amazing time."

"I'll chronicle the whole evening for you, I promise. Bye, Grandma," she gave Emily a kiss.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"To the dance," Rory replied.

"You do not go running out the door when a boy honks," Emily stated.

"Mom, it's fine," Lorelai said.

"It certainly is not fine," Emily argued. "This is not a drive-through. She's not fried chicken."

"But I told him to honk and I'd meet him out there. We agreed," Rory informed.

"I don't care what you told him. If he wants to take you out, he will walk up to this door and knock, and say, "Good evening," and come inside for a moment like any civilized human being would know to do," Emily stated.

"Now mom, this is silly. I have met him already," Lorelai said.

"Well, I haven't," Emily said.

"Yeah, but-," Lorelai started.

"We will wait until he comes to the door," Emily finalized.

"He doesn't know he's supposed to," argued Rory.

"He'll figure it out," Emily said.

Dean honked again, and again, and again. They heard another car pull up to the house. "He's not a very bright boy, is he?" Emily questioned.

"Mom, please," Lorelai said.

They heard two doors close before the doorbell rang. Rory rushed to answer the door. "Don't rush. A lady never rushes," Emily stated.

Rory opened the door to reveal Dean and Tristan. "I thought I was supposed to honk," Dean said.

"I know. I'm sorry," Rory apologized.

"Young men, come in here, please," Emily called.

Dean and Tristan entered the living room. "Hey, Dean, Tristan. Meet my mother, Emily Post," Lorelai joked.

"Emily Gilmore," Emily corrected.

"Hi," Dean said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore," Tristan greeted as he smirked at Lorelai's comment.

"Hello," Emily greeted them unenthusiastically.

"Great rap session. You guys are out of here. Have fun," Lorelai said from her spot on the couch.

"Be home by eleven," Emily stated.

"Twelve," corrected Lorelai quietly.

"Bye, Grandma. Bye, mom," both girls said.

"Bye," Lorelai waved.

Tristan placed a hand on the small of Harley's back and led her to his car. In the car he gave her a kiss. "You look beautiful, Mags," Tristan complemented after he pulled away.

"And you look just dashing," Harley smirked.

Tristan started the car and Dean's truck followed him. In the car Tristan and Harley were joking around and enjoying themselves the whole way there. When they arrived at the dance Tristan held his elbow out for Harley. "My lady," he said with a smirk.

"Good sir," Harley curtsied before taking his arm. They met up with Rory and Dean at the entrance. The two couples entered the dance. "It's a very good room," Rory said awkwardly.

"Looks historical," Dean replied.

"I comment the person who suggested this location," Rory stated.

Harley chuckled and dragged Tristan onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck and he wrapped arms around her waist. They swayed back and forth. He kissed her softly. "So, what do you think about your first dance?"

"Hmm, I think that it's alright," she smiled softly up at him.

Tristan chuckled and spun her. "Wanna go make out?" he questioned.

"Yup!" she took hold of his tie and lead him into the hallway.

Tristan laughed and let himself be lead away. When they found a secluded hallway Tristan lightly pushed Harley against the wall. He kissed her passionately. Harley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Tristan had one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip. She ran a hand through his hair. After twenty minutes of making out Tristan pulled away from her and gave a light kiss. He took her hand in his own before heading back to the dance. They danced for a few more songs before leaving. On the drive back to Starshollow he held her hand and the couple talked the whole way back to her house. They pulled up to the house and Tristan walked her up to the door. He gave her a light kiss on the lips and made sure that she was safely in the house before driving away.

Harley entered the house and leaned against the door with a smile on her face. She entered the living room and saw her mother asleep on the couch and her grandmother sleeping in a chair. She pulled out a spare blanket and covered Emily with it. Harley then headed for her room and changed into her pajamas and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up to her mother and grandmothers loud voices in the kitchen. She sleepily dragged herself up the stairs and into the kitchen in time to hear her mother say, "Mom, stop it!"

"What are you doing?" Emily asked shrilly.

"I'm looking for the phone!" Lorelai yelled back.

"Why don't you ever clean up around here? This is an emergency and you can't find the phone. What if there was a fire? What if one of the girls were choking" Emily asked.

"Mom, stop yelling," Lorelai tried.

"What's the emergency?" Harley asked tiredly.

"Oh, thank god, you're here. Is Rory in your room?" Lorelai asked her.

"No. Why what's going on?" Harley asked more awake now noticing her mothers panic.

"Rory is missing!" Emily yelled.

"I know that, and your yelling is not helping me," Lorelai stated upset.

Harley joined the search for the phone. It started ringing and Lorelai answered it. "Rory? Oh, Patty. What? Okay," Lorelai looked relieved. "Thanks. No, thank you so much. Okay, bye-bye." Lorelai hung up the phone. "Rory's okay."

"Where is she? What happened?" Emily asked.

"She and Dean were at Miss Patty's," Lorelai stated.

Harley and Lorelai visibly relaxed. "What is that, a motel?" Emily questioned.

"It's a dance studio. That was Patty. She said that she found them asleep and woke them up, and Rory's on her way home," Lorelai informed.

"And what state were they found in?" Emily asked.

"She didn't say, okay? Let's just try and be calm until we know what happened," Lorelai suggested.  
What do you mean? We know what happened," Emily said.

"No, we don't," Lorelai argued.

"They were out all night!" Emily stated.

"Guys this is Rory we're talking about. Nothing happened," Harley reassured.

"I'm gonna make some coffee," Lorelai said getting up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

Harley and Emily followed her. "Lorelai Gilmore, I've watched you do a lot of stupid things in your life and I have held my tongue," Emily stated.

"You've what?" Lorelai asked.

"But I will not stand by and let you allow that girl to ruin her life," Emily stated.

"Grandma, back off," Harley stated as she got the mugs down for coffee.

"She spent the night out with that boy the one you let her run off to that dance with," Emily stated ignoring Harley's warning.

"Mom, so help me God, I will not get into this with you," Lorelai said.

"She's doing the same thing you did," Emily stated.

"No, she's not," Lorelai argued.

"She'll get pregnant," Emily concluded.

"No, she's not," Harley argued.

"She's gonna ruin everything, just like you did," Emily stated.

"No, she's not! No, she's not! No, she's not!" Lorelai yelled loosing it. "Rory is a good kid, mom! She's not me!"

"What kind of mother are you to allow this to happen to her?" Emily questioned.

"I don't know. What kind of mother were you?" Lorelai threw back.

Harley stood there shocked. "So we ruined her life?" Harley asked getting upset as tears filled her eyes.

"No, sweetheart. I didn't…" Emily tried but Harley was too upset to listen. She pushed past her grandmother and headed to her room. She quickly dressed and grabbed her sketchbook. She headed out of the house. On the porch she ran into Rory. "Good luck," she muttered before leaving.

Harley headed towards Luke's place. When she entered Luke was busy but he looked up and noticed how upset she was. He poured her some coffee and led her up to his apartment. She sat at his kitchen table and he passed her the coffee. He silently sat next to her waiting patiently. Harley took a couple sips of coffee before telling him what happened at home. He pulled her into a hug. When Harley was done crying he went back downstairs and Harley made herself comfortable on his couch while she sketched in her book.


	10. Forgiveness and Stuff

**Starshollow. Miss Patty's Dance Studio.**

Harley was fixing some of the actor's hair and makeup, while her mother fixed Kirk's costume, and Rory was digging through a trunk for the baby Jesus. Taylor announced to the crew, "Okay, listen up! The arm is missing! I repeat, the arm is missing!"

Harley chuckled at the announcement. Every year it seemed to go missing.

Later that night the Gilmore Girls exited Miss Patty's. "Find the arm?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Nope," Rory replied.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas," Harley stated. She hated that they were all fighting. The only person she was getting along with one hundred percent was Rory.

**The next day. Town Square. Gazebo.**

Rory and Harley were leaning against the banister. Lane came running over to them. "Hey, I thought we were meeting at Luke's?" Lane asked them.

"We were?" Rory asked.

"Ohm my God, we're so sorry. We forgot," Harley apologized.

"Let me guess. You guys and Lorelai haven't made up yet?" Lane guessed correctly.

"Nope," Harley answered.

"Things are still very Miracle Worker at our house," Rory added. "God, how did everything get so screwed up?"

"I think you staying out all night with Dean had a part in it," Lane stated.

"And our grandmother being there to witness it didn't help," mumbled Harley.

"Never does," Lane said.

"It sucks," Rory added. "Things were good. School was good, Dean was good. I'm assuming Tristan was good. Now we are barely speaking with our mother. Mom and grandma are barely speaking. Harley and grandma are barely speaking. Dean's new name is Narcolepsy Boy."

"How's he taking it?" Lane asked.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him since it happened," Rory informed.

"That's four days ago," Lane stated.

"I know," Rory said.

"Has he called?" Lane asked.

"I told him not to," Rory stated.

"And he listened?" Lane wondered.

"No," answered Harley with a grin.

"Good boy," Lane said with a smile.

"Okay I really need to talk about something else now," Rory said putting her coffee cup on the ground.

"You guys went shopping," Lane concluded seeing the bags.

"Yes, we did," Rory said.

"I got a funky apron for Sookie, a signed baseball for Luke, and a video game that Tristan said he wanted," Harley stated.

"While I got a mooing cow-shaped timer for Sookie, some Cardio Salsa tapes for Michel, a book for Dean."

"You got Dean a book?" questioned Lane.

"Yeah, Metamorphosis," Rory replied.

"Metamorphosis," Lane repeated.

"It's Kafka," Harley stated.

"Very romantic," Lane said sarcastically.

"I think it is romantic," Rory said.

"I know I've always dreamed that some guy would get me a really confusing Czechoslovakian novel," Lane joked.

"I think he'll appreciate it," Rory stated.

"A book sends the wrong message. So does a video game by the way," Lane stated.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"You have to look at what a gift says to the other person, not to you. Remember two years ago, I got my mom that perfume?" Lane asked.

"Yeah," Harley asked confused.

"Okay. To me that said, "Hey mom, you work hard. You deserve something fancy." Now to my mother, it said, "Mom, here's some smelly sex juice. The kind I use to lure boys with." And resulted in me being sent to Bible camp all summer," Lane told them.

"Yeah, but-," Rory started.

"Imagine that you actually gave Dean something really romantic, and he gave you a football. Your hypothetical romantic present is saying that you really like him and his present is saying, "Let's just be friends.""

"You're saying that this book-," Rory started.

"Is a Czechoslovakian football, yes," Lane concluded.

"Well, I think the video game is good. It says that I pay attention while he talks, and wanted to get something that he'd actually enjoy," Harley said.

Lane agreed once Harley reasoned with how she picked his gift.

"So, then what do I get him?" Rory asked confused.

"What you should do is find out what he's giving you, and then gauge your gift accordingly," suggested Lane.

"But doesn't that take the fun out of it?" Rory wondered.

"Gift-giving is serious business. If you don't believe me, try spending a month a Korean Bible Camp," Lane stated.

**Gilmore house. Friday night.**

"I wish you guys would change your minds," Rory tried.

"It's not my mind that needs to be changed," Lorelai stated from the couch.

"I just don't want to be there," Harley stated looking up from her sketchpad.

"I don't think she meant it," Rory tried.

"She meant it," Lorelai said.

"Well, maybe she thinks she meant it at the time but I bet she won't mean it when I show up without you guys," Rory tried to convince them to go.

"And without a map to follow that reasoning, I say, take a hat, it's cold outside," Lorelai said.

"So you just wanna hold a grudge," Rory concluded.

"Yes, it burns more calories," Lorelai stated.

"That's not true," Rory said.

"Yes, it is. How do you think your grandma got those legs of hers? She's not exactly a Stairmaster gal," Lorelai argued. "Never saw her on the running track. I don't remember the Country Club organizing a Tae-Bo class."

"Fine, forget it," Rory said.

"Should I put your names on Grandma's present?"

"Yes. Sign it "The innkeeper formerly known as her daughter." Lorelai stated.

"And just put down the mistaken granddaughter for mine, would ya," Harley said.

"You know what I think?" Rory asked.

"What?"

"I think you're both acting a little immature," Rory stated.

"We're not acting," Lorelai said.

"Well, what about the apple tarts? You guys wait all year for those apple tarts," Rory pointed out.

"I got the recipe last year. I can make them for us later," Harley shrugged.

"I can live without the apple tarts until Harley makes them," Lorelai said getting up off the couch.

"You've made up songs after eating five of them with lyrics that contradict that last statement," Rory pointed out.

"Oh, you know what, you have to go. You're late," Lorelai said handing over the keys.

"You guys really won't come?" Rory questioned.

"What, is somebody speaking? It couldn't be Rory. She's halfway to Hartford," Lorelai replied.

"Fine, I'm going," Rory said taking the keys, and present before heading to the door.

"Drive carefully. Watch out for ice," Lorelai cautioned.

She looked towards Harley. She sat next to her and pried the sketchbook from her hands. "You know that you guys didn't ruin my life. If anything you improved it," Lorelai said.

Harley smiled at her mother. "You want pizza?" she asked.

Lorelai grinned knowing she was forgiven. "Sounds perfect."

**Gilmore house. An hour later.**

Lorelai was by the mantle on the phone. "Yes, Joe, I know it's Friday night, but I ordered my pizza an hour ago. Oh, no, I did not hear about the delivery van. Huh? I am very sorry to hear that. Was it a fairly new van? Great. As with most tragedies in life there comes a time when you need to pick up and move on. So what's the next phase of the delivery saga? Well, how long until your brother's back with the Razor scooter? Okay, just call me when he gets there. Bye, Joe," Lorelai hung up the phone.

Lorelai then went into the kitchen to look for food. Harley chuckled and went back to eating the bag of gummy bears she had found in her room.

Lorelai came back into the living room. "Alright let's go to Luke's all we have is salad," complained Lorelai.

**Luke's.**

They walked up to the counter and took their seats on the stools. They took off their coats and said hey to Luke. "Rory coming?" he asked them.

"No," Lorelai replied.

"She on a date?" Luke asked.

"No," Lorelai replied.

"Good. So you forbid her to see the bag boy," Luke concluded.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Lorelai said.

"Just tell me you forbid her to see him," Luke pleaded.

"I did not forbid her to see the bag boy," Lorelai informed him.

"Are you crazy?" Luke asked.

"Well, he's moving up to produce, so he's suddenly become quite a catch," Lorelai joked.

"That kid is trouble," Luke stated.

"Can I order?" Harley asked him.

"First time, I saw him, I thought he was trouble," Luke said.

"Excuse me. I'm the one who told you I thought he was trouble. And you told me I was crazy," Lorelai reminded.

"You are crazy, and he is trouble," Luke stated.

"He is not trouble. He's 6'2, he's beautiful and he's completely in love with my daughter," Lorelai said.

"Trouble," Luke concluded.

"Big time," Lorelai finally agreed.

"I'll get you guys a burger," Luke said.

"Wait. Can I see a menu?" Lorelai asked.

"You need to see a menu?" Luke asked shocked.

"Yes," Lorelai answered.

"You come here every day," Luke informed.

"But I usually order the same thing," Lorelai stated. "And tonight I'm in the mood for something different."

"A menu," Luke said.

"Piece of paper, list of food offered," Harley clarified.

"Okay, here," Luke passed them menus.

They looked at them. "It's not in Japanese," Luke stated.

"Don't you have any kind of holiday special, something festive?" Lorelai asked.

"I just got some Grey Poupon. It's French," Luke said.

"Tonight's my parents' big Christmas celebration," Lorelai informed him. "There's good food, these amazing apple tarts, big tree. It's the only holiday I actually enjoy going over there for, and this year I'm uninvited and Harley has black listed my mother."

"Why would anybody celebrate Christmas two weeks early?" Luke questioned.

"Did you even hear the part that I was uninvited?" Lorelai asked.

"To your parents' fake Christmas party? I did hear that," Luke replied.

"Do you care?" Lorelai asked.

"Obviously you two do," Luke concluded.

"Yes, I do. And I don't know why," Lorelai stated.

"You liked going, Rory's there without you guys, you and Rory aren't getting along right now and you feel bad at being separated at a time you usually share together," Luke stated.

"Wow," Harley said.

"Did I mention you come here every damn day?" Luke said. "And it looks like the two of you have made up," he said motioning between Lorelai and Harley.

"Oh, Harls can't stay mad at momma," Lorelai stated.

"Never been able to," Harley agreed.

"We'll have burgers," Lorelai ordered.

"Coming right up," Luke told them.

Both Gilmore girls picked up their mugs and drank their coffee.

A few minutes later Luke brought their burgers over. He had shaped them like Santa's. "What did you do?" Lorelai asked.

"You wanted something festive," Luke reminded.

"You made us Santa burgers," Harley stated.

"It's no big deal," Luke said.

"He has a hat and everything," Lorelai said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I just cut a piece of Wonder Bread poured on some ketchup, piped on some cream cheese," Luke waved it off like it was no big deal.

"No one ever made us something quite this disgusting before," Lorelai stated. "We thank you."

"You're welcome."

Lorelai's cell phone started ringing. Luke pointed to the no cell phone sign. "What?" Lorelai asked.

"Outside," Luke stated.

"Are you kidding its like the North Pole out there," Lorelai stated.

"This sign isn't a decoration," declared Luke.

"Honey, nothing in here is a decoration," Lorelai said.

"It disturbs the other customers," Luke said.

"Oh, really? Maybe we should take a vote," suggested Harley with a cheeky smile.

"Who thinks we shouldn't use cell phones in here?" Lorelai asked.

Everyone raised their hands and Luke crossed his arms. "Well, screw democracy," Lorelai declared. The phone stopped ringing. "Perfect. Now I have to check my voicemail."

Taylor and his carolers entered the diner. "What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Well, we were caroling around town and we got chilly. And we thought we could trade you a song for some hot chocolate," Taylor suggested.

"You want free hot chocolate?" Luke asked.

"We'll sing for it, any tune you like," Taylor stated.

"And then I give you free hot chocolate?" Luke concluded.

"Yeah," Taylor said.

"Tell you what you can have your hot chocolate, pay for it then go next door and sing for marshmallows," Luke said.

"Oh, my God," Lorelai said.

"These are your neighbors-," Taylor started.

"Mom what's wrong?" Harley asked.

"Shut up, Taylor. What's going on?" Luke asked.

"My father's in the hospital," Lorelai replied.

"What?" Harley asked in a whisper.

"What?" Luke asked as well.

"Yeah, he collapsed or something. I don't know. I need to call a cab. Where's the phone?" Lorelai said. "Can anybody give me…I'm holding a phone."

"Calm down," Luke said picking up Lorelai's jacket.

"I can't. We need a cab," Lorelai said panicking. "What's the number? God. It's something cabs, or cabs something. 1-800-CABS? Can somebody tell me the damn number of the cab guy?"

"I'll drive you guys," Luke offered.

"But there's food, and people and a burger with a face on it," Harley said panicking with her mother.

"Okay, everybody out, we're closed. Let's go! Food's on me," Luke called to the diners. "Put on your coats and get your stuff. Taylor, have your hot chocolate, then lock up. Come on, my truck's out back."

Lorelai and Harley were in tears. "Luke, I'm…" Lorelai tried.

"I know. Let's go," he said to them before guiding them to his truck.

Harley sat between Luke and Lorelai. "Look," Lorelai pointed out.

"Relax," Luke said.

"We're being passed by senior citizens," Lorelai protested.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Luke stated.

"Bye, Grandma," Lorelai joked.

"There's ice on the road. Those people aren't being safe," Luke pointed out.

"At least they're getting somewhere," she said while dialing her voice mail again.

"You've checked it five times. Harley's checked it four times. I've listened to it twice. It's not changing," Luke pointed out.

"Grandpa's in the hospital. Please come. No details, no info. Who taught her to leave a message like that," Lorelai said.

"I'm sure she was in a hurry," Luke stated.

"A person needs details. Why is he in the hospital? How bad is it? What are the circumstances involving him being in the hospital? These are simple questions," Lorelai said.

"We'll be there very soon, and you'll know everything," Luke said calmly.

"What if he's dead?" panicked Harley.

"He's not dead," Luke stated calmly.

"How do you know?" she asked him.

"I know," Luke said.

"You're psychic now? You're suddenly getting visions while you drive at twenty miles an hour in the oldest truck known to man?" Lorelai asked. "I'm sorry. You're killing yourself to get us there and we're yelling at you. I don't mean it. Harley doesn't mean it."

"I know," Luke stated

"I feel like this is one of those moments where I should be remembering all the great times I had with my dad. You know? The time he took me shopping for a Barbie or to the circus, or fishing. My mind is a complete blank," Lorelai said.

"I'm sure it happened," Luke said.

"No, it didn't. We never did any of that," Lorelai informed. "He went to work, came home, read the paper, and went to bed. I snuck out the window. Simple. He was a very by-the-numbers guy. I was never very good with numbers."

"I'm sure he loves you. Both of you," Luke stated.

"You know, my dad is not a bad guy," Lorelai stated.

"I'm sure he's not," Luke said.

"He lived his life the way he thought he was supposed to. He followed the rules taught to him by his non-fishing, non-Barbie-buying dad. He worked hard. He bought a nice house. He provided for my mom. All he asked in return was for his daughter to wear white dresses and go to cotillion and want the same life that he had. What a disappointment it must have been for him to get me," Lorelai said.

"I can't imagine anyone seeing you as a disappointment," Luke said to her.

"I bet you'd buy a Barbie for your daughter," Lorelai pointed out.

"He bought one for Rory and me," Harley added with a soft smile.

"Yeah well, I'd probably give her cash to buy it herself and then meet her by the baseball cards," Luke said.

"You'll make a great dad," Lorelai said.

"You make a great mom," Luke stated.

"I second that. Well what you both said," Harley added.

"Yeah, it's just the daughter part I don't have down yet," Lorelai said sadly.

"Okay, hold on," Luke said as he increased the trucks speed. "That Camaro is dust."

**At the hospital.**

"Okay, we're supposed to follow the blue line around the corner and then we should be…" Luke said.

They were lost. "Where's The Scarecrow when you need him?" Lorelai questioned.

"Okay we have to ask someone else," Luke concluded.

"No! We just have to pick one!" Harley suggested agitated as she gestured to the blue lines.

"We can't just wander around here aimlessly," Luke stated.

"Luke listens to me! Somewhere in this hospital are my mother and father. Now I know I don't get along with them but there has to be some sort of intuition, some blood bond that will somehow lead me to them," Lorelai insisted.

"That's crazy," Luke pointed out.

"My great-uncle found this hospital," they heard Emily's voice.

"And that's Emily," Lorelai stated. The trio followed her voice.

"You insensitive paper peddler! His portrait is hanging in the lobby. Go look. It's right above the sign that says Founder!" Emily continued yelling at a nurse.

"Mom!" Lorelai called.

"Lorelai, Harley," Emily said shocked.

"What's going on? How is he?" Lorelai asked.

"You came," Emily said.

"Of course we came," Harley said with tears in her eyes. Luke wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"How's dad?" Lorelai asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. But this woman keeps pestering me with idiotic questions like what's the number of my insurance policy and how long have we had it," Emily complained.

"I need to get this information," the nurse stated.

"You need to get sensitivity training," Emily informed.

"Well, what if I fill out this information and you can go find someone who can tell us how my dad is?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm not supposed to-," the nurse started.

"Or I can go and you can stay here and continue to discuss this with my mother," Lorelai suggested.

The nurse looked at Emily. "I'll go."

"Thank you," Lorelai said.

"You got rid of her," Emily said.

"Yes. Tell me what happened," Lorelai said.

"That was amazing," Emily complemented.

"Mom, please," Lorelai insisted.

"I don't know what happened. He was hot, and he went to turn down the thermostat, and then…were you on a date?" Emily asked as she noticed the man comforting her granddaughter.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused.

"You have an escort," Emily said.

"No, it's Luke mom," Lorelai answered.

"Which is her way of saying we weren't on a date," Luke clarified.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Lorelai said.

"Well, how am I supposed to know you weren't on a date? It's Friday night. You're here with a man," Emily asked.

"With Luke," Lorelai clarified.

"It's not insane to assume a date was involved," Emily stated.

"You're right, it's entirely possible that I was out on a date. But I wouldn't bring my daughter with us," Lorelai stated.

"Just not with me," Luke added.

"We were eating at Luke's, I got the message. He gave us a ride. End of story. Is Doctor Reynolds here?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, Joshua got here a while ago. He was supposed to be back the minute he knew something. But he hasn't been back yet," Emily informed them.

"Well, let's go find him," Lorelai stated.

"You can't find him. You can't find anyone. Everyone just keeps disappearing behind those doors," Emily said.

"Well, come on, let's go," Harley said walking with her mother to the doors.

"I didn't know you could do that," Emily said.

"I'll wait here," Luke stated.

After leaving Luke for a few minutes Lorelai and Harley headed back to him. "Mom!" Rory called as she got up and gave her a hug. "It was horrible. It happened so fast."

"He's about to come out of the testing room any minute, so hang in there," Lorelai comforted her.

"Where's Grandma?" she asked.

"Kicking some patient out of the room with the good view," Harley stated.

"Really?" Rory questioned.

"I hope they get him unhooked fast," Lorelai joked. "Otherwise he'll go without the life-support machine."

"So, how long before they bring him back?" Rory asked.

"Very soon," Lorelai replied.

"I'd like to do something," Rory stated.

"Like rollerblade?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Like get some coffee or make phone calls or do something that isn't standing here waiting," Rory said.

"Okay, got it. As partial as I am to the phone, I'm voting for the get coffee idea," Lorelai said.

"Okay, good," Rory said.

"I'll go with. Luke, tea?" Harley asked.

"Peppermint, preferably," he answered.

"We'll be right back," Rory said as she walked away with Harley.

"Hey," Lorelai called softly. "He's gonna be fine."

"We were just getting to know him," Rory stated.

"I know," Lorelai said.

"I don't want him to-," Rory started.

"He's not," Lorelai insisted. "Go get your coffee."

**Later after searching for coffee.**

"Hey look, it's Rory and Harley," Luke greeted.

"The coffee machine was jammed, so I got chicken soup and some PEZ," Rory said.

"I was just coming to look for you," Lorelai told the twins.

"Why is everything okay?" Harley asked.

"They just brought Grandpa back up. He's in room 202," Lorelai told them.

"Well, come on," Rory said.

"You guys go ahead. I have to make a call," Lorelai stalled.

"Well, hurry up," Harley insisted.

"I'll meet you two there," Lorelai told them.

**In Richard's hospital room.**

Rory was reading Richard the paper. "Year-end optimism in recent earnings reports have pushed shares of the telecommunications giant above $65," Rory read.

"Rubbish," Richard commented.

"However, some experts say that the stock is dangerously overvalued."

Emily entered with pillows. "Well, how are we doing?" she asked.

"We're done with the front page of The Financial Times and all of The Wall Street Journal," Harley informed.

"Very good progress," Emily stated. "Girls why don't you save the rest of the paper till later?"

"Okay," Rory said putting the paper away.

"If I hug you is it gonna hurt?" Harley asked.

"Pain is part of life," Richard answered.

She gave him a hug as did Rory. "These little girls like you," Emily said.

"Well, they have good tastes," Richard joked.

The twins exited the room to see Luke staring down at the floor. "Where's mom?" Rory asked.

"Looking for coffee," he replied.

"What are you doing?" Harley asked.

"Staring at my shoes," he answered as if that would clarify things.

"Okay, carry on," they said before walking by him.

**Cafeteria.**

The twins found Lorelai at the broken coffee machine. "No luck?" Rory asked.

"I think I'm wearing it down," Lorelai stated.

"You're pathetic," Rory stated.

"She's a junkie," corrected Harley.

"Is the doctor back?" Lorelai asked.

"Not yet," Rory answered.

"So, you had a visitor tonight," Lorelai informed Rory.

"Yeah? Who?" she wondered.

"Narcolepsy Boy," Lorelai replied.

"Dean came over?" Rory asked.

"Oh, yeah. He pulled the old tapping-on-the-window bit."

"Were you mean?"

"Excuse me, I am never mean," Lorelai stated.

"You were mean," Rory concluded.

"He told me nothing happened."

"Nothing did," insisted Rory.

"I know."

"You do? Really?" Rory asked.

"Rory there are only three things that I totally trust in this entire world: the fact that I'll never be able to understand what Charo is saying no matter how long she lives in this country and you two," Lorelai stated.

"Hopefully not in that order," Harley joked.

"You just have to understand the major panic factor that went on there," Lorelai said.

"I do, I really do, and I'm so sorry. Nothing like that will happen again, I swear," Rory promised.

"Don't swear," Lorelai said.

"Why not?" Rory asked.

"Because you are your mother's daughter, both of you," Lorelai stated.

"Meaning?" Harley questioned.

"It means things can happen even when you don't really mean for them to happen," Lorelai concluded.

"They will not happen," Rory stated.

"Okay," Lorelai said doubtfully.

"I hated going to that party tonight without you guys," Rory informed.

"We hated you going to that party tonight without us," Lorelai replied as Harley nodded her agreement.

"How were the apple tarts?" Lorelai wondered.

"Grandma didn't make them this year," Rory stated.

"Really?" wondered Lorelai.

"Yeah," Rory said.

"That's weird," Harley commented as they exited the cafeteria.

"I know," Rory stated.

"Are you lying?" Lorelai asked.

"Through my teeth," Rory stated.

"Good girl," Lorelai complimented.

They headed back to room 202 and found Emily sitting outside it talking with Luke. "There you are. Where have you been?" Emily asked.

"Coffee hunt," Lorelai stated. "So, what's going on?"

"Your mother called me an idiot," Luke replied.

"Wow, you must've sucked up good," Lorelai said.

"Well, I'm gonna go wash my face," Emily said before she ushered the twins off with her.

When they returned to his room Lorelai was standing at the end of the bed staring at Richard. "How are you doing darling?" Emily asked.

Doctor Reynolds held his chart in his hands. "Well Richard, it looks like we're going to be stuck with you for a while longer. It was just a touch of angina."

"But you have to watch your diet," Emily informed.

"That's gonna be important," Dr. Reynolds stated. "No more red meat, heavy desserts, and you're going to have to exercise regularly."

"Gold doesn't count," Emily stated.

"Can he go home?" Rory asked.

"We'd like to keep him overnight though, just to be sure," the doctor informed as Lorelai left the room.

"But he's fine," Harley clarified.

"As long as he does what he's told, yes."

Rory and Harley left the room. "He's gonna be fine," Rory stated.

"Yeah, yeah," Lorelai replied. "I think it was those financial papers that really did the trick. So, Luke's gonna take you guys home. I'm gonna hang out here for a while."

"We'll stay, too," Harley insisted.

"No, go. Call Dean," Lorelai stated. "Harley call bible boy, he'll cheer you up. Talk mushy and then spend an hour arguing over who's gonna hang up first."

"You're gross," Rory stated.

"I'll call you later," Lorelai promised.

"Okay. Tell him goodbye for us, and tell him we'll come back tomorrow," Harley said.

"Okay. I will."

Rory handed over the keys and they kissed Lorelai goodbye. Luke whispered to the girls, "Okay, walk fast and look straight ahead."


	11. Paris is Burning Part One

"L," Rory said.

"Laryngitis," Harley replied. "M."

"Mumps," Lorelai said. "N."

"Narcolepsy," Rory answered. "O."

"Are we going to have to do this every time we decide who has to clean out the refrigerator?" Harley asked curiously.

"You wanna go back to thumb wrestling?" Lorelai asked.

"Osteoporosis. P," Harley said.

"Puppies!" Lorelai exclaimed excitedly before running across the street.

"That's not a disease," Harley and Rory pointed out together as they watched their mother run across the street.

"Oh, boy," Rory muttered seeing the dogs in the towns square. The twins ran off after their crazy mother.

"Hi. Oh, hi," Lorelai said to the puppies. "Oh girls, look at the baby."

"Mom," both girls warned.

"Oh, Buttercup was found cold and wet, hovering under a hydrangea bush along Highway 26," Lorelai read. "It's a sad highway!"

"As compared to all the happy highways she could've been abandoned by?" Rory asked.

"Her lineage includes cocker spaniel, golden retriever, Bouvier des Flandres," Lorelai continued to read.

"Gesundheit," the twins said.

"Thank you. And Rottweiler," Lorelai said.

"Buttercup is a special dog. She is extremely skittish and tend to react badly toward blond-haired females, brunette males," Rory read.

"Children of either sex, other animals, red clothing, cabbage, or anyone in uniform," Harley finished.

Luke walked over to them. "Hey, we just found the doggy version of you," Lorelai joked.

"Can I help you?" a man selling the dogs asked.

"Do not let these three anywhere near a dog. They can barely feed themselves," Luke told him.

"Hey, I resent that. I can cook," Harley protested.

"Shut up, you. We would be excellent pet owners, thank you," Lorelai protested.

"You cannot be serious," Rory said.

"We could get him a pretty bowl," Lorelai said.

"And a comfy bed," Harley added.

"It's a her," Rory corrected.

"And a new name," Lorelai stated.

"Mom," Rory protested.

"Agreed. This Buttercup thing really has to go," Harley said.

"Do I need to remind you guys of Skippy?" Rory asked.

"Skippy?" Luke repeated curiously.

"I can't believe you would bring up Skippy," Lorelai said.

"Skippy was our hamster," Rory informed.

"He doesn't care," Lorelai said.

"What happened to Skippy?" Luke asked.

"Nothing happened to Skippy," Lorelai protested.

"Every time Mom would put her hand in his cage, he'd bite her," Rory said.

"And laugh," Harley added.

"Hamsters can't laugh," Luke said strongly.

"Oh, this one laughed. Trust me," Lorelai said.

"So, finally, she got fed up," Rory said.

"Of being laughed at by a hamster?" Luke asked.

"Well, yeah," Lorelai answered.

"And she stopped cleaning its cage. Instead, every day she'd stuff Kleenex in there," Rory stated.

"You didn't," Luke said.

"It was the quilted kind," Lorelai added.

"So, this keeps going on, and the cage is just a cage full of Kleenex that moves a little," Rory continued.

"And the smell, really good," Harley added.

"I can imagine," Luke said.

"Oh, no you can't," Lorelai said with a little laugh.

"Then she takes the cage to the place where we bought him waits for the sales guy to go behind the desk, dumps it on the counter, then bolts," Rory finished.

"You abandoned your hamster?" Luke asked.

"Look, I know it was bad, but this was a vicious hamster. This was like a Damien hamster with little beady eyes, and a big forked tail and a cape with a hood and…bye bye, Buttercup. Bye, Luke," Lorelai gave up.

"You did the right thing," Rory encouraged.

"I want a pet," Lorelai said.

"You have us," Rory reminded.

"You guys won't bring me my slippers in the morning," Lorelai said.

"I might if you had slippers," Rory said.

"Will you guys wear a collar?" Lorelai asked.

"No," both twins said.

"It'll be pink," Lorelai added.

"You're sick," Rory said.

"Hey, watch how you talk to me. Remember what happened to Skippy," Lorelai said.

"I still want a dog," Harley pouted as they continued walking home.

* * *

**Nighttime. Gilmore house.**

Rory and Harley had been finished their homework in the living room and decided to curl up on the couch and wait for their mother to come home. Lorelai entered the house and attempted to sneak past them and up the stairs. "Where do you think you're going?" Rory called out.

Lorelai turned around guiltily. "Hi," she greeted.

"It's one o'clock in the morning," Harley said after looking at her watch.

Lorelai walked over to them. "I know, but my watch stopped during a terrible car wreck and I had to save kittens and small children and four baby chicks."

"Did you have a nice time?" Rory asked.

"Not bad," Lorelai said before sitting between the girls.

"That's a very big smile for not a bad night," Rory pointed out.

"Yeah, well. He loaned me a book," Lorelai said.

"He gave you a book. Since when do you read?" Harley wondered.

"What book?" Rory asked.

"Hey, I'm the one that taught you to read. And Swann's Way," Lorelai replied to both questions.

"Aren't we ambitious?" Rory asked.

"Yes, we are," Lorelai said with a smile.

"You know what it means when a man loans you a book don't you?" Rory asked.

"That he's already read it?" Lorelai asked.

"Yup," Harley said.

"How was your night?" Lorelai asked.

"Homework," both twins replied.

"How many times did Dean and Tristan call?" Lorelai wondered.

"Not that many," Rory said.

"How many?" Lorelai pushed.

"Three," Rory answered.

Lorelai shook her head. "Five."

"Not an all-time high, but very respectable. And what about you missy?" Lorelai nudged a sleepy Harley.

"Three," Harley mumbled.

"Ah, all time high there," Lorelai smiled.

Harley replied with a sleepy smile back before snuggling into Lorelai's side. "I'm going to bed. Are you two staying here?" Lorelai asked them.

"Yeah, I'm comfortable," Rory answered. "I've got the pillows in a perfect mushed position."

"I'm heading for my dungeon," Harley said.

"Night, mom," both girls said.

"Yeah, you just go think about what you've done," Rory joked.

"I will," Lorelai said.

"Hey," Harley called to their mom before she headed up the stairs.

"What?" Lorelai wondered.

"You look happy," Rory stated.

"I am, kid," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Just checking," Rory said.

Rory fell asleep on the couch and Lorelai and Harley headed to their rooms.

* * *

**Chilton.**

"There's a certain slant of light

Winter afternoons

That oppresses, like the heft

Of cathedral tunes."

Mr. Medina quoted to the class. "That, my friends, is the first verse of a poem by Emily Dickinson. Now, read some of those tonight, and as you do, consider the fact that Emily Dickinson writes convincingly about passion and about the world in spite of the fact that she lived as a virtual recluse. It'll help you appreciate her mind."

The bell rang. "I could listen to him talk about passion all day," Louise said. "Do you think he's dating anyone?"

"Of course he is," Madeline replied.

"A teacher?" Louise asked.

"Please," Madeline scoffed.

"Why not?" Louise asked.

"Have you seen teachers?" Madeline questioned.

"He's a teacher," Louise said confused.

"Male teachers are different," Madeline told her. "They can still be mysterious."

"I bet his girlfriend's pretty," mused Louise.

"I bet she's dumb," Madeline added.

"Why?" Louise wondered.

"Dumb girls crave smart men. It's the whole Marilyn Monroe-Arthur Miller syndrome," Madeline theorized.

"I still think she's lucky," Louise stated.

"Whoever he's dating is a loser who doesn't care he's a teacher in this ridiculous school making a ridiculous teacher's salary," Paris snapped. "What are you looking at?" she asked Rory and Harley.

Paris walked by them. "Guess someone read the paper today," Madeline said as she and Louise followed Rory and Harley out of the classroom.

"I know. Paris' parents' divorce is getting very ugly," Louise said.

"Her dad should've paid her mom what she wanted and this thing would've been over," Madeline said.

"That's what my dad did," Louise informed them.

Rory stopped to open her locker and Harley leaned against the one next to it. "Hi," both Madeline and Louise said to the twins.

"Hey," they replied.

"Is it true Paris' mom had the entire back of her body surgically reconstructed?" Louise asked.

"Well, it doesn't match the front now, does it?" Madeline replied.

The two gossiping girls left. Tristan walked over to the twins. "Hey, Mags," he greeted before kissing her. "Mary."

"Hey, Blondie," Harley greeted pulling him closer to her.

Tristan smirked. "I know. I know. We should totally make out right now, but we've got art. So let's get moving."

Harley chuckled and allowed Tristan to pull her off to art. As they were passing some of the girls from her softball team she grabbed Mara's arm to pull her with them. Mara chuckled at her friends and walked to art class with them.

* * *

**Gilmore mansion. Dining room.**

"How's the squab?" Emily asked.

"It's good," Rory replied.

"It's alright," Harley answered.

"Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"It's the best tiny, weird bird I've ever eaten," Lorelai stated.

"I'm glad," Emily said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Lorelai asked.

"What are you talking about?" Emily wondered.

"You're smiling," Lorelai pointed out.

"I'm happy," Emily stated.

"That's not your I'm happy smile," Lorelai replied.

"Well, what smile is it, Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"That's your I've got something on Lorelai, smile," Lorelai informed.

"Girls, your mother must be very tired," Emily said.

"She works a lot," Rory said.

"I grew up with that smile. I know that smile," Lorelai persisted.

"Tell me about school," Emily said to the girls.

"Our French final went pretty well," Rory said.

"I'm almost finished my big art project," Harley said with a smile.

"You can change the subject. I know that smile," Lorelai continued.

"Whatever you say, dear," Emily said with the smile still on her face.

"I've used it a few time myself," Lorelai told the girls.

"Mom," both girls warned.

"So, tell me about Parents' Day," Emily said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Parents' Day. Next Wednesday," Emily clarified. "When all the parents are supposed to go to classes with their children all day long."

"The Chilton newsletter came out today," Lorelai remembered.

"Yup," the twins said.

"Right," Lorelai said.

"You didn't read yours?" Emily asked.

"Not yet," Lorelai replied. "But you knew that. Hence the smile."

"Well. Lorelai, you're really being silly. There is no evil plan afoot here. I simply brought up a subject I thought we could all talk about," Emily said.

"Right," Lorelai said.

"I'll try another subject," Emily said. "The color blue is very pleasant isn't it?"

"Mom, not everybody can wait outside the mailbox for the Chilton newsletter to arrive and then instantly memorize the contents in three seconds," Lorelai reminded.

"I'd like to weigh in on the color subject, please," Rory tried.

"You have your priorities. Far be it for me to question them," Emily said.

"Just because I didn't read it doesn't mean I don't care about my daughters," Lorelai said.

"So are you going?" Emily asked.

"To what?" Lorelai wondered.

"To Parents' Day," Emily clarified.

"Why don't we talk about it next Friday when I've read the newsletter?" Lorelai asked. "I guarantee it will be more fun."

"We could, except that Parents' Day is next Wednesday," Emily stated.

"Wednesday?" Lorelai asked.

"Yup," the girls replied.

"If you talked about it on Friday, you would've missed it," Emily said.

"Wednesday, huh?" Lorelai asked.

"It's okay mom, you don't have to be there," Rory said.

"We could talk about how you missed it though," Emily said.

"I won't miss it," Lorelai said.

"Mom, it's not a big deal. You're busy," Harley shrugged. "Not like you can go to classes with the both of us."

"You know what? I'll go," Emily said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Why not? You have to work. I, as you have insinuated, have no life. Therefore, I will go sit with the girls at Parents' Day," Emily suggested.

"I'm not busy. I'm going. I will be there. That's it. End of story, okay? And I can alternate classes with you guys," Lorelai said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So, did you read on page 2 about the mother-daughter talent show?" Emily asked.

Lorelai snorted. Rory held in a laugh while Harley let hers loose. "You okay?" Rory asked.

* * *

**Gilmore House.**

"Mom, we have to go. It's almost eight," Rory called up the stairs.

"Wait. Have you seen my orange suede hairclip thingy?" Lorelai asked.

"Top right-hand drawer," Harley called.

"It's not there," Lorelai said.

The girls sighed before climbing the stairs to their mother's room. "Did you check in your purse?" Rory asked.

"Yes."

"Under your scarves?" Harley wondered.

"Yes."

"In your sock drawer?" Rory wondered.

Lorelai opened the drawer and found it. "I love you."

"We're gone," Rory said.

"Bye. Hey, wait."

"What?" the girls asked.

"Blue disco sequin bag," Lorelai said.

"No," both girls said.

"Why?"

"Bad," Rory said.

"Really?"

"Bye," the twins said together.

"Wait!"

"Mr. Medina's gonna be here any minute!" Rory protested.

"Okay, just tell me one more thing. Where's the silver dangly bracelet?"

"I'm wearing it," Harley called.

"Why are you wearing it?" Lorelai wondered.

"Because it's mine," Harley reminded.

"Right. Hey, can I borrow your silver dangly bracelet?" Lorelai asked.

"I'll leave it on the table," Harley sighed taking it off.

"Thank you."

The doorbell rang and the twins froze. "What was that?" Lorelai asked.

"The doorbell," Rory said.

"Why did the doorbell ring?" Lorelai asked.

"Because someone's at the door," Harley stated the obvious.

"It's eight o'clock. Who shows up at eight o'clock for an eight o'clock date?" Lorelai wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe a Chilton teacher?" Rory stated.

"Everyone knows that eight o'clock means eight twenty, eight fifteen tops!" Lorelai said.

"Obviously, he was raised in a barn," Rory said.

"I'll tell you he's cute, but his punctuality knocks ten points off the dream guy quotient," Lorelai said.

"Mom, what do we do? We're not supposed to be here," Rory said.

"Okay, so go," Lorelai said.

"Oh wait, you have to get the door," Lorelai said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Because I'm not ready," Lorelai said.

"I'm not supposed to get the door. We agreed. I don't get the door when you have a date," Rory freaked.

"I know…"

"We shouldn't even be here. First rule of the Gilmore Dating Handbook. The daughters shall be nowhere near house when said man materializes," Rory recited. "It's a good rule. It's been working."

"Okay, but he's standing there, it's cold and my slip is now completely stuck in my skirt zipper and they'll have to burry me like this," Lorelai said.

"Mom," Rory continued to protest.

"Just this once," Lorelai asked.

"I got it," Harley said.

Harley walked to the front door while Lorelai ran back upstairs. She opened the door and Max stood in the doorway. "Hi," she greeted.

"Harley," Max said.

"Come on in," she gestured into the house.

"Thank you," he said as he walked in.

Rory entered the foyer. "Can I get you something? I mean we don't really have anything but if you wanted something and we had it, I'd get it for you," Rory said quickly.

"I'm fine," Max told her.

"We have water," Rory said.

"That's okay," Max said.

"It's not bad water, actually. It's not a funny color or anything," Harley joked.

"I'm good, really," Max repeated.

"We have bottled water," Rory said.

"No, thanks," Max said again.

"One bottle, actually," Rory said.

"It's quite all right," Max denied.

"We really need to go to the store," commented Harley.

"So, should we…" Max started.

"Sit? Right. Yeah, let's sit," Harley said showing him the living room.

"So, what are your plans tonight?" he asked the teenagers.

"We're going over to our friend Lane's house," Harley said.

"Sounds good," Max said.

"And you guys are…." Rory said.

"Dinner, movies, the usual," he replied as he sat on the couch next to Harley. Rory had sat in the armchair.

"Right," Rory said before they all looked up the stairs.

"This is a little uncomfortable," Max stated.

"Yes, it is," the twins agreed.

"But the thing is, if things go well, the way I hope they're going we might be doing this again," he told them.

"Sitting uncomfortably?" Harley asked.

"Seeing each other outside of school," Max clarified.

"That's okay," Rory said. "We are fine with this whole you and our mom thing."

"Oh, good. I'm glad," Max said.

"Well, we better go," Harley said standing up.

"It was good to talk to the two of you," Max said walking them out.

"You, too, Mr. Medina," Rory said.

"Why don't you guys call me Max? Just when we're out of school," Max asked them.

"I don't think I can do that," Rory said.

"I can, Max is fine," Harley said with a smile.

Max gave Harley a grateful smile before turning to Rory. "Why not?" he asked.

"It just sounds wrong. Disrespectful," Rory said. "I mean, you're our teacher, Mr. Medina, and if I start thinking of you as a Max, even as a part-time Max, it just seems like it'll get too confusing."

"How about this, then? We'll come up with non-Chilton names for each other. When we're not in school, I'll call you Rebecca," he suggested.

"Rebecca," Rory repeated.

"And you'll call me?" Max asked.

"Norman?" Rory asked.

"Norman?" Max asked confused at where that came from. "I look like a Norman to you?"

"I'm sorry. Psycho was on earlier, and it was just the first name that came to mind," Rory said. "I'll think of something else. How about Alfred?"

"You know what? Norman's fine," Max stated while Harley laughed at her sisters weird names.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"Positive. I love it. I might make a legal change," Max joked.

"Okay. We better go," Harley reminded.

"I hope you guys and Lane have a good time," Max said.

"Thanks," both girls said before starting to head out.

"Oh, Norman? Have her home by ten," Rory said.

* * *

**Next day. Luke's.**

Rory was reading at the counter and next to her Harley was doodling in her sketchbook. "I can't believe you won't just sell them to me," Sookie said as she entered with Jackson following her.

"And I can't believe you're being so small-minded," Jackson replied.

"My stuffed fried squash blossoms are extremely popular with customers," Sookie stated.

"Yes I know," Jackson said.

"People come from all over and demand the stuffed fried squash blossoms," Sookie informed.

"That is exactly my point," Jackson said.

"What'll you have, sir?" Sookie said. "Anything that comes with stuffed fried squash blossoms. That's what I hear day in day out."

"Yes, great. I know," Jackson said. "But all I'm asking you is to try stuffing something different this time."

"A zucchini tush?' Sookie asked.

"Just a temporary name," Jackson said.

"You want me to serve a genetically engineered vegetable names after a butt?" Sookie asked.

"Hey, this is an all-natural vegetable hybrid that is perfectly safe, completely delicious, and yes, it looks a little odd, but you can put it on the map!" Jackson tried.

"I want the blossoms," Sookie said.

"Fine," Jackson conceded. "You wanna think small, think small. I'm done."

Jackson left the diner and Sookie joined the girls at the counter. "Jackson invented a new vegetable again?" Rory asked.

"Yup," Sookie replied.

"It's too bad that Bowling League didn't work out for him," Harley commented not looking up from her paper.

"Yeah," Sookie agreed as Lorelai walked over to them.

"Look, I found them," Lorelai said showing them the figure skates.

"Where?" Rory asked.

"They were in that drawer with the roasting pans," Lorelai informed.

"Cool," Rory said.

"Oh, skates," Sookie said.

"The girls and I have a skating date," Lorelai stated.

"I'm Nancy Kerrigan," Rory said.

"And I'm Tonya Harding," Lorelai said. "I'll do the whole shoelace-coming-untied-nervous-breakdown-let-me-start-again act and everything."

Luke walked over to them. "When was the last time you put those things on?" he asked with a laugh.

"Oh, you are constantly trying to ruin my fun," Lorelai said.

"Do they even fit anymore?" Luke asked.

"Yes, they fit," Lorelai said.

"They look rusted," he pointed out.

"Well, can I just have some coffee, please?" Lorelai asked.

Luke sighed. "Hand them over," he said.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm gonna clean them and tighten the blades," Luke stated like it was obvious.

"Really?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes."

"Can you make them really shiny?" Lorelai wondered.

"The skates, please," Luke said.

"Maybe add a couple pompoms?" Lorelai asked.

"Just hand them over."

"Thank you."

"You get really good service here," Sookie said.

"Yeah, I do," Lorelai agreed.

Sookie's beeper went off. "Gotta go."

"Anything wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Too much yeast, too little bowl," she said.

"Enough said," Harley stated.

"So, I think I'm gonna go for it and wear the fur-trimmed skating skirt pride be damned," Lorelai said.

"Hey, what if we invite Max to go skating with us?" Rory asked.

"Max?" Lorelai repeated.

"Yeah, I thought he'd wanna go," Rory said.

"When did you start calling him Max?" Lorelai asked.

"Well the other night, he said I should call him something other than Mr. Medina when we're outside school which makes sense. So I'm getting used to saying Max. Harley said it's easy," Rory said.

"It's just a name, Ror," Harley reminded.

"You guys don't see him that much outside school," Lorelai said.

"No, but we probably will since you guys are obsessed with each other," Harley said.

"I wouldn't say obsessed," Lorelai protested.

"No, it's okay," Rory said. "I mean of all the guys to have hanging around, he seems like a good choice. I like him."

"Same. He's pretty decent," Harley agreed.

"That's good," Lorelai said.

"So, what do you think about the skating?" Rory asked.

"What?" Lorelai wondered.

"Mr. Medina. I'm sorry, Max," Rory said. "Do you think he'd wanna go?"

"I don't think he skates," Lorelai said.

"Well, maybe we could all do something else together then," Rory said.

"Yeah, good. Something else is good. I love something else," Lorelai said.

* * *

**Next day at Chilton.**

Harley was leaning against the locker next to Tristan's while he talked with his friends. "I heard Paris' dad has actually has a second family in Paris."

Harley shot him a look and he quickly sent his friends away. She pulled him by his tie closer to her. "Knock off the talk about Paris' parents please?"

"Why?" he wondered.

"What if it was your family? Would you want every little detail of your families problems floating around the school?" she asked him.

"No," he replied rolling his eyes. "Fine. I'll stop."

"Good." She pulled him in for a kiss before pushing him away. "Now walk me to class," she ordered with a smirk as she walked away.

Tristan chuckled, closed his locker and raced after her.

* * *

**Gilmore house.**

"Four slices, pepperoni pizza," Lorelai said.

"From?" Rory asked.

"Tuesday," Harley replied.

"Last Tuesday?" Rory asked.

"Tuesday in the not-too-distant past," Lorelai said.

"Toss it," Rory ordered.

Lorelai threw the pizza box into the garbage bin and turned back to the fridge. "So, you remember Paris Geller?" Rory asked.

"Your very best friend in the whole world?" Lorelai asked.

"Her parents are getting a major divorce," Harley stated.

"Really?" Lorelai asked.

"Her dad's like this bigwig at a huge pharmaceutical company and they're printing all the sordid details about it in the paper," Rory informed.

"Oh, how sordid?" Lorelai asked.

"It's not the Rick James incident but Hugh Grant should be feeling pretty good about himself," Harley said.

"If she was anybody else, I might feel bad for her," Lorelai stated.

"Actually, I kind of do feel bad for her," Rory said.

"I do. I stopped Tristan from gossiping about it to his friends today," Harley informed.

"That's because you guys are the nicest kids ever to walk the earth," Lorelai told them.

"The whole school's talking about it," Rory said. "And the weird thing is that the whole dynamic there has changed for me."

"Really? How so?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, Madeline and Louise, Paris' best friends they said hello to us the other day," Rory said.

"Really? Like a normal hello, not like a Here's Johnny kind of hello?" Lorelai wondered.

"Normal, friendly, no acts," Harley informed.

"Wow, you're the new Heather," Lorelai said.

"I guess," Rory said.

Lorelai pulled out another pizza box from the fridge. "Hey, this is the pizza from mystery Tuesday. That one's completely fine."

Lorelai looked in the garbage can. "Don't," Rory ordered.

"It's in the box," Lorelai protested.

"Oscar," Harley said.

"Felix," Lorelai whined.

"Forget it," Rory demanded.

"Fine," Lorelai said before putting the other pizza box in the garbage too.

"So, how's Swann's Way coming?" Rory asked tapping the book on the table."  
"Finished," Lorelai said.

"You're kidding. It took me forever to read that," Rory stated. "I had to renew it ten times."

"The first sentence. I finished the first sentence," Lorelai said.

"Ah, ha," Harley said with a smirk and held her hand out to Rory. "Cough it up."

Rory passed her a ten-dollar bill. "It's just…I'm so swamped right now. It's the wrong time to start reading the longest book known to man. Hey, maybe one of you could give it back to Max for me," Lorelai said.

"Just bring it with you tomorrow," Harley suggested.

"Tomorrow?" Lorelai asked.

"Parents' Day," Harley reminded.

"I know. I'm just not sure I'm gonna be able to make it," Lorelai told them.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"I have that thing at the Inn and I thought I could get away, but now I can't," Lorelai tried.

"What thing?" Harley wondered.

"The Inn thing," Lorelai said.

"What Inn thing?" Rory asked.

"You know," Lorelai said.

"No, we don't," the twin said together.

"That thing at the Inn with the flags and the little men and the peanuts. The thing," Lorelai lied.

"Little men?" Harley wondered.

"Forget it. It's not important. I just don't think I can go," Lorelai said.

"Okay, fine," Rory said.

"So if you could give this book back to Max tomorrow that would be great," Lorelai said picking up the book.

"Why don't you just give it back to him the next time you see him," Rory said.

"Because I'm not sure when that will be, and he should have his book," Lorelai said.

"You see him all the time," Harley reminded.

"Girls, could you just give it back to him?" Lorelai wondered.

"Are you breaking up with him?" Harley asked figuring out why their mom was asking them to do this.

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, he hasn't heard from you, and you're asking me to return the book back," Rory stated.

"How do you know he hasn't heard from me?" Lorelai asked.

"He wanted to know if you were going to Parents' Day and then he mentioned you guys hadn't talked lately," Rory said.

"He shouldn't be asking you about me," Lorelai said.

"Why are you breaking up with him?" Harley wondered.

"Because it's not working out," Lorelai stated.

"But you seem so happy," Rory pointed out.

"It's not right, that's all," Lorelai protested.

"So, that's why you're not going tomorrow?" Rory questioned.

"No, I'm not going because of the thing at the Inn," Lorelai lied.

"That's crap and you know it," Harley argued. "There is no thing at the Inn. I would know because I help Sookie prep all the major stuff she needs the night before for big events."

"You're avoiding Mr. Medina, and you're trying to lie to us and you promised you would go. Hey, do whatever you want. I don't care. Just leave me out of it. And give him the book back yourself," Rory added before getting up and going to her room.

"Me too," Harley said before getting up and heading down to her room. She needed to paint out her frustration.

"Fine I will," Lorelai called to them.


	12. Paris is Burning Part Two

**Wednesday. Chilton.**

"Hey, not so fast," Lorelai said stopping them.

"The bell's going to ring," Rory pointed out.

"Before you guys go one more step, tell me you still like me," Lorelai said.

"You bug me," Rory stated.

"You drive me insane," Harley replied.

"I take that as a yes. I just want you guys to know that I will deal with my issues with Max myself," Lorelai told them.

"Fine," the twins said.

"Really," Lorelai said.

"I believe you," Rory stated as they started walking down the hall.

"So, where are we going?" Lorelai asked.

"To my locker to drop off some of this stuff," Rory replied.

"Great, let's do it," Lorelai said following her daughters to Rory's locker.

Lorelai and Harley were watching Paris interacting with her mother while Rory opened her locker. Paris was standing at her locker, talking with her mother. "You can't just leave now," she protested.

"Paris, please," her mother said.

"At least come to my Lit. class," Paris tried.

"This place is giving me a headache," Mrs. Geller complained.

"Mom."

"Is your face breaking out?" Mrs. Geller asked.

"No," Paris protested.

"You have not been using that cleanser, have you?," Mrs. Geller accused. "Now, Dr. Yanalari prescribed that cleanser for a reason: to cleanse."

"Just Lit. class," Paris tried in a strained voice.

"Paris, with everything I have going on right now the last thing I need to do is face bored people gossiping about me. I will see you later at home. Use that cover stick I got you," Mrs. Geller said before turning and leaving.

"Bet I'm looking pretty good to you right now," Lorelai commented to her daughters.

"Definitely," Harley agreed.

"Yes, you are," Rory said.

"So, what's first?" Lorelai asked. "Wait, don't tell me."

"English Lit. with Mr. Max Medina," the twins said together.

Okay, see, I told you not to tell me. And how many times have I told you to stop doing that. It's creepy," Lorelai said.

"Sorry," they replied together.

"Mr. Medina's class?" Lorelai asked.

"The fancy book owner himself," Rory stated.

"How does First Annual Mother-Daughters Ditch Day sound?" Lorelai tried.

"Not happening," Rory said.

"Yeah," Lorelai muttered. "Ok, let's go."

* * *

"On Monday, we will start a two-week exercise in creative writing but that doesn't mean we stop reading. One of the greatest inspirations for working writers is the writing of others that they admire. Walt Whitman read Homer, Dante, Shakespeare…and the novelist Edna O'Brien has been quoted as saying that every writer should read some Proust every day. Now, at this point, normally…I would impress the parents by pulling out a copy of Proust's Swann's Way and reading a particularly difficult passage, but, alas, you're all saved. I've misplaced my copy," Max said to the class. The bell rang. "Well, that does it. Parents, thank you for coming. Students, papers on Whitman are due tomorrow and those of you who are just starting tonight I'll be able to tell."

Harley stood up and grabbed her bag she was about to head out with Rory and their mom when she stopped them. "You guys go on a head. I'm gonna talk to Max for a moment," Lorelai told them.

"Please be nice," Rory said.

"I will," Lorelai promised.

Rory and Harley exited the classroom.

* * *

**Chilton. Lunchroom.**

Harley was sitting with Mara and Rory (who was reading) when suddenly the cafeteria was alive with gossip. Once Tristan heard what the gossip was he made his way over to their table. He sat down next to Harley and kissed her. He was just about to tell her that the secret that their mother was seeing Max was out when Paris walked over to their table. "What's going on?" Rory asked her.

"Oh, everyone's just talking about the mom Mr. Medina was seen kissing just now," Paris told them.

Harley was shocked. "What?" she managed to get out. Tristan took her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"And the weird thing is she looks a lot like your mom," Paris told them.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"Your mom, Mr. Medina, mouths open. I saw them," Paris informed them. "How's the coleslaw? Good?"

"Oh, piss off Paris!" Mara said angrily noticing how upset her friend was.

Paris left the table. Mara ran off to perform as much damage control as her busy little body could do. Everyone in the cafeteria was gossiping and looking at them. "It will be fine," Tristan whispered in Harley's ear before he kissed her temple.

Lorelai walked into the cafeteria and over to their table. "Did you save me some Jell-O? Hey, Bible boy," Lorelai greeted. "What?" she asked noticing the looks Rory and Harley were sending her.

Rory got up and stormed out. Harley glared at her mother before kissing Tristan's cheek and chasing after her twin. Their mother followed them. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked them.

"Were you kissing him?" Rory asked.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Mr. Medina, just now. Were you kissing him?" Rory asked.

"Yes," Lorelai admitted.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harley asked.

"I don't know," Lorelai said.

"You said you were breaking up with him," Rory said upset.

"I was," Lorelai told them.

"I told you to be nice, but this was extreme, don't you think?" Rory asked.

"It wasn't supposed to happen," Lorelai tried.

"Paris saw you," Harley told her. "It's all over the school! Everyone in there is talking about it."

"Oh, God. Oh girls, I'm so sorry, I really am," Lorelai apologized. "See, this is exactly why I didn't wanna date him."

"You didn't want to date him, so you wouldn't come to our school and kiss him and humiliate us?" Rory asked.

"Yes, that's exactly it," Lorelai told them.

"Why would you do this?" Rory asked.

"Because I'm human. Because I screwed up. I'm sorry," Lorelai stated.

"If you like him so much, why are you breaking up with him?" Harley wondered.

"Look, I broke the rules when I brought him into our lives and I realize now that that was a very bad idea," Lorelai tried to explain.

"But why?" Rory asked.

"Why? Because we are standing in this stairwell yelling at each other, that's why," Lorelai told them. "Because it's affecting you two. It's seeping into your lives. And that is the whole reason I made the rules in the first place. To protect you guys."

"You know maybe it was good that you hid your personal life when we were kids but we're not kids anymore," Harley told her.

"No, you're right. You're a forty-year-old divorcée. My mistake," Lorelai joked.

"I can't believe you're blaming this on us!" Rory said stomping up the stairs with Harley.

"I'm not blaming you!" Lorelai said following them.

"You made up these stupid rules year ago, about the way the Gilmore women would run their lives. And now you're following them even though they're crazy," Rory said stopping to face their mom.

"Oh my crazy, stupid rules are the reason we are doing so good in our lives! They're the reason you guys grew up the way you did…the reason you're in this school and the reason you're going to go to Harvard and Yale. So don't you dismiss my rules!" Lorelai protested.

"Fine," Rory said.

"Great," Harley added. "Well, maybe it's time for the rules to change."

"Yes well, that is for me to figure out, not you!" Lorelai argued.

"Great," Harley said.

"Fine," Rory added. "Well, could you figure it out before French class? Cause I'd rather you didn't start making out with Mrs. Collins." The twins started back up the stairs.

"Hey, no promises until I see what she looks like," Lorelai called after them.

* * *

**Friday night. Gilmore mansion.**

"Look, let's refrain from fighting in front of the grandma," Lorelai begged.

"Fine with me," Rory said.

"Whatever," Harley mumbled.

"The last thing I need tonight is a confrontation with my mother," Lorelai turned around and rang the doorbell.

Emily immediately opened the door. "Hi, mom," Lorelai greeted. "Boy, the roads were a mess out there tonight."

"Rory, Harley, go upstairs please," Emily said to the girls with a serious look on her face.

"Is everything okay?" Rory asked.

"I have to talk to your mother," Emily informed them. "Please go upstairs."

"Well…" Harley started.

"Now, girls," Emily said.

Rory and Harley went upstairs. "What do you think that's about?" Rory asked her sister.

"My guess is grandma found our about Max," Harley stated.

"How?"

"This is grandma. She's got spies in the school and you know that," Harley pointed out. "Pretty sure that the grandparents are close to our headmaster."

Rory sighed.

* * *

**Chilton. Cafeteria.**

Rory, Harley, and Mara were sitting at their usual table. Louise, Paris, and Madeline approached their table. "See, I told you he wouldn't date a teacher," Madeline said.

"I wish my mom would sleep with my teacher. It would make midterms a lot easier," Paris said.

Rory had enough and stood. "Madeline, Louise, excuse us for a minute," Rory said.

"Oh, catfight," Madeline said.

"Go!" Mara snapped at them standing up along side Harley.

Paris nodded the girls off. "You're not going to kiss me, are you?" Paris asked.

"What is wrong with you?" Rory asked.

"Nothing, I'm great," Paris said with a smile.

"You've just spent the past two weeks with all of your family's private problems printed in the newspaper for everyone to read and talk about. I saw how you walked around here. I saw how much you hated it and then you pull something like this?" Rory asked her.

"Not to mention it's to someone that has stopped some people from gossiping," Mara nodded in Harley's direction.

"Doesn't that seem crazy to you?" Harley asked. "Do you have any idea how many people you've hurt?"

"Forget us and our mom. What about Mr. Medina? He likes you. He encourages you. He holds up your papers and tells the class how great you are. And then you turn around and spread stories about him," Rory said to her.

"Whatever. Forget it. You have no idea what we're talking about," Harley scoffed.

"I do like Mr. Medina," Paris told them.

"Well, I'd take some dance classes," Rory started.

"Because the way you express yourself needs a little work," Harley finished.

"I probably shouldn't have told people what I saw," Paris admitted.

"No, you shouldn't have," Rory agreed.

"I'm sorry," Paris apologized. "Things have been not good lately."

"We know," Harley said.

"I just didn't want them talking about me anymore, that's all," Paris told them.

"Well, it worked," Rory sighed.

"Yeah," Paris said.

"If you ever wanna talk…" Rory started.

"We are not friends," Paris interrupted.

"Well, that I know," Rory said. "But if you ever do want to talk about…"

"I will, if I want to," Paris said as she started to walk away.

"Okay," Rory said.

"But I probably won't," Paris said.

"That's fine," Rory said.

"But if I do…" Paris started.

"We're around," Rory said.

"Okay. I'm going now," Paris said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"I doubt I will," Paris said.

"We're not holding our breaths," Harley told her before she walked away.

"She's still a bitch," Mara said with a chuckle.

Harley laughed and dragged her best friend out of the cafeteria, giggling.

* * *

**Gilmore house.**

Harley and Rory entered the house. "Mom!" Harley called.

"Mom, we're home!" Rory yelled.

Not seeing her in the living room they ran up the stairs to her room. And found her lying in her bed crying. Harley and Rory surrounded her on the bed and wrapped their arms around her tightly.


	13. Triple Date

**Gilmore house.**

Lane, Rory, and Harley were sitting on the couch in the living room. Lane dumped her bag of CD's on the coffee table. "Wow. You went new CD crazy," Rory said.

"They just had an amazing selection today," Lane stated.

"The Best of Blondie, Kraftwork, Young Marble Giants," Rory read. "Yoko Ono. Really?"

"A misunderstood artist. The Beatles would've broken up anyway," Lane said.

"Have you shared you theory with anyone?" Harley asked.

"I know it, Yoko knows it, Sean knows it. Julian's in denial, but what can you do?" Lane said.

"Okay, I must listen to anyone names Claudine Longet," Rory said taking the CD out of the case and putting it in the CD player to listen to it.

"Rory," Lane said.

"Yes, Lane?" Rory replied.

"I have a favor to ask you," Lane started. "Well, you know Dean?"

"My boyfriend?" Rory confirmed. "Yes, I do."

"Okay. Well, remember I was telling you about his friend, Todd?" Lane asked.

"Todd, yes," Rory said.

"Have you met him?" Lane asked.

"No," Rory answered.

"Well, he's cool," Lane said.

"Good."

"Really cool," Lane added.

"Good again," Rory said.

"Really, really cool," Lane said.

"Good still holds," Rory said getting confused.

"So cool that it brings me to the next question," Lane said.

Lorelai walked into the living room. "Hey, I'm studying in there," Lorelai greeted.

"I know," Harley informed.

"Yeah, I have, like six thousand pages of case studies to memorize and a big test on the Wal-Mart phenomenon coming up on Friday. And because I have a life and a job to concentrate on besides business school I'm behind and I'll probably fail. Then that eighteen-year-old annoying gnat who sits behind me will get another A and make that I'm smart, you're dumb face to me for the whole week and I'll be very upset and will possibly cry," Lorelai said.

"The music's too loud," Harley concluded.

"Yes," Lorelai agreed.

"Got it," Harley said.

"Thank you," Lorelai said before she walked away.

Harley turned down the music and Lane continued talking. "So, I was wondering if you could talk to Dean about talking to Todd about me."

"I guess," Rory agreed.

"And then maybe you could ask Dean to ask him out. For me," Lane said.

"Good, 'cause I don't think Dean would wanna go out with Todd," Harley teased.

"It'd screw up their friendship," Rory added.

"And then I was thinking this date could maybe happen this weekend. Sunday, preferably. After church. But don't mention church," Lane rushed.

"Hold on a second," Rory tried.

"Unless he's into church," Lane interrupted.

Lorelai came back in. "Hey, now it's too quiet."

"I'll turn it up," Harley said.

"Thank you," Lorelai started walking away.

"So, what do you think?" Lane asked as Harley turned the music up a bit.

Lorelai turned back. "So, who the hell is that anyway?"

"Claudine Longet," Rory answered.

"The chick who shot the skier?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure, why not?" Harley shrugged.

"Wow, renaissance women," Lorelai said going back to the kitchen.

Rory turned to Lane. "You want me to set you up with Todd?"

"Yes," Lane confirmed. "And I was thinking that you and Dean, and Harley and Tristan could come with us so it isn't that big of a deal. You don't want to do it?"

"No, I…" Rory started.

"That's okay, I understand. No big deal," Lane said. "Okay Grandaddy, new album, used. I love a bargain."

"I just really don't know this Todd guy," Rory said.

"Ditto and neither does Tristan," Harley added.

"I do," Lane said.

"You've met him twice," Rory argued.

"But the third time's a charm," Lane said.

"How do you know he's right for you?" Rory asked.

"I know," Lane said. "I'm telling you, we're talking soul mates here."

"The last time you met your soul mate you ran your fingers through his hair and ended up hiding at our house," Harley reminded.

"Well, I still have my key," Lane said. "Look I made a mistake with Rich Bloomenfeld. Everyone's allowed one mistake. But Todd is different."

"He is?" Rory asked.

"First, his name is Todd. Different name, different guy," Lane said.

Lorelai entered the living room again. "Okay, so," she turned off the music. "how important is this whole business school thing anyway? I mean, so what if I never run my own inn? I like my job, my house, and my life. And I don't wanna be one of those people who's never satisfied with what hey have, you know. I mean, some people don't have legs or arms. I have legs and arms. What more could I possibly want than legs and arms? I mean, I could take all the classes in the world, that's not gonna give me what I have."

"Legs and arms?" Rory asked.

"Yes," Lorelai confirmed. "Am I sounding completely crazy?"

"Yes, you are," Harley told her.

"Wal-Mart is boring," Lorelai stated.

"Study," Harley ordered.

Lorelai let out a little scream before going back to the kitchen. "So?" Lane asked.

"So?" Rory repeated.

"Rory," Lane said.

"Okay," Rory agreed.

"I'll check with Tristan once we find out Todd's answer," Harley told them.

"Really?" Lane asked.

"Yes, Yoko," Rory promised.

Lane hugged her. Lorelai entered the living room again. "So," she said as she sat between Lane and Rory. "So, what you doing?"

The girls all looked at her.

* * *

**Gilmore house.**

"Rory?" Lorelai called.

"What?" Rory replied.

"Diva Glam," Lorelai said.

"Harley's got it," Rory said.

"Bring it up!" Lorelai called.

Harley and Rory climbed the stairs. They entered Lorelai's room. "Here," Harley said handing the lipstick over.

"Thank you," Lorelai said.

"I need the sparkly hair clips," Rory said.

"I'll find them in a minute," Lorelai said.

"You look pretty," Harley said to Sookie.

"I do?" Sookie asked. "Thank you."

The twins then went back down to Rory's room, where Lane was looking through Rory's closet. "You sure you don't mind?" Lane asked.

"What's mine is yours," Rory told her.

"I owe you guys forever," Lane told them.

"Good to know," Harley said.

"Which one do you think Todd would like better?" Lane asked holding up two jackets.

"We don't know Todd," Rory pointed out.

"I think the rhinestones," Lane said.

"Rhinestones it is," Rory declared.

"So, what did you tell your mom?" Harley asked.

"I told her that I was going to spend the evening here with you guys," Lane said.

"What if she calls?" Rory asked.

"Well, I mentioned we might go rent some videos or go out to eat which could explain any absence," Lane said.

"Very thorough," Rory commented.

"With my mom, you can't leave nothing to chance," Lane stated. "Especially when there is a non-Korean involved who, as far as I know has no medical aspirations."

Lorelai entered the bedroom. "Here, sparkly clips."

"Thank you," Rory said taking them.

"Oh, I like the rhinestones," Lorelai complimented.

"And for a touch of glamour," Rory said adding the clips to Lane's hair.

"So, what are you gonna tell Lorelai?" Lane asked.

"I don't know," Rory admitted.

"I told her Tristan was taking me out to see a movie," Harley said as she checked her outfit out in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt that clung to her.

"She wouldn't tell my mom, would she?" Lane asked.

"I don't know if she'd feel good about lying to another mother," Rory admitted. "It's like this weird code thing with her."

"So we don't tell her?" Lane asked.

"I'm not liking that option, either," Harley said.

"No. We'll tell her that we're meeting Dean for a movie and then we go to the movie and then somebody who happens to be Dean's friend just happens to be there for the same movie. As are Tristan and Harley. And so we figure that it would be completely rude for us to not ask said person to come sit with us," Lane purposed.

"I say to hell with governor. You run directly for president," Rory joked.

"It's not that bad," Lane said.

"Let's just not think about it, okay?" Rory said as they all put their jackets on.

"I really appreciate this," Lane said.

"I know," Rory said.

"How do I look," Lane asked them.

"You look too good for him," Harley complimented.

"Just what I was going for," Lane said with a smile.

They exited the room and headed for the door. Lorelai was leaning against the railing waiting for Sookie. "We're going," Rory told her.

"Where?" she asked them.

"We're going to a movie with Dean," Lane said.

"Meeting Tristan at the theater," Harley added.

"Nothing dirty, violent, or French please," Lorelai warned.

"Are you gonna be home late?" Rory asked.

"Well, there's a bit of doubt as to whether or not we'll ever get out tonight," Lorelai said. "Sookie, please!"

Sookie came down the stairs. "Okay, I'm here. I'm down."

"Wow, hey, where's your coat?" Lorelai asked.

"It's upstairs," Sookie replied.

"Aren't you gonna need it?" Lorelai asked.

"It got caught around the thing and then when I twisted around to get loose, the choking started. I'm free now," Sookie informed.

"Okay, I'll get you something to wear," Lorelai said.

"I'd appreciate that," Sookie said nervously.

"Bye," the twins said.

"Bye, kittens," Sookie waved.

"Bye, girls," Lorelai said.

* * *

Tristan and Harley stood in line ahead of Rory and Dean, who where in front of Lane and Todd. Tristan had his arm wrapped around her waist. They were chuckling at what Todd was saying to Lane about majoring in gym. They started taking tickets and letting people in.

Tristan and Harley sat in the back row snuggled together watching the movie. Harley felt sad for Lane as her expectations for Todd were falling short. She snuggled into Tristan's side. "You glad I'm not that stupid?" Tristan whispered.

"Immensely glad about it," she whispered back.

* * *

They exited the movie house. "Good flick," Todd said.

"Yeah, not bad," Dean agreed.

"Lane what did you think?" Rory asked.

"I think it's late and I should be getting home," she replied.

"Really?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, but it's been fun," Lane lied.

"I'm gonna take Tristan for a walk. Come on Bible boy," Harley said tugging him away from the others.

She led him to the gazebo and they sat under it curled up together. "Sorry, that I dragged you here for the horrid triple date," Harley apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Mags. I got to spend the night with you in my arms, so it was perfect," Tristan said.

"Who knew that the jerk from Lit could be such a charmer?" Harley joked.

Tristan smirked. "Only a charmer for you Miss. Gilmore," he whispered before kissing her.

* * *

**A few days later. Luke's.**

"An A minus, we're impressed," Rory said looking at their mom's paper.

"And annoying boy in the back…" Lorelai started.

"Yes," Harley asked.

"B plus," Lorelai said excitedly.

"Loser," Rory said.

"I know. It's all very exciting. Oh hey, did I tell you Sookie and Jackson have another date tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"What is that, the third one this week?" Harley asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai confirmed.

"That is so great," Rory said.

"I know it is," Lorelai said. "Of course if she tells me the story of how Jackson cultivates mealworms to help fertilize his plants again I'm gonna Romeo and Juliet them both."

"It's sweet," Harley protested.

"Mealworms," Lorelai repeated.

"Gross, but sweet," Rory said.

Rory's pager went off. "Hey, you know the rules: no pages before French fries," Lorelai said.

"Oh my god, it's Lane," Rory said.

"You're kidding," Lorelai said.

"Give me your cell phone, quick," Rory said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked.

"Outside," Rory said.

"Coming," Harley said standing.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke hates cell phones," Rory pointed out.

"So?"

"I don't want to incur the wrath of Luke," Rory says.

"Yeah, he's our coffee supplier," Harley added.

"Why not? It's fun," Lorelai said.

"We'll be back," Rory said before the twins left the diner.

"Goody-goody!" Lorelai called after them.

Rory called Lane's house. "Rory? Harley?" Lane answered.

"Lane?" both girls said into the phone.

"I'm standing in the yard!" Lane said excitedly.

"Oh, my God! She let you out?" Rory asked.

"I can go as far as the sign!" Lane said.

"That's so great!" Harley laughed.

* * *

The twins entered back into the diner. "Here," Rory said giving there mom her cell back.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked them.

"Lane's allowed out for fifteen minutes. We're gonna go over and yell at her from across the street," Harley said.

"Do you guys still want your burgers?" Lorelai asked.

"We'll be back," Rory said.

"Yell hi for me!" Lorelai called.


	14. Concert Interuptus

**Gilmore house. **

Lorelai was looking through her closet. "Absolutely nothing," Lorelai said to Harley and Rory who were lying on her bed.

"Oh, come on," Rory whined.

"I'm sorry. I'm looking," Lorelai said. "But there is nothing in her."

"You're kidding, right?" Harley asked looking at her mom.

"No, everything in here I wear," Lorelai protested.

"What?" Rory questioned.

"I do. There's nothing to give up," Lorelai shrugged.

Rory and Harley stood and walked over to the closet. "The red-and-black halter top," Rory suggested.

"Oh, no," Lorelai denied her suggestion.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"It's a classic," Lorelai said.

"It's got rhinestones and zebra stripes on it," Rory pointed out.

"So?" Lorelai wondered.

"Tassels," Harley added.

"Yes," Lorelai said.

"It has tassels, mom," Harley pointed out.

"Okay. I've had this since I was seventeen," Lorelai told them.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Did I mention the tassels?" Harley asked.

"You guys are heartless and unsentimental," Lorelai said.

"And you are a hopeless pack rat," Rory stated.

"I don't understand why I have to uproot my happy family of clothing, anyway," Lorelai said.

"Because it's a charity rummage sale," Harley stated.

"I know," Lorelai muttered.

"That you helped organize," Rory pointed out.

"Okay," Lorelai said.

"And volunteered to run," Harley added.

"It was very hot in that room that day. I was dehydrated. They could have talked me into anything," Lorelai said.

"It was your idea," Rory said.

"Okay. I'm a very sick woman, and that should be apparent to anyone," Lorelai said.

"Okay, get out of the way," Rory said charging for the closet.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked guarding her closet.

"Step away from the closet, please," Rory asked.

Harley pulled Lorelai away. "This is so unfair," Lorelai said. Rory grabbed a chunk of clothing from the closet. "No, not that whole chunk. Okay, take that. That's ugly. Just that one. No," Lorelai protested.

"Okay now, all of this goes," Rory said pointing to the chunk she pulled out of the closet.

"We want you to come over to this dresser, open the top drawer and take out everything you'd be embarrassed to be wearing in a car accident," Harley ordered.

"Meet us downstairs," Rory said. "Move!"

The twins headed downstairs.

* * *

"Sweater," Rory said as she looked through a garbage bag.

"Over here," Lane replied before Rory threw the sweater at her.

"Jeans," Harley said looking threw her bag.

"In back of you," Lane pointed.

Harley threw the jeans into the pile of clothes behind her. "A big, furry, purple thing that could either be a hat, a toilet paper cover, or some kind of dirty hand puppet," Rory said looking at the mysterious object she had found.

Luke walked into the house without knocking. "Mystery box on the left," Lane said.

"Hey," Luke greeted while holding up a garbage bag.

"Hey, Luke," the twins said.

"Where do you want these?" he asked them.

"What do you have?" Lane questioned.

"Clothes, rags, some old pots and pans," he informed them.

"Kitchenware can go in the kitchen, and the clothes right over there," Rory told him pointing to their growing pile.

"Okay," Luke said before heading to their kitchen.

Lorelai came down the stairs. "Here, you Grinches," she said handing over a pile of clothing.

"Thank you," Rory said.

"Who wants cheese?" Lorelai asked.

"Are there crackers?" Harley asked.

"Somewhere in the state, of Connecticut, yes there are crackers," Lorelai replied.

"And in the Gilmore house?" Harley wondered.

"Who wants cheese?" Lorelai repeated.

"Me, please," Lane said as she pulled out a poster.

Lorelai headed towards the kitchen. "Kittens in the toilet poster?" Lane asked holding up the poster for the twins to see.

"Another one?" Rory asked.

"This one's signed," Lane said.

"Oh, there's a man in my kitchen! Somebody call the constable," Lorelai called from the other room.

Luke came back into the living room with Lorelai chasing after him. "Your mom's a fruitcake," Luke stated.

"Fruitcakes by the door, please," Lorelai joked.

"Goodbye, Rory, Harley. I wish you luck with everything," Luke said as he faced Lorelai.

"We appreciate that," the twins said together.

"Okay, so rummage sale's Sunday. Today's Tuesday. At this rate we're going to be sleeping in the yard by Thursday," Lorelai stated looking around at the mess that was currently their house. She passed Lane a package of crackers. "We've got to get this stuff out of the living room."

"Hello," Taylor greeted.

"Go away," Lorelai told him.

"I have a full set of dishes," Taylor informed them.

"Come on in, Taylor," Rory said.

"Dishes in the kitchen, please," Lorelai said.

"Okay, but I have to explain something first," Taylor said.

"Fine, go ahead," Lorelai prompted.

"The butter dish has a small chip in it," Taylor stated.

"Safety tip. Got it," Lorelai said.

"It's fine. I filed it down. If you place it strategically on the table, nobody will never know," Taylor said.

"Taylor, would you like to write an instruction manual for the dishes?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, could I?" Taylor wondered.

"Notepad's in the kitchen," Harley informed.

Taylor scooted off to the kitchen. Lorelai took a sweater out of a paper bag. "Oh, that's nice," she said looking it over.

"Put that back," Rory ordered.

"But it has rhinestones on it," Lorelai protested.

"The point of this is to get crap out, not trade it in for new crap," Harley pointed out.

"Okay, are you seeing this?" Lorelai asked her daughters.

"Yes, we are," Rory said.

"No, I don't think you are, because if you were seeing this you would see that this obviously has "Lorelai" written all over it," she told them holding the sweater up.

"Fine. We'll get rid of it at next year's sale," Rory said.

"Thank you," Lorelai replied.

Sookie entered the house excitedly. "Okay, you guys are gonna love me," she greeted.

"We already love you," Lorelai said.

"No, I mean you're gonna really love me," Sookie said.

"We do," Harley said.

"Trust me, you guys are gonna so love me," Sookie repeated again.

"Okay, the love is starting to fade now," Lorelai said.

"I have here in my hand, as requested by Ms. Lorelai Gilmore four five fabulous tickets to The Bangles at the Pastorella theater on Saturday," Sookie waved the tickets excitedly.

"What?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"No!" the twins said excitedly.

"You love me?" Sookie asked.

"Baby, do I," Lorelai said.

"These look like good seats," Lane informed looking at the tickets.

"Ninth row, aisle," Sookie stated.

"I can't believe you got me my tickets. How did you score these?" Lorelai wondered.

"Remember the Birnbaum wedding?" Sookie asked.

"Fiji Fantasy?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes. They were so thrilled with the volcano wedding cake that they wanted to do something nice for me. And since Mr. Birnbaum runs a ticket agency and I knew you were dying to go so I asked him if he could-," Sookie told them.

"Make five girls very happy," Lorelai finished.

"Yeah, and he did," Sookie said.

"Huzzah for the Birnbaums!" Lorelai said with a bright smile.

"Hey Sookie, if you got five tickets and you and mom go then that means…" Rory started.

"One for you, one for Harley, and one for Lane," Sookie said. Lane hugged Sookie in excitement. "Chickadee," Sookie said to her.

"This is gonna be a very special night. You know what a special night deserves?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Harley asked.

Lorelai pulled a pink dress out of the pile. "A new outfit," she said.

"Mom?" Rory whined.

"Yes," Lorelai said.

"No," the twins protested.

"What could the problem be?" Lorelai wondered.

"It's tacky," Harley said pointing to the outfit.

Lorelai pouted. "Don't be mean to mommy."

* * *

**Chilton.**

"As I mentioned yesterday, we will be holding a debate next week. Your subject: Did Charles I receive a fair trial?" their teacher told the class as she walked around them. Tristan was starring at Harley but she was listening studiously to the teacher as she took notes. "The pros will represent the Parliament who deemed they had sovereignty. And the cons will represent the monarch and try and prove that the charge against him was not legal. What is fascinating, Mr. Dugray?"

Tristan snapped his attention back to the teacher. Harley looked over at him and held in her giggle. "Nothing, Ms. Caldecott," he lied.

"Nothing, Mr. Dugray?" she wondered.

"My notes are fascinating, Ms. Caldecott," Tristan tried.

Mara looking over his shoulder and noticed that he hadn't taken any notes and looked over toward Harley. Harley got the unspoken message and the two girls held in their laughter. "Yes, they are fascinating, Mr. Dugray," Ms. Caldecott said. She turned her attention back to the assignment and Tristan turned his back to Harley. "As I was saying the pro and con teams will each have two minutes and thirty seconds for introductions, six minutes to debate, three minutes for conclusions, and five minutes for questions from the audience. The winner shall be decided by a hand count from the rest of the class. Does that sound like fun, Mr. Dugray?"

"What?" Tristan questioned.

"The debate. Does it sound like fun?" Ms. Caldecott asked him.

"Yes, it does," Tristan said.

"It does, doesn't it, Mr. Dugray?"

"Oh, it absolutely does, Ms. Caldecott," Tristan said sitting up in his chair.

"More fun than staring at Ms. Gilmore's ear?" she wondered.

Harley blushed and looked over at Tristan. "Yes, Ms. Caldecott," he said quietly.

Harley sent a smile to Tristan and he returned a small one back. "I think so, too. Okay. Any questions? Good. I'll assign your teams. You, you, you, you, and you con. You, you, you, you, and you pro."

Ms. Caldecott had motioned that Paris, Madeline, Louise, Harley, and Rory were in a group. "Who did she point to?" Paris whispered.

"Well, I think she…" Madeline said pointing her pen to the twins.

"Excuse me, Ms. Caldecott," Paris said standing.

"Ms. Geller?"

"I wasn't sure who you pointed to just now," Paris said.

"Oh, let's see. You, Ms. Lynn, Ms. Grant, and both Ms. Gilmores."

"Are you sure?" Paris wondered.

"Yes, I am, but thank you for asking."

After the class had ended the group got together in the hallway. "So I guess we should make a plan," Rory said, breaking the silence.

"To do what?" Madeline asked.

"To work out our debate, Madeline," Paris replied.

"Yeah, right," Madeline said.

"We need a place to work," Louise stated.

"My house is out," Paris informed.

"Why?" Louise asked.

"Because it is," Paris said.

"We need a reason," Louise said.

"My mother is having the entire place redone," Paris informed. "She wants all evidence of my father out of there. So unless you want to sit on no furniture while watching Harvey Fierstein impersonators rip up the carpet and paint everything a ridiculous shade of white and call it Angel's Kiss then we're going to have to find somebody else's house to go to."

"My brother has the measles," Madeline stated.

"My mom's having an affair," Louise said.

"Well, I guess we could go to our house," Rory said.

"We're having a town rummage sale, so it's kind of a mess but it's there," Harley added.

"Isn't your house kind of far?" Louise asked.

"It's thirty minutes away by bus," Rory said.

"Bus? I don't do bus," Louise stated.

"Well, if you have a better suggestion," Harley said.

"I'll drive," Paris said.

"Okay. So then, tomorrow," Rory said.

"Tomorrow," Madeline confirmed.

"Fine," Louise agreed.

Tristan walked up to the group and wrapped his arms around Harley's waist from behind. "You know I was really hoping we'd be in the same group," he said to her. "You make studying go by faster."

"I'm sure Mara will whip you into shape," Harley chuckled. "So, you like my ears, huh?"

Tristan groaned and let his head fall onto her shoulder. Harley laughed loudly and started leading Tristan away to class. "See you guys tomorrow," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

**Starshollow.**

Lane, Rory, and Harley were walking. "Tomorrow," Rory told Lane just having informed her about Paris and her lackeys coming over.

"Wow," Lane said.

"Yep," Harley said.

"All three of them?" Lane asked.

"Double, double, toil and trouble," Rory joked.

"Well, it should make for an interesting afternoon," Lane said before the trio headed towards Kim Antiques.

"With the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes," Harley quoted.

"You're doing really well in that Shakespeare class, aren't you?" Lane asked her.

"Not bad," Harley agreed.

"Good," Lane said.

"Thanks," Harley said.

"So what's the plan?" Rory asked stopping Lane before they entered the white store/house.

"We'll go in and ask if I can go to a play tomorrow night with you and Lorelai," Lane said.

"A play?" Rory repeated.

"I think that's the safest word," Lane stated. "Show or concert would be very bad."

"What about saying it's a movie?" Rory suggested.

"Too far from the truth, almost a lie," Lane said.

"But a play's not a lie?" Harley wondered.

"Well, it's far enough from the truth that it might work but close enough to the truth that I think I could negotiate a purgatory stint, if forced to," Lane replied.

"Play it is," Rory agreed.

"Okay. We're going in," Lane said before opening the door.

The three teenagers entered the store. "Are you sure it's an original Queen Anne?" a customer asked Mrs. Kim.

"Yes, original," she confirmed.

"The joints look wrong," he said.

"Joints are fine," Mrs. Kim protested.

"They look new," he pointed out.

"Nothing's new. Whole store is old," Mrs. Kim stated.

"Do you have a certificate or a letter saying that it's old?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'll write a letter," Mrs. Kim said.

"Okay," the guy said. "I guess if it's really old, I'll take it."

"We appreciate your business," Mrs. Kim said with a smile.

"She just made a sale. Now's a good time," Lane whispered to them. She walked towards Mrs. Kim. "Hi, mama."

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Kim asked her.

"Nothing," Lane replied.

"You look flushed," Mrs. Kim stated.

"I do?" Lane wondered.

"You eat candy, doughnut, or Hostess fruit pie?" Mrs. Kim questioned.

"No, nothing. I'm fine," Lane confirmed.

"Hello, Mrs. Kim," the twins greeted.

"Rory. Harley," Mrs. Kim said.

"Oh mama, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lane asked.

"I'm busy," Mrs. Kim said.

"I know. I was just wondering if could I go somewhere tomorrow with Rory, Harley and their mom?" Lane asked.

"Tomorrow's church," Mrs. Kim said.

"This would be after that," Lane said.

"After church we think about what we heard in church," Mrs. Kim said, not looking up from her clipboard.

"Well, I could think about what I heard in church on the way to the show," Lane said.

"Show?" Mrs. Kim questioned looking up from her clipboard to Lane.

"Play," Rory corrected.

"Not show, play. It's a play, mama," Lane tried.

"Tell me about this play. What's it about?" Mrs. Kim asked.

"Okay, well it's about a group of people who own instruments and stand in front of other people, holding them," Lane attempted.

Harley closed her eyes and tried not to laugh at her friends lie. "What?" Mrs. Kim asked.

"I'm not sure what it's about," Lane said.

"We could find out," Rory tried to help.

"You find out, then we talk," Mrs. Kim said.

"Excuse me. I'd really like that letter, if you don't mind," the customer interrupted.

"Yes, I'm coming," Mrs. Kim said before following the man.

"How's that purgatory negotiation looking?" Harley questioned.

"Not good," Lane said.

"What do we do now?" Rory asked.

"I'll ask again later," Lane said.

"Well, call us if you need anything," Rory said.

"Thanks. I will," Lane told them.

Rory and Harley left the shop and headed to Luke's. Before entering the diner they found one of the rummage sale signs in the window with another sign attached saying to drop off contributions at their house. The twins smiled. They entered and sat down at the counter where Luke was leaning. "If you want coffee, you'll have to wait," he greeted them.

"Hey Luke, someone put a sign for the rummage sale on your window," Rory said.

"You can have decaf now if you're in a hurry," Luke ignored her remark.

"You should call the cops about this," Harley said. "I mean, we all know how you feel about public displays of town affection."

"You mom asked me to put it there, okay?" Luke said with a sigh.

"And you said yes?" Rory asked.

"She's not real good with no," Luke reminded them.

"No, she's not," the twins agreed.

"Every second you two laugh at me is one second longer you wait for coffee," Luke said as he wrote something down.

"Sorry," Rory apologized.

"No laughing," Harley stated with a serious look on her face.

Luke walked away and the twins smiled at each other. Lorelai entered decked out with the sweater she took from the pile along with a cowboy hat. "Margaret Atworthy dropped off three boxes of City Council potholders and begged me to take her grandson. People are getting crazy, man," Lorelai said sitting at the counter beside them. "What?"

"What are you wearing?" Rory asked.

"Well, we've already argued about the sweatshirt," Lorelai said.

"Yes, but we have not argued about the hat," Haley pointed out.

"What hat?" Lorelai asked.

"The one on your head, Annie Oakley," Rory said.

"It's great, isn't it?" Lorelai asked with a big smile.

"As nice as it is you're trying to single-handedly rebuild a bridge you've got to stop buying other people's junk," Rory said.

"Money goes to charity," Lorelai reminded. "I look cute. Case closed." Luke brought the coffee pot over. "Oh finally, the coffee cavalry arrives."

"What the hell do you think you're wearing?" Luke asked looking at Lorelai sweater.

"A hat," Lorelai said.

"Take that off," he demanded.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Now, that is not yours. Take it off," Luke said.

"But I'll have hat hair," Lorelai complained.

"I'm talking about the sweatshirt," Luke clarified.

"Luke, calm down," Lorelai tried to calm him.

"That is not yours," he told her.

"No, I found it in the bags of stuff for the sale," Lorelai said.

"So you just find something and take it? Is that it?" Luke asked furiously.

"No, I paid for it," Lorelai corrected.

"So that makes it all right?" Luke asked.

"It makes it legal. What is the matter with you?" Lorelai asked him.

"Nothing. Nothing's the matter," Luke said angrily.

"Luke," Lorelai tried.

"Pour your own coffee," Luke said before slamming the coffee pot down and walking away, leaving the Gilmore girls confused.

* * *

Rory and Harley walked downstairs to the living room where their mom was assisting Sookie. "Jeez, this stuff is like Tribbles," Rory commented.

"Oh, thank God, just in time," Lorelai said. "Grab a bag and move it to this side of the room. And be very careful. This pile just tried to eat Sookie."

"Maybe we should sic it on Paris when she gets here," Rory joked.

"Oh my God, that's right. You're studying here today," Lorelai said.

"Any minute, actually," Harley said while Rory checked out the window.

"This place is such a pit," Lorelai commented.

"No, don't worry about it," Rory said.

"Yeah, they'll come in, make a face, say something snotty…" Harley started.

"We'll study, they'll leave," Rory finished. "We're just looking forward to this whole day being over."

"Then we can concentrate on the concert," Harley pointed out.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed excitedly.

"Lorelai, sweetheart, would you come outside, please?" Miss Patty asked. "I want to know where you want me to put these."

"Coming, Patty," Lorelai called before leaving the house.

Harley helped Sookie by looking through a pile of junk while Rory talked on the phone with Lane. Lorelai entered into the living room again just as Rory hung up the phone. "That was Lane," Rory informed their mother.

"What's the verdict?" Lorelai asked.

"She decided to be stupid and tell her mother the truth that she wanted to go to a rock concert with us tonight in New York," Rory told them.

"Stupid," Lorelai said.

"Stupid," Harley repeated.

"I'm so sorry," Lorelai told them.

"I'm making coffee," Rory said.

"I'll come with," Harley said following Rory to the kitchen.

Rory started making coffee while Harley sat at their cluttered table. Rory poured them both a mug of coffee and they sat there drinking it in comfortable silence. "Girls, I think your friends are here," Lorelai called from the living room.

The twins headed into the living room joining their mother at the window to watch the girls exit Paris' car. "She must be one great baby-sitter, to earn enough money for that car," Lorelai joked.

"Let's just get this over with," Rory muttered.

"Take heart, my dears. Suffer today, party tonight," Lorelai told them.

Lorelai opened the door and the Chilton trio was standing there. "Hi," she greeted them.

"Hi," Louise and Madeline said.

"Come on in," Lorelai said.

The three girls entered.

"So did you guys find it okay?" Rory asked as she led them into the living room.

"There's no sign on this street," Paris said.

"I know," Rory said. "That's why I told you to turn right at the big rooster statue."

"I thought you were kidding," Paris said.

"No, we never kid about Monty," Lorelai joked.

"Monty?" Louise asked.

"Monty, the rooster," Harley clarified.

"Monty the Magnificent," Lorelai corrected her daughter.

"Everybody, this is our mom," Rory introduced.

"Lorelai," Lorelai said.

"This is Louise, Madeline, and Paris," Rory pointed each girl out.

"Very good girl-group names," Lorelai said. "Okay so um, sorry about the house of horrors here. Some crazy lady volunteered to lead this charity thing. And we're trying to get her some help. So make yourselves comfortable. Girls, just yell when you guys want pizza."

"Okay," the twins replied.

"So, do you guys want to work in here or in the kitchen?" Rory asked.

"Whatever," Paris replied.

The group settled around the coffee table. "Okay. So here's how it should go: Madeline will do the introductions, I'll handle the debate, Rory will do the conclusion, and Louise and Harley will take questions," Paris informed.

"Why do you automatically get to handle the debate?" Rory asked.

"Because I'm the most experienced at it," Paris stated.

"Trust me, you want her to handle it," Madeline informed while playing with a scarf. "She never gives up."

"Le pit bull," Louise agreed looking through the stuff on the couch. "So what is all this stuff?"

"It's for a big town rummage sale," Harley informed.

"Like a charity thing?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah," Rory agreed. "There's this old bridge falling apart, and the town's trying to save it," Rory informed.

"Oh, cool hat," Louise said holding a top hat.

"Put that down. It's used," Paris stated.

"Vintage, dear," Louise said putting the hat on.

"Filthy, darling," Paris replied.

Louise took the hat off. "There's a great store near my therapist's office who has the best vintage clothes," Madeline told them. "I found an original Pucci top for practically nothing."

"Pucci is very big right now," Louise stated.

"Is this a Pucci?" Madeline asked holding a top against her.

"No, that's a Patty," Rory replied.

"A Patty?" Louise asked.

"Miss. Patty," Harley clarified.

"She's a dance teacher here. These are some of her old costumes," Rory added.

"Here Harley, Tristan will love this," Louise said holding a sparkly pink dress up.

The girls, minus Paris, giggled. "Can we just work, please?" Paris asked them.

"I would love to have a boyfriend that looked like Tristan," Louise told them.

"Your boyfriend's no slouch either," Madeline told Rory.

"No, he's not," Rory agreed.

"Yes, 6'2" and feisty. So how's that going? Are you two still Joanie Loves Chachi?" Louise asked Rory.

"God, I hope not," Rory said.

"You are still together, aren't you?" Madeline asked.

"We're still together," Rory confirmed.

"How long has it been?" Louise asked.

"I don't know," Rory said.

"You do, too," Harley probed.

"About a month," Rory said.

"Oh, lifers," Louise said.

"Hey!" Paris said slamming her book.

"Jeez," Madeline complained.

"We have a debate to organize here and this conversation is veering towards the subject of French kissing and glitter eye shadow: trashy or trendy? And I have no intention of being humiliated in front of the whole class because we had to study in the middle of a carnival and you two couldn't keep your eye on the prize," Paris scolded them like they were mere children. "I want to win and I am going to win."

"So, how good of a kisser is Paul Bunyan anyway?" Louise wondered.

The girls, once again minus Paris, giggled.

* * *

Once the gossiping was finished they got down to work, and that included Madeline and Louise. "We'll need the actual quotes, so learn them by heart," Paris told them.

"What about using notecards?" Madeline asked.

"Notecards look sloppy," Paris stated. "We will know our information."

"But the other teams will use notecards," Madeline complained.

"And the other teams will lose," Paris stated.

Sookie came down the stairs. "Bye, girls. Rory, Harley, see you tonight!"

"Bye, Sookie," the twins said together.

"What's tonight?" Louise asked them.

"Oh, we've got tickets to see The Bangles at the Pastorella theater," Harley informed.

"In New York?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah," Rory confirmed.

"Sounds potentially not boring," Louise said.

"It's gonna be great, actually. And the seats are amazing," Rory stated.

"Who are you going with?" Madeline asked.

"Our mom and Sookie," Harley replied.

"You're kidding?" Louise said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"You're going to a concert with your mom?" Louise asked.

"Yeah," the twins answered.

"I cannot imagine doing anything like that with my mom," Madeline said.

"Actually we do stuff like this all the time," Rory stated.

"Really?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah," Harley confirmed.

"Wow," Madeline whispered.

"Hey, how old is your mom, anyway?" Louise wondered.

"Thirty-two," Rory replied.

"Young," Madeline said.

"So that means she had you when she was…" Louise started.

"Sixteen," Paris interrupted. "She had them when she was sixteen. We've done the math. Can we just "ooh" and "ah" about this quickly and get back to work?"

"Sixteen. I'm sixteen," Louise stated.

"So am I," Madeline said.

"We're all sixteen, okay," Paris snapped. "Everybody in this room is sixteen."

"Paris is right. We should work," Rory said.

"Thank you," Paris said.

"I can't imagine having a baby at sixteen," Louise said.

"Then keep your knees shut," Paris stated.

"Very nice," Louise commented.

"Do you think your mom is sorry she got pregnant so young?" Madeline asked.

"Of course she is," Paris said.

"Why, thank you," Rory said.

"I didn't mean that. I just meant…" Paris apologized.

"I don't think she'd recommend it but I think she's happy with how things turned out," Harley said.

Lorelai came downstairs. "I am?" she asked.

"Yes, you are," Rory told her.

"Okay. Just checking. I'm starving. Is it pizza time yet?" she asked the teenage girls.

"Are you guys hungry?" Rory asked.

"I am," Madeline said.

"I can't eat dairy," Paris informed.

"Okay. One with cheese, one without. Cokes?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, please," Rory and Harley said.

"Me, too," Louise said.

"We're never going to finish," Paris complained.

"I find your mother completely fascinating," Louise informed.

"Funny. So does she," Harley commented.

"It's almost like having a big sister," Louise said.

"And you like her, don't you?" Madeline asked.

"She's our best friend," Rory told them.

"Truly, completely fascinating," Louise said.

"Rory, Harley, come in here a sec," Lorelai called.

"We'll be right back," Rory said as Harley and herself rose and headed to the kitchen.

The twins walked into the kitchen. "Hey, how's it going in there?" Lorelai asked them.

"Truly, completely fascinating," Rory repeated.

"Really?" Lorelai wondered.

"We've basically gotten no work done at all. Paris is having a meltdown, which is always fun," Harley informed.

"Sounds it," Lorelai said.

"And, I don't know, we've just been talking," Rory added.

"Well, I think you're actually making some friends here," Lorelai concluded.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Rory said. "They've basically just moved off the plan to dump the pig's blood on us at prom."

"Talking, chatting, no work being done. There's friend potential going on," Lorelai argued.

"Maybe," Harley concluded. "With Louise and Madeline, at least."

"Two out of three formerly psychotic enemies. Not bad," Lorelai shrugged before dropping an apple in the center of the "appetizer" plate she had made up for the girls. "There. Pop-Tart appetizers to tide you over until the pizza comes."

"Thanks," Rory said taking the plate.

"Hey, I have kind of a crazy idea," Lorelai said.

"Those are never comforting, coming from you," Harley said.

"Consider this, okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Okay," the twins said.

"Now, we have five tickets to the show tonight," Lorelai said.

"Yes, we do," Rory said.

"What if I give them to you guys?"

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"Well, it just seems like you guys have a bonding thing going on in there. It might be fun," Lorelai told them.

"But, what about you?" Harley asked.

"The two of you and I have bonded already," Lorelai stated. "In fact if we bond any further, we'll be permanently fused together."

"You've been talking about the concert since you heard about it," Rory debated.

"I can still go," Lorelai said.

"How?" Harley asked.

"Sookie and I can buy cheap seats when we get there," Lorelai said.

"These tickets are ninth row, aisle. Dream seats," Harley pointed out.

"Look, you don't have to do this," Lorelai said. "But you have three years of Chilton ahead of you and it might be nice to have friendly people to talk to there. And I don't know, you seem to be getting along. It might be good. And I totally don't mind. I just wanna see the show. I don't care from what seat."

"You sure?" Rory asked.

"Completely sure," Lorelai confirmed.

"Because I…" Rory said.

"Oh, ladies!" Lorelai called stealing the Pop-Tarts and headed to the living room.

"Hey, what are you guys doing tonight?" Lorelai asked them.

"Why?" Louise asked.

"Well, we have these really great tickets to see The Bangles at the Pastorella theater, and Rory and Harley thought you might like to come along," Lorelai said to them.

"Are you serious?" Madeline asked.

"No way," Louise said.

"Yeah, I mean, if you guys want to," Rory said.

"I would love to go," Madeline said.

"Count me in," Louise agreed with a smile.

"Paris, what about you?" Rory asked.

"I can't," Paris answered.

"Yes, you can," Louise said.

"No, I can't," Paris denied.

"Because you're busy doing what?" Louise asked.

"I have homework," Paris said.

"She'll be there," Madeline stated.

"Good," Rory said.

"Great," Lorelai said.

"Fabulous," Harley added.

* * *

**New York. Bangles Concert.**

Lorelai and Sookie walked ahead while Harley walked with Rory, who was showing off the bracelet Dean gave her to Madeline and Louise. "He made it," she told them.

"Oh, he's handy. How great," Madeline said.

"And you wear it all the time, right?" Louise asked.

"Just when she's breathing," Lorelai answered.

"It's a love thing," Sookie giggled.

"Thanks for the contribution," Rory joked.

"Okay, here," Lorelai said holding out the tickets. "With these tickets, you're about to enter sacred space. You will be treading on hallowed ground. You will be walking like an Egyptian."

"Mom," the twins said.

"Take them," Lorelai finally released the tickets to Rory.

"Oh, you're gonna have a great time. The Bangles are the best!" Lorelai told them. "They were my favorite group in high school. I almost named you guys Susanna and Debbi. The day I found out you two had no musical talent at all…was the saddest day of my life."

"Sorry," the twins apologized.

"Well, you say that now. Here. Okay," Lorelai said taking the tickets. "These are probably located…hi. Can you tell me where these seats are?"

"Those are right in here," the guy told them pointing.

"Oh, good. Girls. Okay, here's the deal. take your tickets, go to your seats. Have the night of a lifetime. Bangle it up. The second the concert is over, meet us in front of the theater. Got it?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes," the twins replied.

"Good. Now go!" Lorelai told them.

Paris, Louise, and Madeline headed for the seats. "Thank you," Rory said before hugging Lorelai.

"You're welcome," Lorelai hugged Rory first before she left then Harley.

The twins headed for their seats. "Which aisle is it?" Paris asked.

"We're almost there," Louise said.

"I have never sat this close to a stage before," Madeline told them. "In fact I've never really been to a concert before. So I could be sitting in the back and say the same thing."

"In here."

"Good."

They found their seats. It went Madeline, Louise, Paris, Rory, and then Harley. "Wow. These are amazing seats," Rory said in awe.

"Yes, they are," Louise said meaning the hot guys behind her.

"What are they looking at?" Rory asked innocently.

"One guess," Paris said.

Rory and Harley looked at the guys. "Was I right?" Paris asked.

"You were right," Harley said with a smirk.

"And before it's dark, they'll have every picnic basket that's in Jellystone Park," Paris said.

Harley chuckled. "I like this Paris," Harley whispered to Rory, who nodded her agreement.

The lights dimmed and The Bangles came out playing. Paris, Rory, and Harley were enjoying the music while Madeline, and Louise flirted with the guys. Paris was starting to relax and enjoy herself with the twins.

A few songs later they were all sitting enjoying a calmer song. Louise leaned over to them. "Oh, my God! He is so gorgeous," she whispered to them.

"I guess," Rory replied.

"Listen there's a massive party going on right around the corner," Louise told them.

"So?" Harley asked.

"So they invited us," she told them.

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Jess and Sean," Louise replied. "We've been talking to them. They're extremely cool."

"Are we going?" Madeline asked.

"Going where?" Rory asked.

"To the party," Madeline answered.

"There's a concert going on," Harley replied.

"The band won't miss us," Louise stated.

"We can't just leave, Louise," Rory said.

"It's America, Rory," Louise said.

"We have to meet our mom after the concert," Rory reminded.

"Oh, come one," Louise said.

"What do you mean, "Oh, come one"?" Harley asked.

"We have to meet our mother after the concert," Rory repeated. "The band may not miss us, but Lorelai sure will."

"These guys are so cute," Madeline stated.

"Oh that's great, but we're not going anywhere," Rory said.

"What, are you afraid?" Louise taunted.

"Of going out into a strange city with guys I don't know? Yeah," Harley replied.

"Rory, Harley, please?" Madeline begged.

"No!" the twins said.

"Well, we're going," Louise said.

"No, you're not," Rory denied.

"Paris? Join, please?" Louise asked.

"No, thanks," Paris said.

"Fine. Come on, Madeline," Louise said after putting her coat on.

"And just what am I supposed to tell our mother?" Rory asked.

"That you're very good little girls," Louise replied.

They stood to leave. Madeline crouched down. "The party's in a building on the corner of Waverly and First. Try to get away," she told them. "We'll be back by the time the concert's over." The two teenagers left with the two guys for the party.

Paris leaned over so the twins could hear her. "You know, I really like this band," she whispered to them.

Rory sighed.

* * *

**After the concert. Outside.**

"Well?" Paris asked.

"I couldn't find Mom or Sookie anywhere," Rory said.

Harley said, "Me either."

"So what do we do now?" Paris wondered.

"I guess we just wait here for them to find us," Rory suggested.

"Okay," Paris said.

"I can't believe Louise and Madeline would just leave like that," Rory said.

"They've done it before," Paris stated.

"Nice," Harley said.

"Yeah, well," Paris shrugged.

"Hey," Lorelai greeted finding them.

"There you are," Harley said.

"Think fast," Lorelai said throwing the three girls their t-shirts. "T-shirts for all the girls because I'm the Good Witch…aren't you missing a couple of kids?"

"They left," Rory stated.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai wondered.

"Madeline and Louise met these guys…" Harley started.

"What guys?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know," Harley said.

"They were sitting behind us, and they were having a party," Rory added.

"Unbelievable!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked as she joined them.

"They left," Lorelai told her.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"Let's go," Lorelai ordered. "Come on. Move!" she ushered them away from the concert towards the area that the twins told her the party was at.

* * *

They entered the apartment hallway. "If I leave the house with four girls, I'm coming home with four girls," Lorelai stated as she led the charge.

She knocked on a door. A lady answered. "Hi. I'm looking for a couple of college boys who might live here or have friends here," Lorelai greeted her.

"I don't talk to anybody. People annoy me," the lady said before closing her door.

They heard arguing behind one door. Sookie had her ear pressed to the door. Lorelai joined her. "What?" she asked.

"She found him with the blonde again," Sookie replied.

The duo moved on. "She's gonna knock on every door in the entire building, isn't she?" Paris asked the twins.

"Yep," the twins answered.

"Wow," Paris said.

Lorelai knocked on a door. "Hello! Is anyone home?" when no one came to the door she moved on.

Sookie knocked on a door. "Hello." A dog barked. Sookie moved away from the door, frightened. "Let's go follow your mother."

"I wonder, if I was missing, if my mom would come looking for me, like that," Paris asked.

"Paris, you know she would," Harley said.

"Yeah, or at least she'd send somebody," Paris stated.

A new hallway and Lorelai banged on yet another door. "Music," Sookie pointed down the hallway.

"Let's go," Lorelai said once again leading the charge.

She knocked on the door that the music was coming from. One of the guys from the concert answered the door. "Mom, that's one of the guys," Rory said.

"Yeah?" the guy said.

"Hi. Could you move, please?" Lorelai greeted entering the apartment.

"What?" the guy asked.

"Thanks," Lorelai said.

Lorelai spotted the missing teens. "Hey, did you miss me?" she asked.

"Lorelai," Louise greeted.

"Ms. Gilmore," Lorelai corrected. "Put the cups down. Let's move."

"Is there a problem?" door guy asked.

"Yeah. See those two idiots over there? They're sixteen, underage. I bet you're not. I also bet those big fancy party cups aren't holding lemonade. You really want to end any conversation with me now. So just step aside, Skippy," Lorelai informed. "Move your asses. Outside, now!"

Once they were in the hallway Lorelai stopped them. "Hey, I won't even being to tell you how completely insane it is to take off with strangers or drink things that you don't know what's in them or act like you have a clue when you don't. But so help me if you ever pull a stunt like this again, it will not be around my kids! Do you understand me?"

"Yes," the both mumbled.

"Good. Now let's go. I can't wait to meet your parents," Lorelai said. "We have some catching up to do. I think we'll just talk, and talk, and talk all night long."

She ushered them out. "You know what?" Paris asked the twins. "I think this is the best night I've ever had."

Harley chuckled. "Agreed."

* * *

**Starshollow. Rummage sale.**

Harley, Rory, and Lane were looking through objects. "I can't believe I missed it," Lane said.

"The concert was amazing," Harley said.

"Forget about the concert," Lane said. "I wanted to see Lorelai pull those idiots out of that apartment."

"It definitely was a Kodak moment," Rory agreed.

"Hey," Lorelai greeted as she walked up to them. "You didn't wake me up."

"I set the clock," Rory stated.

"Yes, but the clock stops ringing once I throw it against the wall giving me ample time to fall back to sleep. You, however, never stop yapping no matter how hard I throw you, thus ensuring the whole wake-up process," Lorelai argued.

"I'm gonna get a soda. Want anything?" Lane asked.

"Gum," Rory replied.

"Soda for me too," Harley added.

"Yes, the night of my fourteenth birthday back so I could right the green hot pant-roller disco outfit wrong," Lorelai said.

"Coming right up," Lane said.

"Bye," Lorelai whispered.

"So talk to anybody today?" Lorelai asked.

"You mean Madeline or Louise or Paris?" Rory questioned.

"Yes," Lorelai replied.

"No," she said.

"Right," Lorelai said.

"Though I bet school tomorrow will be interesting," Harley added.

"Oh, yes. Stories of Rory and Harley's crazy, Bangles-obsessed mother ripping open apartment doors, scaring the pointy-haired boys," Lorelai said.

"Totally uncool man," Harley joked.

"I had to do it, girls. They could have gotten hurt," Lorelai told them.

"We know," Rory said.

"God, I thought inviting those girls out would make it easier for you at school," Lorelai said.

"Yeah well, I've always thought "easy" is completely overrated," Rory stated.

"That's the spirit, my twin," Harley joked wrapping her arm around Rory's shoulder.

"That's my twisted girl," Lorelai added.

"Plus Paris decided to let me split the debate time with her," Rory said.

"Wow! Wait, why am I wowing?" Lorelai questioned.

"Because splitting the debate time with her is like…" Rory started.

"Doing that whole spitting-in-your-palm-and-shaking-hands friendship oath thing," Harley finished.

"But way less gross. Good, I'm glad then," Lorelai said. Lorelai spotted someone she wanted to talk to. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," the twins said.


	15. That Damn Donna Reed

**Gilmore house.**

"Hello?" Dean called out as he entered the house.

"Do you come bearing pizza?" Lorelai yelled in reply.

"I'm not an idiot," Dean chuckled.

"Then get in here," Harley called.

Dean entered the living room. Lorelai and Rory sat together on the couch, while Tristan sat in the floor with Harley sitting on his lap.

"Sit. You're missing it," Lorelai said.

"What are we watching?" Dean asked.

"The incomparable Donna Reed Show," Lorelai informed.

Dean placed the two pizzas and paper bag on the coffee table. "What's in there?" Rory asked.

"A salad," Dean said.

"Salad?" the twins questioned while everyone in the room gave him a weird look.

"It's a quaint dish sometimes used to precede large quantities of pizza," Dean said before handing Lorelai a pizza and sitting on the floor. "It's for me."

"Clearly," Tristan stated.

"So, who's Donna Reed?" Dean asked.

Harley grabbed the other pizza for Tristan and herself.

"What?" Rory asked.

"You don't know who Donna Reed is?" Harley wondered. "Shame on you Gigantor."

"Don't worry man, already got this lecture when I asked," Tristan informed.

"The quintessential '50s mom with the perfect '50s family?" Lorelai said.

"Never without a smile and high heels," Rory said.

"Hair that if you hit it with a hammer would crack?" Harley added.

"So, it's a show?" Dean asked.

"It's a lifestyle," Rory stated.

"Its' a religion," Lorelai corrected.

"My favorite episode…" Rory started.

"Tell me," Lorelai said.

"…is when their son, Jeff, comes home from school, and nothing happens," Rory informed.

"That's a good one," Lorelai said. "One of my favorites is when Mary the daughter, gets a part-time job…and nothing happens."

"Another classic," Harley laughed.

"So what's this one about?" Tristan questioned.

"This one is actually quite filled with intrigue," Lorelai informed.

"The husband, Alex, comes home late for dinner, and he didn't call," Harley said.

"Might as well kick the dog, too," Rory said.

"Oh look, she's making doughnuts," Lorelai pointed. "Not that my sugary attitude wouldn't make anyone an instant diabetic," Lorelai commented on the show.

"Mother-daughter window washing. We should try that," Rory said.

"Yeah, right after mother-daughter shock treatments," Lorelai joked.

"You know daughter there's nothing more satisfying than washing windows. Oh, no," Lorelai said.

"What? Did I miss a spot?" Harley asked.

"No, I just had an impure thought about your father, Alex. Funny, I don't know why I had it. It isn't the second Saturday of the month," Lorelai said.

"Hey, I heard you had an impure thought about me," Rory said in a fake masculine voice.

"I must now sublimate all my impure thoughts by going into the kitchen and making an endless string of perfect casseroles," Lorelai said.

"You're not even listening to the dialogue," Dean pointed out.

"Theirs is better. Trust me," Tristan said.

"I don't know, it all seems kind of nice to me," Dean said.

"What does?" Rory asked her boyfriend.

"Well you know, families hanging out together, a wife cooking dinner for her husband. And look, she seems really happy," Dean said.

"She's medicated," Lorelai stated.

"And acting from a script," Rory said.

"Written by a man," Harley pointed out.

"Well said, sister suffragette," Rory said.

"But, what if she likes making doughnuts and dinner for her family and keeping things nice for them…" Dean cut off noticing the girls glaring at him. "Okay, I feel very unpopular right now," Dean commented.

Lorelai, Rory, and Harley looked to Tristan. "Hey, I'm not saying a word," he stated.

Harley chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Good boy."

* * *

**Luke's.**

"Can brains hurt?" Rory asked as they entered the diner.

"Yes, it's hypochondria hour," Lorelai said.

"No, I'm serious. Last night, when I was reading my biology chapters I distinctly heard a ping in the vicinity of my brain," Rory said.

"Your brain pinged?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah," Rory confirmed. "It just went like, dink."

"Then your brain dinked. It didn't ping," Harley protested.

"Well I don't think a dinking brain isn't any less worrisome than a pinging brain," Rory said.

"Well, you got her there," Lorelai said.

"So should I go to a tumor doctor?" Rory wondered.

"No, you don't have a tumor. You're reading too much. You're probably just losing your eyesight," Lorelai joked.

"Thank you," Rory said.

"You're welcome," Lorelai laughed.

Luke came over to their table. "Hi, can you take a little constructive criticism?" Lorelai asked.

"No," Luke said.

"Okay, this place could use a makeover," Lorelai threw her two cents in anyways. "It needs sprucing up, like a coat of paint."

"I don't spruce," Luke said.

"What do you mean you don't spruce?" Lorelai wondered.

"What he means is he won't spruce," Taylor cut in from his spot at the counter.

"Taylor, do not start," Luke warned.

"Me and the rest of the Town Beautification Committee have been hounding him for years to freshen up the place. Maybe a couple of nice zinnia pots out front, some yellow awnings, a peppy little cardboard pig announcing the specials. But he's a mule. He won't talk, he won't reason, he won't spruce," Taylor informed while the Gilmore's held in their chuckles. "You might as well forget it, Lorelai. I'm forgetting it, too."

"Finally a Taylor Doose position I can get behind," Luke said.

"Faded paint is a bad reflection on the whole town," Taylor stated.

"Whatever happened to giving up?" Luke wondered.

"When standards slip, families flee and in comes the seedy crowd. You got trouble, my friends," Taylor said.

"Right here in River City," Lorelai joked.

The twins laughed. "This is not funny, Lorelai," Taylor said.

"Does anyone want anything?" Luke asked.

"Uh yes, I do. I want to know why you won't paint this place," Lorelai said.

"Paintings a pain. I'd have to close for a day, which I can't afford, or paint it in the middle of the night, which I don't want to do because I hate painting," Luke said.

"Okay, how about this? I'll help you. I love to paint," Lorelai suggested.

"You do?" Luke questioned.

"Yes I do. I love it. Where do you think this one got it from?" Lorelai asked gesturing towards Harley.

"You love it?" Luke asked.

"I want to marry it," Lorelai replied.

"You have strange passions," Luke stated.

"She likes washing dishes, too," Harley said.

"She's multifaceted abnormal," Rory added.

"Oh, come on. We'll drink a couple of beers, sing painting songs," Lorelai tried convincing him.

"Painting songs?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah, painting songs," Lorelai repeated. "Like, you know, the song that goes:

_Grab your brush and grab your rollers_

_All you kids and all you bowlers_

_We're going paintin' today_

Say yes, or there's another verse," Lorelai threatened.

"Well, I guess maybe if I had help," Luke finally agreed.

"Really? Oh, my God, that's wonderful!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Taylor, it's not for you. It's for me," Luke stated.

"I can't wait to tell the rest of the committee. They won't believe this," Taylor said.

"I hate that he's pleased," Luke growled.

"Ah, you'll drop a gum wrapper in the street in front of his store later," Lorelai joked.

"Yeah, good idea," Luke said.

* * *

**Gilmore mansion.**

"Kick-ass wine," Lorelai complimented.

"How poetic," Emily said.

"It's got a nice smell. Earthy, vibrant. You can taste the Italian's feet," Lorelai said.

"It's a Bordeaux. It's French," Richard informed.

"What's an Italian's foot doing in a French wine?" Lorelai joked.

"So when do you guys leave for Martha's Vineyard?" Rory asked, changing the subject.

"Ah, we're not going to Martha's Vineyard this year," Richard informed.

"Really? Why not?" Harley asked.

"Our usual rental wasn't available when we inquired…late," Richard said.

"We should have just bought a place years ago, like I wanted," Emily said.

"It wouldn't have been prudent," Richard stated.

"Now we have no place to go next week," Emily informed.

"You could always go somewhere else, couldn't you?" Rory wondered.

"We always go to the Vineyard at this time of the year," Richard said.

"Well, you could break the chain, dad," Lorelai said. "Go to Paris."

"Yes, Paris," Harley agreed.

"Impressionism, poodles," Lorelai said.

"Crème brûlée," Rory added.

"Oh, that's great," Lorelai informed.

"Impossible," Richard argued.

"Pourquoi? French," Lorelai said.

"We only go to Europe in the fall," Emily insisted.

"You know mom, I heard a rumor Europe's still there in spring," Lorelai said.

"I heard it, too," Harley said.

"We know it's there in the spring. But we never go then because we always go in the fall," Emily said.

"It's getting a bit too Lewis Carroll for me," Lorelai said.

"What is so interesting about Europe in the spring?" Richard wondered.

"Spring vegetables," Lorelai said.

"You want us to go to Europe to eat a vegetable?" Emily asked.

"No mom, I don't know. There's all kinds of stuff. There's festivals and, you know, Europe," Lorelai said.

"In the fall," Emily said.

"It costs a fortune to travel first-class in Europe," Richard informed. "We only do it every two years."

"In the fall," Emily repeated.

"It's just not in the budget this year," Richard said.

"You don't have to fly first class," Lorelai informed. Richard and Emily looked at her. "Cause there's always coach. Or business class is slightly less. There's deals on the internet. Pass the potatoes."

"You got it," Rory said passing them.

* * *

**Gilmore house. Kitchen.**

"Catherine the Great 1729 to '96," Rory said while Lorelai worked on her sweater. "Empress of Russia, 1762 to '96."

"Hold still, please, Lorelai said while Rory moved around.

"Originally named Sophie Friederike Auguste von Anhalt-Zerbst," Rory continued.

"But everyone called her kitten," quipped Harley as she sat at the table.

"Married to Grand Duke Peter of Holstein in 1754," Rory continued to read from her cue cards.

"Kay Rory, seriously-," Lorelai tried again as she fidgeted.

"The marriage was an unhappy one," Rory said.

"Well, there were way too many names," Lorelai commented causing Harley to giggle and nod her head in agreement.

Rory bent down to grab another cue card off the table causing Lorelai to prick her finger with the needle. "Owe, lady with notecards, look at lady with needle and focus for one second so that I can sew the button on your sweater and not on my thumb," Lorelai pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Rory apologized in a small voice.

Someone knocked on the backdoor. "I'll get it," Rory said once again pulling away from Lorelai.

"You're four years old," Lorelai joked.

"Hiya, baby doll," Babbette greeted as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi, Babbette," Rory said.

"Do you want some coffee?" Lorelai asked getting up and making a mug.

"Oh no thanks, I just came over to ask a big favor," Babbette declined.

"Ask away," Lorelai said getting the coffee ready.

"Well see, Morey just got a call to play a gig at the Village Vanguard tonight so we gotta go to New York," Babbette informed them.

"Wow!" Harley exclaimed.

"Cream?" Lorelai asked handing Babbette a mug of coffee.

"And sugar. Thanks," Babbette said accepting the mug. "Anyway, yesterday Morey and I finally broke down and we got ourselves a new baby."

"Oh honey, you got a kitten. Good for you," Lorelai said before pouring some cream in Babbette's coffee.

"What's its name?" Harley wondered.

"Apricot. He's just the cutest thing. But he's so teeny. There's no way he can go with us and I would hate for him to stay alone in the house," Babbette said as Lorelai stirred her coffee for her. "So I was thinking maybe one of the girls could come over and housesit for the evening."

"I'd love to," Rory said jumping on the chance.

"Great," Babbette said. "We got a kitchen full of food, and Morey just got cable so you can watch those four girls talking dirty if you want to."

"Sounds good," Rory said.

"You're an angel," Babbette complimented. "The three of you, angels. You have a key?"

"We got it covered," Lorelai confirmed.

"Oh great, I'll leave you the number of where we're staying. Have a good time. We'll be back tomorrow morning. I love you crazy girls," Babbette said before leaving with the coffee mug.

"Bye!" Lorelai and Harley hollered after her.

"Wow, I can't believe how fast you agreed to spend the night away from us," Lorelai said to Rory.

"You're crazy. I'm doing her a favor," Rory debated.

"Sure you are," Harley said.

"No, no, that's okay. Don't you worry about us. We'll be just fine. Harley will stop me from burning the house down," Lorelai said tossing a pop tart in her purse.

"I'd like to debate you on that, but we're late for the bus," Rory informed.

"You know this is only the second night we've ever spent apart. Doesn't that make you sad?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, but I'll get over it," Rory answered.

"Uh huh well, Paul and Linda McCartney only spent 11 nights apart in their entire relationship. Did you know that?" Lorelai informed the twins.

"We did not know that," the twins said together.

"Well, they were truly devoted to each other," Lorelai said. "Just the being apart was too painful to even talk about."

"I understand," Rory said.

"I don't think Linda would've even considered cat-sitting without Paul," Lorelai said.

"You know mom, when we go off to college, we're gonna be gone every night," Rory informed.

"What will you do then?" Harley asked.

"I will go with you," Lorelai stated. "I'll sleep on the floor in your shared dorm, next to your beds."

"Well, at least you've got a plan," Harley said.

"Yes," Lorelai agreed. "Perhaps you'd like to take a picture of us with you tonight. In case you get lonely, you can talk to it," she said to Rory.

"Bye," Rory and Harley said to their crazy mother before they left the house.

* * *

**Starshollow town square. Bus stop.**

The bus pulled up to the stop and Rory, Harley, and Tristan exited. All three were carrying birdcages. Dean stood from the bench. "Carry your bird, miss?" Dean asked Rory.

"Hi, I didn't expect to see you here," Rory said to him.

"I just wanted to say hello," he replied before kissing her.

"Hello," Rory said.

"Yes, hello Dean," Harley greeted.

"What's up man?" Tristan asked.

"Not much. So, what's with the birds?" Dean asked them.

"Homework," Rory answered as they started walking away from the bus stop.

"Really?" he asked.

"We will be cohabitating for the next month so we can examine its every move," Rory informed.

"Jealous?" Tristan joked.

"I'll get over it," Dean replied.

Rory gave Harley a look and she took hold of Tristan's free hand. "We've got somewhere to be. See you guys later," Harley said to the other couple before pulling her boyfriend in the opposite direction but would still end up taking them to the Gilmore house.

"Why are we going the long way?" Tristan asked.

"Rory's asking Dean to come over to Babbette's while she's housesitting tonight. You crashing on our couch tonight?" she asked him.

"Yeah, my parents are on some trip my as well stay with my favorite family, while I can," Tristan shrugged.

"But I'm your favorite right?" Harley asked with a cheeky smile.

"You know it," Tristan winked at her.

* * *

**Gilmore house. **

Tristan and Harley entered the house with Rory who met up with them outside. "Hey," the greeted as they entered.

"Good, I'm just about to leave," Lorelai said from the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Harley asked.

"To Luke's. We're picking out paint colors tonight so it's gonna be hours of "yes, no, yes, no" until my world famous perseverance wears him down and he winds up in a ball on the floor crying like a girl. Wanna come watch?" Lorelai asked them.

"I'm house-sitting, remember?" Rory reminded.

"Got lots of homework," Harley answered for herself and Tristan.

"Is it cool if I crash on the couch tonight, Lorelai?" Tristan asked.

"Sure thing, bible boy," Lorelai replied. "And you guys have to eat. So, you should come have a burger."

"No, thanks," Rory said.

"I was thinking pizza," Harley replied.

They all brought their birds into the kitchen. "What are those?" Lorelai asked.

"It's for school," Rory informed.

"They're so cute. What's his name?" Lorelai asked looking at Rory's.

"Case Study Number 12," Rory replied.

"Is that hyphenated?" Lorelai asked. "Honey, he's adorable. He should have a name."

"Yeah Rory, I've dubbed mine Belle," Harley said. "Tristan refuses too."

"I'm not bonding with my midterm, thank you," Rory debated.

"All right, I'll name him. Hi, your name is Stanley. Hi, Stanley," Lorelai said to the chick.

"It's a girl," Rory said.

"Tristan's can be Stanley," Harley offered.

Lorelai nodded at her. "Sorry about the Stanly thing," Lorelai said to Rory's chick. "Your name is Stella. Stella's nice, and she was married to Stanley."

"Call it whatever you want," Rory said from her bedroom.

"You're grumpy. What happened?" Harley asked.

"Nothing, just a long day," Rory replied.

"You know what the remedy is?" Lorelai asked. "A ringside seat while Luke envisions strangling me with his baseball cap."

"I'm gonna leave the chick here tonight so the kitten doesn't get any fancy ideas. She's already been fed. If she gets too loud, put her in my room," Rory instructed. "I'll call you later."

"Okay. Are you okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. Just a bad afternoon. I'll fix it," Rory stated.

"Okay. Call me if you need a wrench or something," Lorelai said.

"I will," Rory said before leaving.

"Well, we're downstairs," Harley said motioning towards her and Tristan.

"Nothing over PG-13," Lorelai called after them.

* * *

**Gilmore house. Later that night.**

Tristan and Harley were sitting on the floor eating some pizza. "Okay so we're done with History, English, and Algebra. What's left?" Tristan asked.

"I think that's all for tonight," Harley said between bites.

"Thank God!" Tristan exclaimed laying down on his back.

Harley chuckled and laid down beside him. They both turned their heads to face each other. Tristan brushed a strand of Harley's hair out of her face. "You're beautiful you know that?"

Harley blushed. Tristan rolled over on his side, facing her. He leaned his head down and brushed his lips against hers. Harley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him a little closer. The couple made out for a bit. Harley pulled away when her stomach growled, which made Tristan chuckle. They sat up and ate the rest of the pizza. Harley glanced over to where their chick's cages were but the doors were opened and the chicks were gone! "Tristan! They're gone!" Harley freaked.

The couple started searching the basement. They looked under, behind, and in the furniture. They searched through Harley's closet and they still couldn't find them. Harley gave up and threw herself down onto her bed. "We're never gonna find them!" she exclaimed.

"They couldn't have gone that far," Tristan reasoned.

They heard a small chirp and froze. Tristan got down on his hands and knees and looked under the bed. There curled up in a scarf were Stanley, and Belle. "Found them," he whispered. He reached under the bed and grabbed the chicks. He handed Belle to Harley. Harley gave the little chick a kiss on the top of her head before putting it in her cage. Tristan put Stanley in his as well and they both made sure that the cages were locked this time.

Harley gave Tristan a big hug. "You're my superhero you know that," she whispered.

"Yeah? Do I get a reward?"

"Of course. The superhero always gets a kiss from the girl he wants at the end duh," Harley rolled her eyes at him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips lightly. They jumped apart when they heard a crash upstairs.

"What the…" Harley said. She grabbed a baseball bat from inside her closet and handed it to Tristan.

"What?" he asked her.

"It's time to hero up, Bible boy!" Harley told him.

They started tiptoeing up the stairs. "Okay you get the door," Tristan told her.

"You do it. You're the man," Harley protested.

"Do you wanna wield the baseball bat?"

"Do I get a sidekick name?" she asked.

"No," Tristan denied making Harley pout. She pushed open the basement door and Tristan stepped out with the bat at the ready. Only to find Luke picking up pieces of a lamp.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Lorelai told him.

"This stuff is sharp. I wanna get it out of the way," he replied.

"Mom?" Harley asked.

""Oh, hey guys. Stella got out. What's with the bat?" Lorelai asked.

"That's weird. Stanley and Belle got out too," Harley said.

"We heard a crash, thought someone broke in," Tristan answered her question.

"Hence the bat," Harley added.

"Yeah, Luke broke the lemon lamp," Lorelai informed.

"Awe, that one was my favorite," Harley whined.

"I'll get you a new one," Luke stated.

"Thanks," Harley beamed a smile at him. "Where's Tristan gonna sleep since the living is trashed?"

"He can crash in your room and you can take your sisters," Lorelai replied.

Nodding the two teens headed back downstairs. Harley grabbed a pair of pajamas, kissed Tristan goodnight, and headed upstairs to Rory's room. When she got there she changed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Gilmore mansion. Friday night.**

Emily opened the front door. "Rory, Harley, Lorelai," she greeted.

"Hey, we thought the doorbell wasn't working," Lorelai said.

"Come in," Emily said quickly before walking away.

"We were ringing it and ringing it, and nobody…well I guess we'll just come in," Lorelai said closing the door.

"And that'd be the same as what we were paying for our old place?" Emily asked.

"Exactly the same," the man on the speakerphone answered.

"Except for the grounds fees," Richard said.

"The grounds fee is higher," the man said.

"But the grounds are larger," Emily stated.

"I'm just trying to get all the information Emily," Richard said.

"All the information is that this is our last chance to go to Martha's Vineyard for the season. That's all the information," Emily argued.

"Emily, Richard," the phone man said as Lorelai and the twins sat down on the couch.

"I realize the position we are in, but this is a business transaction," Richard said.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Emily said.

"Richard, Emily," the man on the phone called once again, while Lorelai pulled out a snack from her purse and opened it.

"As a business transaction one in which money goes out and we receive goods and services…" Richard started.

"And he's patronizing me. How lovely," Emily interrupted.

"Emily, Richard," the man said again. Lorelai held the snack out to the twins, who gladly took some.

"I must treat this conversation with the same care and devotion to detail I would any conversation that would be considered a business transaction," Richard said. "Kindly allow me to do so."

"Richard! Emily! Please," the man called.

"Goodness, you startled me," Emily said.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to say I'm sure we could negotiate the grounds fee," the man offered.

"Now, that'll be fine," Richard said.

"Good. I'll get into this right now and get back to you," the man said.

"Thank you, John," Emily said.

"Yes, we'll talk to you later," Richard said.

"Bye," John said before Richard hung up the phone.

"Careful, Richard," Emily said. "That canary you ate is going to spoil your dinner."

"What's going on?" Lorelai wondered.

"Oh, your mother and I secured a place on Martha's Vineyard," Richard informed.

"Really?" Harley asked.

"That's great!" Rory exclaimed.

"I thought you lost your old place," Lorelai said.

"We did, but this afternoon we found out that Arthur Roundtree had died," Emily said with a smile.

"He'd been drinking," Richard informed.

"So we got on the phone and snatched that place up," Emily stated.

"Oh, it's a fine piece of property," Richard informed.

"Much better view than our usual place," Emily said.

"The both of you are going directly to hell. I hope you know that," Lorelai pointed out.

"Well, at least we'll be well-rested," Richard joked.

"Touché," Lorelai said putting the snack back in her purse.

"I am so thrilled about this," Emily said.

"I'm glad," Richard said.

"The three of you must come up for the weekend. It is so lovely. The girls would just love it," Emily said.

"Can we go for a weekend?" Rory asked.

"We'll see how much Valium Aunty Sookie can lend mommy, okay," Lorelai replied.

"The only drawback is that we had to rent the place furnished and Arthur had dreadful taste. Remember the library, Richard?" Emily asked.

"Pink and green. It was just horrible," Richard laughed.

"Well, he's dead now, so he got his," Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, you're being morbid," Emily chastised.

"I'm being morbid?" Lorelai asked.

"New subject, please," Rory suggested.

"Joan and Melissa Rivers here think I'm being morbid," Lorelai stated.

"Girls, what's new in your life?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," Harley replied.

"Just school, homework," Rory added.

"Aprons," Lorelai put her two cents in.

"Do not go there," Rory said.

"What does she mean aprons?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, I was just teasing her," Lorelai replied.

"About aprons?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai said.

"I don't understand," Emily said.

"It's not important," Lorelai said.

"Then humor me," insisted Emily.

"Nothing. Rory dressed up in a cue apron the other day," Lorelai said. "And so, I was teasing her about it."

"Why did you get dressed up in an apron?" Richard asked.

Rory shook her head. "Well, we've decided to give up on that pesky Harvard dream and focus on something more realistic. Mom, Dad, Rory's decided to become a maid, just like I was," Lorelai joked.

"Is that funny? Did she think it was funny?" Emily asked.

"What made you say such a thing?" Richard asked.

"And in front of the girls," Emily added.

"I was kidding," Lorelai said.

"God, my heart stopped," Emily said.

"Why don't you tell them about your birds? That's a safe subject," Lorelai suggested.

"Your birds?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, it's for school," Harley said.

"Each of us has to follow a chick through its growth process," Rory said.

"Everything has to be logged. Eating and sleeping habits," Harley added.

"Houdini habits," Lorelai said.

"They got out," Rory said.

"They ran far," Lorelai added.

"But they lived," Harley added.

"She's a better bird for it," Lorelai said.

"Thank God, Luke and Tristan found them," Rory said.

"Luke and Tristan found them?" Emily asked.

"What?" Lorelai and Harley said.

"Rory said Luke and Tristan found them," Emily reminded.

"Getting me back for the apron thing?" Lorelai asked Rory quietly.

"Tristan was over. We were working on homework together," Harley said quickly.

"Did the birds get loose in Luke's diner?" Emily asked.

"No, the birds got loose at home," Lorelai informed.

"Your home?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Lorelai confirmed.

"So, Grandpa, when's your next trip?" Rory wondered.

"Madrid, the twelfth," Richard informed.

"Wow," the twins said.

"I think there's a nice edition of Cervantes in it for you guys," Richard hinted.

"Gracias," the twins said together.

"What was Luke doing at your house?" Emily wondered.

"Look, there's no ice. I'll get some," Lorelai said from the bar attempting to avoid the question but Emily followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

**Starshollow. Daytime.**

Rory and Harley crossed the street and met up with their mother. "Jeez, you think you got enough paint?" Harley asked.

"I know, I tried to tell him," Lorelai said wrapping an arm around each twin. "So dinner. Thoughts?"

"Let's have some," Rory suggested.

"How about Chinese?" Harley asked.

"Sounds good," Rory and Lorelai nodded.

"I need to stop at the market and get fruit," Lorelai said.

"Why?" Harley wondered.

"I think I'm getting scurvy," Lorelai said.

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai answered. "Well, that or a cold. But, either way, I need some fruit."

They stopped at the fruit stand and looked over when they heard a motorcycle.

"Damn motorcycles. They're scourge," Taylor said exiting his store.

"Yeah," the Gilmore girls agreed.

"They're loud. They're dangerous. We should ban them from town," Taylor said.

"Maybe we should set up barricades and ban all unwelcome strangers from crossing the border," Lorelai suggested.

"Well no, we couldn't do that. That would be illegal," Taylor said.

"Darn laws," Harley said.

"Gotta get away from that noise," Taylor said leaving.

"Kill me and bury me with that bike," Lorelai said.

"What is it, a Harley?" Rory asked.

"That is a 2000 Indian 80 horsepower five-speed, close-ratio Andrews transmission," Harley replied.

"I wanna get one," Lorelai stated.

"No," Rory denied.

"Why not?" Harley wondered.

"You'd die," Rory pointed out.

"Oh, that," Lorelai pouted.

The biker stopped near the Gilmore girls and called out, "Hey!"

"Hi," Lorelai greeted.

"Nice shirt. Take it off," he said to Lorelai.

He took off his helmet. "Christopher," Lorelai muttered.

"Dad!" Rory ran to him. They gave each other a big hug.

Harley stuck to Lorelai's side. "This is great! What are you doing here?" Rory asked him excitedly.

"I'm here to see you," Chris told her. "And your sister, and mom, who aren't saying anything about as loud as people can."

"Hello," Lorelai greeted.

"A word," Chris joked. "Perhaps there's a phrase in my future. Okay, why is that man staring at me?"

"That's Taylor Doose. He owns the market. He knows all and sees all," Rory informed.

"So, what's with the just showing up, Mr. Spontaneity Guy?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, my folks are in Connecticut, so I'm here to see them," Chris informed. "And on the way I thought I'd stop by and surprise the Gilmore girls. Are you surprised?"

"Oh, the teeniest feather could knock me in the gutter," Lorelai joked.

"So, where would somebody find a place to stay here?" Chris asked.

"Stay?" Harley whispered quietly so that only Lorelai could hear.

"You're staying?" Rory asked.

"I'm thinking about it," Chris said.

"Stay with us," Rory suggested excitedly.

"Sweetie," Lorelai said looking at Harley out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't think your mom wants…" Chris started.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I'm still surprised," Lorelai corrected.

"Mom, please?" Rory begged.

"Why not stay with us for a couple of days?" Lorelai offered.

"Thanks, Lore. You won't even know I'm there," Chris said.

"Hey, hop on," Chris said to Rory.

"Hop off," Lorelai argued.

"Hop on," Chris said handing her a helmet.

"Hop off," Lorelai repeated.

"Lorelai," Chris said.

"Hop on," Lorelai gave in.

Chris and Rory put on their helmets, climbed onto the bike and took off. Harley looked after them shook her head and took off running. "Christopher," Lorelai hissed before taking off after her upset daughter.


	16. Christopher Returns

**Outside the Gilmore house.**

Lorelai caught up with Harley on the porch. They sat down on the swing. "What's up, sweets?" Lorelai wondered.

"Dad's here," she whispered.

"Yeah."

"He never comes here. I haven't talked to him in like eight months mom. It's weird. I'm not sure if I like having him here," she informed.

"Here? As in at the house, cause I can make him stay at the inn," Lorelai suggested.

"No, you've already offered him the couch and Rory will be pissed if I made him stay at the inn. We just don't know each other. It's weird that my dad just feels like an acquaintance. I hate that."

"I know sweets. I know. How about you try to get to know him while he's here," Lorelai suggested.

"Alright," Harley sighed as Chris pulled into the driveway with Rory on the back of his bike.

* * *

**Gilmore House.**

Rory was layering the couch with blankets, and Harley was sketching silently in the armchair when Lorelai joined them in the living room. "He looks good, don't you think?" Rory asked her.

"He looks good," Lorelai confirmed.

"I like his hair shorter," Rory said.

"Shorters nice," Lorelai agreed.

"Do you think he'll stay long?" Rory asked.

Harley muttered, "Wouldn't bet on it."

"Maybe we can make him stay a couple of weeks," Rory said hopefully.

"Absolutely, by weighting him down with blankets," Lorelai joked.

"I just want him to be comfortable," Rory said.

"He's gonna come and go as he pleases, babe," Lorelai pointed out.

"I know," Rory said.

"And no amount of bedding will change that," Lorelai informed.

"Yeah, but he's never been to Stars Hollow before," Rory reminded.

"I know," Lorelai said.

"That means something's gotta be different, right?" Rory asked.

"Why don't you just enjoy the time you've got, okay?" Lorelai suggested.

"Yeah, okay," Rory agreed. "I still think something's different though."

"That is the worst shower I've ever had," Chris commented coming down the stairs. "The water pressure keeps changing every two seconds. I'm fixing it tomorrow."

"Hey, you stay away from my shower," Lorelai replied.

"We ordered Chinese food. It should be here soon," Rory informed.

"Good, I'm starving," Chris said.

"Here," Lorelai said passing him one of the coffee mugs she was holding.

"Hey, how is Diane?" Rory asked.

"Diane is ancient history," Chris informed.

"When we met her at Easter, you said she could be the one," Rory reminded.

"The one to be gone by Memorial Day," Chris stated.

"You're worse than Mom," Rory said.

"Low blow," Lorelai said.

"Can't keep a fella happy?" Chris asked.

"I keep them happy. I keep them very happy," Lorelai replied.

"Okay, don't get gross," Harley said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah you're upsetting us," Chris added.

"I'm gonna go study before the food arrives," Rory said.

"What? Tomorrow's Saturday," Chris pointed out.

"I know," Rory said. "I like to get my weekend homework done by Saturday night so then I can do my extra-credit stuff on Sunday."

"I'm gonna go paint," Harley said quietly before following Rory out of the room.

"Don't look at me," Lorelai said to Chris when he looked over at her.

"They're great kids, Lore. I wish I could say I saw more of myself in them other than we have similar left earlobes but they're all you. Chips off the old perfect block," Chris complimented the twins.

"Why the hell are you here?" Lorelai asked straight to the point.

"Behold the queen of the subtle transition," Chris joked.

"Why are you here?" Lorelai repeated.

"You're gonna force me to lawyer up, Officer," Chris avoided.

"Christopher," Lorelai warned.

"Okay, look I've been making changes, especially in my career and I've got all my ducks in a row," Chris said.

"You're opening a shooting gallery," Lorelai joked with a straight face.

"I've been tying up some loose ends," Chris said.

"Do they have enough string?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

"You've always had that quick mind. It's annoying," Chris stated.

"So you've been tying up loose ends," Lorelai repeated.

"I don't know how much your dad told you but I'm on the verge of a big success. It's for real this time. I've got a company with actual cash flow. I've got employees. I've got an accountant, for God's sake. He wears a tie and says words like fiduciary and ironically. I mean it's for real this time Lore," Chris informed.

"I would love to believe it is," Lorelai said.

Chris sighed. "Why does your dad have more faith in me than you?"

"My father hit his head surfing Rincón a couple of years ago. His judgment's a little off," Lorelai joked.

"So you have zero faith?" Chris asked.

"I've known you since I was six Chris," Lorelai reminded. "You're that guy who crashed his new Porsche two hours after he got it on his sixteenth birthday."

"And you were the girl in the Pinky Tuscadero T-shirt next to me," Chris said.

"Horrified," Lorelai said.

"Think again," Chris said.

"All right. Having a blast, then horrified," Lorelai corrected.

"Just listen to me will yeah," Chris pleaded.

"I am. Your life is back on track, I think that's great and I appreciate you coming here for the very first time might I add, to tell us that," Lorelai said.

"I didn't come out here just to tell you that," Chris informed.

"No?" Lorelai questioned.

"There's some things I need to do, to take care of," Chris said.

"Like?" Lorelai wondered.

"I haven't been enough a part of Rory and Harley's lives. So I wanna be around more, to be another pal they can depend on," Chris said. "I mean I'm not crazy. I know there's already a life going on here and God know they don't need anyone besides you, but…if you give me a chance…"

"I've always had the door to them open for you," Lorelai reminds.

"I know," Chris said.

"You've hardly ever used it and Harley's starting to hate you for that," Lorelai informed.

"Well, I wanna use it now," Chris stated. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," Lorelai said.

"Good."

Rory entered the living room. "Hey I forgot to ask you. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to a softball game. Do you wanna come?" Rory asked Chris.

"You play softball?" Chris asked.

Rory and Lorelai laughed. "No," Rory replied.

"You play softball? That's good," Lorelai chuckled.

"Okay. Whose game is it?" Chris asked.

"It's Harley's and my friend Dean's," Rory answered.

"Harley plays softball? And Dean?" Chris repeats.

"Yeah, it starts at nine," Rory informed.

"Sure, it's a date," Chris agreed. Rory having gotten her answer went back to her room.

"She has a Dean?" Chris asked Lorelai.

"She has a Dean. And Harley has a Tristan," Lorelai informed.

"How did this happen?" Chris wondered.

"Well two single-celled organism crawled out of the primordial ooze and that pretty much led to Dean and Tristan," Lorelai joked.

Chris let out a deep breath. "I need a beer," he stated before standing up.

"Hey," Lorelai called.

"Yes, dear?" Chris joked.

"There's a lot more than an earlobe resemblance there," Lorelai said.

"Good. Thanks for the door thing," Chris said.

"Thanks for wanting it," Lorelai replied.

* * *

**Stars Hollow. Baseball diamond.**

Harley was playing third base on Luke's team. Chris and Rory walked to the baseball diamond. "So, which is your Dean?" he asked.

"That's him over there," Rory pointed him out.

"Okay, we got two down," Luke called as Dean stepped up to the plate.

"And that's Luke," Rory pointed out.

"Luke's the diner guy?" Chris asked.

"Yes, we eat there practically every day," Rory stated.

"Looks like we got out Number Three coming to the plate, guys," Luke called.

Rory and Chris sat down on the bleachers next to Tristan. "Dad this is Tristan. Tristan this is our dad."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Tristan shook Chris' hand and went back to watching the game.

"I'd send your boys a little farther into the field, Luke," Dean said back.

"Why? Will they have a better view of you whiffing?" Luke wondered making Harley laughed at the question. Chris was taken back by the rare bright smile he got to see on his other daughter's face.

"You know the only way I'm not hitting it is if you don't have the strength to get it over the plate," Dean insulted.

"The truth of the matter is that you can't pitch and you can't hit, so this'll be a terrific matchup," Kirk called from the stands.

"Knock it off, Kirk," Luke warned.

"A historic lack of action," Kirk continued.

"Don't you have anything better to do with your Saturdays?" Harley questioned.

"What can I say, I'm addicted to comedy," Kirk replied.

Dean waved slightly at Rory when Harley motioned to the stands for him to notice her. "Half an hour they've been playing and it's tied zero-zero. Hey, if you ever take this show on the road, I've got a name for you. Zero and Zero. Dean Zero and Luke Zero, get it?" Kirk called.

"That doesn't even resemble clever," Luke informed.

"I'm dumbing it down for you, Alfalfa," Kirk insulted.

"How long do these games last?" Chris asked the teenagers.

"Till they get tired," Rory replied.

"Then they say the first team to get a run wins," Tristan said.

"Yeah, it's really professional down there," Kirk remarked. "Hey Luke, does you husband play softball, too?"

"All right, that's it," Luke said taking off his glove and starting for Kirk.

"Um, I'm getting a page. I've gotta go," Kirk said before running off in fear of the angered diner owner.

Harley stopped Luke and calmed him down before joining Dean who was walking over to Rory, Chris, and Tristan. "Hey," he greeted them.

"Great job so far," Tristan complimented before kissing Harley's cheek.

"It's nothing like my Chilton team, but it's fun," Harley shrugged.

"Dean, this is my dad. Dad, this is Dean," Rory introduced.

Dean shook his hand. "Nice to meet you," Dean said.

"Same here," Chris replied.

"So, do you live in the area?" Dean asked.

"No, I had some time, so I rode my bike out from Berkeley," Chris informed.

"Really? What do you got?" Dean asked.

"A 2000 Indian," Harley answered for Chris.

"I got an '86 Suzuki," Dean informed.

"Nice," Chris smiled.

"Dean, Harls, come on!" Luke called from the field.

"We gotta go. I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you," Dean said.

Harley pecked Tristan on the lips and ran back out to third base with Dean following her. "So that was a Dean?" Chris asked Rory.

"That was a Dean," Rory replied.

"Next run wins, all right?" Dean asked Luke.

"Yeah, all right," Luke agreed.

* * *

**After the softball game.**

After the game Harley and Tristan joined Rory who was giving Chris the grand tour of Stars Hollow. "This is the town flower shop," Rory pointed to the building.

"Over there is a good pizza place," Tristan interrupted.

"That's the stationery store," Rory added.

"And that's Al's Pancake World," Harley pointed.

"Good pancakes?" Chris asked her.

"Oh, he doesn't serve pancakes," Harley informed.

"Okay," Chris said confused.

"He switched to international cuisine a couple of years ago and dropped the pancakes," Rory said.

"He would have changed the name but he had already printed a million napkins with the original name so he just kept it," Harley added.

"What kind of international cuisine?" Chris wondered.

"He kind of hops around," Rory replied.

"Last month, it was his salute to Paraguay," Tristan said.

"Anyone salute back?" Chris asked.

"Not really," the twins replied.

"Rory, Haley, Tristan, honeys," Miss Patty greeted. "How are you, sweeties?"

"Great," Rory replied.

"Wonderful," Harley answered.

"Fantastic," Tristan said with a grin.

"Miss Patty, this is our dad, Christopher," Rory introduced.

"Your dad," Miss Patty repeated.

"Nice to meet you," Chris said shaking her hand.

"You're Rory and Harley's father," Miss Patty said. "Well, well, well. You know, Christopher, we're all like the girls parents around here and I'm one of their mothers. And since you're her father, well that would make us…a couple. Couple of what, I don't know!"

"Okay, well, we gotta be going," Rory said.

"Yes, well come back and see me," Miss Patty continued to hit on Chris.

"I will," he replied.

The four of them turned and crossed the street. As they walked passed Doose's market Taylor stepped out. "Well, you must be the girls father," he greeted.

"Yes, I am," Chris said.

"Taylor Doose, grocer to Stars Hollow," Taylor held out his hand.

"Very nice to meet you," Chris shook his hand.

Chris wrapped his arms over the twins should and Harley dragged Tristan along by his hand. "News travels fast around here," Chris mumbled to them.

"Yes, it does," the twins agreed.

They came across the bookstore. "Bookstore. Good. Come on," Chris said before leading them in.

"Hey, Christopher, Jackson Melville," Jackson greeted enthusiastically as he shook his hand.

"Hey," Chris chuckled.

"I gotta tell you, did they get your description wrong," Jackson informed.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah. Much more George Clooney than Brad Pitt," Jackson said. "Hey Andrew. Don't you think he's much more George Clooney than Brad Pitt?"

"I'm going with the Billy Crudup comparison myself," Andrew replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I don't see it. Maybe from the side. Do you mind?" Jackson asked before turning Chris.

"What? No, not at all," Chris said.

"There's a little Crudup in there. Well, it's nice to meet you, whoever you look like," Jackson concluded.

"Nice to meet you, too," Chris agreed while Tristan and Harley chuckled at the situation.

They walked away from the front of the store. "Okay, I'm kidnapping you guys and getting you out of here," Chris joked.

"They all mean well," Rory said.

"Yeah, I'm sure all lunatics have the best intentions. Okay, so I hear you like books," Chris said.

"Why, yes, we do," Rory answered.

"Well I would like the two of you to pick something out and let me buy it," Chris said.

"Dad, you don't have to buy us anything," Rory said.

"Come on, what's the book of your dreams right now?" Chris wondered.

"_Janson's_ _History of Art: The Western Tradition_," Tristan immediately informed Chris of the book Harley had mentioned not too long ago.

"Well, that would definitely be _The Compact Oxford English Dictionary_, but dad," Rory was cut off by Chris.

"Excuse me, one _Janson's History of Art: The Western Tradition_ and one _Compact Oxford English Dictionary_, please," Chris called to Andrew.

"Okay," Andrew said before he headed off to search for the books.

"Dad, no. They cost a fortune," Harley protested.

"No, you guys need something to remember this visit by," Chris debated.

Andrew brought the huge dictionary over to Chris and handed the smaller Art book to Harley knowing that it would be for her. "Here you go," he said.

"Holy mother!" Chris commented on the size of the dictionary. "This is the monolith from _2001_."

"It has every word ever recorded in the English language plus origins and earliest usage," Rory informed.

"You sure you wouldn't rather have a car? They weigh about the same," Chris joked before handing Andrew his credit card. "Here you go."

"This is so nice of you," Harley said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I've got a lot of things to make up for," Chris said.

"No, you don't," Rory denied.

"Yes, he does," Harley argued.

"Yeah, I do," Chris agreed.

"I'm sorry Chris, but your card's been rejected," Andrew whispered.

"Rejected? What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"I can run it through again if you like," Andrew said.

"Yes," Rory said.

"No," Chris said. "He doesn't need to run it through again. Could you hold them for us? I'll come back with another card."

"Sure, Chris. No problem," Andrew said putting the books behind the counter.

"Thanks. Come on," Chris said.

Tristan wrapped his arm around Harley knowing that she was getting more suspicious of why her father was visiting again.

They exited the bookstore. "Now you guys will really remember me," Chris said.

"I didn't want it that much anyway," Rory said.

Chris wrapped his arm around Rory and kissed the top of her head. "Hey listen, don't tell your mom about this, okay?" Chris asked.

"Okay," Rory immediately agreed.

"Thanks," Chris said.

Harley scoffed and walked away from the pair while Tristan jogged after her. She sat down on the bench in the gazebo and Tristan sat beside her quietly as he waited for her to speak. "He just shows up with no notice and just expects us to let him into our lives like he was never gone, then to top it off he wants us to lie to our mother about something. What type of father does that?"

"Mags, at least your dad is here. He's trying. Mine couldn't care less about me," Tristan tried.

"He doesn't care about me. Whenever we've seen him he's all about Rory. He doesn't know I paint or draw, he doesn't know I play softball, he doesn't know who my best friend is, he didn't know who my boyfriend was, hell he probably doesn't even know what my favorite color is," tears leaked from Harley's eyes.

Tristan pulled her onto his lap and held her close. "Who cares if he doesn't know that stuff. Rory, your mom, Luke, Lane, Mara, and I know it. If he doesn't want to be a major part of your life or you don't want him in yours then we're all there for you. No matter what," he pointed out to her.

"You're right," Harley agreed.

"Can I get that in writing?" Tristan joked.

"Nope, it's never gonna happen again," Harley said with a cheery smile.

"Oh, yeah?" Tristan asked before tickling her. Harley squealed and jumped out of his lap and started running around the town square with Tristan hot on her trail.

* * *

**Gilmore mansion. Outside the door.**

The four of them stood before the door. Lorelai exhaled heavily. "I've gotta see my parents," she said.

Chris exhaled loudly. "I've gotta see my parents," he copied.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the drama king and queen of Connecticut," Rory said.

Lorelai started forward first and unlocked the door with her keys. "Hello, anybody home?" she called.

"Oh, my god, you're here," Emily greeted them. "Christopher, look at you."

Emily hugged Chris. "Emily, as always, perfect."

"I am so glad to see you. I didn't hear the doorbell," Emily said.

"We didn't ring the doorbell," Lorelai informed.

"You let yourselves in?" Emily asked.

"It's okay. Look, not a rapist among us," Lorelai joked.

"Hi, grandma," the twins said.

"You usually knock," Emily said.

"Not since you gave us a key," Lorelai argued.

"That's for emergencies," Emily informed.

"Mom, I'm starving to death," Lorelai said. "Is that enough of an emergency for you?"

"Richard's in the living room. Come on in. He's dying to see you," Emily informed before leading them into the living room.

"Well, here they are!" Richard greeted the twins with a hug.

"Hi, grandpa," the twins said.

"Hello, Rory, Harley. Lorelai. Christopher, old boy, how are you?" Richard asked. "My gosh, it's good to see you."

"How are you, Richard?" Chris asked shaking his hand.

"Better than most," Richard replied. "Not as good as some."

"And annoyed with all," Chis commented.

"You speak the truth, young man," Richard joked. "I have made martinis. So, Christopher, tell me about your business."

"Oh Richard, let the poor boy relax," Emily protested.

"Well, I simply want to find out how it's going," Richard said.

"It's going great Richard. I'm almost afraid to jinx it by telling you how good it's going," Chris stated.

"Oh, that is wonderful. I always knew you had it in you. You have a splash of greatness, as my mother would say. You always had that splash of greatness," Richard complimented.

"I'd like another splash of greatness if you don't mind," Lorelai said holding up her martini glass before standing up to get another.

"Oh Richard, aren't the girls the spitting image of Christopher?" Emily asked.

"I just hope they inherit their father's business sense also, dear," Richard replied.

"I know one thing for sure. You certainly have your father's musical talent," Emily said.

"Oh, wait just a minute," Lorelai interrupted.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Mom, neither of these three have any musical talent," Lorelai reminded.

"Hey, I play guitar," Chris protested.

"You know the opening lick to _Smoke On The Water_," Lorelai stated.

"And I've mastered the opening lick to _Jumpin' Jack Flash_," Chris added.

stated.

Lorelai laughed with her drink in her mouth. "Something wrong?" Richard wondered.

"I'd never have guessed that last sentence would ever come out of your mouth," Lorelai said.

"And why not?" Richard asked.

"Chuck Berry?" Lorelai repeated.

"Yes, Chuck Berry. He was all the rage when I was in school," Richard stated.

"So we're talking pre _My Ding-A-Ling_?" Lorelai asked.

"I believe I am," Richard said.

"Do you remember when the two of you were ten and you put on that adorable show for us?" Emily asked.

"What show, mom?" Lorelai asked.

"Lucy, Schroeder, you laying on the coffee table," Chris replied.

"You pretending it was a piano. God, why is that remembered?" Lorelai asked.

"Because it was such a wonderful production," Emily said.

"I don't know if it was a production. It was just one song," Lorelai laughed.

"_Supperime_," Chris stated.

"Did you write that?" Richard asked. "That was really very good."

"Dad, that's from _You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown_. It's a famous musical," Lorelai informed.

"I thought Christopher might have written it. He's a very talented man," Richard said.

Lorelai shook her head in disbelief. The doorbell rang. "That would be Straub and Francine," Emily concluded getting up from the couch to answer the door.

"Haha, your turn," Lorelai whispered.

"Haven't seen your parents in quite a number of years. We were practically inseparable for a while," Richard informed.

"I remember that," Chris said.

"This is weird," Rory stated.

"These are our other grandparents. We don't even know them," Harley said.

"What do we call them?" Rory asked.

"Call them what I call them. Ass…" Chris started.

"Chris!" Lorelai cut him off.

"Sorry, my tie's too tight," Chris said.

"Just call them Straub and Francine. Call them Mr. and Mrs. Hayden. Sir and ma'am? Why don't you just avoid calling them anything," Lorelai suggested.

"Look who's here," Richard said entering the room followed by a man and woman and Emily.

"Hello, mother, pop," Chris greeted.

"Christopher," Straub greeted shaking Chris' hand.

"Christopher, hello," Francine greeted fixing his tie.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hayden. No long, no see," Lorelai greeted.

"Lorelai, you look well," Francine said.

"I am, thanks," she said. "You remember Rory and Harley. You haven't seen them in a while."

"No, we haven't," Straub agreed.

"I think they were just beginning to speak in complete sentences," Francine replied.

"So not for two years then," Lorelai joked. "They've obviously been talking a long time. I was making a humorous comment sometimes referred to as a joke."

"I see you haven't changed, Lorelai," Straub said.

"No, not at all," Lorelai agreed.

"Harley, Rory, hello," Francine greeted.

"Hi," the twins said together only Rory added a little curtsy making Lorelai and Harley chuckle.

"Did you just curtsy?" Harley asked.

"Shut up," Rory replied.

"Sorry milady," Harley replied.

"Straub, Francine, how about a martini?" Richard asked.

"Please," Straub said.

"So Straub, how is retirement treating you?" Richard wondered.

"Yes, do tell us about the Bahamas," Emily urged.

"You guys retired to the Bahamas? That sounds fabulous," Harley said.

"You can get an entire island there for the cost of a decent house here," Straub informed.

"Really?" wondered Richard.

"I've got some photos of the sights I can e-mail you, Harley," Francine informed with a smile.

"That would be great," Harley returned the smile.

"How about you? Any thoughts of retirement on your mind?" Straub asked Richard.

Richard chuckled. "Oh Straub, if only you could talk him into it. I've given up," Emily said.

"We're very pleased about Christopher's business success out in California," Richard said.

"Yes, it's taken a while, but it seems to be finally coming together. Seems to be," Straub said.

"Christopher, your tie, please," Francine commented after noticing him fidgeting with it again.

"Straub and Fran…Mr. and Mrs.… are you enjoying your time here…you two?" Rory asked pointing to them.

"That she got from you," Chris pointed out.

"How old are you, young ladies?" Straub asked.

"Sixteen," they said together.

"A dangerous age for girls," Straub said.

"Straub," protested Francine.

"Rory and Harley are very special children. Excellent students, very bright," Emily informed.

"You should have a talk with them. They could give you a run for your money," Richard stated.

"Is that so?" Straub asked.

"That's right," Emily agreed.

Everyone started looking at the twins. Rory and Harley nervously looked at each other and didn't know what to say. "I think my money is safe," Straub said.

"I hate President Bush," Lorelai randomly said.

"What?" Straub asked.

"Lorelai," Emily warned.

"Oh, boy," Chris hung his head.

"He's stupid. And his face is too tiny for his head. I just wanna toss him out," Lorelai said.

"That is the leader of our country," Straub said.

"Ignore her," Richard said.

"His face is too tiny for his head. What kind of thing is that to say?" Francine wondered.

"I see your daughter's just as out of control as ever Richard," Straub commented.

"Pop, please. Let's try to keep it civil," Chris tried.

"Tell me Lorelai, what have you been doing with your life, anyway…besides hating successful businessmen? I'm just curious," Straub said.

"Why don't we all go into the dining room?" Emily asked.

"Well Straub, I run an inn near Stars Hollow," Lorelai said proudly.

"Really?" Straub asked.

"Yes, really," Lorelai said.

"Dad, come on," Chris protested.

"Nice to see you found your calling," Straub said.

"Dinner's ready," Emily said.

"Christopher, your tie," Francine said when Chris started playing with it again.

"Mom, please," Chris whined like a five year old.

"And is your life all you hoped it would be?" Straub wondered.

"Yes, it is," Lorelai informed.

"Because it seems to me you might not want to take quite such a haughty tone when you announce to the world that you work in a hotel," Straub suggested.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with where I work," Lorelai argued.

"Straub please, I'm getting a headache," Francine tried to stop her husband.

"Come on, Richard, lead us into the dining room now," Emily tried desperately.

"If you'd attended university as your parents had planned, and as we had in vain for Christopher you might have aspired to more than a blue-collar position," Straub stated.

"Don't do this," Chris protested.

"I wouldn't give a damn about you derailing your own life if you hadn't swept my son along," Straub added.

"Honeys, go in the next room. Go, go," Lorelai ushered her daughters out of the hostile territory.

Harley ushered Rory ahead of her to the kitchen. She grabbed two sodas from the fridge and sat beside Rory at the kitchen counter. They could hear yelling coming from the living room and the front door slam. Ten minutes later Emily entered the kitchen. "There you two are. I was wondering where you went," she greeted them.

"Sorry," Rory muttered.

"No, it's nothing to be sorry about. Can I get you girls something?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine," Rory said holding up her can.

Emily scoffed. "That's hardly dinner," Emily walked to the fridge and opened it. "Well, that was quite a bit of excitement tonight."

"Oh, yeah," the twins agreed.

"Not the good kind," Emily said walking over with two Rubbermaid containers containing food.

"Nope," they agreed.

"None of this means anything, girls," Emily said.

"We know," they said.

"Straub is actually a good man, very smart," Emily took the lids off and grabbed two plates and started piling food on them. "He was one of the top lawyers in his field. A very arcane aspect of international law. And he's always been so active in his community. His charity work has never diminished over the years. Oh, let's face it, he's a big ass."

Rory and Harley laughed. Emily sat at the island with them. "Girls, I know you heard a lot of talk on various disappointments this evening. And I know you've heard a lot of talk about it in the past. But I wanna make this very clear. You, young ladies, your person and your existences have never ever been, not even for a second included in that list. Do you understand me?" Emily asked softly.

"Yeah, I do," Rory said.

Harley looked into her grandma's eyes and could tell that what she was speaking was the truth. "Yeah," she sent her grandma a smile.

"Good, now eat up," Emily handed them the plates.

* * *

**The car. Heading back to Stars Hollow.**

It was completely silent. Rory looked to Harley when she nudged her. Harley motioned her head to their parents. "So, where were you guys?" Rory asked.

"Nowhere," Lorelai replied.

"Where's nowhere?" Harley wondered.

"Where we were," Chris answered.

"Ah," the twins said figuring it out for themselves.

* * *

**Gilmore house.**

They entered into the house. "Night," Chris kissed the top of their heads.

"Night, dad," they both chimed.

Harley headed to her room leaving Rory to deal with their parents.

* * *

**The next morning. Outside the Gilmore house.**

"So, call us when you get home," Rory said.

"I will," Chris promised.

"And call more," Rory added.

"I will," Chris said before hugging Rory and whispering something in her ear.

"Dad wants to know if you'll reconsider," Rory said to Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled and motioned Harley to her. She whispered into her ear. "She says, "Nope, Offspring sucks and Metallica rules."

"Fair enough," Chris said before walking over and giving Harley a tight hug. He turned and gave Lorelai a kiss and a hug.

"Drive safe," Lorelai said.

Chris climbed on his bike and took off down the driveway. "He wanted you to marry him, didn't he?" Rory asked.

"Spy," Lorelai said.

"You know, crazier things have happened," Rory said.

"Crazier than having your mom and dad married?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes," Rory said.

"I don't think they have," Harley argued.

"What? Why is that so crazy?" Rory wondered.

"Because it is," Lorelai said. "Because he wants things he is not ready for."

"How do you know?" Rory asked.

"I know him so well, you have no idea," Lorelai replied.

"Maybe he can change. Maybe it's different," Rory tried desperately. "He did come here this time. He's never done that before."

"Hey stop," Lorelai said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want you getting all worked up over this," Lorelai said.

"He loves you," Harley stated.

"He does love me," Lorelai agreed.

"Do you love him?" Rory asked.

"Honey, come on," Lorelai said.

"Answer her," Harley asked softly.

"Honestly?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes," the twins said.

"I will probably always love him," Lorelai informed.

"Okay, so?" Rory wondered.

"But that doesn't change the fact that he still has a long way to go before he is ready to take us on full time. I mean, you guys are a handful. And while I'm pure joy and sunshine every waking hour I still have my own set of needs that must be met. It just wasn't right, babe. You have to trust me on that. Talk please," Lorelai said.

The girls headed to the house. "I still think there was a little something different," Rory insisted.

"Maybe you're right," Lorelai said.

"Really?" Rory wondered.

"It would be nice," Harley agreed.

"Yeah, it would," Rory said.

"I'll tell you what, let's not put all the blankets away just yet," Lorelai said.

"Really?"

"You never know," Harley shrugged backing up her mom.


	17. Star-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers

_"This, boys and girls, is a story of true love. A beautiful girl from one county, a handsome boy from another. They meet, and they fall in love. Separated by distance and by parents who did not approve of the union the young couple dreamed of the day that they could be together. They wrote each other beautiful letters: letters of longing and passion letters full of promises and plans for the future. Soon the separation proved too much for either one of them to bear. So, one night, cold and black with no light to guide them, they both snuck out of their homes and ran away as fast as they could. It was so dark out that they were both soon lost. And it seemed as if they would never find each other. Finally, the girl dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her lovely face. "Oh, my love, where are you? How will I find you?" Suddenly, a band of stars appeared in the sky. These stars shone so brightly, they lit up the entire countryside. The girl jumped to her feet and followed the path of the stars, until finally she found herself standing right where the town gazebo is today. And there waiting for her was her one true love who had also been led here by the blanket of friendly stars. _

"And that, my friends, is the story of how Stars Hollow came to be and why we celebrate that fateful night every year at about this time. Now, we still have a little time left in our story hour. Who wants to hear about the time I danced in a cage for Tito Puente?" Miss Patty asked the young children in her dance studio.

"Me," the kids called raising their arms.

"It was the summer of'66," Miss Patty began.

* * *

**Stars Hollow. Bus stop.**

Rory and Harley stepped off the bus to see Dean waiting for them at the bench. "So?" Rory asked.

"It's depressing," Dean said.

"It's beautiful," Harley argued.

"She throws herself under a train," Dean stated.

"But I bet she looked great doing it," Rory joked as she sat next to Dean and Harley took a seat beside her.

"I don't know, I think maybe Tolstoy's a little over my head," Dean said.

"No, that's not true. Tolstoy wrote for the masses, the common man," Rory argued.

"Yeah, it's untrue that you have to be a genius to read his stuff," Harley agreed with her twin.

"Yeah, but…" Dean started.

"I know it's big," Rory said.

"Very big," Dean agreed.

"And long," Harley added.

"Very, very long," Dean agreed again.

"Many Russian names tend to be spelled very similarly, so it's confusing," Rory said.

"Every single person's name ends with "sky." Now how's that possible?" Dean wondered.

"But it's one of our favorite books. I know if you just give it a try…" Rory tried.

"Alright, I'll try again," Dean conceded.

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"You won't be sorry," Rory promised.

"Coffee?" Dean asked.

"Please," the twins said.

The trio got up from the bench. "I thought Christmas was a big deal around here," Dean said motioning towards the hectic town square.

"Well, this is a town that like the celebrating," Rory commented.

"Last year, we had a month-long carnival when we got off the septic tank system," Harley informed.

"A month long? You're kidding," Dean said.

"No, Harley helped plan it," Rory stated.

"Hey, there were rides, a petting zoo, balloon animals, and a freak show. It was awesome!" Harley defended her carnival.

"Okay, you almost had me going there for a second," Dean laughed.

"Well, we did have a ribbon-cutting ceremony," Rory informed. "And Harley did organize that. She's helping with this festival too."

"It's enjoyable. But there's always some event needing organized here," Harley said.

"So, what are you doing Friday night?" Dean asked his girlfriend.

"Well, I've got the usual Friday night grandparents' dinner. But I thought maybe, if we get back early enough we should go watch the bonfire together. I mean, it's kind of corny, but it's really pretty," Rory said.

"And they sell star-shaped hot dogs," Harley added.

"How about if you get out of dinner at your grandparents' this week?" Dean asked.

"I don't think so," Rory said.

"What if it's for a special occasion?" Dean wondered.

"Well, that occasion better include my being relocated to a plastic bubble if my grandmother's gonna let me out of dinner," Rory joked half seriously.

"There must be some other excuse that you can use," Dean said.

"Like what?" Rory asked.

"Like it's your three-month anniversary with your boyfriend," Dean said.

"It is?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. Three months from your birthday," Dean stated. "I mean, that's when I gave you the bracelet and that's when I figured this whole thing started."

"Wow, three months!" Rory said.

"Actually, your birthday was on a Saturday so it should be Saturday, but I work Saturday and I planned out this whole big thing. So I thought we could do it Friday," Dean rambled.

"What whole big thing?" Rory wondered.

"Just this once, miss dinner. Please," Dean begged. "Don't make me throw myself under a train."

"I'll see what I can do," Rory said.

"How about, we see what Lorelai can do?" Harley suggested. "And if you get out of dinner I totally am too. I am not missing one of my favorite town festivals to have dinner at the grandparents."

"Thank you," Dean smiled at the twins.

"You're welcome," they chimed.

"It's our three-month anniversary," Rory said.

"Yeah, it is," Dean agreed.

"I feel kinda stupid I didn't even know about this," Rory said.

"That's quite all right," Dean told her.

"I mean I feel really bad that I missed our two-month anniversary," Rory said.

"Quite all right, too," Dean said.

"How was it?" Rory asked.

"Pretty good," Dean stated.

"I'm glad," Rory said. Rory turned to her sister. "What did you and Tristan do for your three months?"

"Nothing? We didn't celebrate it. Six months is the milestone to celebrate," Harley stated with a roll of her eyes before running across the street to Luke's.

* * *

**Gilmore house. Kitchen.**

Rory came out of her room to find Harley doing homework and Lorelai sitting beside her reading a Hamburger Helper box. "No. Put that away," Rory demanded.

"I want to cook," Lorelai informed.

"You can make soup," Harley said.

"No. I want to really cook like on the Food Channel. I want to sauté things, chop things, do the "bam!" and I want to arrange things on plates. I want to be the iron chef," Lorelai stated.

"Fine," Rory conceded.

"Really?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I'll help," Harley said putting her pen down.

"Okay," Lorelai said. "I need a pan."

"And a fire extinguisher," Harley stated.

"Funny girl," Lorelai said as Rory went to grab a pan.

"Know if only I bought some hamburger," Lorelai muttered.

"You didn't buy hamburger?" Harley asked.

"Yes, I bought hamburger," Lorelai said. "I just like saying things like that so you look at me like I'm crazy."

Lorelai stood and went to the fridge. "So tell us, why the sudden need to be domestic?" Rory wondered.

"I don't know. I'm in a funky mood," Lorelai said.

"Why?" Harley asked.

"Too many stars, too much love. It makes me cranky," Lorelai said.

"So you haven't heard from Mr. Medina," Rory concluded.

"No, I haven't," Lorelai stated.

"Maybe that's why you are cranky," Rory suggested.

"New subject, please," Lorelai said.

"You know you have a phone also," Harley pointed out.

"How's it coming with that pan?" Lorelai asked Rory ignoring the phone comment.

"Cleopatra, queen of denial," Rory sing-songed.

"The pan. Please," Lorelai asked.

"Okay, fine," Rory said and continued her search. "New topic."

"Thank you," Lorelai said.

"We have a huge favor to ask you," Rory said.

"Oh, something I can hold over your heads. Let's hear it," Lorelai said excitedly.

"Friday night is Dean's and my three-month anniversary," Rory informed.

"Three months? Wow!" Lorelai said.

"And Dean apparently has some big, fancy evening planned for us," Rory stated.

"Very classy of him," Lorelai commented.

"Yes, it is," Rory agreed. "But for me to actually partake of the aforesaid fancy evening I have to get out of Friday night dinner."

"Ah. Good luck with that," Lorelai said.

"Mom," Rory whined.

"Do you know how much Emily Gilmore will not care about your three-month anniversary?" Lorelai asked.

"We were thinking you could talk to her," Rory said.

"If there was a runoff between what Emily Gilmore would care about less: a two-for-one toilet paper sale or your anniversary you anniversary would win. Hands down. And why was is we were hopping? Why do you want to miss dinner?" Lorelai asked Harley.

"I want to enjoy the festival. It's one of my favorites and I was hoping to show it to Tristan. Please mom," Harley pouted.

"So, you won't even try to help?" Rory asked.

"I'm gonna try because I care, and your sister is too good at the puppy dog pout," Lorelai replied. "Emily Gilmore, however…"

"Phone, please," Rory said.

Harley passed Lorelai the cordless phone. Lorelai giggled. "What?" the twins asked.

"Nothing. It's just, "Oh, hey mom, Rory and Dean are having their three-month anniversary on Friday." "Really, Lorelai? Why, that's wonderful. I'm thrilled."

"Stop," Rory protested.

"Three months. Hold on. I'm going to cartwheel."

"Forget it," Rory said.

"No way. She's telling my dad now. Why I think they're cabbage patching," Lorelai joked.

"That's it. Find your own pan," Rory threatened.

"_Hello?" _Emily's voice said from the phone.

"Mom?"

_"Lorelai?"_

"Yes. Hi. Hello. Hi. How are you doing?"

_"I'm doing fine."_

"That's good."

_"I'm pleased."_

The twins followed their mother into the living room. "And how's dad?"

_"What do you want, Lorelai?"_

"I was just calling to say hello."

_"And now you have."_

"Okay, good."

_"Was there anything else you wanted to add to that hello?"_

"Well, as a matter of fact, there is. You know Rory? And Harley?"

_"Yes, I believe I do."_

"They wanted to say hello, too."

_"Lorelai, I'm late for a meeting. I'd love to know why."_

"Okay mom, just hear me out, okay? And don't say anything. See, Friday night is Rory and Dean's three-month anniversary. And while that might not seem a big deal to you, it is to them. And I'm gonna ask you to do something you are not gonna wanna do. But, I am begging you to look at it from her point of view and maybe, just maybe, let her, just this once, not come to dinner on Friday."

_"All right."_

"What?"

_"Since this is a special occasion, it would be fine if Rory missed dinner on Friday."_

"It would?"

_"Yes."_

"Are you sure?"

_"I believe I am."_

"No arguments?"

_"No."_

"Well, she won't be there."

_"I understand."_

"At all."

_"I heard."_

"All night long."

_"I assumed as much._

"Okay."

_"Okay."_

"All right."

_"Anything else?"_

"Yeah, Harley wants to miss dinner so she can enjoy a town festival she put together. She wants to show Tristan the first town festival since they've been together."

_"That's fine. I'm sure they'll have a lovely time. Is that all Lorelai?"_

"You know, she's gonna need some help getting ready for the big night. So I should…"

_"We'll see you at seven."_

"Okay. Right. Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone.

"So?" the twins questioned.

"The world is officially coming to an end," Lorelai informed.

* * *

**Chilton. Hallway.**

Harley was pressed up against the lockers, her hands wrapped around Tristan's back, while his were buried in her hair. Their lips were locked together as they made out passionately in the hallway. Not too far away from them Paris, Madeline, and Louise were watching them. "And they're off," Louise said.

"The bell rang three seconds ago. How did they get lip-locked so fast?" Paris wondered.

Tristan trailed one of his hands down her arm and they locked fingers with Harley's.

"I want a boyfriend to make out with," Madeline whined.

"Ty Tylson likes you," Louise stated.

"I want a different boyfriend to make out with," Madeline stated.

"I can't get to my locker," Paris complained.

"They'll move if you ask nice," Louise joked. "You know, dangle a hotel key in front of their faces."

"This is a school. You don't do this in a school," Paris said.

"No unless you've got a boyfriend like Tristan. Then you do it anywhere you can," Louise stated.

"Street corner," Madeline suggested.

"Shopping mall," Louise added.

"Phone booth," Madeline added.

"Starbucks," Louise put in.

"Thank you for the where-to-make-out list I just need to get my books," Paris said.

"Hell hath no fury," Louise said.

"Excuse me. You're in my way," Paris said to the couple making out. But, being completely absorbed in each other they continued to make out. "Hey, spawn in front of somebody else's locker, please." She tried again as Rory walked over.

"I'm assuming your locker's in there somewhere also," Rory said.

"Yup, right behind Belle Watling," Paris stated.

"Have you tried to get their attention?" Rory asked knowing how hard it was to break the two apart from previous encounters.

"Sure have," Paris said.

"No luck?"

"No."

"God, look at that. It's like he's eating her face," Rory commented.

"Okay, that's it. I'm getting the fire hose," Paris stated.

"Let me try first. They kind of get absorbed in each other," Rory said.

Rory poked Tristan's shoulder repeatedly. "Hey, could you move this whole thing down to the left a little?" Rory asked.

"What?" Tristan asked confused after he pulled away.

"You're standing in front of the lockers," Rory reminded.

"Our lockers," Paris stated.

"Sorry, just got a little carried away," Tristan said.

"Yup I was waiting for you Ror, until he found me," Harley informed.

Rory chuckled at her sister's antics while Tristan played with Harley's fingers. "Hey party at my place Saturday. Dress to impress, please," Madeline passed them all a flyer.

"Come?" Madeline asked the twins.

"Oh, I don't know," Rory said.

"You could bring your boyfriend," Madeline said.

"I'll see," Rory said.

"So, I'll see you after biology," Harley said to Tristan pulling him close.

"And if I don't?" he asked.

"You will," Harley replied pushing him away from her and walked away.

"Oh yes, I will," Tristan said a smirk on his face. "Ah, to be young and in love."

"What a shame Elizabeth Barrett Browning wasn't here to witness this. She'd put her head through a wall," Paris muttered.

* * *

**Gilmore house. Rory's room.**

"Oh, we got new coffeemakers. Uh! What was I thinking!" Lorelai said telling the twins what had happened at the diner with Rachel earlier that day.

"You spent a lot of time picking out those coffeemakers," Rory reminded while Lorelai did her hair.

"Yeah, I'm Mrs. Coffee," Lorelai said.

"Ow, okay, I'm still attached to the head," Rory stated.

"Sorry, I'm a little worked up," Lorelai informed.

"Mom, it's just Luke's ex-girlfriend," Harley said.

"I know," Lorelai said. "I just hate that I made myself look so stupid in front of…"

"Luke," Harley cut in.

"No, Rachel," Lorelai corrected. "She was standing there, fresh off a plane. She had no plane hair at all, might I add."

"What exactly is plane hair?" Rory wondered.

"You know. It's all big and all…blah," Lorelai described.

"Got it," the twins said.

"And he's looking at her like she's Miss September. And she's looking at him like he's Johnny Depp and I was just babbling like a moron. What is wrong with me?" Lorelai wondered.

"Ow, ow, okay, you are officially off hair duty," Rory said in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just…" Lorelai apologized.

"No, it's okay. I just think it's a little early for Dean to see me completely bald," Rory joked.

"Right. That's more a six-month thing," Lorelai replied.

"So, what's going on with you?" Harley asked.

"I don't know," Lorelai admitted. "It's just all this love in the air, you know. I miss Max. There's been so much going on with your dad coming home and family stuff and your guys' constant existence."

"Thanks for the love," Rory commented.

"Any time. So, I haven't had a lot of time to focus on it, and I miss Max," Lorelai repeated.

"I know," the twins said sadly.

"I had a dream about him the other night," Lorelai said.

"Really? Dirty?" Harley wondered.

"No, absolutely not. When you're 21 I'll tell you the real answer. Anyway, it's put me in a funk since then," Lorelai replied.

"I'm sorry," Rory said.

"Me, too," Harley added.

"Same," Lorelai agreed. "We could talk about me for years, and believe me, we will. But let's focus on you, the lady of the evening."

"No hooker reference intended," Harley joked.

"Glad to hear it," Rory replied.

"What are you gonna wear with that?" Lorelai asked.

"You tell me," Rory said holding up two different sweaters.

"Where is he taking you?" Lorelai wondered.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"You don't want to clash with the décor. A lady plans ahead," Lorelai informed.

"If you must know, he's taking me to Andeloro's," Rory said.

"Isn't that romantic," Harley commented.

"I know," Rory said.

"It's gonna be like _Lady and the Tramp_. You'll share spaghetti, but it'll just be one long strand. You won't realize it until you meet in the middle. They, he'll push a meatball towards you with his nose and you'll push it back with your nose. Then, you'll bring the meatball home and save it for years," Lorelai rambled.

"Mom?" Rory asked holding up the sweaters.

"Neither. Just wear your coat," Harley suggested.

"Agreed," Lorelai nodded. "But your flower's just a little smushed." Lorelai stood to fix Rory's dress.

"Rory?" Lane called entering the house.

"There you go. You're all set," Lorelai said.

"Is anyone home?" Lane called.

"You all right?" Rory asked their mom.

"Yeah. You look beautiful. Go," Lorelai said.

"Lane?" Rory called as she walked out of her room.

Lorelai looked at herself in Rory's mirror. Knowing that her mom was upset about Max, Harley stood and walked to her mother's side. She wrapped her arms around her. Lorelai smiled at her in the mirror. "Scram kid, you got yourself a date to get ready for," Lorelai laughed. "I'm fine, really."

Harley let go of her mom. "Page me if you need me home early alright?"

Lorelai nodded and Harley left to head down to her room. Tristan and her date was just gonna be attending the festival so she threw on a nice pair of jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and pulled on her jacket. Hearing the doorbell ring she ran upstairs and met Tristan at the door. "Well hello, milady," Tristan said adding a little bow.

"Good sir," she curtsied with a laugh.

"Shall we?" he held out his arm.

"We shall," she nodded in affirmation and accepted his offered arm. She snuggled into his side while they walked to the town square.

"So, what exactly happens at this festival?" Tristan wondered.

"Well, we all stand around in the square while we wait for them to find the matches to light the fire. While we wait we eat hot dogs and drink hot chocolate. Once it's lit listen to the story of the Star-Crossed Lovers. It's a beautiful story. I've always loved it," Harley informed.

"What do you mean find the matches?"

"They can never find them. Every year. This year I purposely hid them to make it more enjoyable for me," Harley chuckled.

Tristan laughed loudly at his girlfriend's behavior. The young couple bought some hot chocolate before Harley pulled him towards the front of the crowd so that they would have a good view of the show. Tristan stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Harley leaned back into Tristan and smiled up at him. He bent down and kissed her lips lightly. "People of Stars Hollow, and our many friends," the mayor greeted through the microphone. "It gives me great pleasure to preside over our annual Founders Firelight Festival for the 32nd time."

Rory and Dean joined the two of them in front of the gazebo. Harley smiled brightly at them before taking a sip of her hot chocolate. The mayor continued speaking, "Many a true love has had its start right on the spot where I stand. And I don't mind telling you that at this very festival, right by this gazebo is where I met my own true love Miss Dora Braithwaite. We have been married for 43 years and it all started right here. And now, my friends if you will join me in lighting the fire."

"Okay, take me to the surprise now," Rory said to Dean.

"Time for hot dogs," Harley announced to Tristan with a devilish smirk.

"But I thought you said you wanted to see the bonfire," Dean said confused.

"I do," Rory said.

"But, Mayor Porter said…"

"Trust me, it'll take a while before it's lit. We'll have plenty of time before they're ready. Harley enjoys hiding the matches on them," Rory informed as the two walked away.

Harley chuckled as she watched Taylor, Miss Patty, and Mayor Porter looking for the matches. "Every damn year!" the Mayor cursed.

"It was Lenny's responsibility!" Taylor stated.

"Oh, for Pete's sake! Does anyone have any matches?" Mayor Porter asked.

Everyone immediately started checking their pockets. Tristan glanced down at Harley who smiled brightly then skipped over to the hot dog vendor.

* * *

**45 Minutes later. Stars Hollow. Town Square.**

Finally they had found the matches after Taylor and Mayor Harry Porter get in a fistfight. Harley and Tristan stood cuddled together while they watched Mayor Porter light the bonfire. They listened the trubador play his guitar and swayed back and forth by the fire. Luke's ex-girlfriend snapped a picture of the two of them staring lovingly at each other, and one of them sharing a kiss.

"So, what do you think about my crazy town's festival?" Harley asked.

"It's very enjoyable. I love your crazy little town. And I love you," Tristan admitted.

"Love you too, bible boy," Harley replied with a bright smile as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

After the festival Tristan walked her home before heading back to Hartford. She entered the house and found Lorelai holding Rory in the hallway. "They broke up," Lorelai informed.

Harley immediately joined the family hug to comfort her heartbroken twin sister.


	18. The Breakup Part II

**Gilmore house. Hallway.**

Lorelai pulled away from Rory. "Tell me what happened," she said.

"We just broke up," Rory said.

"I don't understand," Lorelai replied.

"We went to dinner, and then we walked by the bonfire but it wasn't lit. So we went to this junkyard, and we sat in this car and…Oh, God!" Rory started her tale.

"What?" Harley asked.

"I forgot mom's meatball in the car," Rory informed.

"Oh honey, forget it," Lorelai said.

"I can't believe I left your meatball in the car," Rory said in disbelief.

"Okay, come on," Lorelai said leading the girls to the couch.

"After I told the waiter to wrap it up and everything. And everyone was like, "What do you want with one meatball?" And I was like, "It's a mother-daughter thing." I'm sure he thought I was nuts, but he was so nice. And he did it anyway. He brought one of those little tinfoil swans or a duck or some kind of bird then I left it in the car," Rory rambled on about the meatball.

"Okay, forget about the meatball. Just tell us what happened," Lorelai said.

"He just broke up with me," Rory said.

"This doesn't make any sense," Harley said.

"This is Dean we're talking about. He's crazy about you. He calls twenty-five times a day," Lorelai said.

"Have you seen the cover of his notebook it's one step away from stalker material," Harley joked.

"I have to go to bed," Rory said getting up from the couch.

"Wait," Lorelai said getting up with Harley to follow Rory. "Take us through the night step by step."

"Why?" Rory wondered.

"So we can help decipher what happened here," Lorelai answered.

"What happened here is we broke up. He didn't wanna be my boyfriend anymore, end of story," Rory informed not wanting to talk about it.

"That is so not the end of story," Harley argued knowing her twin was lying about something.

"Yes, it is," Rory argued taking off her coat.

"Honey, he did not plan a romantic evening complete with dinner and a junkyard, which we'll get back to later, and then suddenly decide to dump you," Lorelai said.

"How do you know?" questioned Rory as she dumped out a cardboard box.

"Because I've read every Nancy Drew mystery, the one about the Amish country, twice," replied Lorelai.

"We know there's more to the story then what you're telling us," Harley stated.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked as she watched Rory look around her room.

"Getting rid of all his stuff," Rory said putting some books in the box.

"What stuff?" Lorelai asked.

"Everything he gave me. Everything he touched. Everything he looked at," Rory informed as she continued to pile things into the box.

"Honey, will you just calm down for just one second?" Lorelai asked.

"He doesn't wanna be my boyfriend, fine," Rory said.

"Is there someone else?" Lorelai asked.

"No," Rory replied immediately.

"Is he moving?" Harley wondered.

"No."

"Is he dying? Did his football team lose a game?" Lorelai questioned.

"What?" Rory asked.

"It's happened," Lorelai stated. "Did he try something?"

"What?"

"You know, did he want to…" Lorelai said.

"What?" Rory asks again, oblivious.

"Did he want to go faster than you?" Harley clarified.

"God, no!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Lorelai apologized. "You're just not giving us much to go off of here. Honey, that's your fancy dress that I made for you."

"That I wore to a dance that I went to with him," Rory reminded.

"Oh, yeah. The sweater's brand-new," Lorelai remarked.

"Well, he saw me in it yesterday and liked it," Rory informed.

"Then he's got good taste," Lorelai said.

"He said it brought out the blue in my eyes," Rory said.

"Well, then he's gay," Harley joked.

"You're not funny and it goes," Rory stated.

"I'm a little funny," Harley pouted. "And if you throw away everything he saw you wear you're gonna be walking around in a towel."

Rory put he stuffed turkey into the box. "Colonel Clucker? Are you serious?" Lorelai asked. "He has been with you since you were four."

"The first time Dean came over, he picked it up," Rory said.

"Well, that's not the Colonel's fault. He was sitting, minding his own business, and a guy picks him up. What's a stuffed bird to do?" Lorelai joked.

"I don't want to joke about this, not now," Rory said taking the stuffed animal from Lorelai's hands and putting it back in the box. She picked it up and passed it to Lorelai. "Here, I don't want to look at that anymore."

"Okay, I'll put it away," Lorelai said.

"No, take it out of the house. Throw it in a dumpster, burn it, I don't care. I want it gone," Rory instructed.

"You know, honey, someday when this is all in the past you may be sorry you don't have those things anymore," Lorelai said seriously.

"I don't care!" Rory said exasperated.

"Okay, fine. It's gone," Lorelai said.

"Thank you."

"So, I'll take care of it, and you go to bed. Get some rest. Maybe you'll feel more like talking in the morning," Lorelai said.

"You know where I am if you need me twin," Harley said exiting the room in front of Lorelai. She let her mom hide the box in the closet while she headed to her room to get some sleep.

* * *

**5:00 am. Gilmore house. **

Harley woke hearing shuffling noises coming from the living room. Thinking it is a burglar she grabs her baseball bat and slowly climbs the stairs. Opening the door, she slinked out into the hallway and made her way to the living room. There in the living room was not a burglar, but her crazy twin moving the furniture around. "What? Rory? What are you doing?" she questioned tiredly.

"Moving furniture. Good you're up. Coffee's in the kitchen," Rory said extremely perky.

Harley groaned and went back downstairs knowing her sister wouldn't let her get any more sleep. While she was downstairs changing into a pair of blue jeans and a green long-sleeved shirt, Rory was running upstairs to wake their mother up. Harley went back upstairs and was immediately drawn to the coffee. Pouring a large cup she inhaled it while sitting at the table. Rory soon joined her while they waited for their mother to get dressed.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen. "Hello. Did you rearrange the furniture?" she wondered.

"Yes," Rory replied.

"Good. I thought we were having a problem with decorator elves. And I was gonna have to call an exterminator and tent the place. But it was just you," Lorelai joked.

"So was there any reason that you suddenly felt the need to move around large pieces of furniture in the morning?" Harley asked curiously.

"I was up. It was there," Rory replied.

"Okay, good thought process. Great," Lorelai commented. "Now I noticed that you didn't move the TV though."

"It was too heavy," Rory stated.

"Right, okay. Now I like this. This is good," Lorelai said.

"Of course when the sofa faced the TV, it was a little easier to watch. But this is good, too. It'll be like radio," Harley commented.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Rory asked.

"I am. Just one quick sec. Why don't you…could you put the pen down?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm just finishing the list," Rory informed.

"Yes, I see. As much as I love your list let's just finish this particular one in a little while, okay?" Lorelai suggested taking away the pen.

"Okay."

"Rory, we're concerned about you," Lorelai informed.

"We wish you would talk to us," Harley added.

"I don't want to deal with it right now. I can't deal with it right now," Rory said sadly.

"Fair enough. But listen, I've had my heart broken before. It's really hard. It's hard for everyone, so can I give you a little advice?" Lorelai asked.

"Okay," Rory replied.

"I think what you really need to do today is wallow," Lorelai suggested.

"Agreed," Harley said.

"Wallow?" Rory questioned confused.

"Yeah. Get back in your pajamas, go to bed, eat nothing but gallons of ice cream and tons of pizza, don't take a shower, or shave your legs, or put on any kind of makeup at all. And just sit in the dark, watch a sad movie and have a good long cry and just wallow. You need to wallow," informed Lorelai.

"No," Rory denied.

"Rory, your first love is intense and your first breakup even more intense. Shoving it away and ignoring it while you make lists is not going to help," Lorelai stated.

"I don't want to wallow," Rory said.

"Try it for one day," suggested Harley.

"No," Rory denied again.

"One day of pizza and pajamas. I'll rent _Love Story_ and _The Champ, An Affair to Remember, Ishtar_," Lorelai persuaded.

"I don't want to be that kind of girl," Rory informed them.

"The kind who watches _Ishtar_?" Harley asked.

"The kind of girl who falls apart because she doesn't have a boyfriend," Rory informed.

"That description hardly applies to you," Harley rolled her eyes at her twins dramatics.

"It will, if I wallow," Rory said.

"Not true," Lorelai stated.

"So I used to have a boyfriend and now I don't. Okay, that's just the way it is. I mean sitting in the dark eating junk food and not shaving my legs isn't gonna change that, is it?" Rory asked.

"No," Lorelai and Harley replied together.

"So I don't even want to go there," Rory said. "I have things to do. I have school and Harvard to think about."

"Honey, Harvard's three years away," Lorelai reminded.

"But now is the time to be preparing for it. I mean, Harvard is hard to get into and I don't know why I even spend my time thinking about anything else. You should be thinking about Yale too, Harley," Rory suggested.

"Yeah, but I have a pulse," Harley informed. "And I have a boyfriend."

"And you're not the president of the audiovisual club," added Lorelai in a joking manner.

"We're sixteen. We have the rest of our lives to have a boyfriend. We should be keeping our eyes on the prize right now," Rory stated.

"I admire your attitude," Lorelai complimented.

"Thank you."

"So should we rent _Old Yeller_, too? Or is it just a guy's crying movie?" Lorelai wondered.

"You're not listening to me," Rory stated.

"We are listening to you. We just don't agree with you," Harley informed.

"I don't want to wallow, and you can't make me," Rory said.

"Okay, fine," Lorelai conceded.

"Thank you."

"So that must be the list," Lorelai said motioning towards Rory's notebook.

"Yes, it is," Rory agreed.

"May I see it, please?" Lorelai asked.

Rory passed the sheet of paper over to Lorelai. She read it and snorted. "We do not need a garden hose," Lorelai informed.

"We don't have one," Rory stated.

"We don't have a garden either," Harley pointed out.

"But maybe if we have a hose, we can grow one," Rory said.

"Could I see the pen for a sec?" Lorelai asked.

"Why?" Rory questioned.

"Small adjustment," Lorelai said with a straight face.

Rory passed over the pen to Lorelai and she secretly wrote down something without either twin seeing it. She passed the paper back to Rory. "Mom," Rory protested seeing what she had written.

"What? It's on the list. Don't you have to do it if it's there?" Lorelai wondered.

Rory took back the pen and crossed it out. "I am not going to wallow."

"But she put it after going to the recycling center," Harley protested.

* * *

**Stars Hollow. Town Square.**

"What are these people doing up? It's Saturday morning," Lorelai said confused.

"Some people like getting up early," Rory informed.

"You lie," Harley stated.

"No, they do it voluntarily," Rory replied.

"Really?" asked Lorelai.

"Every day," Rory said.

"Jump back," Harley joked.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked confused.

"Kevin Bacon in _Footloose_, reaction to the no-dancing-in-town rule as revealed by Chris Penn, Sean's brother, sage to all," Harley informed.

"Should have known," Rory muttered.

"Yes, you should have known. What they teach you in that damn school," Lorelai joked.

Rory froze. "What?" Harley and Lorelai asked.

"I can't go that way," Rory stated.

"Why, we're going to Luke's," Lorelai said.

"No," Rory denied.

"You pulled us out of bed at six a.m. and then you say no to Luke's? Don't you know that's dangerous?" Lorelai questioned.

"I can't go that way," Rory told them.

"Reason please," Harley wondered.

"We'd have to go by Doose's market," Rory answered.

"So?" questioned Lorelai.

"So we might run into…" Rory started.

"Oh, right. You don't know if he's working?" asked Lorelai.

"I don't remember. His weekend schedule changes a lot," Rory informed.

"Okay, we'll just take the long way," Harley started towards another direction.

"No," Rory denied. "We'd have to go by the school."

"There's no school today," Lorelai pointed out.

"But on his day's off, he plays football there with some of his friends," informed Rory.

"Well, what time?" Harley asked.

"It varies," Rory replied.

"Okay, well we'll just go down Peach, circle around…you're shaking you head, why?" Lorelai questioned.

"Dean lives on Peach," Rory pointed out.

"Rory, honey, love of my life you realize you've cut us off from Luke's where the happy coffee is," Lorelai stated.

"I'm sorry," apologized Rory.

"No, it's okay," Lorelai replied.

"We'll figure something out," Harley said.

* * *

**Stars Hollow. Back alleyway.**

"Sorry," Rory apologized again.

"No, this is good," Lorelai said.

"It's like _G.I. Jane_, but we get to keep our hair," Harley joked as they climbed over some junk.

"I just couldn't," Rory said.

"Honey, say no more. Think of this as an adventure," Lorelai suggested.

"Three girls battling the elements, desperate for survival," Harley joked.

"Or coffee," Rory added.

"Same thing," Lorelai commented.

"You know, I be you can tell a lot about people from their garbage," Rory said.

"Yeah," Lorelai said.

"Think about it. Trash is discarded aspects of people's lives. It talks about their eating habits, what they read do they go to concerts, are they responsible do they pay their bills on time?" Rory hypothesized.

"You know, honey, that trash doesn't actually talk unless it's on _Sesame Street_," Lorelai joked.

"I'm just trying to make a point."

"That going through people's garbage is interesting," Harley said.

"And educational," Rory added.

"And stinky and a little nuts," Lorelai put in.

"There's nothing nuts about wanting to know more about human nature. Curiosity is how we grow," Rory informed.

"We need to get you out of this alley," stated Lorelai.

* * *

**Luke's.**

"Who are all these people?" Lorelai asked looking around the packed diner.

"It's the 6:00 a.m. crowd," Rory informed.

"I officially recognize nobody in this place," Harley stated.

Rachel walked over to them. "Hey, coffee while you wait?" she greeted.

"Bless you," Lorelai said as they all took a mug. "So Luke put you to work?"

"Yeah, I figured if I'm hanging around here for a while the least I could do is help out," Rachel stated.

"So you're gonna be hanging around for a while here?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Rachel said with a bright smile.

"Well, that's nice," Lorelai commented.

"Yeah."

"So, where is Luke?" Harley asked

"Well, we were kind of up late last night, so I let him sleep in," Rachel informed.

"Sleep in? Luke?" Lorelai joked.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy to get him to agree to it, but in the end, a little sweet talk, a couple Excedrin PM's, he finally caved," Rachel joked.

"There's a seat over there," Rory pointed out.

"Great," Lorelai said.

"Go! I'll be over in a sec," Rachel told them.

"Okay," Harley said.

The Gilmore girls walked over to the table. "I feel like everyone is staring at m," Rory said.

"Well yeah, because you've got a banana peel stuck to your foot," Harley joked.

"I do?" Rory said looking down at her feet.

"She's kidding," Lorelai informed. "Nobody's staring at you."

"They know," Rory insisted.

"They don't know," Harley protested.

"It's probably all around town by now," Rory stated.

"Honey, it just happened last night. It's six in the morning," Lorelai said looking at her like she's crazy.

"Everyone knows that I've been dumped," Rory said.

"Do you want to go home?" Lorelai asked.

"No, we have a list," Rory reminded.

"Okay. Great. I'm gonna order us something. Any preferences? Eggs, French toast, key to the dumpster?"

"I don't care," Rory replied.

"Pancakes," Harley stated.

"I'll be right back," Lorelai informed getting up and leaving the twins alone at the table.

Lorelai wasn't gone long before Kirk joined the twins at their table. "I never liked him. I don't know exactly what it was…something about the shape of his forehead or his height or the floppy hairstyle. Actually, on reflection, I think it was the floppy hairstyle," Kirk told the twins before Lorelai joined them back at the table.

"Hey, good morning, Kirk," Lorelai greeted.

"Lorelai, I want to express my apologies for not voicing my concerns about that floppy-haired jerk earlier, because if I had…" Kirk said.

"You know what, you need to leave," Lorelai informed.

"I cannot go until you accept my apology," Kirk said.

"I accept your apology," Lorelai immediately said wanting him away from Rory.

"All right. It will not happen again," Kirk promised.

"Okay," Lorelai replied.

"Thank you," the twins said gratefully.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want to…" Lorelai started asking Rory.

"Do not say wallow," Rory demanded.

"Swallow your coffee before you eat?" Lorelai finished.

"I am fine," Rory insisited.

"But if you could see the look on your face," Lorelai said.

"It's the same look you had on your face when you broke up with Max," Rory reminded. "Did wallowing help you get over him?"

"I'm not saying wallowing will help you get over Dean. It's part of the process. It's the mourning period. It's a step, an important step. The only thing that'll get you over somebody is time," Lorelai informed.

"How much time did it take you to get over Max?" Rory wondered.

"Harsh," Harley muttered so that her twin could hear her.

"I'm not exactly sure," Lorelai replied.

"Approximately?" Rory asked.

"I didn't clock it," Lorelai answered.

"Ballpark figure?" Rory tried again.

"A while," Lorelai admitted.

"Be vaguer," Rory continued to push.

"Rory, come on. That's enough," Harley said.

Luke joined them at the table. "More coffee? Pancakes are coming right up," he greeted.

"Yes!" Harley said excitedly with a bright smile.

Luke chuckled at her behavior. "Anything else I can get you?"

"No, thanks," Rory replied.

"Hey, I've got some strawberries back there. You two like strawberries, don't you?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, we like strawberries but…" Rory replied while Harley enthusiastically nodded her head yes.

"I'm getting you guys strawberries," Luke said before walking away.

"You told him, didn't you?" Rory asked looking to their mother.

"No. Miss Patty did," Lorelai admitted.

"Who told Miss Patty?" Harley wondered.

"I don't know, numerous sources," Lorelai replied.

"If you tell Miss Patty, everybody in town's gonna know," Rory stated.

"Honey, people have their own lives and problems," Lorelai reminded. "I hardly think you and Dean breaking up is the main thing on their minds."

Harley stopped paying attention to her mother and twin when she saw Dean and Luke wrestling in the street in front of the diner. When Luke had Dean in a choke hold she tapped her mothers arm repeatedly. Lorelai looked at her before following Harley's gaze to the fighting duo. "Oh, my god!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Rory asked confused. She turned her head to see what was going on. "Oh, my god."

The three Gilmore girls got up and exited the diner in a hurry. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Cut it out! Break it up!" Lorelai yelled. "Back off! Come here. What do you think you're doing?"

Lorelai pulled Luke off Dean. "He started it," Luke said immaturely.

"By doing what?" Lorelai questioned.

"He was coming in," Luke replied.

"Are you a lunatic! He's sixteen!" Lorelai reminded.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Luke asked.

"Well, stand in the middle of the street and have a slap fight, of course," Harley answered sarcastically.

"Come here," Lorelai pulled Luke towards her.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked Dean.

"I'm fine," he replied not looking at her.

"Good. I don't know what got into Luke. He's usually so…" Rory said nervously.

"I have to go," Dean cut her off.

"Sure. Bye," Rory said sadly.

Dean started walking away and Luke went to go after him. Lorelai grabbed the back of his shirt. "Get inside now. Inside. Now!" Lorelai ordered.

"He started it," Luke stayed with his story.

Harley wrapped her arm around Rory's shoulder. "It will get better Ror. I promise," Harley soothed.

"So where's that list?" Lorelai asked walking over to the twins.

"What?" they asked confused.

"The list. We've got a lot to do today," Lorelai reminded. "Otherwise I'll be dragging your butts out of bed at six again tomorrow morning. So where do we start?"

Rory pulled out the list from her pocket. "Well, we need a soap dish for the kitchen," Rory read.

"Ah, a kitchen soap dish," Lorelai repeated.

"Quite decadent, but what the hell? Let's go," Harley urged.

* * *

**Gilmore house.**

"That was a very successful outing for us," Rory said happily.

"Yes, it was," Lorelai agreed.

"We got everything except for the brown extension cord," Harley stated.

"Which will be in on Tuesday," Lorelai said.

"So I think that qualifies as a check, too," Rory said.

"Are you happy?" Lorelai asked suddenly.

"I appreciate a job well done, yeah," Rory replied.

"I can't wait to try the toaster pizza. It looks so gross which is usually the mark of a great junk food," Lorelai said looking at the boxes.

"Beefaroni," the twins said.

"Enough said," Lorelai replied.

"I'm gonna go plug in my new wall air freshener. Give me five minutes and then come sniff my room," Rory said walking into her bedroom.

"Cheese or pepperoni?" Lorelai asked holding up the boxes.

"Whatever," Rory said before closing her door.

"Both. Good choice," Harley said from beside Lorelai.

Someone knocked on their backdoor, and Babbette walked in. "Sugar, I just heard. Where is she? Poor little thing. Rory, sweetie!" Babbette greeted.

"Come on," Lorelai ushered her outside.

Harley shook her head at her townspeople crazy antics. She started making the toaster pizza. Rory came out of her room and heard what their mom was talking about on the front porch with Babbette. She went back into her room. Harley looked after her sister with concern on her face.  
Lorelai entered the kitchen the same time Rory came out of her room again. "They had some of our mail," Lorelai excused.

"Look," Rory said holding out the flyer for Madeline's party.

"Madeline's having a party," Lorelai read.

"I'm going to go," Rory informed.

"You're going to a Chilton party?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yes, I am," Rory replied.

"I am too. Tristan wants to go," Harley stated.

"Honey, why don't you stay home and read _The Bell Jar_? Same effect," Lorelai asked.

"Hey, we'll be going to school there for the next two-and-a-half years. It wouldn't kill me to be social. Right? What's wrong with that?" Rory asked.

"Nothing," Lorelai said.

"Okay, then it's settled," Rory said.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Lorelai asked.

"Go ahead," Rory replied.

"Why don't you see if Lane can come with you? You know, if the socializing doesn't turn out how you planned you got a friendly face around. I know having Harley there won't help cause she's got her own set of Chilton friends," Lorelai suggested.

"Okay, good idea. Thank you," Rory said.

"You're welcome," Lorelai said.

"Can we take the car?" Harley asked.

"Yes," Lorelai replied.

"Can we borrow something to wear?" Rory wondered.

"Yes," Lorelai answered again.

"Are you gonna give in to anything 'cause you feel sorry for me?" Rory questioned.

"Yes!" Lorelai answered positively.

"Make a list," Harley suggested with a giggle.

Rory walked back to her room. "I'll keep an eye on her tonight," Harley whispered to Lorelai, who nodded gratefully at her.

* * *

**Later that night. Gilmore house. Rory's room.**

"Here, hand me that blush," Rory said.

"Okay," Lane replied passing Rory the brush.

"Am I all twisty back here?" Rory wondered.

Lane went behind Rory. "Oh, a little. Here," Lane fixed her dress. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine," Rory replied.

"How are you really?" Harley wondered from in front of the mirror.

"Life goes on, right?" Rory replied.

"You know, I saw Dean today, I wasn't sure if I should tell you," Lane informed.

"Why not?" Rory wondered.

"I mean I wasn't sure you'd want to know," Lane corrected.

"No, that's fine. What did he say?" Rory questioned.

"Nothing. He just crossed the street as soon as I saw him," Lane informed.

"But if it's any consolation, he looked really sad," Lane added.

"I don't want him to be sad," Rory said.

"Are you sure you wanna go out tonight?" Harley double-checked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Rory wondered.

"Because you just broke up," Lane reminded. "We'd be perfectly fine to just hang out here and listen to music, talk, not talk, whatever."

"Yeah, screw Tristan. He can go to the party by himself if my twin needs me at home," Harley shrugged.

"No, I am not hanging out. We're going to this party," Rory stated. "It's gonna be great. I don't want to dwell on this. That's final."

Lorelai entered the room. "Don't argue with her, or you'll find yourself the proud owner of three garden weasels," Lorelai informed.

"Mom," Rory protested.

"Three, cause one's just not enough," Harley said.

"Here, turn around," Lorelai demanded Rory.

"Why?" Rory asked curiously.

"Fourteen hours of labor, that's why," Lorelai answered.

Rory turned and faced the mirror. Lorelai placed a necklace around Rory's neck. "What is this?" Rory asked.

"I thought it would go with your dress, and it does. I've got one for you too Harls," Lorelai informed.

Harley accepted the necklace from her mother and placed it on her own neck. It matched her purple dress perfectly. "Pretty," both of the twins said looking at their necklaces.

"Yeah they're pretty," Lorelai confirmed. "Here is the phone and some mad money. If for any reason you think you're not gonna be home before 12, you call me."

"Oh, we'll be back by 12," Lane said.

"Call me," Lorelai repeated.

"Sorry," Lane apologized.

Rory shut her makeup case and saw something on her dresser that made her pause. "Rory?" Harley called.

"The cornstarch," Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused.

"The cornstarch. The first time Dean kissed me…I forgot to put it with the other things. I'll throw it out," Rory informed.

"Hey, why don't you let me do that?" Lorelai suggested grabbing the box from Rory. "You guys get going, okay? Okay, bye. Have fun." Lorelai kissed the twins cheeks and gave them a hug. "Oh hey, look in somebody's sock drawer. Rich people have hilarious sock drawers. Be good." She waved them off.

Lane, Rory, and Harley left the house and climbed into Lorelai's yellow jeep. They headed off to Madeline's house for her party.

* * *

**Hartford. Madeline's house.**

The trio walked into the house. Lane looked around. "This is unbelievable. My wedding won't be this big," Lane commented on the amount of people at the party.

"Yeah," Rory agreed looking around.

"This is amazing! People live here?" Lane asked excitedly.

"This is Madeline's house," Harley reminded.

"Is this what your guy's grandparents' house looks like?" Lane wondered.

"No," Harley replied.

"It's big, but it's not this Hearst Castle-y," Rory added.

"There should be a map or a tour guide or Robin Leach or something," Lane joked.

"Hey Lane, thanks for coming with us," Rory said with a smile.

"Anytime. Oh my God, there's a pool table," Lane said like a kid in a candy store.

"And a deejay," Harley added.

"It's like a teenage Sodom and Gomorrah," Lane stated.

Walking further into the party they spotted Paris, Madeline, and Louise. "You came!" Madeline greeted happily.

"Who's watching the farm?" Louise joked.

"Madeline, your house is beautiful," Rory complimented.

"Thanks, it's my stepfathers," Madeline informed.

"So, where is he?" Louise asked.

"My stepfather? He's in Japan," Madeline answered confused.

"Not your stepfather. Prince Charming," Louise clarified for her best friend.

"He didn't come. His white horse was in the shop," Rory answered.

"You guys didn't break up, did you?" Louise asked.

"Hi, I'm Lane," Lane introduced herself to take the spotlight off of her best friend.

"As in, walk down a?" Louise wondered.

"Yes, exactly."

"Hi, I'm Madeline," Madeline greeted as her bubbly self.

Two guys came over and wrapped their arms around Madeline and Louise. "So when does the tour of the pool house start?" one of the guys asked Madeline.

"You've seen the pool house before," Madeline replied.

"Yes, but they haven't seen it at night, right?" Louise said.

"But…" Madeline started.

"Madeline, you are not confused," Louise said. "Think, process, focus."

"Oh…bye," Madeline said as she dragged the guy off with Louise and her guy.

"Later, Paris," Louise said as she walked bye her.

"No glove, no love," Paris commented as she looked down at her watch. "So I didn't think you were a party girl," she said to Rory.

"She's usually not," Harley replied.

"But I thought I might come by and check it out," Rory informed.

"It's the same exact people we see every day at school except now we get to see them dance. So where is your boyfriends?" Paris wondered.

"No clue," Harley shrugged. "I'm assuming he's around here somewhere."

"We broke up," Rory finally admitted.

"Oh, at least you had a boyfriend for a while," Paris pointed out.

"So, do you know which way will lead us to some soda?" Harley asked.

"Keep up because I'm not turning around," Paris said walking off.

"Wow, you guys didn't exaggerate," Lane whispered.

"Paris needs no embellishment," Rory stated.

They arrived where the soda was stored. "All of this soda is French," Lane commented.

"Madeline's mother has a French fetish. She's obsessed with all things French," Paris informed. "French wine, French food, French water, French cellulite products."

Arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Harley's waist and she was pulled into a warm body. "Hey, there's my girlfriend," Tristan whispered in her ear.

A huge smile broke on Harley's face. She leaned back into him and tilted her head so she could see him. "Hey yourself, boyfriend," she giggled.

Tristan bent his head down and kissed her lips lightly. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "9:45," Paris said suddenly.

The couple turned to look at her confused. "Why do you keep checking your watch?" Harley wondered.

"My mom says I have to stay till 10:30," Paris informed before walking off slightly with Rory following her.

"Want to dance, Mags?" Tristan asked.

"Sure, just one second," Harley replied before moving closer to Lane. "I'm gonna go dance with Tristan. Keep an eye on Rory if she needs me come grab me alright?"

Lane agreed to come get Harley if Rory even looked close to having a meltdown about Dean. Harley walked over to Tristan and grabbed his hand. She dragged him out onto the dance floor. They enjoyed quite a few dances together, shared a few kisses, and whispered words of endearment. Tristan was holding her close during a slow song when Mara pushed her way through the dancing couples and latched onto Harley's arm. Harley looked over to her best friend and saw the unshed tears in her eyes. "Ben cheated on me. I just caught him coming out of a bathroom with Summer."

Harley looked up at Tristan. "Gotta have some girl time. You gonna be cool on your own?" she asked.

"Yeah. Go," he kissed her softly.

Harley ushered Mara into an unused bedroom so that they could talk in privacy. "Okay, tell me everything," Harley insisted.

"I was looking for you actually and I saw you dancing with Tristan so I started towards the bathroom. The door opens and there he is walking out with Summer. He had her lipstick on his lips," her tears fell down her cheeks.

Harley pulled her best friend into her arms. She rubbed her back comfortably. "I'll call my mom. I'm gonna stay at your house tonight. We'll have a good wallow, alright?" Harley suggested.

Mara nodded and hugged Harley tight, extremely thankful for her best friend.

* * *

**With Tristan.**

Not seeing any of his buddies Tristan had wandered off to the piano room. He sat down on the bench and began playing it a bit. The door opened and Rory entered. "Oh, sorry."

"No problem," he shrugged and continued to play.

There was an awkward silence. "So, how did you do on that biology test?" Rory asked curiously.

"What?" Tristan asked confused.

"The test. It was hard, wasn't it?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, it was hard," Tristan answered.

"I got a B plus. Harley got an A minus," Rory informed.

Tristan smiled at the name of his girlfriend. "What are you doing?"

"Talking about the test," Rory stated.

"Why?" he wondered.

"I don't know. First thing that popped into my head," Rory shrugged. "Sorry, did you want to talk about Spanish?"

Rory sat down on the bench beside him. "You okay?" she asked concerned for her sisters boyfriend.

"I think I love her, you know," Tristan said suddenly.

"Yeah, I know," Rory said.

"So where's your boyfriend tonight?" Tristan asked.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore," Rory informed. "I thought Harley told you."

"We haven't talked about what's going on with you. Why not?"

"He didn't want to be," Rory replied.

"Idiot," Tristan commented. "You think you'll get back together?"

"He was pretty set in his decision," Rory stated.

"When did it happen?" Tristan wondered.

"Yesterday," Rory informed.

"Wow."

"It was out three-month anniversary," Rory said.

"That sucks," Tristan stated.

"Yeah, it does suck," Rory agreed.

"Hey, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time for a while," Tristan apologized.

"Oh, that's okay," Rory waved it off.

"It is?" he asked.

"Well no, but you're dating my twin so I guess it can be forgiven," Rory joked.

"Well, I am sorry," Tristan chuckled.

"I accept your apology," Rory said formally.

"Man, it's a great party?" Tristan commented.

"Yeah, not bad," Rory said. "It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading."

"You are very odd, you know that?" Tristan stated.

"Thank you," Rory smiled.

"You're welcome," Tristan said.

The door opened and Harley stood there. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Tristan's shoulders as she stood behind him. He looked up at her and smiled brightly. She leaned down and kissed his lips lovingly. He trailed his fingers lightly across her cheek causing her to smile lovingly down at him. They broke apart when they heard a sob coming from Rory. She stood and ran from the room. "Shoot. The dam broke. I gotta go."

Tristan nodded and watched as she ran after her sister. Harley grabbed Mara's arm and the two followed Rory and Lane out of the party.

* * *

**Gilmore house.**

Lorelai entered the house and walked into the living room. She found Rory, Mara, and Harley sitting in the living room in pajamas eating ice cream. "I'm ready to wallow now," Rory said in a teary voice.

"My boyfriend cheated on me," Mara sobbed.

Lorelai joined them on the couch and cuddled Rory while Harley did the same for Mara. The two devastated girls started crying. Lorelai picked up the phone and made a call. "Hey, Joe, it's Lorelai. I need a pizza with everything, okay? Thanks."


	19. The Third Lorelai

**Friday night. Gilmore mansion.**

Emily, Lorelai, Rory, and Harley were sitting down eating quietly. "Everyone's awfully quiet tonight," Emily commented.

"Sorry, mom, I'm just tired," Lorelai stated.

"Me, too," both twins said.

"School," Rory said.

"Work," Lorelai added.

"Life," Harley added.

"Dig it, man," Lorelai joked.

"Peace out, Humphrey," Harley replied.

"Mystery," Emily commented. "Well, this is just ridiculous. Three intelligent women sitting here in complete silence. There must be something we can talk about. Do you know that every night at dinner that the Kennedy clan would sit around the table having lively debates about everything under the sun? They would quiz each other about current events, historical facts, and intellectual trivia. Now the Gilmore clan is just as smart and worldly as the Kennedys. So, come on, somebody say something."

"Do you know that a butt model makes $10, 000 a day?" Lorelai asked.

"Camelot is truly dead," Emily stated.

"Emily," Richard called.

"In here. Just follow the crickets," Emily joked.

"I am sorry I'm late, but I come bearing wonderful news," Richard apologized as he entered the dining room.

"Siri, bring Mr. Gilmore a plate," Emily called.

"I just got off the phone," Richard informed.

"Would you like to change first?" Emily asked.

"No, I'm fine," Richard said.

"Siri, Mr. Gilmore's hungry," Emily called again.

"Emily, I'm perfectly capable of putting a napkin on my lap," Richard said.

"All right, I'm sorry," Emily apologized. "You were on the phone."

"Long distance," Richard said.

"God?" Harley joked.

"London," Richard corrected smiling lightly at her.

"God lives in London?" Lorelai asked.

"My mom lives in London," Richard informed.

"Your mother is God?" Lorelai asked.

"So, God is a woman," Harley joked.

"And a relative. That's so cool. I'm gonna ask for favors," Lorelai joked as well.

"Oh, my too!" Harley added.

"Make them stop," Richard asked Rory.

"Oh, that I could," Rory replied.

"You spoke with your mother," Emily said.

"Yes. She's fine and sends her love and she's coming to visit," Richard informed.

"What?" Emily asked the smile dropping off her face.

"You're kidding," Lorelai said.

"When?" Emily asked in a no-nonsense voice.

"We're gonna get to meet our great-grandma?" Rory asked.

"Lorelai the first," Richard informed.

"I was named after her," Lorelai stated.

"We figured," Harley said.

"Richard, when?" Emily asked again.

"You'll love her. My mother's brilliant. Absolutely brilliant," Richard boasted.

"We share that also," Lorelai informed.

"I'm asking a question here," Emily said frustrated. "Does no one hear me? Am I suddenly invisible?"

"I'm sorry. What was the question?" Richard asked.

"When is your mother arriving?" Emily asked.

"A week from today," Richard informed. "Girls, I tell you, it'll be such a treat."

"Excuse me," Emily said getting up from the table.

"I still can't get over that I'm related to God," Lorelai said.

"It's going to make getting Madonna tickets so much easier," Harley added with a wide smile.

**After dinner. In the jeep.**

"So tell us more about her," Rory insisted.

"I don't really know that much," Lorelai replied.

"Well, you know more than we do," Harley stated.

"Well, let's see. She moved to London when Grandpa died. But she didn't like to travel. So once a year mom and dad would go to visit her usually leaving me behind, must to my relief, by the way. And that's it. The rest I know from stories, just like you," Lorelai informed.

"Grandpa says I remind him of her," Rory said.

"Yeah, and I reminded him of you," Harley smiled at her mom.

"That is the biggest compliment that can be wrenched out of Grumpy McFarlane. Believe me," Lorelai stated. "Well, at least for Rory's compliment. Not too sure about your's back there kiddo."

"I hope she likes us," Rory said.

"She'll love you guys," Lorelai said.

"I hope she and Grandma get along," Harley added.

"She'll love you," Lorelai repeated with a smile.

* * *

**Chilton.**

Rory, Paris, Louise, Madeline, Harley, Tristan, and Mara were sitting in a circle with a few other classmates discussing their government project. Harley sat next to Tristan holding his hand. His thumb was running softly over the back of her hand. "I think that the basic structure of the Elizabethan government is sound," Paris stated. "The division of power between the Monarchy, Privy Council and the Parliament all seem to work. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Madeline said.

"Ditto," Louise replied.

"Okay, so in establishing our own government I think duplicating a similar structure would be good with a few alterations. Queen Elizabeth chose to remain unwed. She took on the burden of leadership all by herself at a time when marrying the Prince of France or the King of Spain would've solidified her throne while expanding her empire. And though it obviously worked for her and the concept of a woman ruling without a man is politically correct these days I think we need to take a different tact."

"She does know this is a make-believe government, right?" Madeline asked Louise.

"You ask her, I'm afraid," Louise replied.

"So, in addition to the members of the political branches we'll also need a king and queen. Harley, Tristan, what about you?" Paris asked.

"Us? No," Tristan replied.

"Yes, no," Harley answered.

"Why?" Paris wondered.

"Because…" Tristan started before looking at Harley for an excuse.

"I just don't want to be queen," Harley said.

"Me either," Tristan said before noticing Harley's smirk and realizing what he said. "King," he clarified. "I don't want to be king."

"What about you? You be queen," Rory suggested.

"I'm going to be the head of parliament. I can't be queen," Paris reminded.

"Be both," Harley suggested.

"I can't be both," Paris insisted.

"Why not? It's our government," Mara shrugged.

"It's not done that way," Paris stated.

"It can be though, let's vote," Harley suggested.

"Harley," Paris warned.

"Henry the eighth started a new church when the old one didn't allow divorce," Harley pointed out.

"He also cut off his wife's head. Is he still your role model?" Paris asked.

"I'm just saying we have the opportunity to make any kind of government we want here," Harley pointed out.

"Why won't you be queen?" Paris wondered.

"I'll be queen," Madeline volunteered raising her hand.

"There make Madeline queen," Harley suggested.

"Fine. You're queen, Tristan's king," Paris concluded.

"I'll be the lady in waiting the one with that low-cut, blue-velvet Renaissance dress," Louise said.

"Lady in waiting is not a political office," Paris informed.

"No, but they get all the sex," Louise said flirtingly towards Tristan.

Harley glared at Louise. Tristan kissed the top of Harley's head and squeezed her hand to calm her down. "What?" Paris asked.

"Watch a movie," Louise said.

"We are talking about government class. Not the movies. God, why can't I get one person to care about this as much as I do?" Paris wondered.

"Okay, fine. I'll be the head of the quarter sessions court but I'm still wearing the dress. Happy?" Louise said.

"Out of my mind," Paris remarked. "Okay. I secured us the classroom to work tomorrow and Sunday so that by Monday, we'll be ready."

"We're working all weekend?" Madeline asked.

"You're kidding," Louise remarked.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. "Take this. It's an outline for the overall system. Point of methods, basic laws and penalties, plus some random ideas," Paris said handing out a booklet to the group. "Please be ready to discuss it tomorrow, 9 in the morning. Don't be late."

Harley stood once she had her booklet and packed up her bag. Tristan took her bag and threw it over his shoulder once it was fully packed. He walked her and Mara to their next class. He kissed her softly before departing from the girls and heading off to his own class. Mara and Harley sat down at their seats. "So, you're doing alright now right?" Harley asked referring to the whole Ben cheating on her at Madeline's party.

"I'm getting there. It kills to see him with her though," Mara said sadly. "Thanks for the wallow session."

Harley smiled. "My mom is an expert," she smiled.

"Yeah, I love your mom," Mara said.

The girls stopped talking when their teacher called the class to attention.

* * *

**Friday night. Gilmore house.**

Lorelai and Harley are sitting anxiously on the couch in the living room waiting for Rory to finish getting ready. "Come on, let's go!" Harley yelled.

"Relax. I'm almost ready," Rory called back.

"We're gonna be late," Lorelai said getting up from the couch.

"No, we're not," Rory said.

"Well, it's Friday night. The traffic's bad on Friday night, Lorelai reminded as Harley followed her down the hall to Rory's room.

"Since when?" Rory wondered.

"Since the beginning of time," Lorelai stated. "Here, let me do it."

"What's up with you guys?" Rory questioned.

"Nothing," Lorelai and Harley replied.

"You guys have been ready and bugging me for almost an hour. Usually I have to drag you two kicking and screaming to go to dinner. You guys whine, complain and act like children," Rory insisted.

"We do not," Harley denied.

"I had to pay you five bucks each once so you wouldn't go in sweats," Rory reminded.

"Make your point and make it fast as we move quickly to the front door," Lorelai said ushering Rory.

"My point is that you're mean," Rory said.

"We're not mean," Lorelai protested.

"You are. You want to go to dinner to see Grandma uncomfortable. That's mean," Rory pointed out.

"Okay, look," Lorelai said. "I will admit I work very hard and sometimes I am a little tired come Friday night for the Gilmore family dinner. But I had a light day today and my grandmother, who I haven't seen in years, will be there."

"And it has nothing to do with Grandma hating Great-grandma?" Rory questioned.

"Not at all," Lorelai said.

"When you see Grandma miserable and uncomfortable, you'll be sad and sympathetic?" Rory asked.

"Not at all," Harley admitted.

"Mean," Rory stated.

"I'm kidding," Harley said.

"I want you two to be nice," Rory said.

"We will be nice," Lorelai and Harley insisted.

"No outward reveling in someone else's pain," Rory said sternly.

"I promise," Lorelai said.

"Internal reveling only," Harley promised.

"Okay. Then we can go," Rory said.

"Okay. Good," Lorelai said. "Oh, wait." Lorelai opened a drawer and pulled out a camera. "So the internal reveling can continue for years to come," she said as she held it up.

"Mean," Rory said before the Gilmore girls exited the house.

* * *

**Gilmore mansion.**

The three Gilmore girls carried the heavy coat rack up to the front door. "God, this thing weight like 1,000 pounds," Rory complained.

"I know. Here, put it down," Lorelai said.

"What are we doing?" Harley asked as they set it down in the driveway.

"In case Gran comes to the door," Lorelai explained.

"Good thinking," Rory praised.

"I mean, she's 80. The eyes have got to be gone, right?" Lorelai said.

"Let's just try to keep her inside the house," Harley suggested.

"Good thinking," Lorelai agreed before knocking on the door.

Emily opened it. "Do you have it?" she asked.

"We got it," Lorelai confirmed.

"Hurry up. Bring it in here," Emily said. "Okay, quiet. Be quiet."

The Gilmore girls each grabbed the coat rack and carried it into the house. "Mom, thanks for the direction and all, but we need some help," Lorelai said. "Careful, honey."

"Watch it. Watch our head," Emily said. "Get it over there. Okay. Yes."

They placed the rack down on the ground in the entryway. "Yeah, I think that was…it was maybe a little more on the left," Emily said. "I should've put tape down."

"Mom, you don't think the coatrack could've moved a quarter of an inch in five years?" Lorelai wondered.

"Yeah, you're right. That's it. Okay, put your coats on it," Emily said.

Lorelai, Rory, and Harley placed their coats on the rack. "How'd you get her in here without her noticing it wasn't there?" Lorelai questioned.

"Well, I brought her in through the back and had Stella wax the floors. Also she napped, so that took about an hour," Emily informed.

"Where is she now?" Rory asked.

"In the living room scratching the diamond pendant I bought her against a mirror," Emily commented.

"So we shouldn't keep her waiting?" Lorelai asked.

"No, you're right, we shouldn't," Emily agreed. "Oh, Heaven help me."

Lorelai and Harley tried to hide their smiles. "Stop," Rory commanded.

"Mom, look who's here," Emily said.

"Who?" Gran asked not looking up from her paper.

"Well, look," Emily said.

"If I wanted to look, I would look. I haven't looked. Therefore, you must draw your own conclusions," Richard handed his mother a drink. "Thank you, dear boy."

"You're welcome, Trix," Richard said.

"Trix?" the twins wondered.

"Dad's pet name for Gran," Lorelai informed.

"Isn't it just darling?" Emily asked sarcastically.

"Hi, Gran," Lorelai greeted.

"Lorelai," Gran said.

"Yes. It's so good to see you again," Lorelai said with a bright smile.

"Trix, this is Rory and Harley. You haven't met them yet," Richard said.

"No, I don't believe I have," Gran said.

"Hello," the twins said together.

"Come," Gran motioned for them to come closer. "I want to get a very good look at the three of you."

They stood in font of Gran. "They're tall."

"Yes, they are," Richard agreed.

"How's your health?" she asked.

"Good," Lorelai said.

"Very healthy," Harley confirmed.

"Good, that means the majority of your blood is Gilmore blood. Gilmores don't get sick. Am I right?" Gran asked Richard.

"We wouldn't dare, Trix," Richard joked.

"That's right. Your mother is always sick," Gran commented.

"I am hardly always sick," Emily scoffed.

"You're sick right now," Gran stated.

"Are you sick now, mom?" Lorelai asked.

"Headache," Emily replied.

"Gilmore's don't have headaches. Our heads are perfect. You don't drink," Gran gestured towards he glass.

"Well…" Lorelai started.

"Emily, get this woman a drink," Grand demanded.

"I'll do it," Richard said.

"Thanks, dad. White wine," Lorelai said.

"I'm going to get the hors d'oeuvres," Emily announced.

"So, you're Rory and Harley," Gran said.

"Yes, ma'am," Rory answered politely.

"Last time I checked," Harley replied with a bright smile.

"My son speaks of you two constantly," Gran informed. "He seems very fond of you two."

"Oh, well we're very fond of him, too," Rory said.

"These little girl is as smart as a whip. I think they have a great deal of you in her," Richard complimented both his granddaughters.

"Really? How nice," Gran said.

Emily entered the room. "Is this cheese?" Gran asked.

"Yes, it is," Emily confirmed.

"Am I supposed to eat that cheese?" Gran asked.

"Well, only if you like," Emily replied.

"Emily, where are those spiced nuts that Trix likes?" Richard wondered.

"I'll get some," Emily said putting the cheese platter down.

"So, Lorelai, since I've seen you last, you've grown up, gotten pregnant out of wedlock, raised two children, and still haven't bothered to get married. Have I left anything out?" Gran wondered.

"Well, some time in between growing up and getting pregnant I got my ears pierced," Lorelai announced.

"I always hated scandal. However, I've always appreciated self-sufficiency. Tell me, how do you support these children?" Gran asked.

"I run an inn," Lorelai answered proudly.

"Hard work?" Gran asked.

"Yes, it is," Lorelai replied truthfully.

"Good. Hard work is good for a woman. Makes her stronger. I admire people who enjoy hard work," Gran stated.

"Here we go. Spiced nuts," Emily said as she entered the room.

"Thank you, Emily," Gran said. "I suppose I could just put these nuts in my hand."

"I'll be right back," Emily said leaving the room again.

"So, Gran, when was the last time I saw you?" Lorelai wondered.

"You were still in your teens, wild hair flying everywhere. I see you've taken care of that," Gran replied.

"Yes, I joined a support group, bought a hair brush, and just taking it one day at a time," joked Lorelai.

"That was a joke?" Gran asked.

"Yes, it is," Lorelai confirmed.

"Very good."

"Thank you."

"I have dishes and napkins," Emily said entering the room again.

"Good for you. Richard, I would like to be escorted into the dining room now," Gran said.

"Your wish is my command," Richard said getting up.

"Well, I'm not sure that dinner's ready just yet," Emily protested.

"Well, perhaps our presence in the dining room will teach your help that when one is told dinner is at 7, people often expect dinner at 7," Gran informed.

"But it's only five after, mom," Emily protested again.

"Only five after?" Gran repeated. "Richard in the event that I'm kidnapped and ransom is demanded at a certain time I would prefer that Emily not be in charge of the drop-off," Gran joked.

Richard chuckled before escorting everyone into the dining room.

"Grandma, this dinner's delicious," Rory commented from beside Lorelai.

"Very good, young lady. We all believed you. Now, let's talk about your educations," Gran said. "Where are you attending school?"

"Chilton," Harley replied from her spot next to Emily.

"The girls are in the top ten percent of their class," Richard gushed.

"We're very proud of our girls," Emily said. "Rory's going to Harvard and Harley's going to Yale."

"Harvard?" Gran questioned.

"Yes, ma'am," Rory confirmed.

"Richard, how can you allow this girl to go to Harvard?" Gran wondered.

"Now, Trix…" Richard started.

"You and your father were Yale men. Harley here is gonna be a Yale woman," Gran pointed out.

"We want Rory to be whatever kind of man she wants to be," Lorelai stated.

"That's enough jokes for this evening," Gran said sternly.

"Sorry," Lorelai apologized.

"Now, if you don't mind my asking. Chilton is rather an expensive institution. I'm curious to how the manager of an inn can afford such a luxury for not just one but two children?" Gran asked.

"We're helping Lorelai out a little," Emily admitted.

"Yes, we've seen to it that Rory and Harley's education are taken care of," Richard informed.

"But it's temporary. It's a loan," Lorelai insisted. "I plan to pay them back every cent. But, they know this."

"That's it. I'm done. Richard," Gran said suddenly putting her cutlery down. "Tomorrow, Rory, I shall plan the menu. When you've lived in Europe, you learn a thing or two about food."

"Oh, we can't tomorrow," Rory said. "We've got to study then."

"We're in this study group and our presentation is due on Monday," Harley added.

"Very well, your mother can tell you all about it," Gran informed accepting that their studies come first.

"I will. I promise," Lorelai smiled.

"Won't you have dessert?" Emily asked.

"I once traveled to a small village in Cambodia. I did not eat dessert there, either," Gran commented.

* * *

**Saturday morning. Chilton. **

"What time is it?" Louise whined sleepily from the top of the desk she was laying on.

"It's almost nine," Madeline informed. "Hey, maybe I'll own a magazine some day. Then I'll get all my nail polish free."

"I'm going back to sleep," Louise stated. "Tell Paris I hate her."

"Okay," Madeline replied.

Paris entered the classroom. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hey, Paris. Louise hates you," Madeline informed.

"You'll thank me when you get into Sarah Lawrence," Paris stated.

Rory and Harley walked in carrying coffee and doughnuts while Louise mumbled, "Wanna bet?"

"Hey," Rory greeted.

"Wow, did you bring coffee?" Madeline asked excitedly.

"And doughnuts in the shape of clowns," Harley informed.

"Hey, they've got hats," Madeline said happily.

"A clown just isn't a clown without a hat," Mara said as she joined the group.

"Here is your decaf with soy milk," Rory said handing Paris her order.

"Thanks," Paris said accepting the to-go cup.

"You're welcome. So I read your doctorate and I think our imaginary kingdom is off to a good start," Rory informed.

"Yeah?" Paris asked.

"Yeah," Rory confirmed.

"The taxes are a little high and the landowner's power should be regulated more," Harley added.

"It was a different time then," Paris said.

"Yeah, but the fundamental human needs were the same," Rory stated.

"We're supposed to set it up within…" Paris started.

"Ding, ding, ding," Louise interrupted. "NO debating until I've had coffee."

"And a clown," Madeline said handing a doughnut over.

Tristan walked over to the group. "Ladies," he greeted before bending down to kiss Harley's cheek. She held up his coffee for him. "Beautiful," he greeted her accepting the coffee cup.

"Hi, Tristan," the girls said.

"Dinner tonight?" Tristan asked Harley.

"Still on," Harley confirmed.

Tristan smiled wide before heading over to the other guys in the group. "So jealous," Louise pouted.

"Yeah, he worships you," Madeline sighed dreamily.

Mara chuckled. "That's cause he's smitten with you Gilmore."

"Shut up, you guys," Harley blushed at their comments.

"Let's get started!" Paris called. "Let's focus people!"

* * *

**Gilmore house.**

Rory and Harley were sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table working on their homework. Lorelai entered the house. "Hey! Five-minute talking break while I change. Shouldn't you be dressed for your date Harls?" Lorelai asked while running up the stairs.

The twins followed their mother. "I already have an outfit picked out just have to get changed and my hair and makeup is done," Harley replied to her mother's question.

"Good. My day: big leak, third floor, lost of things going squish that should not be squishing. Michel is no help. And now I'm late for dinner which I'm bugged you're not coming to. Which one? Blue, black, bad, good?" Lorelai talked super fast.

"Black," the twins replied.

"Okay. Are you sure you can't come?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Rory said. "If I'm not prepared tomorrow, Paris will send me to the Tower."

"Pretty sure I'll piss Tristan off if I ditch him to hang out with my 80 year old great-grandma after I ditched him last week for Mara," Harley replied.

"I want details tomorrow. Now how do I look?"

"Beautiful," the twins replied.

"My five minutes are up. Let's go!" Lorelai said leading them down the stairs. "There is money on the kitchen table. And there's really good chocolate cake I defrosted for you this morning. And call me if you need me. I'll be home early. What else?"

"Don't be mean to Grandma," Rory reminded.

"Yeah, broken record. Okay, I'm gone," Lorelai said.

"Be good," Harley called after her.

"Bye!"

Rory got the cake and sat back down at the coffee table to do her work. Harley went to her room to change into the red dress she picked out earlier. Tristan knocked on the door and walked inside the house. "Hey, Mary. She still getting ready?" he asked.

"She should be up soon," Rory said.

Before he had a chance to sit on the couch Harley cam running up the stairs as she put on her shoes. "Hey bibleboy," she greeted with a smirk.

"Hi Mags," he whispered in a soft voice as he smiled, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Come on slowpoke!" she yelled as she ran out the door towards his Porsche.

Rory laughed at her sisters excited behavior. "Better hurry up before she figures out how to hotwire that car of yours."

Tristan ran off after his crazy girlfriend.

* * *

**At the restaurant.**

The evening was going very well. They were both having a fantastic time. At desert they ordered a slice of red velvet cake and were sharing it with two spoons. Tristan was unable to take his eyes off of his girlfriend for the entire night. "What?" Harley questioned as she noticed. "Why have you been staring at me all night?"

"Cause your gorgeous," Tristan stated.

Harley blushed scarlet. "You're not too shabby yourself," she smirked and leaned over to kiss his lips lightly.

After dinner Tristan drove them back to Stars Hollow. They went for a walk around the town enjoying the peacefulness of the non-existent Stars Hollow nightlife. Then they headed to Luke's. Luke was just about to close when he noticed Harley dashing across the street towards the diner with Tristan trailing behind her. She entered the diner and took a seat at the counter and Tristan soon joined her. "Coffee!" she demanded.

"Go away. I'm closed kid," Luke tried although he knew she wasn't gonna move.

"Coffee!" she pouted.

Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed her a cup pouring coffee into it. She inhaled some of it and smiled. "You want some?" he asked Tristan.

"Sure, I could use some before I head back to Hartford," Tristan shrugged.

Luke poured a to-go cup for Tristan. Tristan took a sip and sighed. "See best coffee, hands down," Harley complimented Luke's coffee. "Do you have any pie left?"

Tristan chuckled. "You just had dinner and cake," he pointed out.

"You're point being?" Harley asked.

"Did she at least have a healthy dinner?" Luke asked.

"There was a salad," Tristan informed.

"It was gross. Why do they make food green?" Harley questioned.

Luke shook his head at the teenager and placed a plate with a slice of pie on it. Sitting with it was two forks. Luke went back to filling up the ketchup containers at a table, leaving the teens alone to talk softly and to share their pie. When they were finished they started heading out of the diner when Harley turned back suddenly. She bounded up to Luke and gave him a big hug. "Thanks."

"No problem, kid. Get outta here," he ruffled her hair.

Harley beamed up at him and ran to catch up with Tristan.

He walked her home and kissed her goodnight. Before pulling out of the driveway he made sure that she was safely inside her house.

Once inside Harley sighed and did a little happy dance before heading down to her room to get ready for bed.

* * *

**Next morning. Chilton.**

The group met in the classroom. Harley smiled at Tristan when she entered. He motioned for her to come to him. Harley was standing between his legs while he played with her hair, and whispered in her ear that he loved her. Harley's smile grew even bigger. "I love you, too," she whispered back which made him smile as well.

They shared a soft kiss until they were interrupted by Paris yelling at Rory for something. "Great. Just great. I was enjoying them getting along for once," Harley said as she slumped against Tristan's chest.

* * *

**Stars Hollow. Bus stop.**

Rory and Harley got off the bus stop to be greeted by their mother, and the coffee she was carrying for them.

"Here," Lorelai passed the coffee over.

"Thanks," the twins said.

"I thought you were gonna have tea today," Rory said.

"We did. We finished," Lorelai said.

"Finished early," Harley pointed out.

"Yeah, once you're done with those little sandwiches there's no reason to pretend you like tea anymore," Lorelai stated.

"Oh, I totally understand," Rory said. "Listen there's something I have to tell you."

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"She loaned Paris your black mini," Harley started.

"And there's a good chance you may never see it again," Rory finished.

"Well, there's something I have to tell the two of you," Lorelai said.

"What?" the twins wondered.

"You guys lost out on a quarter of a million dollars each today," Lorelai informed.

"What?" the twins asked confused.


	20. Emily in Wonderland

**Friday night. Gilmore mansion. Dining room.**

"Grandma can we have some baby pictures of you and Grandpa?" Rory asked.

"Any particular reason?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, we're doing this visual family-history project for school," informed Harley.

"Oh well, if it's for school, I could dig something up," Emily said.

"We need some of mom, too," Rory added.

"I thought we had this conversation," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, but I don't believe you," Rory said.

"I do. Sounds like something she'd do," Harley shrugged.

"Mother, tell her," Lorelai insisted.

"I don't have any baby pictures of your mother," Emily informed.

"Thank you," said Lorelai.

"How could you not have baby pictures?" Rory wondered.

"Because when she was seven, I came downstairs and found her burning all of her baby pictures," Emily stated.

"Why would you do that?" Rory questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were a cute baby," Harley added.

"She was, she was very cute," Emily insisted.

"Four, three, two, one," Lorelai counted down.

"In most respects," Emily added.

"Then we have lift off," Lorelai said.

"What does that mean?" Rory asked.

"Nothing," Lorelai said.

"I don't see what the problem is. You certainly grew into it," Emily said.

"Grown into what?" Harley asked curiously as her interest was peaked.

"As a child, your mother had an unusually large head," Emily informed.

"The best thing about it was she'd tell me constantly," Lorelai said. "My first complete sentence was, "Big head want dolly."

"I can't imagine it being that bad," Rory chuckled.

"It wasn't. It just affected her balance a little…" Emily said.

"Okay, can we please talk about something besides my formerly huge head?" Lorelai asked.

"Are these new chairs, Grandma?" Rory wondered.

"Why, yes, Rory, they are," Emily said happily that she noticed.

"They are?" Harley asked.

"I got them from a dealer in Maine last summer. He just finished restoring them," Emily said.

"They look like the old ones," Lorelai commented.

"They're nice," Rory complimented.

"Are you sure they're new?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course. I bought them," Emily said.

"I don't see any difference," Harley said looking at her chair.

"Well, the arch in the back is higher, and they have a different leg," Emily informed.

"No difference," Lorelai stated.

"I could only get ten, so I'm two chairs short of a set," Emily said.

"You're telling me," Lorelai joked.

"Lorelai, do you realize how rare these chairs are?" Emily asked.

"No," Lorelai said.

"I've searched for three years for them. I'd combed every fine antique store on the East Coast and this is all I could find. I blame Peg Mossley," Emily said.

"Peg Mossley, evil woman," Lorelai joked.

"What did Peg Mossley do?" Harley asked.

"She lured two German children to her gingerbread house and then she tried to eat them," Lorelai joked. "Pass the artichokes, please."

"I made the mistake of telling Peg all my favorite special spots and that woman moved in and completely wiped them out. You can't find a decent Biedermeier hutch in all of Connecticut. I'm desperate for new sources," Emily said.

"What about Kim's Antiques?" Rory suggested.

Harley and Lorelai looked sharply at Rory. "What's Kim's Antiques?" Emily asked.

"Didn't that burn down?" Lorelai wondered.

"My best friend Lane's parents have this great antique store in Stars Hollow," Rory informed.

"Is that so? Why haven't you ever told me about it?" Emily questioned.

"Oh, I don't know, mom. I guess it just got lost in my big head," Lorelai said.

"Come to Stars Hollow and we'll take you there," Rory suggested. "Like Saturday. You can come see the town."

"Well, won't you have to study?" Emily asked.

"We can put it off for one day," Harley shrugged, knowing Rory would pull her into joining them.

"I'm working," Lorelai said.

"No one is asking you to do anything, Lorelai. This is between the girls and me," Emily told her. "I accept your offer, girls. I would love to spend Saturday with you two."

"Great," Rory said happily.

"I'm just sorry that I'm gonna miss it," Lorelai said.

"Eat your artichoke, Lorelai," Emily said.

* * *

**Stars Hollow. Luke's.**

Luke walked over to the Gilmore table. "French toast, crispy bacon," he sat this plate in front of Rory. "Pancakes, two eggs over easy," this plate was Lorelai's. "Blueberry pancakes, and bacon," he set this one in front of Harley.

"Oh," Lorelai said looking at her plate.

"What?" Luke asked.

"You put the eggs on top of the pancakes," Lorelai said.

"Oops," the twins muttered.

"It's like two eyes staring at me. See, I can't eat it like this," Lorelai informed.

"Hence the "oops."" Rory said.

"What? You always order the same thing," Luke said.

"Yeah, but you usually put the eggs on the side so my breakfast is not ogling me," Lorelai reminded.

"It's the same food," Luke pointed out.

"Yeah, I need the eggs put on the side," Lorelai said.

"You want a brand-new plate?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Lorelai replied.

"How about I take this in the back, take the eggs off the pancakes, I put the same eggs on the side, and bring the plate back out? What happens then?" Luke wondered.

"Then I can eat my breakfast," Lorelai said.

"It's the same food, just a different configuration," Luke said.

"I won't know that," Lorelai said.

"I'm gonna take the plate in the back," Luke said taking the plate and leaving the table.

"So, what time does the judgmental express arrive?" Lorelai asked the twins.

"Grandma gets here at noon," Rory informed.

"Are you sure you won't do lunch?" Harley asked.

"No, I can't. Lunch is bad," Lorelai answered.

"Lorelai, you're here," Rachel said coming over to the table. "Good. Don't move."

"I won't," Lorelai told her as Rachel walked away.

"What are you doing at lunch?" Rory questioned.

"Oh, I have very important things to do," Lorelai replied.

"Like what?" Harley wondered.

"Well at noon, I have to not have lunch with my mother," Lorelai answered.

"Very nice," Rory said.

Rachel walked back over to the table. "So, I'm developing my pictures from the Firelight Festival. Some amazing stuff. And I'm thinking maybe there's a book here, _Faces of Small Town America_."

"Ah, you can feel safe. You don't live near these people," Lorelai joked.

"Exactly. And the very last shot on my roll was this," Rachel passed Lorelai a picture of he talking with Luke on a bench.

"Wow, when did you take this?" Lorelai asked.

"When you weren't looking," Rachel laughed.

"What's that?" Luke asked as he came over.

"It's a picture of us," Lorelai answered showing him.

"Us?" he asked.

"Rachel took it," Rory informed.

"For the Firelight Festival," Rachel reminded.

"Sure. Yeah," Luke said looking at the photo.

"So here's your plate. No eyes," Luke said handing Lorelai her breakfast.

"Thank you."

"Do you wear contacts?" Rachel asked.

"Me? No," Lorelai answered.

"God, you've got amazing eyes. Doesn't she?" Rachel asked Luke.

"Yeah, sure, I guess. I mean they're, you know, placed good," Luke answered awkwardly. "Symmetrical. I'm gonna get some more coffee."

"Oh, Harley I've got these photos of you. Thought you might like a copy of them," Rachel passed two photos over to her.

One photo was of Harley snuggled up against Tristan. They were looking into each others eyes and totally absorbed in each other. Another was of Harley getting a piggy back from Luke. She had a bright smile on her face and Luke looked like he was trying to hide his smile. "Thanks Rachel. I love them."

"Oh, mom look at this," Rory said picking up a picture of an old house.

"Oh, wow. What is this?" Lorelai asked.

"It's an old abandoned inn I ran across when I was exploring the other day," Rachel informed.

"This is Dragonfly. I totally forgot about this place," Lorelai said.

"Well, it doesn't look like it's been operational in years," Rachel said.

"Look at all the tress. It's pretty," Harley said looking at the picture.

"Oh, I'm buzzing," Rory said looking at her pager.

"What've I said about buzzing in public?" Lorelai joked.

"It's Lane 911, that's trig. Gotta go," Rory said.

"Bye," Lorelai waved.

"Bye Rachel," the twins said.

* * *

**Gilmore house. **

Rory was sitting on the porch swing reading a book, and beside her sat Harley who was sketching. A car pulled up and Rory dashed off the porch and over to it. Emily got out of the car and greeted her. "Rory, hello. What a lovely day to…" Emily's heel got caught in the grass.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked.

"Guess putting in a walkway never occurred to your mother," Emily said.

"Oh, it does. Everyday on her way to work. Here," Rory pulled Emily free.

"Thank you," Emily said as Rory led her up to the porch. Harley being completely oblivious to her grandmother's arrival didn't look up from her sketchpad. Rory chuckled at her twin. "Harley," Emily said trying unsuccessfully to gain her attention. Curious as to what she was doing Emily looked down at the pad of paper and noticed the beautiful sketch of the Stars Hollow gazebo. "That's beautiful," she complimented.

Meanwhile seeing the shadow on the sketchpad Harley looked up and noticed her grandmother checking out her artwork. "Thanks grandma," Harley smiled up at her.

"Let's head inside. Grandma's heel stuck," Rory informed.

The trio headed inside the house. "How's your shoes?" Rory asked.

"They're fine," Emily said. "Just a little muddy that's all."

"Here. I'll clean them for you," Rory offered.

"You don't have to do that," Emily said as she took the shoes off.

"Our mom found this great shoe cleaner. It gets out pretty much everything," Rory informed.

"You want something to drink?" Harley offered. "There's iced tea in the fridge."

Emily opens the fridge and finds it practically empty. "Oh, my god. There's nothing in here," Emily stated.

"We know. It's a little sparse," Harley shrugged.

"It's _The Grapes of Wraith_," Emily said.

"Don't worry. We eat fine," Rory assured as she cleaned the shoes.

"No food. No drinks. Do you at least have plates?" Emily wondered.

"Yes," the twins answered simultaneously. "We have plates."

Emily opened the cupboard and pulled down a plate. "There are women in bikini's on them," Emily said looking at one.

"It's the original _Charlie's Angels_," Rory informed. "It took us years to get a complete set."

"You can find the _Kate Jacksons_ and the _Shelley Hacks_ pretty easily. But the _Farrah Fawcetts_ and the _Jaclyn Smiths _are a little harder to come by. The real trick however, is to find the _Tanya Roberts_. We have three," Harley said.

"You have three _Tanya Roberts_," Emily repeated.

"Yup," the twins said.

"And I was worried, silly me," Emily said putting the plate away. "How are you doing with those shoes?"

"All done," Rory said handing Emily the cleaned shoes.

"Amazing!" Emily exclaimed as she examined the shoes. "What is that you used?"

"I don't know," Rory admitted. "We got it off one of those late night TV adds."

"Apparently it also gets rust off of nails, and hinges. Waxes your car perfectly, and weather proofs windows and doors," Harley added.

"Well, that's nice," Emily said with a worried look at her shoes.

"About today. I think we should give you the grand tour of the town. So we can start by walking to Kim's Antiques, which takes us by the good sites," Rory suggested.

"Ah Rory, I don't think I wore the right shoes for the grand tour. Why don't we just drive?" Emily said.

"You can borrow some of our mom's shoes," Harley shrugged before running upstairs.

"Oh, no. I don't think so," Emily said.

"Grandma, you will be missing the true Stars Hollow experience if you don't walk. Trust us," Rory said.

"Alright. Harley, I won't wear anything with rhinestones, or zebra stripes, or anything that has batteries, or sings, that has animal noises, or moves on it's own," Emily called from downstairs.

"Grandma I got it!" Harley yelled back.

* * *

**Stars Hollow. Town square.**

"I feel ridiculous," Emily said looking down at the running shoes Harley had given her to wear.

"You look great," Harley reassured her.

"I look like a Clydesdale," Emily said.

"You look comfortable," Rory stated.

"People are staring," Emily said.

"Cause you look great," Harley quipped.

"Yes, what a shame your grandfather isn't here. He would fall in love with me all over again," Emily joked causing the twins to chuckle.

* * *

**Kim's Antiques.**

They entered into the Kim's house/store. "I think we came in through the store room," Emily said looking around at all the furniture stacked up.

"Nope, this is it," Rory said.

"This is the store," Emily repeated.

"You have to dig, but you can find some really great stuff here," Harley said.

"This is ridiculous," Emily said while she ducked through an aisle. "You can't run a quality business like this. This place is dusty, disorganized, and you can't possibly…oh that is gorgeous," Emily said spotting something of interest. "Look at the woodwork. It's exquisite. I wonder if it has a mate."

"Grandma look at this," Rory said. "It's got like little flowers all over it."

"It's very pretty," Emily agreed.

"Is it something special?" Rory asked.

"Do you like it?" Emily wondered.

"Yeah," Rory replied.

"Then it's something special," Emily said with a fond smile as she noticed Harley checking out an antique easel.

"Hi," Lane greeted as she came over to them.

"This is our grandma. Grandma this is our friend Lane," Rory did the introductions.

"I've heard a lot about you," Emily said.

"It's nice to meet you," Lane said. "Rory, Harley can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Go," Emily waved them off. "I have a lot of looking to do here."

"Problem," Lane said the second the three of them were out of hearing range.

"Hit us," Harley said.

"It's been a week since that party and still he has not called," Lane said.

"Henry," Harley concluded.

"He said he'd call," Lane said.

"Maybe he's busy," Rory suggested.

"Maybe he has a girlfriend," Lane theorized.

"Lane," the twins protested.

"A tiny perfect Korean girlfriend. That his parents will love and approve of," Lane added.

"Lane, you are a tiny perfect Korean girl, that his parents will love and approve of," Harley stated.

"No, they'd know," Lane protested.

"Know what?" Rory asked.

"Know that I listen to the wrong music, and wish that I could go blonde without looking like an idiot," Lane rambled.

"Now you're just crazy," Rory informed.

"So, he's not gonna call. It's not the end of the world. I'll live. I'll go on. There's always college. Unless my parents get there way and then it's "I take you Jesus to be my lawfully wedded husband," Lane panicked.

"Lane with all due respect to your fiancé, Henry will call," Harley reassured.

"No, he's not," Lane protested.

"Then why did he talk to you all night?" Rory questioned. "And follow you around everywhere you went? And ask you to dance six times?"

"It was six times?" Lane asked.

"It was six times," Rory repeated.

"And he did not ask you to dance six times cause you're a good dancer. Cause to tell you the truth and as much as I love you…no," Harley joked.

"Really?" Lane wondered.

"You are an embarrassment to dancing," Harley stated.

"Thank you," Lane said gratefully.

The three girls giggled lightly before looking over at Mrs. Kim and Emily. "That's three types of wood," Mrs. Kim informed Emily.

"Is it missing an inlay?" Emily asked.

"No," Mrs. Kim replied sharply.

"I think it's missing an inlay," Emily repeated.

"Perfect condition," Mrs. Kim reassured.

"How much?" Emily wondered.

"Thirty-five hundred for the pair," Mrs. Kim answered.

"You must be joking," Emily scoffed.

"No, no joking," Mrs. Kim stated.

"They're nice, but they aren't that nice," Emily said.

"Not a better pair on the east coast," Mrs. Kim stated.

"Two thousand," Emily offered.

"You're from Hartford," Mrs. Kim said.

"Yes," Emily agreed.

"Ah."

"It hardly matters where I'm from. These pieces are overpriced," Emily informed.

"Look on the bottom," Mrs. Kim instructed.

"They are not signed," Emily said.

"Look on the bottom," Mrs. Kim repeated.

"Are they signed?" Emily asked.

"Look on the bottom," Mrs. Kim repeated yet again.

Emily looked. "They're signed. How do you know that's authentic?" Emily asked.

"You have my word," Mrs. Kim said.

"And a letter of authenticity," Emily added.

"That too," Mrs. Kim said.

"It's like watching the Wiliams sisters," Lane said.

"I wish we had popcorn," Harley said.

They continued to watch Emily and Mrs. Kim go at it. The end result was Emily getting the pair without paying tax and receiving free delivery.

**Stars Hollow. Exiting Kim's Antiques.**

"I like that woman," Emily stated as they exited the house/store. "And you know what. I like these shoes."

"You're becoming one of us grandma," Rory laughed and the twins continued showing their grandmother around the town.

* * *

**Independence Inn.**

Harley opened the door to the inn and led Rory and Emily inside. "So, what do you think?" Rory asked.

"Well, I think it's very nice," Emily said as she looked around.

"Mom's office is right back there," Harley pointed out.

"And you have to see the dining room. They got the chandeliers from one of Martha Washington's houses," Rory informed.

"Do you girls spend a lot of time here?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I work here a couple afternoons a week," Rory answered.

"Same here. Although usually I'm helping in the kitchen. And we both help out with special occasions. They get a lot of weddings here. I wonder where mom is?" Harley said.

"Just leave your mother. I'm sure she's busy," Emily protested following Harley over to the reception desk.

"Oh no, I'm sure she'll want to say hi," Rory said.

"Michel, where's mom?" Harley asked as she stood next to the French man.

"Off with her boyfriend," Michel said not looking up from his papers.

"What boyfriend?" Rory asked.

"Small, dark, wanted in four states," Michel replied.

"Okay, well, do you know when she's coming back?" Harley asked.

"Our grandmothers here and we want to say hi," Rory added.

"Your grandmother," Michel said looking at Emily.

"Emily Gilmore," she introduced herself and offered her hand to Michel.

"Michel Gerard," Michel kissed the top of Emily's hand.

Michel and Emily bantered back and forth happily in French for a moment before Rory interrupted them. "Well, we better go find mom."

"It's been a pleasure meeting you," Emily told Michel.

"Pleasure is all mine," Michel replied.

"What a charming man," Emily said as they walked away.

"Oh, okay," Harley said with a weird look on her face. "Mom, hi."

"Mom, hi," Lorelai greeted.

"Lorelai it's quite the place you've got here," Emily complimented.

"It's not really my place. I just work here," Lorelai reminded. "So I thought you were gonna go antiquing."

"We did, and then we had lunch," Rory informed.

"Oh, really? Where?" Lorelai asked.

"Teriyaki Joe's," Emily replied.

"You're kidding," Lorelai said in disbelief.

"She picked," Harley said.

"You did?" Lorelai asked.

"It looked festive," Emily shrugged.

"I can't picture you at Teriyaki Joe's. Or in jogging shoes. What's up working girl," Lorelai joked.

"Well, the girls suggested that I take the grand tour of the town and that meant walking. Hope you don't mind I borrowed your socks also," Emily said.

"I don't mind. I wish I had a camera, but I don't mind," Lorelai joked.

"We're gonna go show her the grounds," Harley informed.

"Oh good. On the way back show her the gym. Jump on the treadmill. Make sure you stretch first," Lorelai called after them as they headed out.

* * *

**Out on the grounds.**

"So the horses are up on that hill," Harley pointed out.

"And the tennis courts are back there," Rory added pointing in the opposite direction.

"It's certainly impressive," Emily stated.

"This is our favorite place," Rory said as they approached the tool shed.

Emily laughed. "The tool shed?"

"No, this is where we used to live," Harley informed.

"What?"

"Right when we moved here, this was our apartment," Rory said as she opened the door.

"I know it looks small, but it's really pretty. Come on," Harley ushered Emily inside.

"See we had our bed right over there," Rory gestured.

"And mom put up this curtain around the tub so that it looked like a real bathroom," Harley added.

"And we would just sit outside at night when the inn would have parties so we could listen to music and feed the ducks and…" Rory continued and Emily started backing out of the shed.

"Grandma?" the twins called while Emily walked off.

"What's the matter?" Rory asked.

"Did something happen?" Harley questioned. "Are you sick? Was it the teriyaki?"

"It's just getting late. I have to go," Emily said before hurrying off.

"Hey, do you mind?" a guy said to them while gesturing towards the door to the shed.

"Oh, sorry," Rory apologized and the twins stepped out of the mans way.

* * *

**Gilmore House.**

Not wanting to be in Rory's room with the depressing music and a sad Lane, Harley just went down to her bedroom and started working on her schoolwork. The house phone rang and Rory answered upstairs. A few minutes after that Rory yelled for Harley to pick up her phone line downstairs and talk to their grandma. "Hi grandma," Harley greeted.

"Hello Harley. I just have a few questions for you. First, what's your favorite color?" Emily questioned.

"Purple," Harley replied.

"Favorite flower?"

"Calla lilies."

"N'sync or the _Backstreet Boys_?"

"Um, _Backstreet_ _Boys_?" Harley answered confused.

"That's everything. I'll see you Friday," Emily hung up the phone.

* * *

**Stars Hollow. Black and White Movie theatre.**

"She actually asked you about the _Backstreet Boys_?" Lorelai asked amused.

"Except she called them Backside Boys," Rory replied.

"No! How did I miss that. She called them _Backstreet Boys_ when talking to me. I'm so disappointed!" Harley said with a fake sad smile.

"That is high comedy. What is going on with that woman?" Lorelai wondered. "Her sudden interest in pop music. I sat her down to listen to a _Prince_ song once and she looked like she was having a stroke. Wait a minute I know what she's doing. She's trying to be your guys' pal now. That sneak. One day together and she wants to know all about you. She's picturing you guys chatting about boys, painting each others toenails."

Someone cleared their throat behind them. The girls turned around and saw Kirk. "Oh, hey Kirk," Lorelai greeted. "You getting a cold? You should try that dinachementol it knocks you right out. Now don't drive a forklift though it will make you drowsy."

They turned back around to face the front. Luke and Rachel walked in and started looking for seats. "Oh, wow. When's the last time you think Luke's been to a movie?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. But I think the guy had to crank the projector by hand," Harley joked.

"Do you mind?" Kirk said from behind them.

"Kirk the movie hasn't even started yet," Lorelai pointed out.

"I like to have silence to cleanse my mental palate and be calm before watching a motion picture," he informed them.

"Oh, you got that out of a book," Lorelai said.

The Gilmore girls observed Luke on his date. "Luke looks happy doesn't he?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, he looks happy," Harley confirmed.

"They seem really right together don't they?" Lorelai asked.

"Just right," Rory said.

"Good, good. He deserves it," Lorelai said. "So, I did the right thing by butting in when I did."

"You butted in for all the right reasons. You were concerned about a friend," Rory said.

"So, if Rachel turns out to be an evil fembot and murders Luke in his sleep I'm not responsible am I?" Lorelai wondered.

"Only in intergalactic court," Harley replied.

"Rachel seems really great doesn't she?" Lorelai asked.

"You are not just disturbing me but every person in this theatre," Kirk said.

"Kirk you're the only one who's disturbed," Lorelai argued.

A cell phone went off and everyone started looking around the theatre. The Gilmore girls turned around to find Kirk digging into his coat for his ringing cell phone. Lorelai and Harley gasped. They then started shushing him and when he couldn't get the ringing to stop he yelled in frustration and ran from the theatre.

* * *

**Gilmore mansion.**

The doorbell rang. "Hello, hello, hello," Emily greeted Rory, Harley, and Lorelai enthusiastically.

"Wow, mom. Check the rubbing alcohol," Lorelai muttered.

"How was the drive?" Emily wondered.

"Drive was fine," Lorelai replied.

"Good."

"The foyer looks great," Lorelai stated.

"I have a surprise for you," Emily said looking at the twins.

"The rest of the house ran away," Lorelai joked.

"Rory, Harley follow me," Emily said pulling the twins upstairs. They came to a door and Emily opened it. "Voila!"

"Oh, my," Rory said looking around it. "Grandma what is this?"

"This is your room," Emily stated. "Harley yours is just across the hall dear."

"What?" the twins questioned.

"Since the two of you have been spending so much time here I thought you should have a space of your own," Emily told them.

Harley excitedly ran across the hall and opened the door to her room. "It had light purple walls, Backstreet Boys posters on the walls, calla lilies in nice little vases, and an art easel set up in front of a wide window with a spectacular view. "Do you like it?" Emily asked.

"It's wonderful grandma. Thank you," Harley said giving Emily a hug before joining Rory downstairs.

* * *

**Stars Hollow.**

"You're awfully quiet," Harley pointed out.

"I'm thinking," Lorelai said.

"You hardly said anything at dinner," Rory added.

"Well, I was chewing," Lorelai stated.

"You didn't say anything on the ride home," Harley said.

"I was concentrating," Lorelai said.

"On?" the twins questioned.

"Well, I feel I've gotten sloppy on this whole ten and two hand position thing. Yeah seriously the other day I was doing a nine and four. If left uncorrected that can leave to a four and twelve or worse yet an eight and eleven, which is not only dangerous but damn uncomfortable," Lorelai joked.

"Talk please," Rory said.

"I just wish sometimes that certain things could be different," Lorelai informed.

"What?" Harley asked.

"Wouldn't it be great if once, just once, I could make my mother hear me. I mean really hear me. Even if it's just for one second," Lorelai finally answered honestly.

"Are you talking about the rooms?" Rory wondered.

"The room, the potting shed, my entire life after age six," Lorelai said.

"It's our fault," Rory informed.

"How is it your fault?" Lorelai asked.

"We shouldn't have taken her there," Harley said. "We just thought that if she saw how we lived, and how pretty it was with the lake and swans, that maybe…"

"She'd do a happy dance," Lorelai finished.

"That she'd feel included and that maybe…" Rory said.

"The whole me running away thing wouldn't be such a big deal," Lorelai once again finished for one of her daughters. "Oh, hons, me running away from them is always going to be a big deal. There's nothing the two of you can do to change that."

"Can I ask you a question?" Rory asked.

"Yes I would date Steven Tyler," Lorelai joked.

"Can she ask you a question who's answer would traumatize us?" Harley wondered.

"Do you think you and grandma will ever be able to talk about all the things you've gone through?" Rory questioned.

"No."

"You didn't even consider it," Harley said.

"Sorry. No."

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Because it would end badly," Lorelai said.

"It doesn't have too," Rory replied.

"It will be like the first fifteen minutes of _Saving Private Ryan_. But at least those guys got to be in France," she predicted.

"Oh no. That's not true. I have tried. I have tried my whole life but my mother and I we speak a different language. I talk, I think I'm being clear, and all she hears is blah, blah, blah, ginger," Lorelai said.

"But if you won't talk and she won't listen then how is anything ever going to change?" Harley wondered.

"I don't know," Lorelai whispered.

* * *

**Luke's.**

Lorelai, Rory, and Harley walked into Luke's. "Don't tell me your closed," Lorelai greeted Luke.

"Would it change the outcome if I did?" Luke asked.

"No," Harley replied with a bright smile.

"Three coffees coming up," Luke said.

"Any pie to go with that?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, pie!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"We just had cake at grandmas," Rory reminded.

"Yeah, but that was crabby cake," Harley commented.

"Yeah, let's have happy pie," Lorelai added.

"Get whatever you want as long as there's coffee," Rory said.

"I'll put on a fresh pot," Luke said before leaving.

The twins followed Luke over to the counter where they waited impatiently for the coffee to finish brewing. Once Luke handed them the mugs they went over to the table Lorelai had claimed. "Here," Rory said handing her mother a mug while she sipped from another.

"Huh, does it taste different to you guys?" Harley asked after taking a sip.

"Yeah, it does," Lorelai agreed looking over at Luke and Rachel.

* * *

**Next day. Outside the old Dragonfly Inn.**

The Gilmore girls were sitting on a blanket looking at the old broken down Dragonfly Inn. "So, what do you guys think?" Lorelai asked.

"It's a great view," Rory stated.

Harley who was sketching the old broken down inn in her book showed the drawing to her mother. "It looks great. Would be really pretty if it was fixed up."

"Has good highway access," Lorelai commented.

"That window," Rory pointed.

"Library," Lorelai stated. "Oh no, lobby. No bathroom?"

"You should decide that before you open," Harley joked.

"There's absolutely no kitchen space here," Sookie commented as she exited the old building. "How are we supposed to open a bed and breakfast when there's no place to cook breakfast? There's just a bed. We'll have to charge half price."

"Build a new kitchen, Sookie," Lorelai suggested.

"I'll need plenty of ventilation and an area for an outdoor fireplace for barbeques. And lots of storage. Where did these people put anything? Oh, and a pantry. A canning room, and a room to smoke our own meat," Sookie listed.

"Absolutely," Lorelai agreed.

"I don't know if this is gonna work. I'm gonna have to do some floor plans. Where is that plumbing?" Sookie wondered.

"Wow, your own inn," Rory said excitedly.

"Cool, huh?"

"It's gonna be a really big job," Harley commented.

"Yeah, maybe I'll get Rune to manage the place for me," Lorelai joked. She nudged Harley with her shoulder. "Harls here can help decorate."

"Really?"

"Yeah, kid. You got a good eye for design," Lorelai complimented.

"How's Rune doing?" Harley asked changing the subject.

"He put a tip jar on the reservation desk. Michel tried to beat him senseless with the reservation book," Lorelai informed.

"How'd that go?" Rory wondered.

"Oh, Rune got his way," Lorelai said.

"Really?" the twins questioned.

"Michel can't run in new shoes," Lorelai smirked.

"So how long do you think before you guys own this place?" Harley asked.

"Oh sweeties, it's gonna be a very, very, very long time," Lorelai said.

"You think it will still be here?" Rory asked.

"Well," the screen door falling off its hinges interrupted Lorelai. "I think we got a shot."


	21. PS I Lo

"So then he starts ripping my twenty dollar bill, into like a million pieces, and I'm thinking to myself there is a store full of people why am I the one in line with the crazy magician?" Lorelai said to the tired twins who both covered up yawns. "Okay, so I'll cut to the end. He couldn't put it back together again and had to pay me back in quarters."

"Very good story," Rory mumbled.

"You guys look tired," Lorelai pointed out.

"I was up working on last minute homework," Harley admitted with a yawn.

"I just haven't been sleeping well lately," Rory informed.

"How come?" Lorelai wondered.

"Just have a lot on my mind," Rory said.

"Anything we can do?" Lorelai questioned.

"Supply us with coffee," Rory chuckled after seeing Harley start to fall asleep on the table.

"Arm going up now," Lorelai said before waving her hand in the air.

The twins yawned, yet again, Lorelai sighed. "Honeys, you gotta wake up. Wanna play?" she asked excitedly.

"1, 2, 3?" Harley asked perking up.

"I'll go first," Lorelai said.

They turned looked out the window to face the street. "And one," Rory said looking at an older man walking by.

"Pass," Lorelai said.

"Why?" Harley asked.

"Because I'm not _Anna Nicole Smith_. Next," Lorelai replied.

"Two," Harley motioned toward the teenager skateboarding by the window.

"Hmm, pass," Lorelai said again.

"Why?" Rory wondered.

"Because I'm not _Mary Kay Letourneau_," Lorelai joked.

Luke walked over to the table and bent down looking out the window with them. "What are you looking for?" he asked making the Gilmore girls jump in surprise at his presence.

"My new husband," Lorelai stated.

"She's already passed up two perfectly good prospects," Harley informed as Luke poured coffee into her mug.

"But I'm feeling pretty good about number three," Lorelai smiled.

"Do I want to know what you're doing?" Luke wondered.

"Hey Luke came to the table," Rory started.

"Does that make him number three?" Harley asked before taking a sip of her coffee and smiling gratefully at Luke.

"No," Luke said.

"You don't even know what we're doing," Lorelai said.

"The safest answer in anything involving the three of you is no," Luke informed.

"We're playing 1, 2, 3 he's yours," Lorelai said.

"I didn't ask," Luke reminded.

"You can take the first guy that walks by, or if you decide to pass, assuming there's someone better out there, you can take the next guy that walks by. Or if you don't take him then your stuck with the third guy," Rory explained.

"Got it?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm not playing," Luke said.

"Well, of course not. It's my turn," Lorelai pointed out.

"Okay, guy number three is crossing the street now," Harley said.

The Gilmore girls, plus Luke, looked out the window. "Why am I looking?" Luke questioned.

"Because it's like a train wreck," Lorelai replied. Kirk crossed the street. "Oh, no!" Lorelai whined.

"Daddy!" the twins said in a baby voice.

"Not Kirk," Lorelai said.

"Maybe he'll buy us ponies," Harley joked.

"I wanna go back to the old guy," Lorelai said.

Kirk entered Luke's diner and Luke went to greet him. "Congratulations man," Luke chuckled.

"Ah, thank you," Kirk said confused. Lorelai chuckled. "What?" Kirk asked.

"Nothing," Lorelai replied as the Gilmore girls laughed.

"Did someone put the kick me sign on my back again?" he asked. "It wasn't funny last week and it's not funny now. I have asthma."

They laughed. "Quick he's leaving," Rory said.

"Oh Kirk, come back. I love you," Lorelai joked. "Darn it, alright your turn," she motioned to Rory.

"I don't know mom you already got Kirk. How is she gonna top that?" Harley wondered.

"You're right. He's yours," Lorelai said.

"One," Rory said before they all looked out and saw Dean walking by.

"Okay, so we should order," Lorelai suggested awkwardly.

"Yeah, orderings good," Harley agreed.

* * *

**Stars Hollow. Outside the market.**

Rory sat on the curb reading a book when a bag of chips fell onto her lap. "Salt and vinegar," Lane informed.

"Thank you," Rory said as she stood up.

"Here's your gum, your soda, your New Yorker, and your dental floss," Harley said handing over a paper bag.

"Oh, they didn't have the minty kind?" Rory said as she looked in the bag.

"They were out," Harley shrugged.

"Oh, this ones good too," Rory said.

"He wasn't in there," Lane said as they started walking away.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Dean," Tristan clarified as he wrapped his arm around Harley's shoulders.

"He wasn't in there," Harley added.

"In case you were wondering," Lane put her two cents in.

"I wasn't," Rory lied badly.

"Okay, well we thought that you might be," Harley said.

"Well, I'm not," Rory denied.

"Okay, we just thought you might like to know for future reference. That Dean is not in the store on Wednesdays," Lane stated.

"So you can mark it down on that little list that you're hiding," Tristan joked.

"Yeah, that list that says where Dean is so that you can avoid him at any time," Harley added.

"I was not avoiding the market," Rory said.

"Oh, my mistake," Tristan smirked.

"I wasn't," Rory repeated.

"Okay," Lane said skeptically. "So, what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Well, homework and then homework. And if I get all that done in time some homework."

"Bible boy and I have homework too. Then dinner. Possibly a movie all depends on how good he is," Harley smirked up at Tristan.

"How good I am? I'm the one that pays for this possible dinner and a movie. Shouldn't it be how good you are?" Tristan wondered.

"Yes, but I'm a Gilmore girl, so it's your behavior that's in question here," Harley joked. "What are you up to tonight Lane?"

"I've got to meet up with my science partner," Lane informed.

"Fun," the twins said together.

"Yes, fun," Lane agreed.

"Call you later," Rory said.

"Okay," Lane agreed.

"Hey, guys?" Rory asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure he wasn't in there?" Rory asked quietly.

"I asked," Harley replied.

Rory pulled out a pen and a pad of sticky notes to write it down causing Tristan to chuckle. Harley lightly elbowed her boyfriend in the stomach. "That's it. No movie for you!" Harley shouted before running off into the town square.

"Hey! No fare!" Tristan yelled before chasing after her. He chased her through the square. When he was closer to her he lightly tackled her to the ground. Harley stared up at him with a pout on her face. "Hey, no pouting."

Harley kept pouting until Tristan started tickling her sides and she gave into laughter. Tristan stopped tickling her. Harley stared up at him with a bright smile on her face, and her eyes shining with happiness. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled away slightly and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Mags."

Harley's smile widened even more. "Love you too, bible boy." She pulled him down for another kiss.

The two started to make out until Taylor started yelling after them from the doorway of his market. The two teenagers got up and ran, laughing, back to the Gilmore house.

**That night. Gilmore house.**

Tristan had left after dinner and Rory had headed over to Lane's house. Harley joined Lorelai in the living room. Lorelai looked over to her daughter and turned the television off. "Alright. Spill! What's with the super happy look you've had on your face all night?" Lorelai questioned.

"He told me that he loved me," Harley said with a bright smile.

"Awe. Details!" Lorelai demanded causing Harley to laugh at her mother's behavior. The two of them spent the night going over the scene that took place in the park that afternoon. Lorelai also shared her good news about getting back together with Max. Harley was happy for her mom and was excited for her. They noticed Rory come back but she had chosen not to join the giggling duo on the couch but to head straight for her room. That action caused Harley to sigh. "She's still upset about Dean. We've got to get her out of this funk mom."

"Agreed."

* * *

**The next morning. Gilmore house.**

Lorelai and Harley were sitting in the living room watching TV. "I'm bored!" Lorelai whined.

Harley turns to her mother with a smirk. "Then let's go wake Rory up!"

The two skip down the hall to Rory's room where Harley knocks on the door loudly before swinging the door open. Rory is lying on her bed with a pillow thrown over her head. "Time to get up!" Lorelai said as she laid down beside Rory.

Harley sat at the foot of the bed. "Hey, we have a huge dilemma that we need your opinion on," Harley greeted as Lorelai stole Rory's pillow.

"Are we more beautiful today then we were yesterday?" Lorelai wonders.

"Oh, boy," Rory whines.

"We're just not sure," Harley said.

"At first we looked in the mirror and thought "We'll yes, definitely a huge improvement."

"Can I have my pillow back?" Rory asked groggily.

"But then we thought that maybe it's not that we're more beautiful today maybe we were just as beautiful yesterday only we didn't have the self-esteem to recognize it," Harley ranted.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Rory said getting out of bed.

"Well hurry up, and I'll drive you to school," Lorelai suggested.

"No thanks," Rory replied.

"Why so charming today?" Lorelai questioned.

"I had an annoying visit from the Stars Hollow wake up fairies," Rory answered.

"Bummer," Harley commented.

"Where's my tie?" Rory wondered.

"In the drawer," Lorelai suggested.

"I'm looking in the drawer," Rory said.

"Check the living room," Harley suggested.

"Why would my tie be in the living room?" Rory wondered.

"Because its been seeing the doily on the coffee table. I'm sorry I did not want you to find out this way," Lorelai joked.

"Don't take this personally, but get out," Rory said in a no-nonsense voice.

"Okay, you're crabby," Lorelai pointed out. "Do you know what the perfect cure for crabbiness is?"

"A fabulous trip to the mall!" Harley answered excitedly.

"What do you say? You guys can blow off school and come with me. We can shop and go to the movies. Maybe talk a little," Lorelai suggested.

"No thanks," Rory replied.

"Come on, Ror. Just this once," Harley pushed.

"It will make you feel better," Lorelai added.

"I feel fine. And I don't want to shop," Rory said.

"Honey, you've been in a funk over Dean, but you don't have to dwell over it all the time," Lorelai said.

"I'm gonna be late for school," Rory said.

"Okay. Then just meet me in town around four and we'll get some food and spoil our dinner. What do you say about that?" Lorelai asked.

"Whatever," Rory mumbled as she left the room.

"Love the enthusiasm!" Harley called after her.

"I'll see you at four?" Lorelai asked Harley.

"Of course," Harley agreed before heading to her room to get ready for school.

* * *

**Chilton**.

"If we read his works in order we can see his progression from clear simplicity to rich complexity. Now this is not homework but I strongly urge you, if you have not already read The Art of Fiction, to read it. It's a remarkable manifesto that contains basic truths and can still apply to any fiction. Alright, so, Henry James. The man of the moment. Pick your book. Read it carefully. A full report on my desk one week from today. Any questions?" Max asked the class. "Ms. Gilmore, any questions?" he said looked at Rory who was gazing out the window, not paying attention.

Harley looked worriedly at her twin. She nudged Mara who sat in front of her but behind Rory. Mara nudged Rory with her foot. Rory jumped to attention. "Ms. Gilmore?" Max repeated.

"Yes?" Rory replied.

"Did you hear the assignment?" Max questioned.

"No, I'm sorry," Rory apologized.

"Henry James. Pick your novel and a report on my desk in one week," he repeated for her. "Got it?"

"Yes, I do," she replied.

"See you tomorrow," Max called out as the bell rang.

Harley left the classroom with Mara. "What's up with her?" she questioned.

"I'm assuming she's probably thinking about Dean again," Harley sighed. "She's having a tough time with the break-up."

"Yeah, I bet she is. You would have a tough time with it if it was Tristan and you that broke up," Mara said.

"I would be devastated. No heart broken," Harley said sadly. "See you later Mar."

**Gilmore house.**

Tristan pulled his car up in front of the Gilmore house. He and Harley got out of the car and headed into the house. They went down into her basement room to work on their homework. They had just finished their homework and had started talking about the current gossip going around Chilton when they heard Lorelai calling out for Rory. The couple headed upstairs to find Lorelai freaking out. "Your sister said she'd meet me here. She's not here. Have you seen her?"

"No. She didn't come home after school. I just figured she was heading over to Lane's," Harley shrugged.

First Lorelai made a calls to Sookie and Max, to inform them what is going on. Next Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed the Kim residence. "Hi, Mrs. Kim. It's Lorelai. Is Lane there? That's unbelievable you always know where she is. The one time I need you to be prison guard lady, you're all hey man whatever. You know what, I will never be able to explain that to your satisfaction. So, could you just ask Lane to call me when she gets back. I'm looking for Rory. No, I don't know where she is. Don't ha me, you don't know where Lane is either."

During the phone call Harley was sitting in Tristan's lap being comforted by her boyfriend. She was clutching onto him. She was scared, confused, and angry that her twin had just taken off like this. She looked up when Sookie entered the house. "Anything?" she asked sadly.

"Patty hasn't seen her, but she's been working all day. She's not at the library and she's not at Luke's," Sookie informed.

Harley hid her face in Tristan's chest as he pulled her closer. He continued to say soothing words of comfort into her ear.

"Where is she? Why didn't she leave a note? Dammit!" Lorelai panicked.

"Calm down," Sookie soothed her best friend. "You're making Harley panic more.

"But Rory wouldn't take off. She knows it would make us worry. And I'm crossing over to panic now," Lorelai said as she gripped Sookie's hands tightly.

"No don't cross. Come back," Sookie urged.

Someone knocked at their door. Max entered the house. "Did you find her?" he wondered.

"No," Lorelai answered. "Nothing. No one has seen her. Harley and Tristan haven't seen her since school ended. And I haven't seen her since our fight."

"What about that old boyfriend of hers?" Max asked.

"Dean," Harley said.

"Dean," Lorelai repeated.

"I'm on my way," Sookie said.

"For your suggestion you get crisis points," Lorelai said hugging Max. "God Max, I'm freaking out."

"It's gonna be okay. Sookie, Harley, Tristan and I are here. We will find her," Max promised.

The phone rang. Harley dashed out of Tristan's lap for the phone. "Rory?" she answered sadly.

"Hi, Harley can you put your mother on the phone," Emily greeted.

"Sure, grandma," Harley passed the phone to Lorelai. "It's Satan," she whispered.

Lorelai gave a strained smile to her daughter. She listened to her mother for a moment. "What?" she questioned. "She's there? She okay?" Lorelai nodded her head before taking the call into the kitchen.

Max watched from the hallway as Lorelai got more upset. Harley went over to Tristan and sat in his lap. "She's at the grandparents," Harley sighed in relief.

"So?" Max questioned.

"She's with my parents in Hartford," Lorelai confirmed Harley's suspicions.

"Good," Max replied.

"Good?" Lorelai asked.

"Bad?" Max wondered confused.

"Very bad," Lorelai confirmed.

"She's safe," Max reminded.

"She's with my mother. No one is safe with my mother," Lorelai informed.

"She needed some space," Max stated.

"No, that house is not safe. It's like the Amityville horror without all the good times," Harley spoke up.

Max chuckled. "If it's that bad maybe you should go get her."

"No, she wanted to get away from me. She wants to be alone. Give her, her space," Lorelai walked back into the kitchen.

"Go after her," Harley suggested to Max.

Max followed her advice and followed Lorelai to the kitchen. Tristan pulled Harley closer. "It will be alright. Rory will calm down and come home. Max will calm Lorelai down. And since when are they seeing each other again?" he wondered.

"They were gonna go on their first official back together date this weekend," Harley informed.

Tristan nodded and kissed Harley deeply. "You're very distracting you know that?" she wondered.

"I try Miss Gilmore," he smirked.

"I love you Mr. DuGrey," she smiled softly at him. "You should head out. Don't need to give your dad something else to argue with you about."

"Agreed. See you tomorrow," he kissed her lightly before heading to the kitchen to say good night to Lorelai and Max before he headed home.

* * *

**The next morning. Luke's diner.**

Harley and Lorelai entered and sat down at the counter. "What happened to you two?" Luke wondered. "And shouldn't you still be in Hartford?"

"And how do you do too," Lorelai muttered.

"Well, you just look bad," Luke said.

"We didn't get much sleep last night," Harley informed. "And mom let me stay home from school."

"Why?" Luke questioned.

"Rory and I had a fight and she ran away," Lorelai stated.

Luke put the coffee pot down. "What? Where?" he questioned, alarmed.

"She's fine. She's at my mothers," Lorelai replied.

"Throw that information in with the first part. You'll scare a person to death," Luke said.

"Sorry," Harley replied sadly.

"You know I got in my car three times to go get her. I drove half way there and drove back. Drove half way there and drove back. We actually ran out of gas driving half way there and back," Lorelai informed.

Luke reached over and held Harley's hand tightly as he noticed her getting upset. "She'll be fine. She'll cool off and come home," Luke stated strongly.

"I know. Just breaking up with Dean has been so hard on her. I just hate that she's going through this. She's such a good kid. She's so nice to everyone, she cares about everyone, and she's walking around in this unbelievable pain. And there's nothing I can do about it. She still won't talk to either of us about it. She won't tell us what happened," Lorelai ranted.

"I'll tell you what happened. That Dean kid is a jerk. And he finally let her know it," Luke said.

"I wish I could pinch his head right off," Harley said.

"I'll help," Luke agreed.

"I warned him, I warned him when I first met him. If he hurt he…," Lorelai informed. "Maybe I could key his car."

"Better yet, you can key Taylor's car and tell him that Dean did it," Luke suggested.

"Yeah. That would be good," Harley replied as she squeezed Luke's hand back.

"You can key Taylor's car, tell him Dean did it. And also that Dean littered, and walks his dog without a leash," Luke added.

"They'll run him outta town," Lorelai said.

"Good," Luke replied.

"Well, we should go," Lorelai said. "Rory should be outta school by now, and I want to be home incase she decides to call."

"Coffees on the house," Luke informed.

"Oh, thanks. Hey, is that the belt I bough you?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, the old one broke," Luke shrugged.

"Lucky you happened to have a spare," Lorelai said.

"Hey, she'll be home soon," he reassured both Gilmore girls.

Lorelai nodded her head and left. "Thanks, Luke."

As they walked past the market Lorelai entered because she saw Dean in there. Harley just decided to wait outside by the jeep then interfere with her mother's interrogation of her twin's ex-boyfriend. After a couple of minutes Lorelai exited the market and informed Harley about what Dean had said. The duo hop in the jeep and head toward Emily and Richard's house.

Lorelai rang the doorbell impatiently. Emily opened the door. "Where is she?" Lorelai barged in.

"I thought you were gonna call," Emily said.

"Where is she?" Harley repeated her mother's question.

"I haven't had any time to prepare her for this," Emily said.

"Where is she?" Lorelai repeated.

"Upstairs in her room," Emily finally answered. She followed them as they headed upstairs. "She got home from school but she went right upstairs. Now she didn't want a snack, but I had Rosa make her one anyway. I haven't checked to see if she's eaten it. She had a decent breakfast this morning, but she did seem a little tired. And when I went into her bathroom the aspirin bottle was out so I assumed she had a headache. Now I don't know if this was last night or…"

"Excuse me," Lorelai interrupted. "I appreciate the play –by-play but I just want to talk to my daughter now."

"Do you want me to go in there with you?" Emily asked.

"More than anything," Lorelai answered sarcastically.

"Well, try and be nice," Emily suggested.

"Thanks for the tip," Lorelai replied as Harley opened the door.

"Hey," she greeted her twin.

"Harley, mom," Rory replied.

"Hey, so I thought when you said I'll see you at home you meant our home. My mistake," Lorelai joked.

"I'm so sorry," Rory got up and hugged Lorelai. Harley wrapped her arms around her sister as well.

"It's okay," Lorelai soothed. "So last time I saw you, you were headed home. You want to fill in the blanks?"

"I don't know. I just snapped. I got sick of everything and wanted to go anywhere," Rory informed.

"So you picked hell?" Harley questioned.

"It was the first place that came to mind," Rory stated.

"I respect that," Lorelai said. "Listen, the need to run is a feeling that I'm very well acquainted with. We have to be able to talk. No matter how upset we get with each other. Get it?"

"I get it," Rory said.

"Good," Harley replied.

"Rory, tell us what happened with you and Dean," Lorelai urged.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rory denied.

"Well, I do," Lorelai argued.

"Why?" Rory wondered.

"Because she had a little chat with him today," Harley informed.

"What? Why?" Rory questioned.

"Well, because I was upset and wanted to do a little yelling," Lorelai said.

"You didn't," Rory said.

"She did," Harley confirmed.

"No," Rory whined.

"There he was stacking cookies and I'm yelling at him about what a great kid you are, and how it sucked that he dumped you, and then he said that he told you he loved you. And I started feeling a little stupid," Lorelai informed.

"He did tell me," Rory admitted.

"You didn't say anything?" Harley asked.

"No," Rory said.

"That must have been rough on him," Lorelai said.

"He looked so hurt," Rory informed. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt him."

"We know," Lorelai said.

"I just got scared. And sat there," Rory admitted.

"I understand," Lorelai said. "You know, I'm still learning this stuff too, I'm still learning about what I'm supposed to be teaching you guys."

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"I'm talking about my own personal lack of commitment skills. I mean I love that you guys have my eyes, and my coffee addiction, and my taste in music and movies, but when it comes to love and relationships I don't necessarily want you two to be like me. I would hate to think that I raised a kid that couldn't say I love you. I'm not even specifically talking about Dean. I mean just generally in life. For example say you're dating Taylor Hanson."

"Why am I dating Taylor Hanson?" Rory questioned.

"Yeah, why does she get to date him?" Harley pouted.

"Cause you're in love with bible boy," Lorelai pointed out. "And it's a hypothetical scenario, so just go with it."

"True," Harley admitted with a smile.

"So, you and Taylor have been seeing each other pretty regularly," Lorelai started.

"How did I meet Taylor Hanson?" Rory wondered.

"You went to his concert. You got back stage, your eyes met across the crowd and you've been seeing each other ever since," Harley theorized.

"Is Hanson still together?" Rory wondered.

"They're the new Bee Gees," Lorelai replied.

"And why would the two of you not stop me from going to a Hanson concert?" Rory asked.

"Okay, someone's trying to make a point here," Lorelai whined.

"Sorry," Rory apologized.

"Go ahead," Harley urged.

"You and Taylor have been dating for a while and things are great. And you're happy and you feel all those crazy mushy things people feel when they're in love. I want you to be able to say to him, "Taylor I love you." Lorelai finished.

"Okay, can we pick a new hypothetical, cause this ones wigging me out," Rory said.

"My point is, is that it's scary to be in love, that much I know, but it's also wonderful and special. And if you can't say it or express it than your never gonna be able to experience it. And I want you to be able to experience everything that's great cause you're so great. Are you hearing me?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I'm hearing you," Rory confirmed.

"I'm not saying you say I love you at the drop of a hat. It needs to be right and real and it has to take a lot of thought. But someday with someone it will be right. I want you to be ready for that moment when it happens," Lorelai said.

"Are you ready for that moment when it happens?" Rory asked.

"I'm working on it," Lorelai replied. "I do however, know what dress I'll be wearing."

They went downstairs and said goodbye to the grandparents before exiting the house.


End file.
